


Unconditional Love : Part Four

by DavinaCFox



Series: Unconditional Love [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Issues, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Murder, Oral Sex, Pain, Post Mpreg, Prison, Revenge, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Vaginal Sex, complicated childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 112,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaCFox/pseuds/DavinaCFox
Summary: Continues on from the end of Part Three.Oswald gets broody for one more child after the invention of a new style birthing unit but Ed, shocked to learn their son Eddie has inherited his split personality, refuses to help - but Jim is more than willing to give Oswald another child as Ed, stressed by family worries, sees Riddler start to emerge again.Meanwhile Barbara falls in love and persuades her young police detective lover Josh to carry her child - a sibling for Hades - stirring up much resentment with the family as memories of Christian's suicide attempt resurface.Then disaster strikes as the black market is flooded with deadly copies of the new birthing unit, and Oswald vows to track down the person responsible – and is charged with a murder he may not have committed, as Jim and Ed fight to get their pregnant partner released from Blackgate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> Hello readers :-)
> 
> Here is Part Four of Unconditional Love.  
> Enjoy :-)
> 
> Also THANKS :  
> This has been a plot I've been thinking about for a while and I needed one more thread to the plot to make this work well and that thread was given to me by BraveVesperia01, thank you so much for the request that led to me to putting it into this fic, Part Four would not be in progress now without you :-)

Chapter 1

 

Oswald was sleeping on his back, right in the middle of the big, soft bed he shared with Ed and Jim, the covers were down to his waist and he looked comfortable as he slept deeply, alone in that bed, his face turned slightly to the pillow as his lips parted and he breathed slow and even as his dark hair fell over his eyes. He slept on as he shifted in his sleep, giving a sigh of contentment. But Jim and Ed were up and dressed and had been for more than two hours. They exchanged a glance.

“Do you want to wake sleeping beauty, or shall I do it?” asked Ed in a lowered voice as he placed coffee next to the bed.

Jim smiled as he looked down at Oswald, his _curvy Oswald_ who had gained a few pounds since the old days, due to the fact that he had carried three children since.

“I'll do it,” Ed replied, and he leaned over him, his lips brushing Oswald's ear.

“Wake up, lazy!” he said playfully.

Oswald gave a sigh, then a small groan as his dark eyelashes fluttered open and his bright gaze met with Ed's.

“You slept through the alarm again!” Ed told him softly.

“I'll get up later...” Oswald said lazily, and turned on his side.

Ed glanced at Jim.

“You wake the prince, maybe a kiss will do the trick!” he said, then his smile faded as he thought of the kids, mainly his son Eddie.

“I'd better go and help Gertrud, who knows when Eddie will start acting crazy again.”

Jim had been watching Oswald sleep as his heart filled with deepest love. One look at him was enough to make him think twice about staying up, he was just about ready to strip off and climb back in bed and wrap his arms around him – but he saw the look in Ed's eyes, it was a look he had seen several times over the past few weeks – ever since Eddie had started to behave aggressively towards his siblings, even speaking differently, then having no memory of his actions. It had been easy to diagnose. Ed was devastated. Seven year old Eddie was just like him, but was too young to take medication. For now they were advised to watch him carefully and take note of his behaviour, and try and keep it in check as best they could. Ed had missed the fact that the specialist had said his son might not have his condition at the same severe level, to Ed, he had passed on insanity and could not forgive himself, no matter what was said to him.

“He's not crazy,” Jim reminded him, keeping his voice low as Oswald slept on, “Eddie's a little bit like you, that's all.”

Ed felt a sting of bitterness as he looked at Jim and forced a smile.

“Yes, he's like me. But your kids are like _you_ , Jim! Hope's normal. So is Little Oz. Your daughters are just fine. I'm the one who has to watch my daughter and my sons and wait for the other three to go insane!”

Jim gave a heavy sigh as he thought of grown up Nessa and three year old James and Lee.

“Nessa never had any problems, and she's at college now! The twins are not showing any symptoms either, Ed.”

“Not yet,” he replied, “But if they do, that will also be my fault. I love them, but I never should have had kids.”

“Don't say that -”

“I'm going downstairs, I need to watch Eddie.”

Ed left the room. Jim shook his head as he wondered if Ed would ever stop blaming himself. Their kids had been born out of deepest love, and both he and Oswald had accepted that any kids that came from Ed might have his problem. Oswald had taken the news well saying, _So, we're raising a little Riddler,_ and Jim had hugged little Eddie and told him not to worry, but he was sure Ed's son picked up on how his father felt because the guilt never truly left Ed's gaze. He blamed himself for what had happened, but no one was to blame, it was a condition that ran a small risk of being inherited and Eddie had been unlucky, but he was loved and he had the support of his family, he would always have that... Jim pushed worries aside, stepping closer to the bed, smiling as he looked down at Oswald.

“Wake up,” he whispered, then he sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over him and kissed his parted lips.

Oswald's eyes opened slowly and he blinked, looking up to see Jim leaning over him, and he started to smile.

“Just give me five minutes...” Oswald murmured.

“No,” Jim replied with a chuckle, sliding the covers off him, “It's ten thirty! I know you're not working today but you've had enough beauty sleep!”

Oswald's eyes sparkled playfully as he smiled up at Jim.

“Five more minutes...”

He reached for him, sliding his hands over his shoulders, a touch that burned through the fabric of his shirt as Jim felt a rush of desire for his Oswald, on his back and looking up at him with that beautiful gaze of his that had long ago captured his heart.

“Five minutes,” Jim agreed, “But not to sleep, Oswald!”

He leaned in, kissed him softly. As Oswald gave a sigh, Jim smiled as he felt his fingers slide through his hair as he traced a path of kisses over his pale, soft skin. He lingered below his rib cage, kissing the scars on his body, a legacy of the dark days when he had survived near death after the birthing unit had ruptured. _Hope was twenty years old now... It had been twenty years since he had almost lost Oswald?_ Jim felt his eyes sting with tears and kept them closed, kissing down into his pubic hair, then taking him lovingly in to his mouth as Oswald started to make the little sounds of appreciation that made his own cock go solid in his pants. Oswald's breathing quickened as Jim sucked harder, then he gave a small moan of protest as Jim released him and paused to kiss the head of his cock before letting his tongue dance lightly over it, making his thighs tremble. He slid his hands over Oswald's hips and as his lover's grip tightened in Jim's hair, his other hand connected with his, as he held on and thrust upward, needing to find warmth and the welcome embrace of his lips once more. Jim wasted no time, taking him into his mouth deeply, sucking hard. Oswald gave a soft gasp as he spurted hot and fast into his mouth as Jim sucked and swallowed. As he released him, Oswald's eyes were still closed and his lips were parted as he recovered, his face flushed. He soon snapped open those ice blue eyes as he heard Jim's zip tugged down sharply, and he looked up through a haze of fading bliss to see him off the bed and standing over him, jerking hard as he looked down at his naked body.

“ _Oswald...”_ Jim whispered, _“You're fucking beautiful!”_

He came quickly, spattering his belly with warm come as he swayed on his feet then slammed a hand on the bedside table to keep his legs from buckling. Jim took a deep breath to steady himself as the climax faded, then he tidied his clothing as he looked down at Oswald once more.

“Now you have to get up!” he said with a chuckle, “You need a shower, honey!”

Jim leaned over him, giving him another kiss, then Oswald sat up, grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up, then he reached for his coffee.

“I'll be downstairs soon,” he said, still sounding tired as the steam rose from his coffee and his hair hung in his eyes. Sleepy hot mess Oswald had always been a sight to behold for Jim, who was reminded at that moment that his days of longing really were over – the three of them had a great life together now.

“I'll see you downstairs, honey,” said, Jim then he left Oswald to finish his coffee and finally get up.

 

By the time Oswald was showered and dressed and had finished styling his hair, breakfast was over. Ed had taken the kids to school and was on his way back and Gertrud was in the garden with the twins. Jim greeted him with a smile and made him another coffee, and then started to cook breakfast as Oswald sat at the table deep in thought.

“I miss Hope!” he suddenly said, and Jim turned away from the food and looked at him.

“She moved out to get an apartment, she's planning to help Victor run the Lounge for you! She's got nice friends and she's sensible, why would you say that like it's the end of the world, Ozzy?”

Sadness flickered in his eyes.

“The place feels empty without her.”

“You said that when Chris left after he married Reggie! They live a short drive away! It's better like this, there's more room for the other kids.”

Oswald set his coffee aside.

“But two of my children have left home.”

“And we have four more,” he reminded him, “All under ten, all hard work, too.”

Oswald said nothing, giving a small, sad sigh as his fingers gave a nervous tap on the table and he kept his gaze downward. He had something on his mind... Jim noticed right away and turned down the heat, leaving breakfast to cook slowly as he looked to Oswald with concern in his eyes.

“Talk to me, what's on your mind?”

Oswald hesitated. The front door closed and then Ed's footsteps sounded down the hallway.

“I smell food!” he announced, “And I'm still hungry!”

As he entered the kitchen, his mood changed. Oswald was sitting in silence, he glanced up at him then down at the table. Ed looked at Jim, who shrugged. Oswald took a slow breath, then began to speak without looking up.

“Ever since I trained to become a birthing assistant I've loved my job. I love it even more now the new generation fertility implant is in use. It enables older men to carry babies, and there's no limit of three births and no cut off point at the age of forty five now. I assisted in the birth of a healthy baby girl to a guy who had a very easy six hour labour yesterday...” he looked up at last, first to Jim, then to Ed, “He was fifty-three. No complications, easy labour and it was his fourth child. He had three older kids, and decided to use the new implant before it was too late. He didn't want to lose the chance to have one more baby. I understand that feeing _very_ well.”

_Silence._

Jim and Ed exchanged a glance, then looked back at Oswald, who smiled as his eyes shone with enthusiasm.

“ _I want another baby!”_

Ed looked at him in horror.

“Oh no!” he said, picturing a house bursting with too many children.

“Wow...” it was all Jim could think to say. They already had enough kids between them, Chris and Hope and Nessa were grown up now, but Eddie, Ozara and the twins were still young. As much as he liked the thought of another baby for Oswald, as much as the idea of his ass becoming that little bit more _accommodating_ with every birth was more than a little exciting, he was also concerned, as memories of Hope's birth came back to him. Oswald was older now, his first birth had been complicated and almost fatal because of that counterfeit unit. He really wasn't happy about this...but the thought of Oswald with another child made his heart warm with deepest love as he remembered seeing him cradle Little Oz in his arms moments after the birth. Too much thinking about that would bring tears back to his eyes...

“Some enthusiasm would be nice?” Oswald said coldly, shooting them both a glare that reminded them of the crime king he used to be. Oswald was making a demand...

“Oh dear...”Ed said again, taking a sharp breath.

“We have four children at home, young kids,” Jim reminded him, “And you can't say there won't be risks, Oz! We said Ozara was the last one. Maybe we should keep it that way.”

Then Jim left by the back door, stepping out in the sunshine to join Gertrud and spend time with the twins. Ed was still looking at Oswald, and feeling very awkward. Over the years he had often seen moods in Oswald that took a lot to handle, angry Oswald, blazing furious borderline murderous Oswald, sad Oswald too... But broody Oswald?

“ _Oh no, oh shit no!”_ he said aloud, then gave a small gasp because _that_ had been accidentally said aloud as Oswald stared at him with hurt reflecting in his eyes.

“What is so terrible about me wanting another child at my age, now the technology exists to make it happen, Ed?”

“There could be a risk to you, and we already have enough kids, and one of ours, fathered by me, has my condition. I won't be having any more kids.”

“Nessa and one of our twins are fine – and Nessa was fathered by Riddler!”

Ed glared at him as he recalled the one night stand with Tabitha, a night when Riddler had taken over two decades before, leaving him to pick up the pieces of his reckless actions...

“That's not the point! It's all _my bad_ genes, Oswald! I'm not doing this. No way! I'm sorry.”

Ed left the room. Oswald sat there alone, gave a sigh and then got up from the table, leaving his cane resting against it as he limped over to the cooker and turned up the heat, deciding nothing would put him off breakfast, even if his announcement had not been received as well as he had hoped.

 

Across town, a very nervous new addition to the GCPD had just returned to his office after puking in the toilets. The cause of the puking had been a case file slapped on his desk after his new partner Detective Ash Riley had said, _This gang has been hitting local businesses for protection money – this is what happened when they didn't pay up. Take a look..._

Josh had looked, then seen a body with the face blown off and another with multiple bullet wounds, soaked in a pool of blood. _Happens all the time here,_ Ash had said. It was the bloody faceless mess that had done it, one look at that photo had turned his guts over and Josh had made his excuses and left the room. This was a far cry from the small town where he had started out, where violent crime was rare and he had thought, until now, that the rumours about the city of Gotham were exaggerated. Clearly they were not, going by the casual way that file full of blood and guts had been tossed on to his desk. He had not got off to a good start with Ash, he had walked into the GCPD and been directed to the office, to find Ash standing by his desk as he talked on the phone.

“Yeah,” he was saying, “Young and inexperienced, I heard... I'll give him a week here...I'm just waiting for the kid to turn up now!” he had laughed, then ended the call and had turned to Josh, took in the sight of the nervous young man who stood there, short and slim and wiping sweaty palms on his light grey suit as he looked up at tall and confident Ash Riley, who looked back at him with a confused expression.

“Can I help you?” he asked “Do you want to report a crime?”

Josh ran his fingers nervously through his light brown hair.

“No, actually I'm -”

“Are you lost?” Ash asked impatiently.

Josh took a deep breath.

“I'm Detective Josh Maxwell, your new partner,” he said politely, and held out his hand.

“Oh I see,” Ash replied, giving him a brief handshake then turning away, “Well, there's your desk over there, sit down and I'll show you what we're working on...”

Ash had looked at him like he had no faith in his ability at all. Like he had said on the phone, he expected him to last a week. It was hardly the boost he needed for his confidence. That gory case file had been too much, in his face so early in the morning after breakfast... Then Ash had been called out of the office. He returned to grab his jacket and barked an order:

“ _There's an incident at the back of the Sirens bar. You're with me.”_

Suddenly his loaded gun felt too heavy in its holster as he got up and hurried out after Ash, who led the way out of the building and over to his parked car.

“What's happened?” Josh asked as he got in the car.

Ash took the wheel and started up the engine just as squad cars moved out with sirens wailing.

“Six guys in a shoot out - unknown gunmen - and two security staff from the club...”

The car sped off, hitting the street at speed as Josh reached for his seat belt and then the car took a sharp corner as the siren wailed and vehicles gave way as Josh slid against the door and reached in vain for his belt. The car took another sharp turn and he gave up, clutching to the seat instead as the busy city passed by in a blur and they headed at speed towards the club as squad cars ahead of them raced with sirens screaming.

“Apparently the owner is inside with her young son,” Ash said.

Josh was still clinging to the seat as his face paled and he broke into a sweat. There was no point reaching for the seat belt again, the way Ash was driving all he could do was hold on.

“How often do you get incidents like this?”

Ash smirked.

“All the time. These streets are never safe. Don't you know anything about this city?”

“Not really.”

Josh clung on as they took another turn, heading down a long, wide alley where up ahead, squad cars had screeched to a halt. Their own vehicle came to a sharp stop as Josh leaned back, still holding on to the seat to avoid colliding with the wind shield. As Ash glanced at him, he noticed he was pale and had a flicker of fear in his eyes, as up ahead, gunshots rang out.

“Welcome to Gotham, Detective Maxwell,” he said, then he got out of the car. Josh reached for the handle, missed it the first time, then grabbed it in a shaking grip, opened the door and got out and hurried after him.

 

_He had walked into more than chaos, this was hell._

Josh looked left and right, ducked a shot that slammed into a wall and then as more fire was exchanged, one of the cops was hit in the chest as blood sprayed out in a crimson burst and as he hit the ground a colleague fell to his knees beside him as Ash fired off shots, aiming for a shooter who had took a stairway to the roof of a nearby building.

“I'm going up,” Ash said, “You stay here, help to contain this shit!”

And then he was gone, and Josh was left up tight against a wall, his gun in his shaking hand as the other cops fired off round and fire was returned and he wondered if he would get out alive. _I should never have come to Gotham,_ ran through his mind, _Bad idea, Josh, bad idea..._ A bullet smacked into the wall and the crack of lead hitting brick made his ear hurt, that had been _too_ close... A gunman ducked into the back of the building. The cops were firing off more shots to hold off the enemy. Josh looked to the doorway.

_There was a kid in that building._

_He couldn't sit back and do nothing..._

“I really don't want to die today!” he muttered, and ducked low as more shots rang out, and dashed through the open doorway.

As he went inside, his shoe hit something soft and he looked down at the body of a woman with a gunshot wound to her belly. The floor was slick with blood and her dead eyes looked back up at him as a gun lay useless in her hand. He took in a sharp breath, stepping over the corpse, seeing another armed woman slumped against the wall. The security staff were dead... And there was at least one armed gunman in this building... He took a deep breath as his stomach turned over, glancing back at the corpses as he headed for the back door that led into the bar... _Some kind of altercation outside, shots fired and security staff down, the one in the doorway was trying to hold them off but the other one was in the club, up close to the door... No shots had been heard in the building since he had showed up, just shots outside that were still going off..._

“Two gunmen in here...” he whispered, and his weapon felt slippery in his sweating hand as he looked through the gap in the partly open door.

“ _Run, Hades!”_ a woman yelled, and a small figure in dark clothing darted for the stairs as two men advanced towards a corner of the room past the bar. Josh silently stepped into the room, saw a woman up against the wall with a gun in her hand, she was about to raise it and those men were advancing on her, he wanted to shout GCPD and warn them to drop their weapons, but his hand was shaking even though he had taken a step closer, the gun in a two handed grip as he advanced. The woman saw him and looked past the taller gunman, who turned around. Josh saw him swing with the gun, just as the other one did the same.

 _Shit, I'm dead!_ ran through his mind and his finger squeezed the trigger, the shot hit the first man in the head as the woman ducked, then as he saw the second man turn he fired again, hitting him in the shoulder as the gunman squeezed his own trigger as he fell, taking a chunk of ceiling out with a shower of plaster that hit the floor in a cloud of dust and debris. Josh lowered his weapon, staring at the scene of carnage. _He hadn't even called a warning... They would have his badge for this..._

Then _she_ stepped over the body, her high heels clicking on the polished floor as she made her way over to him in a dress that hugged hourglass curves. Her hair was blonde and framed her face, and she was beautiful...

Josh was standing there, the gun still in his hand, pale and sweating as he thought about the fact that he had lost it, he had gone into a situation that he had never been in before, he had never seen this level of violence before and he had just shot two guys without even telling them he was a cop... And still, at this moment as the bodies lay on the floor and the blood pooled beneath them, he was watching _her_ as she hurried over to join him. She was so beautiful, despite the blood and the corpses and the chaos... There was a wild look in her eyes as she brushed past him and ran over to a stairway.

“Hades!” she called, “Where are you?”

There was thump of small feet as her child hurried down the stairs to join her. Now Josh was staring at the kid. He was around three, maybe four years old. He was wearing a dark suit and had piercing, ice blue eyes and a noticeably pointed nose. She scooped him up into her arms and ran up the stairs, Josh heard a door close, then moments later she hurried back down the stairs again, just as the last of the shots rang out from the alley beyond the corridor.

Josh heard a groan as the guy shot in the shoulder sat up, shaking as he tried to raise his weapon. Josh stood there frozen. _Arrest him,_ ran through his mind, then he remembered this guy had witnessed all his mistakes. _He had seen him kill the other gunman, he had been shot too. He would give evidence against him, he would make sure he lost his badge..._ Josh was still looking at the gunman. Outside, cops were shouting to each other checking the dead and tending to their wounded colleague. She hurried back over to him, a vision of beauty amongst the carnage and suddenly, his gun was gone from his hand. She stood over the wounded shooter as glared at him.

“You killed two of my security staff!” she fumed, and pulled the trigger. He fell back dead with a bullet between the eyes as she turned back to Josh and raised the hem of her dress, cleaning her prints off with the fabric.

“Take it!” she told him, and he snatched back the gun, then looked at her in alarm.

“I...I didn't mean to... Oh my god, you just shot that guy!”

“And I could have shot the other one if my son hadn't been close by. This is my club! They've been trying to muscle in for weeks! And you didn't see me shoot that guy, _you_ did it in self defence. It's done with now and Hades is safe, he's okay now, he's upstairs...” worry was etched on her face for a brief moment as she looked to the stairway, then she turned back to him.

“ _They both had me. Hostage situation. You burst in and yelled GCPD and they went for you, and you shot them first and saved me. In other words, you're a hero. Stick to the story, you're going to need it.”_

“Who are you?” he whispered as he held the gun carefully, making sure his prints were on it, then he holstered his weapon.

“Barbara Kean,” she replied, as her gaze met his and he felt frozen to the spot, and this time fear had nothing to do with it. There was a fire in her eyes, something indomitable, something he wanted never stop looking at...His heart was pounding. Maybe it was the shock of what had happened, but this woman definitely had a powerful effect on him.

“Detective Josh Maxwell,” he said in a hushed voice.

Barbara looked at him, as she silently took in his slim, athletic build and his light brown hair and a look in his eyes somewhere between bewilderment and shock. He was young too, in his twenties, not too tall... her heart was remembering another who she had once loved and then lost – leading her to vow never to fall for a younger man again. But she was drawn to him and promises could be broken... Just then the cops came in, led by Ash.

“I'll deal with your colleagues,” Barbara said with a smile, then as she heard tiny running footsteps, her expression turned to one of horror as she saw her son hurrying down the stairs again.

“Oh no... Hades can't see the bodies... Josh, would you go and talk to my son?”

“Sure,” he replied quickly, turning away and heading for the stairs, only too glad to avoid his partner and the other cops as Barbara lied about the shootings.

He met the little boy just as he climbed down from the bottom stair. He stood there in a miniature suit wearing highly polished shoes. His jet black hair was styled into spikes and as his ice blue eyes met with his gaze he wasn't smiling back as Josh smiled down at him.

“Did it get a bit scary in here for you?”

Now the boy smiled. He was pale and with those bright eyes and that dark hair and that suit, seemed a little bit.. no, he didn't want to think of a small child as _creepy_...

“No!” he said, “Not scary!” and then a sparkle came to his eyes as he raised a hand, pointing his fingers, mimicking a gun.

“Did you hear the shots?” Josh asked.

He nodded.

“I'm Josh...I'm a cop.”

“I'm Hades,” said the boy, pointing the pretend gun at Josh as his smile got wider, _“Bang, bang!”_

Then Hades raised his other hand from his side, activated a screen and stood there jabbing at exploding colours as he played a game on his iPad.

“Your Mommy asked me to wait with you.”

Hades was still playing his game. He paused, slowly looking up.

“This is _my_ club.”

Josh laughed.

“Yours, little guy? No, it's Mommy's.”

“Mine one day,” Hades replied, and carried on playing his game.

Barbara hurried over, followed by Ash.

“Nice shooting kid!” Ash said, as Josh felt a flicker of annoyance at the way Ash had called him kid. He was in his twenties, a grown man, and Ash could really irritate him, and he guessed that would only continue because he had the measure of him now. But at least he didn't know the truth... He slapped him on the back and smiled.

“You're hero, from what Barbara tells me.”

“I was just doing my job,” Josh said, looking away as he felt a sting of guilt. Then he ran the story of defending Barbara past Ash, and when Ash asked questions, he said it all happened in a blur. Ash patted his back and told him he had done a good job. _No, I actually fucked up today_ , Josh thought silently as he followed him out.

 

Barbara was done with the cops now, she had told them her story and now as she scooped her boy into her arms and carried him out the back way, shielding his little eyes from the bodies in the alley, she headed for her car, her first thought to strap him in the back safely and get the hell away from here. But as she secured him in the back of the car, Hades looked at her sadly.

“I want to play with Little Oz.”

“Not today,” Barbara told him, “We're going home.”

His bottom lip wobbled as his eyes got tearful.

“ _No friends for Hades! No sister, no brother!”_

Barbara felt an ache in her heart. That treatment from Hugo Strange could only be used once. Hades was her precious only child by Oswald, her very own future king of Gotham, and her whole world...

And he was displeased. That wasn't good enough. Her little king got _everything_ he wanted, she never wanted to see a single tear fall from those eyes that shared the same shade as Penguin...

“Well, Daddy's children are your brothers and sisters, we just don't see them every day,” she said with a smile.

Hades frowned.

“Not fair!”

She felt an ache in her womb, a reminder of the emptiness, the fact she would never be able to have another child of her own. Then she looked up as through the back window of the car, she saw Josh standing beside his colleague as they surveyed the carnage further down the alley. She liked that guy. She wanted to see him again...

Possibilities ran through her mind that made her smile.

Just because it had been a disaster with Chris, didn't mean a new relationship would go the same way. She liked the look of Josh. Maybe he was interested, too. She had seen the way he looked at her. And maybe, he wasn't opposed to the idea of being a birth daddy...

“You never know,” Barbara said to her son, “You might have a baby brother or sister one day – who lives with us. Mommy might have another baby. Mommy might have a baby with a special guy who wants to have a baby for her!”

As she smiled so did Hades, then she got out of the back and closed the door and paused to glance back again. Josh looked around, as if sensing her gaze and she looked away, then got into the driver's seat and started up the engine. It had been a day from hell, but one good thing had come out of it – she was going to see Detective Maxwell again...

 

Twenty year old Hope Nygma-Gordon was alone in her apartment when the doorbell rang. She turned from the view of the city in her spacious front room with a look in her eyes somewhere between fire and ice as a smile flickered about her lips. She moved with grace as she walked towards the front door, her clothing hugging her toned body as she flipped her long, fair hair off her shoulder. She opened the door and invited him in.

“I can't believe you're ready for more,” said Victor Zsasz as he stood there with a smirk on his face, “And while we are on this subject, don't you think you ought to mention this to your fathers and your Uncle Ed because if they found out -”

Hope laughed softly, her gaze locked with his as she took impatient backward steps, beckoning to him as she led him towards the front room.

“You are going to stick the agreement,” she told him playfully.

“Or, what?” Victor asked as he took off his leather jacket and slung it over the back of the sofa.

“Or... _maybe_ I'll kick your ass,” she said.

Victor smirked at the suggestion.

“I don't think that day will come!”

For a moment they stood together, her facing him as she looked into his eyes and he smiled back at her. Then Hope kicked off her shoes as she smiled again and spoke in a tone that he couldn't resist.

“ _You and me,”_ she said as that cold fire burned in her gaze once more, _“Let's go for it, Victor, I'm ready!”_

 

Back at the mansion, it was a warm and bright day. The twins were still in the garden with Gertrud and Ed had joined them, and Oswald was nowhere to be seen. Jim had gone in again, and followed the smell of cigarette smoke to the study, where he found Oswald sat his desk, a drink on the table untouched as he took a last drag from his smoke and put it out in the ashtray.

“It's way too early to be drinking.”

“I haven't touched it yet,” Oswald's voice sounded small and sad as he kept his gaze lowered to the table.

Then he pushed his chair back and got up, pausing to brush a tear from his eye as he reached for his cane... _Oswald had been crying?_ That gave Jim a sharp jolt, to think he had been sitting alone her for an hour, reduced to tears. Clearly Oswald wasn't just thinking about the possibility of having another child, he desperately wanted to do this with all of his heart.

“Oz, talk to me.”

Oswald limped over to him and glared at him as a trace of tears remained in his pale eyes and one look made Jim wish he could kiss his pain away. He understood that Oswald had realised there was a chance to have another baby, it hadn't existed when Little Oz was born, back then the older generation implants had more restrictions, but the new one made it possible for him to have another child. But he also got why Ed didn't want to run the risk of another kid coming into the world with his personality disorder. _And I don't have those issues,_ Jim thought silently as he saw frustration in Oswald's eyes and his arms ached to hold him.

“What's the point of talking?” Oswald said, “You've made it clear, Jim. We have enough children. It doesn't matter that I want one more, I can't have another baby because _both_ my partners have refused me!”

Jim couldn't ignore what his heart was saying at that moment as he looked at Oswald and so many memories ran though his mind:

 _He had always loved him. He had loved him from the day they had first met, and every day, he loved him deeper than he ever thought possible. With the passing years, Oswald's name had become forever engraved in his heart. And if he could make a dream come true for him, nothing would stop him..._ As he reached for him, he looked into his eyes and recalled how it had been twenty year since Hope's birth. Twenty years later and they had a big family, twenty years after that ruptured implant had almost killed him, Oswald was still here and their children were beautiful and he loved them so much - and if Oz wanted another baby, he wasn't going to refuse him...

“You don't have to cry,” Jim said gently.

Oswald glared at him.

“I have a great deal to cry about, Jim!”

“No you don't.”

That angry glare deepened as Oswald looked at him in fury and Jim smiled as love shone in his gaze.

“You'd better not have that drink, Oz.”

“I'll drink as much as I like!”

“No, you won't, and you wont be smoking, either... _Not if you want us to have another baby._ ”

Oswald's jaw dropped. All anger faded from his gaze as his eyes widened in surprise and then tears came to his eyes again but this time, they were tears of joy.

“Are you sure?”

Jim pulled him closer, hugging him gently as he felt his body tremble as he gave a quiet sob and so much love reflected in his eyes, that he wanted to cry too. This was what Oswald wanted, of course he was going to grant his wish. The most beautiful sight he had ever seen was his Ozzy, exhausted and damp with sweat, but with absolute joy radiating from his face as he held his newborn babies. Of course he wanted to share that joy with him again.

“I've never been more certain of anything in my life!” Jim said as he started to smile. He could feel that same excitement building up in him all over again, just like it had when they had conceived Little Oz together. Oswald's eyes shone with joy as he slid his arms around him and the two of them stood together, sharing this moment they would never forget. Some day soon, another child would come it this world because of this moment, this precious moment when they had decided to do this. Suddenly Oswald's gaze reflected a flicker of worry.

“What about Ed?”

“Ed doesn't want to do it because he's worried about another baby inheriting his condition. That won't happen with me.”

“Maybe I should tell him alone,” Oswald replied.

Jim pulled him closer, kissing his cheek and then drawing back to look into his eyes with a gaze filled with love and reassurance.

“No, you don't have to do that,” Jim said, stepping back from his embrace and taking hold of his hand, “Let's go and talk to him now. We'll tell him together.”

They left the study hand in hand as they headed out to the garden, as Jim stayed optimistic and Oswald silently worried, hoping Ed wouldn't raise more objections...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

In the front room at Wayne Manor, as Jeremiah took his baby son in his arms and cradled him, his red lips curved into a contented smile.

“Are you hungry?” he said softly, and partly unbuttoned his shirt, his pale skin looked stark white against his red nipple as a spot of milk leaked out, but that was the only sign that he was able to breast feed, as the medical advancements that made it possible for birth fathers to feed their babies didn't cause swelling to the chest. Sometimes he complained that his chest ached, but if he felt any soreness as their youngest son latched on and started to feed he didn't complain, but that was what Jeremiah was like these days, he had changed so much since his time in Arkham. He lived for his family, he loved his children... As he sat beside him, a sudden wave of emotion hit Bruce Wayne as he watched his husband feed their baby. It was an emotional day, because they were meeting with the lawyer who had used Jeremiah's evidence to shake up Arkham and gain better treatment for pregnant men and new birth fathers who were confined to the asylum. Now she was sitting opposite them, Alfred had left tea on the table and gone outside to watch over three year old Buddy while they talked. Paperwork was on the table and she about to open a laptop to show Jeremiah the changes that had come about since Buddy's birth back in the days when conditions had been very different.

“Are you ready to see?” Bruce asked carefully, aware that the very mention of Arkham was enough to upset Jeremiah, who had cried the night before as he had confided that he was shaken up at the thought of seeing images of the place that held such bad memories for him.

Jeremiah glanced at him, giving a small nod.

“I think I'm ready.”

Bruce placed a hand on his back, giving it a soothing rub as he spoke softly to him.

“I'm here, Carol's here and you're feeding Alfie, and now is _not_ back then, okay? Buddy's outside with Alfred, we're all here together.”

“I know that,” Jeremiah said.

He looked across the table at the lawyer who had been such a wonderful support over the past three years as she had used his case to force improvements at Arkham. Carol Taylor say there in a beige business suit, her short brown hair was neatly cut and the light coming in through the window made her pale blonde streaks more noticeable as she smiled kindly at Jeremiah. He managed a smile back, seeing a strength in her eyes that reminded him the injustice he had suffered while pregnant with Buddy would never happen again at Arkham now she had forced the rules to change for the better.

“I'm ready to see,” he told her.

Carol got up and joined them on the sofa, sitting beside Jeremiah as he carried on feeding the baby and Bruce sat the other side of him, keeping a hand on his back to reassure him. Jeremiah watched as she opened up the laptop, then she glanced at him.

“We don't have to do this today if you're not feeling up to it,”she assured him, “It's enough to know that you're happier now, that Buddy's doing well and you've had such a positive experience with the birth of your second child at home. But if you can look at these pictures and tell me what you think of the improvements, it will be useful. Arkham isn't the only place that had a bad history of their handling of pregnant prisoners – Blackgate _still_ has a terrible reputation.”

Now Bruce looked at her with concern in his eyes.

“They haven't changed anything since Arkham made improvements?”

“No,” Carol replied, “It's a separate institution and rules have to be changed differently there. For example, when Jeremiah was held in Arkham, he was left alone without support for much of his pregnancy. He was hours in labour before he had medical attention and pain relief. But in Blackgate, it's much worse. They have to abide by the rule that if a man wants an implant and he's due for release, he can have one. But they don't have very good after care and their treatment of long term prisoners who are heavily pregnant or due to give birth is terrible. Their mortality rate for birth fathers is high enough to be a concern, it's outside of the national average, which is very low, by the way. Male birth is supposed to be safe. But nothing is safe if it's not properly supervised and inadequate aftercare is given.”

“That needs to change,” said Jeremiah, feeling a flicker of anger as he recalled his own experience at Arkham.

“A lot needs to change,” Carol agreed, “I've got statements from a few ex convicts who had their children in Blackgate. I've been told they separate the birth father from the baby after twenty-four hours. There's no support, and too many cases of post birth depression, too. In some cases there have been suicide attempts and sadly some of them succeeded. I need to gather more evidence so laws can be changed to protect birth fathers in that place. But with all the work to improve Arkham, I've only just managed to start working on Blackgate.”

She accessed the photo and turned the screen as Jeremiah looked at it. He saw treatment rooms and patient's rooms that he had never seen before, and as Carol told him about the changes, Bruce felt the tension leave his back and as Jeremiah breathed a sigh of relief he took his hand away, knowing his husband was not going to react badly to seeing the inside of Arkham again. As his son finished feeding and grew sleepy, Bruce reached for him.

“I'll take him off for a nap,” he said, “Are you okay to carry on without me?”

Jeremiah smiled.

“Yes Bruce, I'm fine now,” he assured him, and as Bruce left the room with their baby son, Jeremiah was noticeably happier as he met Carol's gaze once more.

“It's very reassuring to see so much improvement,” he told her, “I thought I'd feel traumatised, seeing the inside of that place again – but I don't recognise it. You've made some great changes, thank you. I just hope you can do the same for Blackgate.”

Determination burned in her eyes.

“I will,” Carol assured him, “And it's so good to see you happy and out of Arkham and settled down with Bruce and your children. I want you to know I will never stop fighting for people like you, Jeremiah.”

He smiled as warmth shone in his gaze.

“And as long as people like you want to make changes, I think this world will become a better place – a place where the prison system doesn't fall behind the times,” he replied.

Carol smiled too.

“I intend to make sure of that. Male birthing units have been available for twenty years. The prison system has no excuse for failing to make changes.” she closed the laptop, “Thank you for your input today Jeremiah, your comments are very useful and I'm going back to the office now to write everything up.”

“Thank you for showing me those pictures, I think it's helped,” Jeremiah said, “It's set my mind at rest.”

He reached for her, giving her a brief hug, then she got up and placed the laptop on the table and gathered up her paperwork.

“It makes me happy to know that,” she said, “I knew you'd be glad you saw the pictures.”

Jeremiah got up too and Carol placed her laptop and notes in a bag and then they walked to the door together, just as Bruce came back down the stairs.

“He's sleeping soundly,” he said to Jeremiah then he paused to hug Carol.

“Thanks for stopping by today.”

“Yes, I think seeing those pictures helped a lot,” Jeremiah added, and it was a huge relief to Bruce to see his husband looked noticeably happier now.

They stood together at the door as Carol got into her car and drove away, then Bruce put his arm around Jeremiah.

“I can tell it helped, seeing those pictures of the improvements at Arkham. You look so much happier.”

“I am,” Jeremiah replied, “I just hope she can do the same for Blackgate.”

Bruce leaned in, giving him a tender kiss.

“Now let's leave the past behind, it's you and me and the kids, let's start looking forward.”

Jeremiah smiled brightly.

“I'm ready to do that now, I feel today has brought closure,” he told him, then they went back inside together and shut the door.

 

As Oswald joined the twins in the garden he limped over to the lawn and leaned on his cane as he held an arm out to them and they ran to him and he hugged them as he smiled down at his sons.

“You're such good boys, you play so nicely together!” he said warmly, “Would you like me and Daddy to take you to the park at lunchtime?”

Lee smiled as James said _Yes, please, park!_

“You and Jim were in there talking or a long time,” Ed remarked as he rejoined them, as Gertrud set a tray of cold drinks on the table at the patio and then headed over to join them.

“We've been talking,” Oswald replied, and as he stood beside him saying nothing, Ed caught a look in Jim's eyes that made him wonder and worry at the same time... _Surely he hadn't agreed to give him another kid?_

“We need to talk, Ed,” said Jim.

By now Gertrud had joined them and she stood there in a long, flowing summer dress as she glanced at the three men, sensing something was up. It was unlike her son and his two partners to have such a frosty atmosphere between them, but she sensed on this day despite the warmth of the sun and the way the twins had run off again to play as their laughter filled the air, that something had happened to turn the atmosphere chilly.

“Has someone had a fight?” she asked.

“No, Mother,” Oswald replied, “It;s just a disagreement. I want to use the new generation birthing unit to have one more baby. Ed doesn't want any more children because he's worried they might be like Eddie.”

“Eddie is a good boy!” Gertrud insisted, “He just needs to be watched carefully.”

Oswald felt a flicker of sadness as he thought about his son.

“He can be very aggressive sometimes, Mother. He never has any recollection of what he's done and I worry about that, but he's my child! A few years from now he can take medication that will end his problems.”

“And where _exactly_ is this conversation going?” Ed asked, “Because I'm really hoping Jim has talked some sense into you, Oswald! We have four kids at home aged eight, five and the twins are three years old. That's a big enough family! I remember when Chris was here with Lauren too -”

“ _Don't you say a word against my boy!”_ Oswald said angrily, leaning on his cane as he stepped forward, looking sharply up at Ed as anger blazed in his eyes and Jim put a gentle hand on his shoulder, a reminder to hold back. They had once promised the three of them would always talk things out, they would always be strong together, never go to bed on an argument without apologising. All of that was sliding away as Jim felt Oswald's shoulder tense beneath his touch. He was still glaring up at Ed.

“Let me guess what you were about to say, Ed. You feel Christian was a burden on this family when he was in the wheelchair? My crippled son and his baby were in our way, is _that_ what you're trying to say?”

Ed's jaw dropped, then anger rose in his eyes.

“I would _never_ say that about Chris or Lauren! I love them as much as you do! I was only saying there's more room now! And you haven't thought this through, Oswald! Just because you work part time in the field of male birthing, it doesn't mean you know everything! Have you forgotten these new units are highly sensitive? Too much stress and you can have serious complications! That's why these new implants require _very_ careful monitoring, they're not suitable for everyone!”

Oswald fell silent. His angry expression faded out as his temper simmered down.

“Tell him, Jim.”

Ed looked at Jim, who looked back at him with a shade of apology in his gaze as he gave a small shrug.

“I'm willing to father this baby. Purely because you have decided _not_ to do it, and I completely understand why. I also think if Oswald wants one more child, why not? We live a good life Ed, we have a mansion to call home and we are comfortable. I don't regret giving up my job for the kids, I'm happy to be here with my family. This is the happiest I've ever been. And I want Oswald to be happy, too.”

Frustration burned in his eyes as Ed met Oswald's gaze once more.

“When you're out of this broody little mood you're in, after you've got used to Chris and Lauren and Hope not being here any more, I think you'll realise this is a crazy idea. But you'll probably be lazing on the couch in a silk robe with a kid in your belly by then – _and_ scared because of the risks you should have thought about before, risks of having another kid at your age! _THINK about this, Oswald!_ ”

Ed had leaned forward, yelling that last statement in his face, and as he blinked and looked startled, Gertrud stepped in, placing a hand on Ed's chest and giving a light push.

“Do not yell at my son!” she said sharply.

“Sorry,” Ed replied, stepping back as he looked down at the ground, then he took a deep breath, trying to compose his anger. It was all coming back to him - Hope's traumatic birth and the dark days that followed as he wondered if Oswald would live or die. He had heard about these new implants, they were not suited to everyone, many guys need to have the standard unit instead, because the new generation implant carried a new set of risks...

“It could be dangerous,” Ed said quietly, looking hard at Oswald.

“I have seen births with these implants, I've seen problem - free pregnancies and easy births, Ed! This really is my last chance to have another child.”

“I'm not changing my mind,” Jim added, “One more baby in this family isn't one too many. We can handle this.”

He paused to pat Oswald's arm reassuringly, then he went off to watch the twins as Ed and Oswald stood there on the lawn, Oswald glaring up at Ed as he looked down at his husband and didn't dare voice aloud the old fears that had been reawakened in his mind, because it was too overwhelming to think about.

“What if you're not suited to a new generation implant?” Ed asked, “It could happen, Oswald! It might not be ideal for you.”

Oswald smiled as a sense of victory started to shine in his pale gaze.

“You're wrong, Ed. I work in the field of implantation. I know what the criteria is. You can be sure I _will_ be accepted.”

Ed gave a sigh as deep worry filled his gaze. Now he couldn't hold it back...

“I think you want this so much you're blind to the risks. _Just like before_.”

A look of bewilderment came to Oswald's face. _Ed had just referred to the black market implant involved in Hope's birth. It had been twenty years and he was bringing that up now?_

“I knew nothing of the dangers when I had that implant! Don't make me feel guilty over something that could have killed me and Hope! I almost lost my life! You can't compare those deathtrap units to the state of the art tech that's available now, available because _I_ legally campaigned to make birthing safer!”

Tears streaked Oswald's cheeks. Guilt weighed heavy in Ed's heart.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean that!”

Ed wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly as Gertrud looked on, then glanced back at Jim, who was pushing Lee on the swing. He was watching too, but he said nothing as Ed and Oswald embraced, then Ed took his face in his hands and kissed his tears away and said _sorry_ again. This was a moment for the two of them, and going by the look on Ed's face, clearly he was calming down now, as he apologised quietly and spoke again. Jim called to James and told him it was his turn on the swing as Lee jumped off and ran to fetch a small football. Jim decided to stay out in the garden with the kids, while Ed and Oswald went inside and talked some more. Now Ed had his arm around Oswald, and as Gertrud said something about tea and went back inside, Ed led him towards the open door, his arm around Oswald, who limped hard on his cane as he walked beside him.

 

While the children played outside and Jim watched them, Gertrud busied herself in the kitchen, making tea while Ed and Oswald sat down at the table and Ed reached for his hands, grasping them tightly as he looked into his eyes.

“I would never, _ever_ throw that in your face, not about Hope's birth and what you went through. I will never forget that I almost lost you, Oswald! And that's why I don't want you to have another baby. I think you will have this implant even if you're not compatible, because you want a baby and because you're Oswald Nygma, the man who cheated death and brought down the black market trade twenty years ago...” Ed blinked away tears, “You're _not_ invincible! And you're getting older. We have four young kids who need you, and Hope and Chris will always need you, too. What if something went wrong and they lost you?” his voice became tearful, _“What if I lost you? And how would Jim cope without you?”_

Oswald held his hands tightly as he briefly bowed his head, closing his eyes as he wished Ed would let go of the past. As he met his gaze once more he spoke carefully, spelling out the facts as he knew them to be:

“The new generation implant is very safe, Ed. So safe that older guys can use them. The chemicals within the shell are so powerful they make labour shorter and birth twenty percent less painful than birth with a regular unit. And the shell is tough too, increased safety for the baby, it doesn't separate until moments before birth. There's no risk of the implant smothering the baby like what almost happened when the twins were born. It's so much safer!”

“But I still worry about you,” Ed replied honestly, “I love you too much to lose you.”

Oswald smiled.

“You will never lose me, Edward Nygma! I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure about the safety aspect – for me and the baby. Please trust me, I'll be fine!”

Gertrud set the tea on the table as their hands separated, and she smiled as she noticed a definite change of mood as the two men looked at each other and exchanged a look of deepest love. Then she put a hand on Ed's shoulder and as he looked up at her, she spoke kindly to him.

“Oswald knows what he is doing,” she reminded him, “He has brought his own babies into this world and other peoples children too! I trust my son,” she paused, looking at Oswald as love shone in her gaze and he smiled proudly back at her, “I am happy about this,” she told him, “And so proud of you, Oswald. I can't wait to meet this new baby. Another little Cobblepot, why should we quarrel over a child? If it is meant to be, it will happen.”

She left them to talk, leaving the room to give them the privacy they needed. Ed gave a deep sigh, shaking his head as he looked at Oswald.

“I'm not thrilled about this. But if you and Jim want to have another another one, I will worry, of course - but I won't stand in your way. This doesn't mean I'm happy about it, I just want _you_ to be happy. But I _am_ concerned it could go wrong. I just want you to know that.”

Oswald reached over and grasped Ed's hand again, making him a promise he felt sure he could keep:

“You don't have to worry, Ed. Everything will be fine!”

 

Two days passed by.

For Josh, settling into his new job would never have been easy – he had known that after the shoot out at the Siren's club. But he was still alive two days later, sat at his desk and busy with paperwork as he hoped there wouldn't be any more emergencies too soon – since the Sirens club, there had been two more incidents involving guns, and one body and a very messy crime scene over at The Narrows, where a guy had been found with his throat cut around the back of a factory...

The body had been well hidden and the weather was warm and the flies loved it, buzzing about the stench as Ash had surveyed the crime scene as Josh had covered his nose and mouth and took a step back. Once his back was turned to the corpse, he had looked about the place and started to think :

 _Why would a body be dumped outside in concealed corner, in the part of the factory that was closed while new machinery was being installed?_ The factory was part of a group that manufactured the new generation birthing implant, it was run by Vincent Westley, a tall man with fair hair who looked to be around forty. He had stood there with a shocked expression on his face as he caught sight of the body and said how it was unthinkable that any of his workers could be responsible.

“I do hope this doesn't damage my deal,” he had added, “I've only just been accepted into the manufacturing group. This could cost me dearly!”

“But someone just lost their life,” Josh had reminded him, “Your business agreement with the birthing unit group doesn't matter to us – we are here to solve a crime.”

“And it's nothing to do with us!” Westley had insisted, then he had glanced at Ash, “Can we come to an arrangement to keep this out of the press? That body could have been dumped here from elsewhere!”

“I'm sorry, the GCPD doesn't make those kind of deals,” Ash replied, then he had reached into the dead man's pocket and drawn out a bloodstained card.

“Take a look at this.”

Josh had joined him, turning from the body, then the smell had hit him again as a fly landed on the dried blood on the corner of the card and he felt sick all over again.

“He was a private investigator,” Ash said, “I wonder what he was investigating?”

“I'll get on to that,” Josh had replied, then he walked back to the car to escape the smell of death and old blood...

Now he was sitting at his desk, thinking about the task that lie ahead. The search of the private eye's office had turned up nothing – no handwritten notes, no list of clients, either. It seemed he had kept everything on his laptop, which was now being examined to see if it contained any clues to the case that had got his throat cut. Josh was waiting for the evidence to turn up so he could get a lead and start hunting for the killer. Then the phone rang and when he answered it, he got an unexpected surprise.

“Am I speaking to Detective Josh Maxwell? It's Barbara.”

He had tried not to think about her since the shoot out, but _not_ thinking about her was impossible. _He had seen her face when closed his eyes at night, drifting off to sleep imagining the two of them together, he had jerked off thinking about her in the shower that morning. She drove him crazy. He couldn't forget her if he tried..._

“Miss Kean!” he said, gripping the phone a little tighter as he hoped he didn't sound too thrilled to hear from her again, “How nice! I...I mean, what can I do for you?”

Ash looked up from his desk, smirked and shook his head, then got on with his work.

“I need to speak with you tonight,” Barbara said, “Six pm, at the club. Please come alone, this is a private matter.”

_Barbara wanted to see him about a private matter? It had to be related to the shooting, he wanted to believe there was more, that maybe she just wanted to see him again, but to think that would turn him into a shaking nervous wreck. Did she know he was attracted to her? Did she know she drove him crazy? Probably not, given the circumstances when they had first met..._

“Yes, I'll be there,” he replied.

“And don't call me Miss Kean, it's Barbara, can you remember that, Josh?”

He smiled, feeling his face flush.

“Yes, I can remember that. See you at six.”

He hung up the call. Ash looked over.

“What was that about?”

“Just a personal matter,” Josh replied, then he fell silent, looking down at the paperwork once more as he waited for the flush to fade from his face. _She had asked him to meet her at the club. But the Sirens bar was closed to customers tonight - they would be alone together..._

 

Lee Thompkins had given a deep, weary sigh when Oswald had mentioned the new generation birthing unit. Of course he wanted to use it, he was Oswald, he saw another chance to have a baby and he was going to take that chance. She had raised an eyebrow when he had told her Ed and Jim were both supportive. She doubted Ed wanted any more kids after finding out Eddie had inherited his problem, and when he had told her Jim would be the father to his next child, she wasn't surprised. Jim loved Oswald as much as Ed did, but Jim would never be able to forget that he was the one who had got Oswald pregnant twenty years back with that black market birthing unit that had almost killed him. That was a pain that never went away, their family had been through much over the years, but the memory of all they had been through with Hope's birth would stay with Oswald and Jim forever, Ed had suffered terrible trauma over it too. She wondered if Ed was as thrilled for these baby plans as Oswald and Jim were, but she didn't ask as she sat there in her office and Oswald sat the other side of her desk, here today not as a colleague but as a patient who wanted to have the new implant.

“There are a few things I need to explain before we go ahead with this,” she told him.

Oswald laughed and dismissed her words with a wave of his hand as he sat there, his cane resting against the chair as he looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

“You really don't need to remind a trained and experienced birthing assistant what the new implants can do! I already know, Lee!”

She looked down at his notes and paused for thought. Oswald was very good at getting his own way, he was so damned persuasive, probably because he used to run the underworld back in the day – not to mention the fact that he had briefly been mayor of Gotham. No one could twist words with more skill than a politician... He had a way with words. But she still needed to make him aware of a few facts that he didn't seem to realise.

“Oswald,” she began, “The new generation birthing unit makes up only fifteen percent of male births compared to the regular unit.”

“Of course it would ” he replied, “It's brand new!”

“No,” Lee replied, “That's not the only reason - it's suitable for _some_ older fathers. It can also be used as a womb substitute for women unable to carry babies. But, although you're aware of the benefits – such as shorter labour and easier delivery – there are risk factors that apply to you that you haven't considered.”

His expression changed, becoming stony as he looked hard at her and blinked long, mascara coated lashes.

“What are these factors, please enlighten me, because I was under the impression I fully understood the new unit, considering I've handled patients that have carried them!”

Lee paused for a moment, then began to explain. If Oswald didn't like it, he would have to think very hard about his decision. She knew if the rules were different, she would have refused him, but the rules had changed and now all she could do was hope he would go away and weigh it all up and hopefully realise this wasn't the best choice for him.

“The new implant attaches organically inside the body. It's not a good idea to fit a patient with a lot of scar tissue with one of these units. While it's true that miscarriage rate is very low, it can increase the chance of rapid detachment and possible rupture in labour, and you have a lot of internal scarring after Hope's birth twenty years ago, Oswald. These units are also very sensitive to stress levels. You would have quit work right away and spend your time resting at home throughout the pregnancy. I would have to scan you on a weekly basis to be sure there are no complications. There's also the fact that regular units often bring on early labour for you, all of your children were two weeks before due date and this next one could be even earlier if you don't rest enough.”

Oswald smiled as he shook his head.

“Oh Lee, you're worrying far too much! I don't have any stress! I have two loving partners and we share the child care. My Mother is also at home with us and loves spending time with the kids. I'll have all the support I need. And as a trained birthing assistant I'd soon know if there was a threat of early labour. I'm aware that can be prevented if it's caught at the outset, I'm qualified to handle my own meds and give myself the necessary shots if I have to.”

“But you hate needles, Oswald!”

He stared hard at her.

“I don't have a problem using them in my work with patients!”

Lee gave another sigh. She spoke up again, hoping he wouldn't take offence and fly into a rage at what she was about to say.

“And there's your leg...”

He blinked.

“Excuse me? What does my leg have to to do with this?”

“You're getting older. You had a great deal of trouble with your damaged leg when you were heavily pregnant with Ozara. That was five years ago and your limp is noticeably worse now, Oswald. You may find you have serious mobility problems as the next pregnancy advances. This may not completely resolve after the birth. Your limp could get even worse. You might even need a wheelchair, certainly for the first few months after the birth. You really need to think about everything I've said before you go ahead with this.”

Oswald felt a flicker of worry at the thought of his damaged leg getting weaker. He had managed to walk even after Fish had beaten him all those years ago, he had dragged his broken bones around the city, refusing to give into the pain – and he wasn't going to start giving in now...

“I'm fully aware of the risk,” he replied, “But I still want that birthing unit fitted today.”

“Sorry, I can't do it today,” Lee said, smiling politely as she hoped he didn't spot her lie, “I'll book you in for Thursday at nine am. That's the earliest I can manage, Oswald.”

He gave a sigh as a look of annoyance flashed in his gaze, but then he nodded.

“I look forward to seeing you Thursday. Thank you, Lee.”

He got up leaning on his cane as she got up too and as she walked with him to the door, he was limping stiffly. He paused to briefly hug her as gratitude shone in his gaze.

“Thank you so much for your help,” he told her, then he left the office.

Lee closed the door, went back to her desk and sat down, then closed the very big file in front of her marked _Oswald Nygma_ , as she silently hoped now he had two days to wait, there was a chance he might change his mind. Maybe Jim would decide against it, or perhaps Ed would talk him out of it. Lee had always been supportive of the Nygmas expanding their family, but with Oswald's medical history to consider, as much as he was legally entitled the implant, she really wasn't happy about him having another child, not at his age, and not with his medical history – the new generation implant was a wonderful blessing for some, but not for all, and Oswald wasn't entirely compatible...

 

Evening had come around too soon for Josh, who had left work and hurried back to his apartment, showered and changed his clothes, then agonised over which cologne to wear before combing his hair and checking his appearance anxiously in the mirror. _Barbara wanted to see him_. That thought was enough to send his nerves into a jangling mess, along with the steady rise of his hopes as he wondered what would happen tonight at the club. _They would be alone together..._

The drive to the club was short, and when he got there he parked around the back where two days before there had been a scene of carnage but now, recent rainfall had washed away the last of the bloodstains and the only evidence that anything had happened here were bullet holes in the walls of the alley. He sat in the car for ten minutes, feeling tense and trying not to sweat too much as he took a deep breath and hoped he looked calm on the outside, even if it was a different story on the inside, with his heart racing at the thought of seeing her again.

Six pm arrived and he got out of the car, paused to run his fingers through his hair and take another deep breath, then he knocked on the back door of the club. It was answered after a short wait, the door opened and there was Barbara, she was wearing a dark dress that clung to her curves, the neckline plunged to her cleavage and despite the carnage she had witnessed two days before, she seemed calm and greeted him with a smile.

“It's so good to see you again,” she told him, “Please, come in.”

He followed her inside, past two female armed guards, and as she led him towards the door that went through to the bar, she glanced back at them and said, _Leave us, we need privacy,_ then she led Josh into the Siren's bar.

“It's a lovely place you have here,” he told her, then he glanced up at the damage to the ceiling, recalling the shoot out, and she laughed as she shook her head.

“Apart from the bullet hole,” she reminded him, then she went behind the bar and fixed them both drinks. He wanted to say no because he was driving, but it was too late, she had made those drinks and he didn't want to be awkward because he didn't want to do anything to displease her. She was driving him crazy simply by being in the same room as him, and he felt lost for words as she led him through to her office and then set the drinks down on the table and sat on a soft couch and patted the seat beside her.

“Are you going to sit down?” she asked as her gaze locked with his, “I don't bite...”

Her voice was seductive. He could listen to that velvet tone all day long. He hoped she had plenty more to say, too - because here he was, in the company of a woman who was older than him, powerful and stunningly beautiful - and he felt out of his depth, yet it was a place he wanted to be. He left his drink alone as she turned to him and smiled, shifting closer.

“It's good to see you again, Josh. I guess you know this isn't police business.”

His gaze locked with hers.

“I know that,” he said in a hushed tone, feeling a pull towards her that he couldn't fight.

Barbara cast her gaze down into her drink as she watched bubbles rise, then she glanced at him again.

“Tell me all about yourself, I'm interested. It's not every day a cop comes in here and breaks up a fight for me. I'd like to know more about you.”

Josh smiled back at her, hoping she couldn't detect the heat in his face as he started to blush.

“And I'd love to know all about you. Do we have much time, do you need to be anywhere?”

“My son is with the babysitter,” Barbara replied as she smiled warmly,

“We've got enough time, Josh. We've got all night.”

 _All night?_ His heart was pounding as he reached for his drink, hoping the booze would steady his nerves. Now he had no plans beyond this evening with Barbara, she had wanted him, and she had him now, she had all his attention...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

As Barbara set her drink down and turned towards him, Josh felt a flicker of nervousness. There was something undeniably powerful and commanding about Barbara, it was as noticeable as her beauty and he had never been alone and up close like this with someone who had such a magnetic pull before. He wanted to be hypnotised by her. She could have asked him to do anything, he would be ready. He hoped she didn't notice he was breaking into a sweat. Her perfume was expensive and alluring and he wanted to get closer and run his fingers through her hair as she started to speak.

“I used to have quite a reputation in this town. I was a high profile criminal. That's how I got to know Oswald. He was known as Penguin back then... He's Hades father. I have a son by Penguin!”

Barbara smiled proudly, awaiting his reaction.

“I'm new in town, I don't know much about Oswald, only that Mr Nygma is a hero because he killed the black market trade in illegal birth implants twenty years ago.”

Barbara sipped her drink and set it down again, then turned in a fluid motion on the couch, leaning closer as pride shone in her gaze.

“He used to be Oswald Cobblepot. The Penguin, a notorious Gotham gangster. At one time he controlled the entire underworld! And he is the father of my only son, Hades – my prince, fathered by a king.”

“Wow,” Josh said with a smile, “I never knew Oswald had such a dark past.”

She raised the glass to her lips, sipped her drink and set it down again as she looked into his eyes.

“I can tell you're not familiar with this city,” she replied, shifting so close their bodies were touching as she reached up and brushed a lock of hair off his face with a fingertip, “Just know I have a child by one of the most powerful men in Gotham. Unfortunately the medication that enabled me to carry Hades can't be used a second time. I struggled for many years to have children. Oswald made it possible, but Hades has to grow up alone and it breaks my heart. He sees his siblings, Oswald has a large family – but at home with me, he's very much alone. He needs a brother or sister who is there for him all the time, but sadly, it can't happen.”

She fell silent, and in that moment he saw a look of deep pain reflect in her gaze, but then it was gone as she slid her arm around him and her gaze locked with his.

“Let's not talk about sorrow, Josh. I invited you here for a great evening, just you and me. What do you think, would you like that? I mean, would you like to get to know me better, a _lot_ better?”

Every word had been poured out in pure seduction. He started to smile, nodding as he reached for her, placing his hands on her slender waist and sliding them down to her perfect hips as he moved closer, then as their lips touched, that kiss made his head swim. He had _never_ known a woman like Barbara. Not this hot, powerful, sexy or alluring. She was addictive, he wanted more.

He certainly got more as she pushed him gently and he fell back against the sofa, then she climbed on top and the feel of her lowering down on to him was almost unbearable as her dress rode up to her thighs and he felt the heat of her through her panties as she pressed against him, on to the hardness beneath his jeans. Her hands slid up his shoulders as she leaned over him, smiling at the sight of the flush to his face and the way lust was making his pupils blow wide and dark. He felt captured, she was completely in control and he was so hard he wasn't going to complain about that. He wanted this, he wanted her...

“I also used to date a cop,” she whispered in his hear, “Jim Gordon...THE Jim Gordon.”

“Well, I'm a cop too,” he said with a nervous smile, as he hoped he hadn't disappointed her – he had changed out of his suit and left his gun and his badge at home. _Maybe she had a thing for cops...No, that couldn't be right, as she had a kid by a former crime boss, too..._

“Let me see you,” she said softly, shifting back and looking down at him, her gaze roaming over his slim, toned body as need burned in her gaze, “I want to see _all_ of you, Josh.”

That had to be the most arousing thing a woman had ever said to him, and he wasn't going to disappoint her. As he reached for his T shirt to remove it, her hands went down his belt. As he started to take off his clothing, she was more than willing to help. Being naked on her couch as she slid off her panties and they fell to the floor made his cock rock solid and he was half afraid one touch from her would send him over the edge as he took in the sight of her, naked from the waist down as he felt the heat of her sex as she pressed against him and made him groan, letting him feel her heat and her wetness yet denying him more. She looked down and him and smiled as her hand slid through his hair and she grasped it, pulling playfully.

“I'm in control, Josh. Remember that.”

“Yes...” he gasped, “You're in control...”

“I'm the boss,” she said as she pulled his hair a little tighter and a flicker of pain registered on his face. A sharp fingernail traced a line down the middle of his chest as she spoke again.

“I like to dominate, Josh. Maybe I wasn't' clear enough on that in the past - but I'm not making that mistake with you. _This_ _is how I want you_.”

He felt as if his erection was close to bursting as he looked up at her, breathing hard.

“You can have me any way you want me,” he whispered, and she took him at his word, letting go of his hair and sliding her hands over his shoulders as she claimed his mouth with a kiss.

He grabbed at her, his body tensing as she lowered herself down, taking him inside her with an expert downward thrust that swallowed his hardness deep into her heat, where her walls grasped him as she began to move and he panted lightly, trying to hold back as she kept him trapped as she rode him, pausing only to strip off her dress. He reached up, his hands closing over her soft breasts as he caressed them with shaking hands. Part of him feared this had to be no more than a beautiful dream, but as she moved on top and he thrust up to meet her and his face flushed and he lost control, he threw his head back, giving a sharp gasp as he came hard inside her. Every throb was a slow and steady climb to the kind of bliss that sent him into free fall afterwards, as he lay there weak from it, breathing hard, his eyes closed as the last of the orgasm faded. This was no dream. She separated from him and then lay beside him, pulling him close as her soft kiss revived him and he opened his eyes to look into the face of his lover. She had him, he was all hers and she knew it. He was still shaking as Barbara reached for him, kissing him softly. Josh threw his arms around her, holding her tightly as he whispered her name. _Yes, she had him and he wanted to see her again, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone in his whole life..._

 

As the sun began to set, the gardens of the mansion were bathed in a golden glow as Oswald sat on the lawn and watched the kids play. He had just taken the twins upstairs and put them to bed, read them a bedtime story as they fell asleep and now he was back outside, telling Little Oz to be careful as she went higher on the swing, laughing as her long dark bunches flew back behind her.

“No higher!” he warned her, then he reached for his cane and struggled to get up, but as they stood close by, Ed and Jim knew he could manage okay, by the time either of them had reached him, he would be on his feet.

Oswald got up, leaned on his cane and limped over to the swing, watching his daughter as he told her again that she was going high enough. Eight year old Eddie was standing alone nearby and Oswald beckoned to him, telling him to wait his turn, but he shook his head and ran over to the slide. It was good to see him being his usual self today, Ed thought as he stood with Jim on the patio and the two men looked on.

“Maybe it's not such a bad idea,” Ed said suddenly, “Oswald having another baby...I mean, what does he do best?”

Jim smiled as a playful look came to his eyes.

“What does Oswald do best? I hope this isn't a riddle and the answer isn't _be Penguin and control the entire underworld!_ ”

There was a softness about Ed's gaze as he watched Oswald help Little Oz off the swing.

“He's a great parent, Jim. As soon as the technology came about and male pregnancy was possible, it was all he used to talk about...” Ed paused, thinking back to the days before Oswald had the black market birthing unit, back in those days their relationship had been unstable, even violent at times. He had not appreciated how much he loved Oswald until he saw him in the hospital after the unit had ruptured and Lee had told him he might not make it...

 _Leave the past alone, idiot!_ Hissed Riddler, and that voice was loud, right in his ear.

Ed silently made a note to up his meds and shut the voice out. He knew worry always brought out his split personality... He had been worried about little Eddie ever since his son had quarrelled alone with himself, as if talking to another child, and then slammed a door in the twin's faces, making them cry. Then there had been the playground incident where he had lashed out at another child. It hadn't been as serious as he had first feared, but after that, every time his son was at school, he jumped out of his skin if the phone rang. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe he was worrying to much about stress levels with Oswald and the new birthing unit – at least he wasn't the one with Riddler talking inside his head...

“Are you okay?”

Jim had noticed his sudden moment of unease.

“I'm fine,” Ed replied, sounding a little tense.

Jim stepped closer, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“I know that look,” he said, “I feel it too, I always will. I was the one who got him pregnant with Hope. That pregnancy went wrong because of the unit, but I was the father. I still feel like I almost killed the one we both love.”

Ed felt a sharp ache in his heart as he wished he could just forget the past and only remember the good parts, starting with the day Oswald had changed laws and wiped out the black market trade in counterfeit units. Twenty years had passed by and they still carried the scars from that dark time...

“Oswald is never happier than when he has a baby in his arms,” Jim said, “And I honestly think each time he's had another one, he remembers he survived. But we did, too.”

“I guess none of us can forget,” said Ed.

“I know I never will,” Jim replied, “And I know you went through hell after Hope was born. When I realised the baby was mine, all I could see at first was the damage done to Oswald. I think we will both carry that memory forever.”

“But life is better now,” Ed told him with a smile. He had given it all a great deal of thought, balanced up his reasons for objecting and come to the conclusion that the past was largely to blame – something that Oswald constantly defied as he raised his large family.

“I want this, Jim. I want you to have a child with Oswald. The only reason I won't volunteer is because of Eddie.”

Jim turned to face him.

“You're really okay with this?”

Ed smiled warmly.

“Of course I am! You're not the only one who loves to see Oswald with his newborn in his arms, it's a miracle every time it happens, it reminds us all that we made it through.”

“If you get any concerns later on,” Jim told him, “As always, I'm here for you. I know it's a new style implant, but I think if we take care of him and make sure he rests, everything will be fine.”

“I think so too,” Ed replied, and then the two men briefly hugged.

 

Eddie was at the bottom of the slide. His Daddy had just limped over to join his father and his Uncle Jim. Daddy had told him to play nicely but the _other Eddie_ in his head was speaking up now.

 _Push her off the slide, it's not her turn!_ Snapped the angry boy in his mind.

“I don't want to,” Eddie whispered.

It pushed him aside, stronger than him, taking over as it told him he was a _stupid little jerk_. By the time Little Oz was at the top of the slide, she turned to see Eddie behind her, and he had that nasty look on his face, the one that scared her...

 

Jim and Ed were talking with Oswald when they heard a scream. Oswald turned so fast he grabbed hold of Jim's arm to stop himself from falling as Ed raced across the lawn in time to see Eddie give her a shove and Little Oz fell screaming from the top of the slide. Ed dived forward, catching her as she fell heavily into his arms. Her eyes were wide as she trembled and then she gave a sob.

“You're okay!” Ed promised her, pausing to give her a protective hug.

Little Oz was Jim's daughter, not his own, but he had cherished that little girl since before she was born, when he and Jim sat together with Oswald and placed their hand on his belly as they willed Little Oz to make it when the damaged birthing unit had complications. At that moment, all he cared about was the fact that Little Oz was okay as he set her down and she stood there wiping her eyes.

“You're safe now,” he assured her.

Oswald limped hard on his cane as he joined them, Jim got there first and glared up at at Eddie, who was standing there n the top of the slide with a confused expression on his face.

“What have you done?” Jim raged, reaching for his daughter just as Oswald did the same and put an arm around Ozara.

“He doesn't remember,” Oswald said.

Jim's anger switched to deep frustration as he looked at Ed and Oswald's son, standing there with the same bewildered look on his face that Ed had often worn in the past after he had switched places with Riddler.

“I'll handle this,” Ed told him, “Jim, go with Oswald.”

Jim walked off with Oswald and Ozara, as Oswald spoke softly to his daughter to reassure her. Ed turned back to the slide and glared up at his son.

“Get down from there!” he said sternly.

Eddie stood there as he blinked back tears.

“I didn't do anything, father!”

Ed looked again at his son, seeing so much of Oswald and himself in that little boy who had just started to sob. He understood exactly how confused Eddie felt, suddenly everyone was angry with him, and as far as he was aware, he had done nothing to deserve it... In that moment, he recalled that day eight years back when Oswald had suddenly gone into labour and very quickly given birth to Eddie on the floor in the bathroom. His birth had been so easy, and there had never been any indication as their son got older that something was amiss – until now...

“Get down,” Ed said again, softening his tone.

Eddie climbed back down the slide and walked straight into his father's arms and held him tightly as he sobbed. Ed's heart was breaking as he looked down at his son, then he spoke softly to him, promising everything would be okay, and after taking a handkerchief from his pocket and drying his eyes, he took him by the hand, leading him back towards the house as he told him he wanted him to apologise to his sister.

 

The screaming in the garden had woken the twins and Gertrud had gone upstairs to settle them down. Oswald had taken Ozara straight through to the kitchen, where he had sat down, glad to take the weight off his damaged leg after dashing across the lawn, then he had placed a hand on her shoulder and spoken to her softly.

“Your brother didn't mean it, Little Oz,” he told her kindly, “He's sick, he doesn't always know what he's doing, and that's not his fault.”

She looked at him sadly and shook her head.

“Daddy, I don't like Eddie any more. He is scary!”

“Just be kind,” Oswald told her, “When he's a little older he can take medicine that will stop him behaving badly. Until then, we all have to try and look after him.”

She frowned, looking to her father and then back at Oswald.

“I don't want to look after him. I don't like him any more!”

“Oz,” Jim said softly, and she looked at him with eyes just like Oswald as hurt and confusion reflected in the arctic blue of her gaze, “He's your brother. You need to try and be understanding. It's not his fault he's sick.”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

“Jim, she needs to be told a little more, maybe then she will understand.”

He looked into Ozara's eyes.

“Your brother has something wrong with his mind. It makes him act crazy sometimes,but it's not his fault.”

The door opened and Ed came in. He walked over to the table, and Eddie was still holding his hand.

“Say sorry to your sister.”

Eddie's eyes were still tearful.

“I'm sorry,” he said, “I don't remember what I did but I'm sorry, Little Oz.”

Little Oz glared at him. In that moment Jim swore she had turned into a miniature Oswald Cobblepot back in the days when he had been king of Gotham, as she glared at her brother, eyes blazing like blue fire as she spoke in a low, angry tone:

“ _I do not forgive you, Eddie! You pushed me off the slide because you're crazy and you belong in Arkham!”_

Eddie let out a low wail as he started to cry.

“Stop it Ozara!” Oswald said sharply, but she leaned in, glaring at her brother.

“ _Arkham, Arkham, Eddie's going to Arkham!”_ she chanted.

“ _Oz!”_

Hearing her birth Daddy snap at her sharply she stopped, as Oswald got up and reached for his cane.

“Say sorry to your brother, that was very cruel!” he said as he limped closer and looked down at her. She looked up at him defiantly.

“No Daddy, because he was mean! He _pushed_ me!” she shot an icy look to Eddie, _“You will pay for this!”_ she said, as Jim stood there shaking his head, thinking first it had seemed bad enough news that Eddie took after Ed, but after hearing Ozara's bitter little rant it was clear her temper _very_ much resembled Oswald back in his Penguin days...Maybe he shouldn't have expected any less, having kids with guys who had once been the most dangerous men in the city...

Oswald led Ozara from the room telling her it was time for bed, and tomorrow, he expected her to be kinder to her brother. Jim said nothing as Ed sat down and hugged his son and promised him several times he wouldn't _ever_ let him go to Arkham... Jim was silently wondering what would become of Eddie. _He had several years wait before he could take medication to control his condition, what would happen in that time? Would he get worse? Would he harm himself or one of the kids?_ Jim didn't want to think about that possibility. He loved Eddie like his own son, and as he stood there watching Ed hugging his tearful boy, both of them cursed with the same condition, his heart ached for Ed, who might have to make some difficult choices about his eldest son one day... They couldn't send him away, he was sure that Ed would never part with him and as for Oswald, losing one of his kids would kill him...The situation seemed to have no solution, but it was clear if his behaviour got worse, he couldn't stay here at the house and put the other kids in danger. Ed didn't want to think about that and neither did Oswald. Jim knew if the day came when the subject had to be raised, he would have to be the one to do it...

 

Little Oz was ready for bed. As she sat at her dressing table, Oswald had carefully taken her hair down and now he was brushing it as he spoke to her.

“Eddie has the same condition as Uncle Ed,” he told her.

She looked at him through the mirror on the dressing table, her little face expressing confusion.

“But Uncle Ed is nice and kind.”

“That's because he takes medication,” Oswald told her, then he paused for thought, feeling bothered by the comparison, “Uncle Ed never did mean things – not without being justified.. well... it's complicated... but I don't think Eddie has it in the same way, Little Oz...” then he smiled, his eyes sparkling as he shared some good news that he hoped would send her to bed with happy thoughts instead of the misery her older brother had caused.

“I have some exciting news. Not yet but very soon, I'm going to have another baby!”

Her eyes widened and she started to smile, but then her smile quickly faded.

“What if Eddie hurts the baby, Daddy?”

Those words sent a jolt of fear through Oswald, who until now had not considered such a thing to be possible.

“He wouldn't do that!” he told her quickly, “Don't worry about Eddie, I promise you, we will find a way to help him. He won't be scaring you and the boys any more, we will watch him closely and make sure of that.”

As she got up, she blinked away tears.

“Daddy, I didn't mean what I said to Eddie, I love him really.”

“I know you do.”

Oswald gave her a hug, then she got into bed and he went over to the bookshelf.

“Would you like a story before you go to sleep?”

She nodded as she settled down in bed, and Oswald read out the titles.

“Red Riding Hood?”

“I don't like the wolf.”

“Neither do I,” Oswald replied, “What about Cinderella?”

She shook her head.

“I think there should be a story about a little boy like Eddie, and his fairy godmother makes him better by magic.”

Oswald smiled fondly at his daughter as he limped over to her bed and looked down at her.

“If only that could happen, I think we would all have a happy ending. But we don't have a fairy godmother.”

“We have Grandma!”

Oswald laughed softly as he leaned on his cane and kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight Little Oz, sleep well my dear. I hope you have lots of good dreams about magic.”

“If I do, maybe I can help Eddie,” she replied.

Oswald left the room and closed the door softly, feeling much happier to know Oz had forgiven her brother. He was still no closer to finding a solution to their problem, but as long as Eddie could be forgiven for his actions today, it was a reminder that things were not as bad as they seemed, as long as the family could stay together and no one turned their back on Eddie, because he needed love and support from everyone, and probably always would...

 

Later that night, as the sky darkened and the stars glowed, only the soft light from the beside lamp lit the master bedroom as Oswald lay in the middle of the bed, Ed had his arms around him and his head was on Jim's chest as they lay together, the sheets off their bodies because the night air was warm, and the three of them lay in silence with their thoughts until Oswald spoke up.

“Are we all absolutely sure about this baby?” he asked quietly, “Ed, if you think our son's problems will get in the way or complicate matters, I can put this on hold.”

Ed gave him a squeeze.

“Don't be silly, Oswald. Eddie's behaviour isn't so terrible. If he doesn't get any worse, we just have to watch him closely, constantly, until he gets older. I'll take full responsibility for him.”

Jim turned on his side and looked at Ed.

“No, Ed, he's _our_ responsibility. You've got to stop blaming yourself for this.”

Then Jim tenderly touched Oswald's cheek as their eyes met.

“You can't put this on hold. If we wait until Eddie's older, you _will_ be too old to have another baby.”

Oswald turned his head, meeting Ed's gaze.

“Jim's right,”Ed agreed, “If we're going to do this, we have to do it now. I've been thinking a lot about how I first reacted to the news - and I can't let this issue with Eddie stop us going on with plans for this family. No one can predict what kind of problems any child can have – I can only help by ensuring the next one doesn't inherit my genes. And it doesn't mean I wont love the next one as much as the others. I will, and I want to be as much a part of this as Jim will be.”

Oswald started to smile as the love that had always been in his heart for Ed got even deeper.

“Thank you Ed,” he whispered, his voice trembling as emotion got the better of him, and he closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling as Ed pulled him closer and kissed him softly.

As the two men embraced and kissed again, Jim watched as their passion deepened, then he ran a hand down Oswald's side and over his hip as Ed started to jerk him off gently. Oswald gave a sigh and Jim lay up close against him, pausing to lean in and turn his face from Ed, who laughed softly to see a startled look on Oswald's face as Jim kissed him, then turned him back to Ed once more.

“Where's mine?” said Ed, and Jim leaned over Oswald, closing his eyes as he kissed Ed fondly.

Jim's breathing quickened first as he jerked hard and spilled his come over Oswald's back. The feel of it made Oswald moan and thrust harder into Ed's hand, as Ed watched him lose control his gaze was dark with desire. Oswald turned on his back and Jim shifted aside, giving him room as Ed knelt on the pillow and pushed his cock into Oswald's mouth. He sucked eagerly, and Ed didn't hold back, coming hard and quickly as Oswald sucked and swallowed.

Ed gave a deep sigh and then laid back down as Jim turned on his back, close to Oswald once more.

“Excuse me guys,” said Oswald as he lay between them, “But why is it, I'm always the one who gets covered and sticky and has to sleep in the wet patch?”

Jim and Ed exchanged a glance as Ed smirked and Jim chuckled.

“Because you're hot, and these things just happen to you, Ozzie!” he said, and as he kissed Oswald fondly, Ed laughed hard.

 

When morning came, Josh woke up in a bedroom he did not recognise. Then he turned over in silk sheets and smiled as he recalled what had happened at the club: They had made love in her office. She had dominated him all the way and he had loved it. Then she drove him back to her apartment, and took him to bed and the drinks had flowed and she had taken him again, on top as she pinned him down and he had felt her come as his own orgasm had triggered by the squeeze of her walls around his cock. She had said, _You're mine_ , right at the peak of his climax, whispered it in his ear and he had lost all control, yelling out as his orgasm spurted hot and fast.

Now it was early morning and.. _.Where was Barbara?_ He turned over, heard the running of small feet and remembered she had a kid, and grabbed the covers, pulling them up to his waist as little Hades ran in, his hair was spiked and today he wore black jeans and a white t shirt with a little gold crown motif on it. He stopped running as he saw Josh, who smiled, feeling awkward.

“Hi, Hades.”

The boy toddled out of the room again and stood in the hallway.

“ _Mommy, that cop is in your bed!”_ he yelled, _“What do I do, Mommy, do I call the cops? There's a cop in our house!”_

“It's okay, Hades, Mommy let him stay over last night!” Barbara called back from the kitchen.

While this was happening, Josh had grabbed his underwear, shoved it under the covers and put it on, then grabbed his t shirt. By the time he had finished doing that, Hades was back in the room, eyeing him suspiciously with his ice blue eyes.

“You stayed last night?”

Josh laughed. This little kid had seemed creepy at first, when he had seen him at the club in his miniature suit with that icy stare, but now he was just adorable.

“Where did you stay last night, little guy?” he asked.

“Auntie Tabby's.”

“And she brought you back this morning?”

Hades nodded, then asked a question.

“So... you had a sleep over?”

Josh smiled as he looked away, laughing softly.

“Yes, I had a sleep over with your Mommy,” he agreed.

“I'm a little king,” said Hades, “Mommy said so.”

“I see you two are getting along well,” Barbara said, entering the room in a short silk robe that skimmed her thighs. She set coffee down next to the bed and smiled at Josh.

“You're so good with Hades. You don't have any kids of your own, do you?”

“No, not yet, but I hope to one day,” Josh replied.

Hades toddled out of the room again and Barbara gave a wistful sigh as she watched him leave, then sat down on the edge of the bed, took hold of his hand, drew it to her lips, kissed it and let go again.

“I know this is probably too soon but I can't deny how I feel about you.”

 _Wow. That was a bold statement and made so quickly and unexpectedly_. His heart had leapt as she had said those words.

“I think meeting you was meant to be, I can't deny I feel the same way,” he told her.

“Stop by tonight after work.”

He smiled, his face flushing. Damn, she was _so_ direct with her approach, but he liked that, because it cancelled out his shyness.

“I'll definitely do that.”

Barbara smiled sweetly.

“And once you're up, the kitchen is through the second door on the left near the end of the hall...” she leaned in and kissed his cheek, _“And don't burn my eggs or I'll spank that cute ass of yours tonight!”_

She got up and headed for the bathroom. He watched her leave, her body a dream wrapped in silk that moved with such grace he couldn't take his eyes off her. _She had just ordered him to cook. And if he did it wrong, she would spank him. He was tempted to burn those eggs on purpose._ He was still smiling as he got out of bed. He would be late for work because of Barbara, but she was worth it...

 

Not too far away, someone else was up early that morning, and she was showered and dressed but still paused to stretch aching muscles before reaching for the TV remote and taking a seat with a glass of fruit juice in her hand. She put her feet up on the coffee table and got comfortable.

“Get your boots off my table, Hope!” exclaimed Victor as he joined her.

“Make me,” she said with a smirk.

“No seriously, I polished that glass yesterday!”

She took her feet off the table and he sat beside her and set down his morning coffee as she placed her glass beside it.

“How's your back?” she asked.

Victor shifted cautiously on the sofa.

“Still aches a little. You should be more gentle.”

As they exchanged a glance, playfulness sparkled in her eyes.

“My birth Daddy is your boss, formerly known as Penguin, don't expect me to be gentle, Victor.”

He looked at her fondly.

“I wouldn't have it any other way, Hope. But I do think we should talk to your Dad soon.”

“Not yet, I'm not ready for that,” she replied, “Anyway, he's planning another baby soon, he's got enough on his mind.”

Victor smiled as he recalled Hope's joyful reaction to her father's text the day before.

“I'm happy for the three of them. He may as well have one more before he's too old to do it.”

She rested her head on his shoulder as she raised the remote and turned to the news channel. The relaxed mood changed as they both listened to the words of the news report:

“ _According to sources, the two deaths in childbirth have been traced to a batch of new generation birthing units which have now been withdrawn from stock. It is believed the victims carried units that had manufacturing faults, but safety standards being high, it's thought unlikely this tragedy will recur. We have yet to receive word from the hospital in response to the incidents, but two birth fathers are dead, tragically th_ eir babies also died and many people are asking questions...”

As the report ended, Hope looked sharply at Victor.

“I have to go... I need to see my Dad, this is going to upset him deeply.”

Victor looked back at her in surprise.

“Hope, it was a manufacturing fault! Yes, it's terrible and a company will get sued over it, but I think you're worrying far too much.”

Hope got up.

“My Dad's having his implant tomorrow!”

“And it won't be from the faulty batch, they identified it.”

She put on her jacket and pulled her phone from her pocket.

“I'm calling Chris. We both need to see Dad, he'll be so upset today when he hears about this.”

Victor got up too.

“I think you're worrying a little too much, Hope – your Dad has Jim and Ed and his Mom, he's not alone and this is just a sad, tragic news story. It's nothing to do with anything he's been through.”

“But he might be upset... I'll call you later, I have to go.”

Hope walked off, heading for the door as her call was answered and she started to speak to Chris. As the door opened, Victor heard her say, “You're on your way too? Great, I'll see you at home...” then the door closed behind her.

Victor gave a sigh and shook his head. He was sure Oswald wouldn't over react when he heard the news report, but he didn't blame his oldest kids for worrying so much, Hope and Chris both knew what Oswald had been through and the changes he had fought for years ago, and they were just being protective. He glanced at his watch, then decided he would also contact Oswald, but later in the day after he had heard from Hope – now he wanted to know the boss was okay, too...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Oswald had already heard the news. His coffee was on the table, he was on the couch wrapped in a red silk robe as his hair hung in his eyes and for once, because the kids had woken early, so had he, but turning on the TV to hear the morning news had been a big mistake. Now he sat there in silence, saying nothing as pain reflected in his eyes. Sounds of the kids lively chatter drifted in from the kitchen as Gertrud made breakfast, but even the sound of his happy kids - including Eddie, who seemed fine that morning - couldn't lift the sorrow from his gaze as Jim said his name and he turned his head and looked up to see him standing there.

“It was a manufacturing fault. People are human, they make mistakes.”

Ed walked in looking worried. He had seen Oswald's reaction to the news of the deaths, and instantly known what had gone through his mind as he had seen the haunted look in his eyes.

“Are you okay now?” he asked cautiously.

Oswald looked at him sharply.

“Of course I'm not okay! This could be the start of something much worse than a simple tragedy, Ed!”

“I don't see how,” Jim added, “It seems pretty clear to me.”

There was anger in his gaze as he looked up at Jim.

“You used to be a detective, _think_ about this!”

He did. There was nothing suspicious about it...

“It's pretty clear what happened,” Jim assured him.

“No,” Oswald said as he grew tense and blinked away tears, “Mistakes like this don't happen! This could be part of a plan to undermine the safety of legitimate birthing units, what's next, the black market flooding the city with dangerous fakes? I can see this happening, I know how criminals think because I used to be one and I've been a victim of a counterfeit unit! I destroyed their trade, I can see the signs of it returning!”

Jim placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle rub.

“Ozzie, stop this. It is how it seems. It was an accident, a manufacturing fault and the batch has been withdrawn, no one else will die.”

“Two deaths are too many,” Oswald replied looking down at the table as memories of the past and all the pain that went with it flooded his mind.

Ed sat down beside him and glanced to Jim.

“You go and help with the kids,” he said, “We'll be just fine.”

“You sure about that?” Jim asked quietly.

Ed nodded, casting him a reassuring glance as he reached for Oswald's hand and grasped it gently. Jim left the room and Ed gave his husband's hand a squeeze.

“I remembered too,” he said, and Oswald turned his head, meeting his gaze as pain still reflected in his eyes.

“Let's not think about the past,” Ed told him, putting an arm around him and pulling him close as he kissed his cheek. Oswald rested his head on his shoulder, saying no more as he thought about the news report and how it had brought back such painful memories, as Ed spoke softly to him, soothing his troubled mind.

 

As the gleaming Porsche came to a halt on the drive way, another car was already parked up as Hope got out, then looked over at the sports car. Chris got out of the car in bleached jeans and a white shirt, paused to pat his precious car and smile, then he walked over to join his sister.

“Have you called Dad?” he asked as the summer breeze failed to move his fair spiked hair so like his father's.

“No, I just came over,” Hope replied, “He might need us. That news report will bring a back a lot of memories.”

They walked towards the front door, as Hope looked at Chris again and noticed his face had paled.

“Are you okay?”

“Dad's not the only one who might have had bad memories stirred up today,” he replied.

Hope fell silent for a moment, recalling how Chris had almost died giving birth to Lauren. Seven years had passed since then, he had suffered spinal damage and then gone through surgery to get back on his feet, and time made no difference to the PTSD he suffered. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze as she noticed he was breaking into a sweat.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry, Chris. I was thinking of Dad when I called you, I should have realised it must have brought back bad memories for you, too.”

Chris took a deep breath.

“No, I'll be fine. This isn't about me.”

As she unlocked the door, she glanced back at him.

“I don't have any memories of what happened to Dad when I was born, or afterwards. I've only heard the story,” she told him, “But I know what he went through. Are you sure you want to be here?”

Chris shot her a look of surprise.

“Of course I do, he's my Dad and he's upset!”

They went inside and Hope closed the door.

“Dad?” Chris called, “I'm here with Hope!”

“Wait, children, finish breakfast first!” Gertrude called from the kitchen, but Little Oz and Eddie were already running up the hallway, and as Eddie collided with Chris and hugged him, Little Oz reached Hope, who leaned down to give her a hug.

“Are you taking me to school today?” she asked.

“I think I've got time to do that,” Hope replied with a smile, “Why don't you stay with Chris and Eddie, and I'll go and see Daddy, okay?”

“Okay!” Oz replied, and as Chris looked at her in confusion, Hope glanced back at him.

“Help with the kids, I'll talk to Dad, you can come in later,” she told him, then she headed off to the front room, where she heard the tap of Oswald's cane as he hurried out to greet her.

“Thanks,” Chris called to his sister, understanding that she had just spared him the ordeal of listening to his Dad's thoughts on the faulty birth implants. He looked down at the kids.

“Let's go back to the kitchen and finish breakfast,” he said, leading the way.

 

As Hope hugged her father, Ed and Jim rejoined him as Hope cast them both a glance that was enough to say she understood.

“Are you sure you're okay, Dad?” she asked.

“It was upsetting news, but I'm still getting my implant tomorrow,” Oswald told her, “The faulty batch have been returned and all new stock has been checked, I'll be fine. Jim and Ed are convinced the news story was about a tragic accident. I have concerns there could be more, but Jim was a detective had he has no suspicions, so maybe I should stop worrying so much.”

“Definitely,” Jim agreed.

“I'll make some tea,” Ed said, then he walked off, leaving the others to go through to the front room.

Hope sat beside her Dad on the sofa, still with concern in her eyes.

“I was worried about you when I saw the news. Are you sure everything is okay?”

“Yes, I'm fine,” Oswald replied, “And did I hear Chris in the hallway?”

“He's in the kitchen with Grandma and the kids,” Hope told him.

“You both came over because of that news report?” Jim said in surprise as he took a seat the other side of Oswald.

“Of course we did,” Hope told him, “Just because we don't remember what happened back then, it doesn't mean we don't understand! We both wanted to know you're okay.”

Oswald smiled as he patted his daughter's hand.

“Hope, you worry too much!” he insisted, “And tomorrow I'm getting my implant as planned. I must admit, the news did upset me at first but Jim and Ed soon got me out of that mood. We have to think about the future, not the past.”

Hope placed her hand over his as she looked into his eyes.

“Are you excited about the new baby, Daddy?”

“Yes!” Oswald told her as his eyes sparkled, “And this really is my last one. I've already handed in my notice, I no longer work as a birthing assistant. I can't work while I carry the new generation implant, I need to rest because of how it reacts to stress – not that I have any to worry about! I'm ready for this, I'm looking forward to it.”

Hope smiled, then she hugged him tightly.

“I'm so proud of you, Daddy,” she said, “I'm not surprised you're having another baby – you never let it stop you after I was born, after what you went through. Sometimes people ask me what it's like being the daughter of Oswald Nygma, the man who made male pregnancy safer. They never ask me what it's like to be Penguin's daughter, all I ever hear about is how you killed the black market trade in counterfeit birthing units. And I always say the same thing: My Birth Daddy is my hero.”

Jim smiled on hearing those words as he stood there watching as father and daughter hugged again and tears of joy shone in Oswald's eyes.

“And I will never stop being proud of my little baby girl, the one who survived the implant rupture,” he told her, “Black market units had a high risk of rupture, most birth fathers died and their kids didn't make it either. But you survived, just like I did.”

“I don't remember,” Hope replied, “But its enough to know what happened. And I want you to know I'll be here for you throughout your pregnancy, and so will Chris.”

“Chris will do what?” asked Chris as he joined them.

“You'll be here for Dad, with the new baby on the way soon?”

“Of course I will.”

He paused to give his Dad a hug, then he sat down on a sofa on the other side of the room as Ed joined him.

“By the way,” Ed said, looking over at Oswald, “Tomorrow morning, I'm taking the kids to school, then I'm meeting you and Jim at the hospital. I want to be there for you when you have the implant.”

Oswald met his gaze and gave his husband a radiant smile. _Ed was going to be there? Now he knew for sure he wasn't going to change his mind, he wanted this baby as much as Jim did, too._

 

While Oswald's family were enjoying a close morning of togetherness, a rather tense Josh Maxwell straightened his tie and hurried into the building, arriving for work late at the GCPD, glancing at his watch as he made his way to the office. _Shit, he was thirty minutes late..._

“Morning!” he said brightly to Ash as he took off his jacket, hung it on the back of his chair and then sat down at his desk.

“Afternoon,” Ash said flatly, casting him a sour look, “Got an excuse, have we?”

“Traffic,” Josh said quickly, grabbing paperwork and taking a glance through it.

“The traffic is fine today, especially after nine am! You spoke to Barbara Kean yesterday...No, I mean Barbara Nygma.. that's the name she goes under for business reasons, something to do with Hades having his father's married name. I'd be careful if I were you, she's very tangled up with Oswald, and we all know he used be The Penguin. Killed a lot of people back in the day, when he was a crime boss...”

That tone of warning in his voice didn't match the look in his eyes as Josh looked up sharply at Ash and caught a flicker of envy burning there. So he was jealous...He hoped that explained all of what he had just said, because the thought that Barbara's ex had once been a dangerous criminal had not bothered him, given the fact that Oswald had such a respected reputation these days. But then Ash spoke again.

“She also dated Christian Cobblepot - Oswald's son. He's a bit like you, similar height, same kind of build...or maybe she's got a thing for men in that family. I guess Oswald didn't mind her seeing his son, because he's family... not sure how he'd feel about a cop, though... in the old days Oswald spent time in Blackgate. Seriously kid, be careful.”

Josh tensed, looking down at the paperwork on the desk as he felt mildly irritated that Ash had tried to put him off Barbara...or was there more to it? He didn't want to ask, because if Ash was simply jealous, he would love to think he'd tried to scare him and succeeded. Josh decided, he would have a serious talk with Barbara tonight, this matter had to be cleared up so he knew the truth, he needed that for his own peace of mind...

 

Much later, after night fell and the clouds gathered to block out the starlight, laying out a promise of rain by morning, Josh was naked in bed, on his front with a smile on his face as Barbara sat beside him looking like a silver goddess by moonlight as the glow that peeked through the gap in the clouds spilled into the darkened bedroom. She ran her hands over his back, making him sigh as she slowly massaged him, and then he turned over.

 _So much for asking questions._ It had been on his mind all day, to come over here and ask her the truth about her and Oswald and his son, but Barbara had greeted him with a kiss, told him Hades was in bed and then led him into the front room, where she had kissed him again and pulled him down to the rug...

“You'd better be ready for me!” she said, and it had sounded more like an order as he lay there in submission as she stripped off his pants. He was getting hard, but she handled him roughly, jerking him, then taking him in her mouth with a sharp suck, and then just as he was close to the edge, she stopped.

“ _Make me come!”_ he begged, raising his head and looking down at his cock, it was rock solid and all he wanted was to lose control as he looked up at her, taking in the sight of her body by moonlight.

“Not yet!” she said teasingly, and his body jerked as she dealt a playful slap to his inner thigh.

Josh lay there on his back with his thigh stinging as he felt trapped between thoughts of orgasm and focusing on the mild pain. Barbara leaned over him, her breasts brushing against his chest as she enjoyed the tease and denial as she saw the struggle in his eyes.

“You come when I say so, _not_ before...”

Her hand slid up his thigh and he parted his legs, closing his eyes as he waited for her to stroke him. He just wanted one brush of her soft hand... The short, sharp _slap_ made him gasp as his groin felt set on fire with the urge to explode, but that slap was stinging now and his need to lose control was gone. His mind was on a new level of high as the thought hit him that she had just slapped his cock... She leaned closer, her cheek brushing his as she spoke softly into his ear:  
 _“When I said I'd spank your ass, remember I may change my mind and slap elsewhere instead...there's more than one place to take a spanking, Josh! Get up, we're going to bed.”_

She sat up sharply and held out her hand. He was still hard and thinking about what she had done as he grabbed her hand, stood up on legs that felt like jelly and let her lead him into the bedroom.

 

Moments later Josh was breathing hard as she took him, climbing on top and sliding down on to his hardness as her movements demanded his absolute obedience. He looked up at her riding him and the feel of her hands about his wrists as she pinned him down felt so right. All inhibitions slipped away and he started to moan and gasp with every thrust that met with hers. She sat up and rubbed at her sex, quickly and desperately, coming first. He was on the edge and about to tip over as she grasped his wrist again, panting hard as she gave the command:

“Come for me, pretty Josh, come for Daddy...”

 _Daddy?_ _Fuck, she was kinky... and he loved it._ He lost control, throbbing hard and helplessly inside her as she ground against him, demanding all of his length inside her, swallowing him deep in her body as he spent his pleasure.

He was still coming back to earth, brought back to awareness after that hard climax by the kisses she gave him, on his chest, up his shoulder, over his face. Now she was rewarding him with absolute tenderness and as he looked into her eyes, he felt a powerful surge of emotion that made his heart demand to be heard.

“ _I'm in love with you.”_

His words had been whispered, but they flowed to Barbara's heart as the look in her eyes reflected the same.

“I love you too,” she said softly, then she kissed him again and then lay beside him in the dark as the moonlight was swallowed up by rain clouds.

As they lay together, now seemed like the right time to talk as she wrapped her arms around him and they shared a moment of silent closeness.

“I heard talk today from a colleague... he said you used to date Oswald's son?”

Barbara gave a sigh, turned on her back and ran her fingers through her short, golden hair as a look of sadness came to her face.

“Yes, I used to date Chris Cobblepot. It ended badly.”  
“Why, what happened?”

She turned back on her side, resting against the pillow as she met his gaze.

“We fell in love, it was instant, like you and I – but I got pregnant and I had a long history of miscarriage. I asked Chris to carry the baby for me, but he'd already carried his late girlfriend's baby and he had a bad birthing experience, a lot of complications...so he refused. I had another miscarriage. There was a quarrel, it was bitter, hurtful and should never have happened, but we were both distraught. Chris tried to kill himself. I'll always take the blame for that. But he recovered and we made peace and went our separate ways. Then Oswald paid Hugo Strange to give me a drug that enabled me to carry a child full term. Oswald fathered my baby and Hades was born nine months later. I'm on good terms with Oswald, with all of the family, I often take Hades over to see the kids.”

“So he wouldn't object to me being with you?”

Barbara laughed off his remark.

“Let me guess... Ash suggested that crap? That would be down to the fact that he's made a play for me twice and I've turned him down. He's just too... _assertive_ for my liking! The only man with the power to take over me in the bedroom was Oswald. And that's in the past now.”

Josh ran his hand over the curve of her hip.

“So everything's okay between you and the Nygma family?”

“Of course it is...as for me, it could be better. I always wanted a sibling for Hades, he gets so lonely sometimes. But I can't carry a full term baby and I had no luck finding someone willing to be a birth daddy for me. Have you ever thought about doing that?”

Josh smiled.

“I think it's a great idea, for guys who want to do it... But me? I'm not sure, I've never really thought about it.”

Barbara smiled as she ran her hand over his chest and their gaze locked.

“Who knows? Maybe one day you'll carry a baby for me. You're so pretty I'd have to call you the Mommy...And I think you'd like that.”

She wasn't wrong. All this role reversal was alluring, Barbara could say anything to him and make him aroused. If he carried her child, that would be the ultimate form of obedience, she certainly would be the boss. He wanted her to be the boss of him, it was rewarding, this was the most exciting relationship he had ever known...

“Maybe I would like it,” he said with a smile, “Be the Mom of your baby, Daddy Barbara... I love it when you take control of me, I feel free of everything but the moment, nothing else matters.”

“Maybe some day that wish will come true,” she told him, sealing the promise with a tender kiss.

Then from somewhere further down the hall, a door handle rattled loudly.

“Mommy!” Hades called .

Barbara sat up, grabbed her robe and threw it on, then got up, pausing to retrieve his underwear from the floor before tossing it to Josh.

“I'll try and settle him,” she said.

She left the room as he shoved his shorts under the covers and hastily put them on. Barbara returned to the room and got back into bed leaving the door open.

“He wanted his night light on, then he asked me to leave his door open too... he should settle down soon.”

Then she lay beside him, still in her robe as she closed her eyes. For a moment the apartment was silent, then he heard a thump and the sound of small feet running up the hall. _Oh no, Hades was wide awake..._ The bedroom door was partly open, and he pushed it gently and it swung back with a creak. Hades stood there in penguin patterned pyjamas clutching a pillow and a blanket. Josh sat up and put on the lamp to see him toddle across the floor, trailing the blanket beside him.

“Hello!” he said to Josh, then he placed the pillow on the floor, and set the blanket down and looked to Josh once more.

“Your bed,” he said, indicating to the floor, then he pointed to the bed, “Mommy's bed, my bed - _my_ _Mommy_.”

“You want me to -”

“Get out,” he said with a smile, “Make room for Hades.”

As Barbara opened her eyes, she saw her son standing there as Josh got out of bed and thanked him for the pillow, and she looked apologetically at him.

“Sorry about this Josh, but he is my little king.”

“And little kings need their Moms,” Josh replied with a smile, “It's okay, I don't mind.”

He settled back against the soft rug with his head on the pillow as he pulled the blanket up. By now Hades had scrambled up and claimed the warmest place in the bed right in the middle, next to Barbara. Suddenly Hades shifted quickly, peeking over the edge of the bed.

“ _Boo Josh, Boo!”_ he said, laughing as Josh snapped his eyes open.

Amusement shone in Hades eyes, and in that moment, he could not have been annoyed by him if he tried. He was growing fond of Barbara's little king, Hades was adorable.

“Goodnight, Hades!” he said firmly, closing his eyes.

“Night night Josh,” Hades told him, sounding tired, then he snuggled close to Barbara once more, and quickly fell asleep as Josh turned on his side, trying to get comfortable and hoping to grab at least a couple of hours sleep before daybreak, it wasn't easy to rest here, but he had not planned on sleeping on the floor and he just had to make the best of it...

 

When morning came, while Josh was getting up feeling stiff from a night on the floor of Barbara's bedroom, across town, Oswald had woken in his comfortable bed, to kisses from Ed and Jim, then they had got up to help with the kids, leaving him to sleep for one more hour. The kids were talking excitedly downstairs about Daddy having another baby as Jim and Ed quietly worried, feeling nervous about Oswald getting the implant as Gertrud assured them all would be well, that it was a simple procedure.

Oswald woke up an hour later and got up and showered and got dressed, then he spent time styling his hair and lost count of the times he checked his watch. Getting a new generation implant was a very simple procedure, it was implanted just like a regular unit, but had to be done under anaesthesia.

The time soon came to leave for the hospital, Ed had taken the older kids to school while Gertrud looked after the twins, and Oswald and Jim began on the drive in a nervous silence that was broken by Oswald as they headed into the city.

“You look worried, Jim.”

“It's just the thought that they have to put you to sleep to implant the unit, I guess I worry too much.”

Oswald gave a sigh.

“Jim, I've told you how it works! It's implanted just like a regular unit, but the patient has to be unconscious because the unit attaches organically instead of a chemical bonding - and it takes five minutes, but can be painful. I'll be fine.”

They took a turn on to the road that would lead to the hospital. Jim was still looking straight ahead, focusing on the route and the traffic.

“Will you please stop worrying! This method is much like when I got implanted with the older style birthing unit, when I fell pregnant with Eddie. It's a five minute procedure, then one hour's rest lying down before I can go home. There might be a little pain associated with the bonding as the implant settles. I may have to spend a day in bed, these new units can cause more implantation pain after the procedure – but in my time as a birthing assistant, I never had a patient who said it was unbearable! I'll be fine.”

“In some way,” Jim said, glancing at Oswald, “I wish this baby could have been Ed's. I would have sat back and said nothing if not for Eddie's problem, he's your husband, I would have said he ought to be the one to father this baby.”

Oswald turned his head, eyes full of understanding as Jim glanced at him again.

“Ed knows that too,” he replied, “But after finding out about the issue with Eddie, his mind was made up not have any more kids. He's glad for us.”

Jim smiled.

“I know he is.”

Just as they reached the hospital, Oswald got a text message.

“Kids at school. I'm on way - love, Ed,” Oswald said, smiling as he read the message.

Jim checked his watch.

“We should go in now,” he told him, as he parked the car and they both got out.

 

Josh had not been late for work that morning. He had left Barbara's place early, kissing her goodbye and then he had been surprised by a hug from Hades, who said _Sleep over again soon Josh_ , and Josh had laughed softly as he walked away, feeling sure he didn't want another night on the floor - but if little Hades thought that was he had to do on a sleep over, they would just have to be extra careful not to wake him in future. Maybe the boy was jealous too, he wasn't used to sharing his Mom with anyone. He hoped in time that would change. Josh went home, showered, got changed for work, holstered his gun and then left this apartment, taking the short drive over to the GCPD. He was almost an hour early, and on purpose, too. He went straight to his office and cleared up some paperwork, ran through all the latest info on various cases, and by five minutes past nine, Ash walked in.

“Morning,” he said, heading for his desk.

“ _Afternoon,”_ replied Josh.

Ash looked at him sharply.

“I'm five minutes late!”

“I'm sure you have a good reason,” Josh replied.

He had hoped to score one up on Ash for the way he had spoken yesterday, but he was in for a surprise. Instead Ash slapped some documents on his desk.

“The murder at the factory – we might have a lead.”

Josh grabbed the paperwork and started to glance through it - a printout of emails found on the murdered PI's laptop, the email address was anonymous, a regular provider with the username having no personal details. Josh began to read the first received message:

_'I wish to remain anonymous but I have concerns that my husband may be involved in some kind of scam, this is big business, a lot of money and public safety could be at stake. I overheard a phone conversation, he was arranging a shipment intended for the factory to go to a warehouse at the docks that isn't his regular storage place. I did some research and found out he had recently purchased it, yet it's not on his list of business assets and he usually keeps that kind of stuff up to date. Can we meet, I can pay you well?'_

The PI had replied:

_Name the time and place, we can talk._

The sender had given a brief reply, stating 3pm at a cafe in the city centre.

The PI had agreed to meet her, and that was the end of the messages.

“Not much to go on,” said Ash, “Someone's wife suspected their husband was involved in something... maybe smuggling or theft. Points to the fact the body must have been dumped from elsewhere. There's an alley that backs on to the grounds by the closed down part of the building. Anyone could have got in and left it there.”

Josh looked down at the messages again.

“Have your tried contacting the sender?”

“Of course I have – nothing came back. I'm going over to the factory, I'll speak to the security staff too, anyone who might have seen or heard anything unusual. It's always worth a second try. I might pull up a lead.”

He tidied his desk then put on his jacket and headed for the door. As it closed behind him, Josh sat there thoughtfully looking at the evidence in front of him. He had the feeling Ash was wrong about this case, maybe there was another approach... He thought hard. The pieces were floating about in his mind, and all it would take was some patience to see them fall into place:

The sender was married to a businessman who owned a factory. Not much to go on there, because there were many factories in Gotham, it didn't prove a link to the murder...Then he thought about the sender. Anonymous, they had gone to great lengths to hide their identity. Going by what they had said in the email they suspected something but didn't know enough to send a tip off to the cops. This person wanted to stay right in the shadows every step of the way, making sure they stayed hidden... _Why?_ He thought about it, and it was just gut instinct but it had always served him well as cop and he trusted it as the answer came to him: _Safety. Maybe not fear of getting tangled up in this thing if it was illegal, more than that. She was afraid of something else... Afraid of her husband, maybe?_ It was a wild stab in the dark, but to Josh, it possibly made sense and certainly needed to be ruled out. He picked up the phone and made an internal call, asking for all records to be pulled up on Vincent Westley, the owner of the factory where the body had been found. Maybe he had just been keen to keep his business free from scandal when he had asked if the news of the murder could be kept out of the press, or maybe there was more to it...

Josh made coffee, sat down and waited for the return call. His mind started to wander back to Barbara... _No,_ he told himself, _Don't think about it, Josh,_ _if you think it, you'll be in the bathroom, in a cubicle jerking off while you call her! Think about police work!_ But all the same, the thought slipped into his mind as he felt a jolt of pleasure in his groin at the memory: _Barbara slapped my cock!_ He shifted in his seat, sipped his coffee again and wondered if he could push the thought away. He was seeing her again that night and just the thought made him semi hard... Then the desk phone rang and he picked it up. The officer on the other end of the line gave him all the information he needed, Westley had a long history of abuse towards his wife of eleven years. That was reason enough for her to take care to be anonymous if she had concerns about his business activities... Josh had their home address. He was going to pay a visit to Mrs Flora Westley...

 

Ed met with Jim at the hospital just after Oswald had gone in to have the implant. Ed greeted him with a smile and then sat beside him in the waiting area, pausing to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Don't worry about Oswald, I was worried when he had surgery with Eddie's implant and that went okay, so will this one.”

Jim leaned back against his seat and turned his head, meeting Ed's gaze.

“Do you think we should have talked him out of this?”

“No,” Ed replied, “You know what he's like, there was a chance for one more baby, he's Oswald, of course he will take it. He's going to be just fine.”

Ed had sounded confident, and Jim had nodded in agreement, then checked the time and looked away, waiting for a nurse to come and tell them Ozzie was out of surgery.

Ed heard Riddler whisper in his head, ' _Or maybe this is like the first time, you idiot! Let me take over. You can't handle this if it goes wrong. Oswald could die -'_

“ _Shut up!”_ Ed whispered, shifting in his seat.

Jim looked at him sharply.  
“Are you hearing voices, Ed?”

“No,” Ed lied, forcing a smile, “I was just telling myself to shut up because I was worrying too much – got a flash back to Hope's birth again.”

Concern filled Jim's eyes and Ed felt guilty for the lie.

“I'm always here,” Jim reminded him, “You can talk to me about it, you know that! I'll always help you through that shit.”

“Thanks,” Ed replied, “I appreciate that, Jim.”

Then they both got up as Lee joined them, and she greeted them with a smile as Ed's fears slipped away. Oswald was resting. The procedure had gone well. He could go home in an hour, and they could go into his room and sit with him until he was ready to leave. They both felt relieved this worrying time had passed as Lee led the way to Oswald's room.

 

Josh parked the car at a short distance from the Westley residence, then crossed the street and walked up to the door of the large house in the smart, expensive neighbourhood, and rang the doorbell. He had spotted two cars in the driveway, clearly the husband was home today, and that wasn't a problem because this wasn't an official visit and Josh had a cover story to ensure Flora's safety...

The door was opened by Vincent Westley. He was dressed in casual clothing, clearly he was planning on taking the whole day off by his relaxed posture as he looked down at the short man who flashed his badge, then he remembered he had seen him before at the factory.

“What do you want this time? Please tell me you've closed the case – I can't have my business reputation stained with a murder!” he said as he stepped back to invite him in.

Josh went inside and Vincent closed the door.

“Actually there's no news on the murder,” Josh replied, “I'm here on a separate matter. It's your wife I need to speak to.”

He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Flora!” he yelled up the sweeping staircase, “There's a cop here to see you!”

“I'll be down in a minute!” she called back quickly.

“So what's this about?” Vincent demanded.

“Its a matter for your wife.”

“What's she done?” he asked, then he laughed, “Very little by my guess, to sum her up. She's not too smart, and lazy is her middle name.”

 _Wow,_ thought Josh, _I think have the measure of you, Westley..._

Just then Flora came down the staircase, her bobbed blonde hair dripping wet and a short towel wrapped about her curvy body. She held the towel tightly and looked nervously from her husband to the smaller man who stood beside him.

“Sorry, I was in the shower...”

“Don't worry,” Vincent said with a smirk, “Who would want to look at your fat body, anyway?” then he laughed as she stood there with a hurt expression as Josh wished he could put a fist in the mouth of her pig of a husband – but he knew if he did he would lose his job, and so much was at stake here...

“I'm detective Josh Maxwell, Mrs Westley. I'm here because the GCPD has been asked to warn all female members of your local gym about a man who's been exposing himself in the parking lot.”

Vincent laughed as he looked at his wife, then back at Josh.

“I can't imagine any guy bothering with her!” he said, and then he laughed again as he walked off, heading for the open door that led out to the garden.

Josh looked back in time to see him cross the patio, then he spoke quickly to Flora.

“Okay listen, everything I just said was a lie. I understand you're living in difficult circumstances, and I know it was you who sent the email to the PI about your husband. That PI is now dead.”

Her eyes widened in fear.

“I heard about it on the news.”

“I realise you can't say much now so I want to you to wait until it's safe, then call me, call the GCPD and ask for Detective Josh Maxwell. Can you do that for me?”

She nodded nervously, then her gaze shifted towards the doorway as her husband walked back in with a drink in his hand.

“Thank you for your time, Mrs Westley,” Josh said, “And if you see anything suspicious in the parking lot, please called the GCPD. Have a nice day...I'll see myself out.”

Then he walked over to the door, let himself out and closed it behind him. He hoped she would call, because right now, she was the only lead he had...

 

Oswald felt stiff and there was an ache beneath his ribcage as Jim helped him put on his shirt.

“I can manage, honey,” he assured him, but his hands were unsteady as he closed the buttons. Ed hovered nearby, waiting to hand Oswald his cane. He was sitting on the bed slowly getting dressed, he was rather shaky and unsteady and had been since waking from the procedure. While Oswald was elated to have the implant, right now, he also looked fragile, reminding Ed of how unsteady he had been eight years before after having the standard unit fitted under anaesthesia for Eddie's birth. They had been in his room for ten minutes when he had woken up, twenty minutes later he was wide awake and now, almost an hour after the procedure, he was ready to go home.

“Are you sure you feel okay?” Jim asked.

Oswald gave him a radiant smile.

“I'm fine!” he insisted, “I just need three days rest to give the implant time to settle, then we can start trying for a baby.”

Ed handed him his cane and he got up slowly.

“Thanks, Ed,” Oswald said to him, and as he limped heavily and slowly and paused to press a hand below his ribs, Jim and Ed exchanged a glance, then both men put an arm around him, keeping him steady as they left his room and went out into the corridor, heading for the exit. The implant had been a success, but Oswald was noticeably fragile for it, no doubt because he was older now and the procedure had hit him harder than he expected.

Neither Jim nor Ed relaxed until they were across the parking area and back at the car, and Oswald was in the back and comfortable. Then Ed sat beside him and Jim took the wheel and they headed for home. Oswald slept for most of the journey, still exhausted from the procedure as Jim and Ed silently worried, neither man voicing their fears aloud that perhaps this implant had not been such a good idea after all, because clearly, it had affected Oswald far more than he had expected, and _that_ was a big worry for both of them...

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

“Hope's here, so is Chris, their cars are in the driveway, that's a surprise!”

Jim's remark had jolted Oswald from a light sleep as he raised his head from Ed's shoulder in time to hear a little more.

“Or maybe I shouldn't be surprised,” Jim added as he lowered his voice, “I guess the kids are as worried as we are.”

“Hope called me while Ozzie was getting the implant,” Ed replied, “She offered to pick the kids up from school later. And she wanted to be here when Oswald came home.”

“She worries too much,” Oswald added, sounding sleepy as he blinked to clear his blurry vision.

“Are you feeling okay?” Ed asked him as the car slowed to a stop and Jim shut the engine off.

Oswald took off his seat belt and cautiously pressed his hand below his ribcage. The implant was, for now, a tiny thing – but clearly this new generation of birthing unit was more than a little uncomfortable as it settled inside him, he felt bruised and sore.

“I need to go back to bed,” he said weakly.

Ed opened up the car door, got out and then paused to help him out too. Jim got out of the driver's side, came around and joined them and exchanged a worried glance with Ed.

“It's a different kind of implant, Jim,” Oswald reminded him as he saw the look on his face and leaned heavily on his cane, “They are not comfortable for the first few hours. I may need a couple of days rest to get over this.”

“Let's get you inside,” Jim replied, and then he and Ed helped Oswald towards the door of the mansion, both still silently worrying for their exhausted partner.

 

Ed took Oswald upstairs. Jim went through to the garden, to find Hope and Chris outside with the twins, Hope was drinking iced tea on the patio while Chris was on the lawn as he and the twins had a fight with water pistols. As Jim joined them, Hope looked anxiously at her father.

“Is Daddy okay?”

“He's fine,” Jim replied, then as he pulled out a seat at the patio table, he gave Chris a wave.

“Your Dad's okay!” he called to him.

“That's good to know,” he called back, then as the twins saw he was looking away, they both fired their guns at once, soaking their older brother.

“I'll get you for that!” he said as he laughed, and they ran off as he started firing back.

Hope had a smile on her face as she watched her older brother, now he was on the grass and his shirt was soaked, his face was wet and he had just rolled to avoid more shots after he slipped in the wet grass and rolled – straight towards the sprinkler, getting drenched all over again as the kids stood there laughing.

“I think we should leave Chris with the kids,” she said to Jim, “He doesn't need to hear about implant procedures. “

Jim thought back to the trauma Chris had suffered with Lauren's birth and knew she was right. It was better to leave him with the kids, having fun, because he didn't need to hear details of a subject that would trigger him. All the same, it meant a lot to think he had bothered to show up yet again at a time like this, Chris usually avoided all mention of the subject of pregnancy and birth. But clearly he had been as concerned as Hope was, to be here this morning.

“So it all went well?” Hope asked.

Jim sat down and looked across the table at his daughter. She had changed so much, grown up so fast. Now she dyed her hair and the sunlight caught on its platinum streaks, she had a tattoo on her shoulder of a tiger leaping through flames and he didn't know where the past twenty years had flown away to, it felt to him like it had only been yesterday when he had knocked on the door of the mansion, his nerves in shreds and tears in his eyes as he was embraced by a very forgiving Ed Nygma, who had told him no one blamed him, they just wanted to include him because he had a right to see his daughter... Then he had led him upstairs to see weak and fragile Oswald, still recovering from the birth that almost killed him as he cradled a baby girl in his arms, their daughter, born with a bruise on her cheek because the implant had ruptured with such force little Hope had been thrown against Oswald's ribs, breaking them on impact. It was a miracle they had both survived. And here they were now, twenty years on and Oswald was fine, he was upstairs, resting after implant number four... Suddenly Jim felt emotional and he blinked away tears, forcing a smile as he saw concern in Hope's eyes.

“Where does the time go to?”

She smiled as eyes like Oswald's sparkled back at him.

“Don't get sentimental, Dad! You did that on my birthday, and again when I moved out. I'm a big girl now, I'm okay.”

“But are you?” he asked, “I mean, are you coping okay, living alone?”

“I'm not always alone,” she replied, then she stopped, and Jim caught a look in her eye, as if she had not meant to say that.

“Are you seeing someone?” he asked.

“No,” she said quickly, then she sipped her tea and changed the subject, “So, tell me about this morning?”

Jim felt vaguely suspicious as he wondered why Hope didn't want to talk about the person she was seeing - and clearly there was someone, because of the way she had just switched the subject...

“It went okay, but your Dad 's procedure took a little longer than expected because of positioning the unit, they had to avoid the scar tissue left over from your birth and the complications he had back then, they had be sure the unit would attach okay. But he's fine, he was tired on the way home, he slept for most of the journey. Ed took him up to bed as soon as we got back, I don't think you or Chris should disturb him yet, he'll probably sleep on and off for most of the day.”

Hope's phone rang. She picked it up from the table, looked at the caller ID and then cut off the call.

“Problem?” Jim asked.

She was still looking down at her phone as she started to send a text message with a half smile creeping to her face.

“Nope. I just told him not to call me while I'm at home today. I said, text messages only - and the idiot forgot!”

“By the way you said _idiot_ so fondly I'm guessing this is a new boyfriend?”

Hope glanced up. Jim smiled.

“I'd love to meet him.”

“Maybe some day,” Hope replied, “If we get serious...” then she carried on texting her boyfriend.

Jim watched as she sent the message and a reply quickly came back, and she smiled as she sent another reply. Now he was curious. Clearly, she liked the guy a lot, she couldn't leave her phone alone...

 

Upstairs, Ed had helped Oswald get undressed and get into bed after assuring Gertrud he was more than capable of helping his husband, but could she please make some tea, because Oswald was very tired? That suggestion had sent her back downstairs, much to his relief as Oswald rested against soft pillows and finally, the ache below his ribcage faded out.

“Thanks, Ed. I really don't need my mother helping me undress. She worries far too much!”

He rested against the softness of the pillow, closing his eyes as he gave a sigh as beneath the covers, his hand shifted to the place below his ribs once more.

“Is everything okay?”

Ed looked worried. Oswald smiled up at him, then reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze as he reassured him.

“The new style birthing units cause mild pain on attachment and that can be felt for a few hours after the procedure, followed by slight bruising. I expect to hurt for a couple of days but its all normal, Ed. Please don't feel so concerned.”

“But I do worry, we all do. Jim worries, your kids worry! I don't think your Mom worries any more because she thinks her Oswald can do anything, she thinks you're invincible, but I know you're not!”

Oswald chuckled.

“I do believe you just summed up how Mother sees me perfectly!”

Ed's voice softened.

“But you're older now, and this could be rough on you, we both know that,” he leaned closer and kissed him softly, “Get some rest, Ozzie.”

“I fully intend to,” Oswald assured him, getting comfortable as he closed his eyes.

Gertrud came back with the tea and Ed spoke to her softly as he reminded her that her son was sleeping, then Ed set the tray at his bedside. Oswald drifted off to sleep once more while they left the room quietly.

 

At the GCPD, Josh sat in silence at his desk, turning over all he had learned from Mrs Flora Westley. Ash came in, set a coffee down then sat at his own desk and looked over at him.

“Where did you go this morning?”

“I called on a few known informants, just to see if the word had hit the street on the murder at the factory. I didn't turn anything up.”

As he looked across the room at his colleague, Josh stayed silent about the truth. He didn't have anything to go on yet, it would take hard evidence to tie Vincent to the murder. Until he heard from Flora, he had nothing solid, he could take the case no further and he knew how Ash would have reacted if he had told him he had gone over to the house, purely on instinct...

“Well, I bet that was pointless,” Ash replied, “Its a minor case, we've got a burglary and a raid on a jewellery store to look into, both cases involve wealthy victims who will be _very_ grateful for our assistance. Why bother with a random killing of a PI who no one cares about?”

Josh stared at him.

“But an innocent man was killed!”  
“And murders happen every day in this city, Josh. Get used to it. We have to prioritise.”

As Josh looked at him, he wondered just how honest his colleague really was – he had just spoken as if money was a huge incentive and that made him wonder if he was corrupt.

“So it's more important to help wealthy victims of robbery than to clear up a case regarding a dead man with no family or substantial assets?”

Ash smirked.

“You haven't been here long enough to understand how to cherry pick the best cases, Josh. In time, I'll show you how it's done, then you'll see there are _rewards_ for doing things a certain way,” he winked, laughed, then sipped his coffee.

Josh set the paperwork aside and reached for the case file on the factory murder.

“Officially, every case we are given is ours to solve. No one said this case was closed yet.”  
“You're wasting your time,” Ash replied dismissively.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I was the one first on the scene to search the PI's office. There was nothing to go on, he never kept notes or anything linked to cases lying around.”

Josh looked intently at him.

“But the evidence on the laptop has to be worth something.”

Ash sipped his coffee again and turned his attention back to another case as he ran through a witness statement.

“You're wasting your time,” he replied, “That case is going no where. Let's just be glad no one important was killed, and let's be even _more_ relieved that a prominent Gotham businessman didn't get his name dragged into a scandal. Look into it all you like, you won't find anything worth using.”

Then he got on with his work as Josh sat there in stunned silence. He had just worked out what was happening here:

_Oh shit, his partner Detective Ash Riley was corrupt. He had been first on the scene to search the victim's office? Of course no evidence had been found, Westley had no doubt paid him to cover up... Which meant if he was correct, he also knew his wife was the informant... Had he paid Ash to lose the evidence and keep his mouth shut?_

For now, this was all a theory and one he wanted to be wrong about, but his instinct was screaming that him that he was right. If he was right, Flora was in danger and didn't know it. He guessed it would be most likely that Vincent would wait before attempting to silence his wife – _if_ he had worked out she was the one who sent the email - it all depended on what notes the PI had left in his office. Only Ash knew about that and obviously, that evidence had been destroyed... He felt rising anger as he looked at his colleague, wondering how much blood money it had taken to buy his silence... Josh glanced at the phone on his desk as he thought of Flora and wondered how long she would take to get in touch. He needed to speak with her again, because he had just realised there was so much more going on here. He wasn't just trying to catch a killer, now he also had police corruption to deal with, and he didn't know how high up the chain that rot had spread...

 

While Oswald rested, Jim sat with him as Ed blamed tiredness and a headache and went off to the bathroom to swallow his meds and shut up the voice in his head that had whispered to him as he left his husband to sleep. It had crept up on him, insidious and full of stealth, hissing in his ear that Oswald was too old to do this, he was going to die having another kid... Ed was shaking and sweating as he locked the door and went over to the mirror, looking into his own eyes as he quietly but firmly told Riddler's voice to _shut the fuck up!_ Then a riddle danced through his mind about Eddie, who was just like his Daddy... Eddie had something inside him. _The answer was demon._

“ _Shut up!”_ Ed said again sharply, seeing in the glass reflected a misty shadow that quickly formed a solid mass and became Riddler standing behind him, glaring over his shoulder.

“ _Our son's life is fucked up because of you!”_ Riddler said accusingly, _“What good am I, stuck here, when I should be the one in control? I need to take Eddie away from here, so he can grow up to be like me!”_ his eyes darkened along with the tone of his voice, _“He can never be normal, Ed. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise, he'll never be a loser like you!”_

Ed drew in a panicked, shallow breath as he clung to the solid coldness of the bathroom sink, looking into the mirror at his other self. Riddler's mood had darkened greatly since they had last met, as if the past few years of holding him back had fed his anger and resentment at being pushed away and subdued by medication. Now he was getting stronger, every time Ed worried about Oswald or feared for their son, Riddler heard it, and it fed him...Ed reached into the cabinet on the wall and took out his meds. He could feel Riddler's stare burning into him as he slowly looked up, meeting eyes no one else could see as his dark half looked back at him.

“ _If you take those pills, you will live to regret it,”_ he warned, _“I will come back stronger than ever. All it will take is a forgetful moment, you miss a dose and -”_ he snapped his fingers, _“Boom! Riddler's back to stay! And I can hide, Ed. I can hide behind your sad, loser personality, I can sit behind your eyes and quietly bide my time. He's our son! I won't have him growing up labelled a lunatic! He can do something with his gift. He can be as great as I used to be, before you put me to sleep!”_

“You have NO control over me!”

Ed drew in a sharp breath and his hands shook as he popped the cap on the pill bottle. He avoided Riddler's gaze as he took his medication, swallowing it down with a glass of water, only feeling safe once he had set the glass down firmly and put the meds away. Then he met Riddler's glare once more.

“You won't influence our son's life!” he said sharply, “Eddie will _not_ grow up to be like us!”

Riddler's gaze smouldered as quiet anger reflected in the mirror.

“ _I guess you win, Ed,”_ he said coldly.

“I intend to, every time!” Ed replied, looking him hard in the eye.

 _It happened so fast Ed had no time to resist._ Riddler had control of his right hand, knocking the glass into the sink where it broke with a crack, leaving a jagged edge. He didn't feel his hand reach for it, nor did he have any control as the movement happened like a blur. A quick stab to his arm, and the broken glass was back in the sink and bloodstained as a painful throbbing cut through his flesh and blood began to seep through the fabric of his shirt sleeve.

Ed gave a gasp of horror, looked up to see Riddler fade from view and then he grabbed at his arm. His shirt was torn, he dragged the sleeve back to see a nasty gaping hole in his flesh. He felt dizzy at the sight of his own blood as the pain throbbed and blood dripped to the bathroom floor, then he used his medical knowledge quickly, assessing it was a flesh wound. Nothing major had been cut, but it would need stitches. Oswald was yet to hand back his medical bag. He had a suture kit in there. Ed knew he would have to sew the wound himself, he couldn't go to the hospital with this, he could already picture what they would think: _Self inflicted wound, crazy Ed Nygma's losing the plot again..._ No, he couldn't let _that_ happen. He still feared being locked away in Arkham, no matter how many times the doctors had told him that wouldn't happen, because he managed his condition so well.. Clearly, he was not managing any more. He wrapped a towel around his arm, paused to wiped the blood from the floor and then left the room. As he stepped out into the hallway, Gertrud was passing by after checking in on her sleeping son, and she looked at him in alarm.

“Edward, what did you do?” she asked in dismay.

“Had an accident,” he said quickly, “ _Don't_ let the kids go in the bathroom... broken glass...I'll clear it up.”

She nodded, still looking stunned at the sight of Ed with a towel spotted with blood covering his arm, then he hurried off down the hallway before she could ask more questions.

 

While Ed was quietly and desperately searching for Oswald's medical kit that he was yet to give back after quitting work as a birthing assistant, downstairs the mood was light as Chris sat on the patio with his wet shirt draped over the back of the chair. He was soaked after the water fight, and Hope and Jim had both laughed as they watched him play with the twins on the lawn. Now the boys were tired and ready for a nap and a worried looking Gertrud came out to collect them, took them in to have juice and watch TV while they crashed out. She had decided Edward could mention his little accident later - enough worry had happened that morning over her Oswald and his new implant... While she watched the twins, Hope and Jim sat in the garden with Chris, but the garden seemed too quiet now the twins had gone back inside.

“You've had a hard day, worrying about Dad,” said Chris as he glanced at Jim, “I can pick the kids up from school today, I'm doing the school run anyway, I do it most days for Lauren because Reggie's working.”

“Would you?” Hope said as gratitude shone in her gaze, “Thanks, Chris. I said I'd do it - but I just got a call, I'm seeing someone special and I need to leave pretty soon. Sorry!”

“You've got a boyfriend?” asked Chris.

Hope laughed.

“It's _kind of_ a date.”

“Kind of?” added Jim, looking at her with a bemused expression.

“Who is he?” asked Chris.

Hope gave a sigh, then she put her phone in her pocket.

“No one you know.”

“I'd like to know who's dating my daughter!” Jim added.

Hope looked from her father to her brother.

“Maybe I'll bring him over some time. If it works out. I haven't been seeing him long. That's all you need to know for now, leave my private life alone!”

She giggled as she pushed her bleached hair off her shoulder.

“I want to know who he is. Why aren't you telling us?” Chris asked, “Do we know him? We do, I bet we do! Is it someone you went to college with?”

Hope looked down at the table. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. _Victor again..._ She started to smile.

“Maybe,” she lied, and then she got up from the table.

“I'm going to go up and see Daddy and then I'm going home,” she said, “I have a lot to do today.”

She paused to kiss her father's cheek and then hug her brother and then she turned to leave. As she walked off, Chris leaned back in his seat and yelled, “Hope's in love!”

She glanced back at him as she laughed.

“Shut up, Chris!” she said as amusement danced in her gaze, and then she went back inside, leaving Jim to talk with Chris as they sat in the sunshine. Jim's thoughts silently turned to his lover as hoped Oswald was having a deep and restful sleep. Then he wondered why Ed hadn't joined them, and guessed he had to be with Oswald, or maybe he was with the twins. Chris started talking about his vacation plans with Reggie and Lauren, and Jim thought no more on Ed's absence.

 

Hope made her way quietly into the bedroom where Oswald lay sleeping deeply. She stood at his bedside, blinking away tears as she took in the sight of him, exhausted from the procedure to enable him to have yet another child. She thought about the story of her own birth, and how he had almost died to bring her into this world. Over the years she had watched him struggle , heavily pregnant with Eddie and then Little Oz, she had seen him go through the pain of thinking her Uncle Ed had died after the car accident, she had seen him go from joy to despair and back again through all of the ups and downs of their family life, and she had never admired him more than she did at this moment. He was in his fifties now and ready to try for one more baby. He was remarkable. He would never know just how much she admired his courage. She leaned over him, kissing his cheek. Oswald's long eye lashes fluttered as he drowsily looked up at her.

“Hope! What a lovely surprise,” he murmured, struggling to stay awake.

She smiled fondly at him.

“I just came over to check on you,” she told him, “I'll leave you to sleep now. Get plenty of rest, I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Hope,” he murmured, then he closed his eyes again and gave a sigh, drifting off into more much needed rest.

Hope left the room quietly and her phone buzzed again. She checked the message and smiled: _Victor._ In time, she would tell her family about her and Victor, but not yet. The time wasn't right, but when it was, she would explain everything...

 

As Hope headed for the stairs, she saw the bathroom door open and heard the sound of broken glass being cleared away. She looked in to see Uncle Ed with his bloodstained shirt sleeve rolled up and a dressing over a wound to his arm.

“What's going on?” she asked.

Ed shot her a nervous look as he removed the last shard from the sink and then he briefly touched his arm, covering the stitched wound.

“I had an accident.”

She looked in alarm at the syringe on the closed toilet seat and the surgical needle stained with blood next to Oswald's open medical bag.

“You gave yourself stitches?”

“He had some anaesthesia in there too, I numbed it first. I'll be fine. I slipped holding a glass and I cut myself. It was an accident.”  
He had just said that twice, that it was an accident. Worry reflected in Hope's eyes.

“Are you sure you're okay?”

Ed forced a smile.

“Yes, I'm fine. These things happen, don't worry.”

She walked over to join him, looking to the bloody needle then back at Ed.

“Why didn't you go to a hospital?”

“Oswald's just had his implant. I didn't want to worry him. These new birthing units can be vulnerable to stress levels.”

She looked down at the dressing on his arm, then gave him a brief hug.

“Be more careful in future, Uncle Ed!”

She said goodbye, left the room and headed for the stairs as Ed clutched at his arm, covering the wound. He turned to the mirror, but now he saw no trace of Riddler. He had never known him to be in such a rage. It scared him to think Riddler had his own plans for Eddie, that he saw him as a kindred spirit with great potential. His son was _not_ going to walk the same dark and twisted path that he had walked back in the old days. Determination burned in Ed's eyes as he studied his reflection, silently vowing to take his meds on time every day without fail. He couldn't let Riddler out again, he had never been so dangerous, not to talk like that about his own son...

 

Evening shadows were falling early by six pm, hastened by a change of weather as darkening rain clouds gathered as the air grew damp and chilly and the waters of the Gotham river churned. But inside the apartment, the lights were on and it was warm and cosy as Hades lay in bed and yawned, then blinked tired eyes. Josh closed the story book.

“I'll read to you again tomorrow if you promise to be a big boy and try and stay in your own bed all night long,” he said with a hopeful smile.

Hades looked up at him, eyeing him with suspicion.

“You don't sleep in Mommy's bed tonight. _I_ made a bed for you.”

Josh laughed softly. On arriving at Barbara's place after work, Hades had grabbed spare pillows and a blanket and spent ten minutes carefully laying it all out on the rug in the front room saying, “This is for your sleepover!” as he pointed at the makeshift bed.

“Yes, I know you made a bed for me, thank you, that was kind,” he said, “Are we friends now?”

Hades thought about it.

“Yes but Mommy is _my_ Mommy - only for Hades,” he said in a sleepy voice, then he closed his eyes, gave another yawn and slipped into a light sleep.

“Goodnight, little guy,” Josh said fondly, then he got up and turned around to see Barbara standing in the doorway, her hourglass figure hugged by the fabric of her silken dress. She smiled as her eyes shone with deepest admiration.

“You're so good with him,” she whispered.

“I try my best,” Josh replied as as he left the room and closed the door softly.

Barbara wrapped her arms around him, smiling as she looked into his eyes.

“You'll be such a good parent one day. Maybe sooner than you think, I'd love another child. And you're getting more than enough Mommy practise with Hades.”

She let go of him, then took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom as he looked at her in confusion.

“I know you like to say I'd be a mommy, but... are you serious about another child?”

They had reached the bedroom door. She opened it up and led him over to the bed where they sat together. She reached for his hands, looking into his eyes with that look that drew him straight in, drawing him to a place that he never wanted to leave as she started to explain.

“I very much want a sibling for Hades. I need another child, Josh! You know the story of what happened with me and Chris. I don't blame him for refusing to carry our child, but I had a miscarriage. I lost our child because he wasn't able to help me. Just promise me, if I ever conceived again, you'd carry that child for me. I just want to hear you say it.”

He felt briefly startled by her request, but the more he thought about it, the more comfortable he became with the idea. He fully supported the concept of male birth, it was a wonderful invention. He had just never considered it for himself until now...

“Some day, yes, if it ever happened, I would carry a child for you – assuming we last and things work out.”

There was a brief flicker of worry in her eyes.

“Please don't tell me you've changed your mind about us!”

“I would never do that!” he vowed, pulling her close and sealing that promise with a kiss to soothe both their racing hearts.

The thought of having any doubts and breaking apart had scared her as much as him. Josh couldn't imagine life without Barbara in it, she had come along like a force of nature that wiped out all else in her path, leading straight to him and dragging him off with her, stealing him from his quiet life with the force of a tornado. And he wanted to stay lost in the eye of the storm as she pushed him down and began to tug at his belt...

He let her strip him as she paused to run her nails lightly down his chest, by the time his clothing was on the floor he was hard and desperate to see all of her, he loved the sight of her in her seductive clothing that hugged her body - but he needed to see her flesh, to feel her warm beside him, but she was making him wait for everything tonight... Then her hand slid down his body, coming to a stop just below his ribcage as she smiled softly, turning her gaze downward, taking in the sight of his firm body as she gently rubbed at a curve around his lower rib.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he lay there looking up at her.

Barbara's gaze was still on his body as she moved her hand in the same way again, with a gentle. stroking touch as she gazed down at him. He said her name again and she met his gaze, her hand resting there below his ribs, as if cradling something carefully.

“I was just imagining you with my baby growing inside you,” she said softly, “Mommy Josh and our little baby...”

She climbed on the bed and lay beside him, her hand warm against his body as she met his gaze and deep emotion reflected in her eyes. Barbara knew she was trembling and Josh felt it too as he put his arm around, her, pulling her closer.

“I just needed to hear you say that,” she told him in a hushed voice, “That if there was a child, you would give it life. I need your promise!”

“Of course I would,” he assured her, “I'd do anything for you.”

“You don't know how much that means to me!” her eyes lit up with joy as she kissed him deeply, then she climbed on top, pressing her body against his aching hardness as he looked up at her silently begging for release. She ground against him, the damp heat of her teasing him mercilessly through the fabric of her silk panties as he gave a gasp, reaching for her just as she leaned over him, smothering his face with her breasts as she reached down and tugged off her underwear. As she sat up and Josh came up for air, she dangled the panties in his face as she sat on him, grinding gently at the shaft of his hardness, making it slick and rock solid as she looked down at him.

“You like this?”

His face was flushed as he breathlessly gave his reply.

“I'm glad they're off you at last! Barbara, please, I'm desperate, stop torturing me, let me fuck you!”

She laughed with delight to see the struggle and frustration in his eyes.

“I'm just wondering if _Mommy Josh_ would wear panties like mine... imagine that...”

He couldn't reply as she pushed her underwear against his face, covering his nose and mouth as he caught the scent of her, as she drew them away he gasped for air as she reached down, grabbing at his cock and pushing it against her heat as her body swallowed it up. Finally, he was home. That was what it felt like, home, deep inside her, their bodies joined as one as she rode him and he clung to her. Orgasm came fast, for her first, as the last throb of her walls clenched at him, trapping him in her body.

“Come for me, Josh!” Barbara ordered.

Her breath was hot on his face as she gripped at his shoulders and moved hard against him. Her words and that movement forced it. He had no choice as his climax spilled hot and quick inside her as he gave a sharp cry that she muffled, clamping a hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes, fighting for breath as pleasure took him over, then she drew her hand away, separated from him and lay beside him, running her hand over his sweat dampened chest as his breathing slowed and he met her gaze.

“I can't let you come screaming when Hades is sleeping!” she said playfully, “I'll have to be sure to find ways to keep you quiet, you make _so_ much noise. Imagine if you'd woken a baby with your yelling!”

She was still thinking about babies. Mainly, that baby she longed to have, a sibling for Hades...Not that he expected them to have an unplanned pregnancy any time soon. But if it happened, he would keep his promise, he knew how he felt about her...

Josh said nothing, just kissed her in reply, then as the storm clouds gathered outside and distant rumble of thunder was heard the rain began to fall, hitting the window as they lay together in messed up sheets. Josh still wanted to talk, mainly about a subject he had not managed to raise all evening – the subject of Ash and police corruption, as he wondered if Barbara knew anything helpful about his detective partner. But everything could wait, she had blown his mind again and now, all he wanted to do was rest in her arms while outside the window, Gotham City was drowned in rain.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The days passed by.

Oswald got stronger, but it took more than his estimated two days to recover from the implant. Ed quietly worried and took his pills every day on time to keep Riddler away. Jim called the hospital and spoke to Lee, who reassured him that with older fathers, implants sometimes took longer to settle. Then she told him how this new generation birthing unit wasn't quite the miracle Oswald wanted to believe it to be – it took time to settle into the body, and was very sensitive to hormones and stress levels. Men who had the new implant often took longer to get pregnant, and sometimes, the unit gave off a false positive result. It seemed the implant was highly sensitive, perhaps too sensitive... Jim kept a close eye on Oswald. He healed slowly. Five days later, he felt able to get out of bed because the aches and pains that came and went as the unit attached had finally gone away.

The day after he was fully recovered began with a damp morning, rain had fallen the night before and started up again, the sky was still overcast, as was often the case in this city. Oswald had woken up late, to a kiss from Ed and the aroma of coffee filling the room.

“It's raining,” he said, “I'll take the kids to school. Your Mom has the twins, and Jim's here in case you need anything.”

Oswald raised his head from the pillow as his hair hung in his pale, sleepy eyes.

“I told you I'm okay now.”

“We both know that, but neither of us want you doing too much too soon.”

Oswald blinked away sleep and looked up at him in surprise, his wide eyes framed by long lashes.

“I'm perfectly capable of getting on with my day, Ed!”

Ed looked into his eyes and as he spoke again, his voice trembled as emotion got the better of him.

“I know that, but it's raining, Oswald! And you're warm and dry and resting and I want you to stay that way for a while.”

Oswald took in slow breath, containing his frustration at the way his longer than usual recovery from the implant had affected Ed.

“I'm fine!” he insisted, and sat up and reached for his coffee.

“Of course you are,” Ed forced a smile as he blinked away tears, “But you can't blame me for worrying, not after what happened with Hope -”

The look he gave him as he set his coffee down again cut him off mid sentence. Oswald stared at him in utter disbelief... _Hope?_ Her birth had been twenty years before, back in the days when she was their only child – at least, his only child that he knew of at the time...And he had given birth to Eddie and Little Oz since then...

“Ed, I have since had two more children! Eddie's birth was easy. I only had minor complications with Little Oz because of the damaged birthing unit. And you carried the twins! How can you still be talking about what went wrong with Hope's birth, it was twenty years ago!”

“But you almost died,” Ed swallowed hard, then took in a shaky breath as old memories played through his mind, “I realise you don't recall most of it, but I do! Of course I'm worried about you having this new implant, it's not been in use for long, and you're older now! I've never known you to take so long to recover from a fertility implantation!”

“I'm an older father, recovery time can take longer. I already knew that before I had the implant. Please stop this Ed. I'm okay, but I won't be if you start creating stress for me! Now drop the subject!”

“I'm sorry,” Ed told him, leaning close and kissing his cheek, “I only worry because I love you.”

The look in Oswald's eyes softened.  
“I know that.”

“And I'm still doing the school run for you,” Ed told him.

Oswald smiled. In that moment, he wanted to get up and hug Ed, but knowing his husband as well as he did, he knew Ed would insist he stopped that and stayed comfortable in bed a while longer.

“I knew that too,” Oswald replied, “Drive carefully, I'll see you when you get back.”

“I'm stopping off to do some grocery shopping on the way back,” Ed replied, “I thought, if you feel up to it, you and Jim might like some time alone to maybe... start _practising_ for a successful conception?”

Ed smiled as he said that, having no intention of being present when Jim conceived with Oswald. He wanted to return the same favour Jim had done for him, stepping out of the bedroom and giving them privacy when he and Oswald had conceived the twins three years before. They did most things in life together, but when it came to making babies, that was between Oswald and the father – and this time, the father would be Jim...

“I'll soon let you know if we do feel up to it!” Oswald said, then he smiled as joy shone in his eyes and he held his arms out to Ed, who quickly sat down and reached for Oswald, hugging him tightly.

“I love you so much,” Ed said softly as he drew back and looked into his eyes.

“And I love you too, Ed,” Oswald assured him, “You _and_ Jim. You're both my whole world.”

“I'll see you soon,” Ed replied, kissing his cheek fondly, then he got up and left the bedroom.

Oswald felt contented as he reached for his morning coffee, a sparkle still in his eyes. Jim and Ed both loved him as much as he loved them, and they were both willing to welcome another baby into this house, even though the family was already large. They would do anything to make him happy, and Oswald knew it and appreciated it, too. He knew he was very lucky man. He felt even more fortunate as the door opened and Jim looked in.

“Ozzie...”

Jim lingered in the doorway for a moment, smiling as he took in the sight of curvy Oswald, barely covered by the sheets as his hair hung in his eyes and he reached for his morning coffee. Every time he was greeted with that sight, he thought back to the days when he used to stop by early to pick their daughter up for school, and he would desperately pray to catch sight of hot mess Oswald standing there wrapped in a silk robe, with his messy hair and his sleepy eyes as he stood outside the front door on a warm morning. Just to catch sight of him and say good morning had been the highlight of his day, sometimes his whole week – and now Oswald was his! He and Ed shared a different kind of love, theirs was a bond of deepest fondness and affection, but also, one of gratitude on Jim's part, because Ed had allowed him into their marriage to share their precious Ozzie... He wanted to make love to him right now. But the house wasn't quiet yet...

“Ed's taking the kids to school and he wondered if you and I might want some alone time?”

Oswald's radiant smile made his heart skip a beat.

“Yes please, Jim!” he said excitedly.

Jim laughed softly, knowing he was blushing. To think that Ozzie was so excited to be alone with him, after all the years they had shared together was wonderful, it was always the same delightful surprise to his heart, to know Oswald would never stop loving him as deeply as he did.

“I'll be up in fifteen minutes,” Jim replied, “I've told your Mother that you need to sleep and I'm going to keep you company. She'll be busy looking after the twins downstairs. But I'll lock the door just to be certain we don't get disturbed.”

His gaze was still locked with Oswald's, and as Jim saw his hand slip beneath the covers to briefly stroke his growing erection, he felt a jolt of arousal surge through his body.

“See you soon,” he said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Oswald rested against his pillows and stroked his cock again. He wouldn't need lube, he was already soaking wet, a sure sign that implant was ready...

“Hurry up, Jim!” he whispered, his gaze fixed on the closed door as he held back from pleasuring himself, knowing the wait would be worth it.

 

As soon as Ed's car left the driveway, Oswald was was ready for Jim, he was naked and his heart was beating fast and he smiled at the sound of Jim's footsteps on the stairs – he was running! The door opened, Jim flashed him a smile, then he closed the door quickly and quietly behind him, sliding the bolt across to seal the two of them from everything outside the four walls of the bedroom. Oswald threw the covers back. As he parted his thighs he grabbed at his damaged leg, lifting it to ensure he was spread wide. Jim's hand flew to his belt as he began to strip, his eyes set first on the need in Oswald's pleading gaze, then he looked down at his cock, he was rock solid and to make him wait any longer just wouldn't be fair.

“Hurry up, Jim!” Oswald urged, and Jim stripped off the rest of his clothing, leaving it in a messy pile on the floor, and joined him on the bed.

Now they were together, Jim on top between Oswald's parted thighs as he held him and looked tenderly into his eyes.

“Do you remember the first time we made love?” he whispered, pausing to steal a kiss as he ran his fingers through Oswald's hair.

“Yes I was very dunk, so were you - and I need you, Jim – hurry up!”

Jim smiled as he pressed a finger to Oswald's lips, then he slid his hand lightly down his body, taking pleasure in the expression on Oswald's face as he gave a little gasp as he felt his hand slide lower, through his pubic hair, not daring to brush his solid hardness as he briefly stroked his balls, then slid his hand into warm and welcoming wetness. Two fingers slid in with ease, followed by a third, as Oswald gave a moan of pleasure as he closed his eyes and Jim pushed them deep.

“ _Oh fuck yes, Oswald!”_ he said as his breathing grew heavy as desire darkened his gaze, “There's _so_ much room down here..”

Oswald gave a small gasp as Jim worked his fingers in and out gently, taking care not to push him over the edge as he leaned over him, closer now as his lips brushed his ear and he whispered to him.

“ _I'm thinking about how much room there will be down here after this next baby... I love your accommodating ass! It feels so good in there...”_

Oswald's face was flushed as he ran his fingers through Jim's hair, meeting his gaze with urgency burning in his eyes.

“ _Fuck me, Jim!”_

“You also said _that_ on our first night, too,” Jim reminded him with a smile, then he withdrew his fingers and thrust in deep and firm, as Oswald's body went rigid as he took the length of him.

He gasped his name softly as Jim carefully supported his damaged leg, thrusting harder, making the roll of flab left over from three pregnancies wobble around his middle as their bodies connected. Their need for mutual satisfaction had now gone beyond the mere physical despite the fact they were both close to the edge, Oswald was clinging tightly to Jim's shoulders as he looked into his eyes.

“I love you so much!” he said breathlessly as his eyes filled with tears.

Jim pushed in deep, watching him take it all as his grip on his shoulders tightened.

“You want my baby, Ozzie?”

“ _Yes!”_

“ _I'll give you my baby, sweetheart...”_

Jim covered his mouth with a kiss as he thrust one more time, giving a muffled cry into his mouth as he spent his climax deep inside him, just as Oswald lost all control and reached down, grasping at his cock as come shot hot and wet, covering their bellies as Jim stayed deep inside him, feeling his erection start to soften as he paused to catch his breath, then kissed his flushed and breathless lover. Withdrawing from his body felt like a deep loss as Jim wished they could stay joined forever, then as he lay beside him he put his arm around him and Oswald turned on his side as pain briefly registered on his face and Jim reached down, helping him to shift his crippled leg into a comfortable position.

“Maybe today was the day,” Jim said softly, stroking an old scar on Oswald's shoulder as they lay side by side.

“I hope so,” Oswald replied as his eyes sparkled.

Jim looked at him feeling sure he would always think of Oswald as having some kind of indefinable magic, the magic that came from within, this need to feel the spark of life inside him. He thought about the day he had stood outside the bedroom as Ed supported him and Oswald cried out in pain as Eddie came into the world and gave his first cry. He recalled Ozara's birth, that painful, traumatic birth and Oswald's sharp yell of pain as he struggled to bring her into the world via a damaged birthing unit. He didn't want to think about Hope's birth and the night he had searched for Ed to tell him Oswald was critical after the black market implant had ruptured... Oswald had been through so much, all to bring his children into the world, his amazing, beautiful Ozzie who had fought so hard Jim swore every tiny line he saw on his lover's face had been etched there by pain, the cost of his determination and the love he felt for his family...

“I'll love you forever, do you know that?” he said softly.

Oswald smiled as he took in the sight of Jim, naked and toned and with the heat of their bodies close together, carrying that scent that was unmistakably _Jim after lovemaking_. He recalled the first time he had held him close, on the floor in Jim's apartment twenty years before. He loved his heated skin giving off a masculine scent that had always been familiar, the essence of love.

“Of course I know that,” Oswald replied as he held him closer, “I've always known, Jim and Oswald – written in the stars.”

Jim laughed softly.

“The GCPD and the underworld, forever in bed together!”

Oswald chuckled at the thought as Jim pulled him close for another kiss. Then he gave a sigh, wanting to stay right here in Ozzie's arms for the rest of the day – but they both had to get up, Ed would be back soon and it just wasn't fair on him, no matter how okay he was with the two of them having time alone, to be together for hours and shut him out.

“We should get up soon,” Jim said as he held Oswald a little closer.

“Five more minutes, please!” Oswald said playfully, and Jim kissed the tip of his nose.

“Five more minutes,” he agreed as they lay together, neither man wanting to break the spell just yet, not after such perfect togetherness.

 

While a former police detective and the former king of the Gotham underworld lay wrapped in a loving embrace, deep in the heart of the city, a current member of the GCPD was also under the spell of a former criminal, as Josh lay on his back, naked with his legs spread as Barbara's soft touch made him close his eyes and give a sigh. This was absolute abandonment, he held nothing back when he was with her – and she had _ordered_ him to come over here to her apartment on his day off, while Hades was at nursery, so they could be alone together. He stayed most nights at her apartment now, and had got into the habit of setting his alarm earlier than usual so he could wake, get out of bed and hurry to the front room to pretend to sleep on the makeshift bed Hades made up for him every evening. Barbara thought her son's jealousy was cute. _Everything_ her little king did was cute, in her eyes... But Josh understood that Hades needed time to get used to the fact that he had to share his Mommy, because Barbara had been alone since before he was born and change was hard for a young child to accept. He was ready to take on anything for Barbara. He had started to make plans to wait until the end of the year and if they were still going strong – and he had no reason to think otherwise – he would ask her to marry him. He wanted to be her husband, be a daddy to Hades – or a mommy, she always called him _Mommy Josh_ when he helped with her son, and he was fine with that. He simply loved her, and wanted to be like this, with her, forever.

He also never knew what she was going to do next – like today, when she had led him into the bathroom, ordered him to lay down on the floor, and shaved him. She had shaved his cock and balls while he lay there on his back with his legs spread and his cock getting hard as she told him he would be so much prettier smooth down there. Now he was on the bed, enjoying the sweet sensation of Barbara gently rubbing something that smelled very expensive on to his sensitive, newly shaved skin as his cock got painfully hard. He wanted her to smack it again, he was silently hoping that she would as she told him how nice and soft his skin was and how much she loved to see him bare and exposed.

“You'll look so much nicer in my lace panties now,” she said softly, “I want you to wear them for work!”

He looked up at her sharply, and she laughed at the look of alarm on his face.

“It'll be fun!”

That had sounded more like a dare than an order, and he started to laugh too. This was crazy. But Barbara was like that, she loved adventure as much as she loved getting her own way...

“Okay, I'll do it!”

“Of course you will,” she smiled down at him, “You know how to please me. How do you please me, Josh?”

“I say _Yes, Barbara!_ ”

He reached up, closing his hand around her wrist as he gently guided her to his solid erection.

“Please...I'm so turned on, make me come!”

She locked her gaze with his, smiling as angelic beauty suddenly reflected a devilish spark in her gaze.

“No, not yet...”

She gave his cock a firm squeeze, then let go again.

“If you can hold back for me, really try and stop yourself from coming until I say so, I'll give you a reward.”

The very thought of a reward from Barbara sent a tingle down his spine that somehow resonated in his cock as he felt an ache and nodded.

“Anything for you!”

“You'd better mean that.”

“I do!”

Barbara's hand closed around his cock once more.

“Prove it,” she said, and started to jerk him firmly.

After a few strokes he was ready, but it was sweet punishment to hold back and leave himself on the edge as he whispered her name and she let go of him, kneeling there on the bed, looking down at him as he suffered in a way that he knew he wanted to suffer again and again. Everything Barbara did to him was addictive... She shifted back a little, taking off her panties.

“I can't put them on, I'm too hard!” he said as he broke into a sweat and his heart beat faster as his cock felt ready to burst.

“They're not for wearing,” she whispered sweetly, and his eyes widened as he gasped for air as she pushed the lace fabric into his mouth. It was full of the scent and the taste of her pussy and all he could manage was a muffled moan as she slapped his groin, and the smack sounded so much louder now his skin was bare, the shaft of his cock was throbbing and the freshly shaved skin was stinging where she had caught it, leaving a small, red mark. He wasn't close the edge any more as much as the thought of her smacking him there always made him come when he was alone and thinking about it. But he was still hard and that ache was starting to come back as he struggled, briefly closing his legs as he squeezed at his balls and tried to brush against the head of his cock, but she pushed his legs apart sharply, drawing the panties from his mouth and replacing them with two fingers. He looked up at her, sucking on them as she looked down at him with no words needed. She had put her fingers in his mouth, so he was going to suck. He would suck _anything_ she put in his mouth, she wanted him to, he could see it in her eyes.

“I said no closing your legs!” Barbara said firmly, and she slipped her fingers from his mouth and suddenly her hand shifted lower.

Josh tensed as her two wet fingers slipped inside him. She was in his ass, and it felt tight and somewhere between pleasure and pain as she made a slow, gentle movement, in and out.

“We may as well get this little hole of yours stretched. Get used to it, if you have a baby you'll be going a _lot_ wider than this, Mommy Josh!”

Now his legs were wide apart and he had no intention of closing them. The feel of penetration was wonderful as he closed his eyes, panting lightly, daring to thrust a little with her movements. She could have put anything up there, a vibrator, a dildo, he would have taken it. He wanted to take more as he looked up at her in complete surrender.

“ _Barbara...thank you...”_ he gasped.

She slid her fingers out of his body.

“That's all you're getting for now!” she said.

He was about to start begging again, shamelessly, desperately begging for release, when she climbed on top, giving him his reward as she sat on his cock, taking it all the way down as if claiming his penis as her property. He lay back, getting fucked, being fucked by her as she took control. As he came close to the edge she heard it in the low whine he made and she slowed down, locking her gaze with his. He understood the command:

_Wait._

He paused for breath, closing his eyes as he willed himself to pull back from the edge and as she did so, she began to move again, he felt another motion joining with their thrusting bodies and looked down to see her hand between her legs, rubbing at her pussy as she claimed her pleasure all for herself. Barbara looked down at him, her face flushing as she breathlessly spoke the words he needed to hear:

“ _Come for me, Josh... you can come now!”_

Her legs trembled as her orgasm spilled over, her walls contracting as her command and the throb of her body demanded his climax too. He came hard, and it was a sweet and much needed release. Seconds later she fell forward exhausted as she reached for him.

“I love you!” she gasped.

“I love you too,” he said, breathing heavily.

She separated from him, turned on her side and pulled him close. Josh pressed his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes as his heart raced, as he lay against the softness of her breast, he heard the racing of her heart, then heard her laboured breathing in rhythm with his own. This was perfect. He couldn't imagine life getting any better than this, and he hoped it would stay that way for a long time to come...

 

The time turned from morning to lunch time, and by then Josh and Barbara were up and dressed and while Barbara went to fetch Hades from nursery, Josh got a thrill from carrying out her orders, making the bed, tidying up the front room, washing the dishes, all while he was getting used to the very sexy feel of the fabric of his jeans brushing against his newly shaved groin. Then he checked the time, feeling sure there was something else he had to do...

Whatever had been on Barbara's list was forgotten. He had forgotten , because she liked to give him verbal lists, hoping he would forget something, because that was an excuse for punishment. The thought of it turned him on even more, he liked her spankings... Then his phone rang, and as he answered the call all thought of fun and games with his lover evaporated.

“Hello?” he said as he answered, noticing the number of the caller was withheld.

_Silence._

“Hello, this is Detective Josh Maxwell, can I help you?”

_More silence._

“I can't help if you don't speak,” Josh added, “I'm here, I'm listening, just talk to me.”

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

“I...I don't know what to say to you...” she began nervously.

It was Flora Westley, and what she was about to say changed everything, sending his thoughts back into detective mode very sharply:

“I don't have proof,” she began, “But I...I think I know something. Can you promise me you won't drag my name into this, if it goes further?”

Josh turned to the window as his gaze reflected the clouds that had gathered above the city.

“Are you alone, are you safe to talk?”

“Yes.”

“Just tell me everything you know, I won't bring your name into any of this.”

She took a shaky breath, pausing as she composed her thoughts.

“That private eye – the man who was killed at the factory, I think my husband did it!”

Josh gripped the phone harder as he felt sure he was right about Westley. But then she said something else, something unexpected that blew the case wide open into much bigger, darker territory...

She paused, breathing nervously down the phone.

“I don't know where my husband was twenty years ago, but I do know his company has been involved with male birthing implants ever since they hit the open market. He's said things, about if he could destroy the competition, he would have control over the entire industry. This was after those two guys died because of the faulty implants...”

“Anyone who runs a big business can talk like that,” Josh reminded her, “But that's just him dreaming about taking over the industry. Unless he's confessed, I've got nothing to go on. How does this link to the private eye?”

“No, you don't understand,” she said, “I hired him to investigate my husband. I met with him, but I gave him a false name, he didn't know who I was. I had to protect myself. That investigator called me the day before he was killed, he said he was on to something big and then he mentioned the black market trade twenty years back, he said the trading was shut down but they only made a few arrests – they never caught the person behind it. He told me if his theory was correct, that was about to change.”

Josh took in a slow breath as the pieces fell into place... _Vincent Westley was behind the black market implant trade twenty years before, manufacturing death traps that had killed hundreds of men and their unborn children?_

“You think your husband was behind it twenty years ago, you think he was running the entire black market in counterfeit birthing units?”

“I do know the legitimate trade was about start booming. He wanted control of what he saw as a new business opportunity, wiping out all other competition - but Oswald Nygma campaigned to change the law and get the black market traders shut down. And now this new implant has hit the market, men have started dying. I know they said in the news it was a manufacturing fault - but I think this is just the start. I think it's happening all over again and my husband has blood on his hands.”

Josh was still gripping the phone tightly.

“Do you have any proof of this? Anything, no matter how small?”

“No, I just know it's him, but I can't prove it.”

“There must be something, what was the PI doing the day you believe your husband attacked him?”

“He was searching for something.”

“Where?” Josh asked.

She gave a heavy sigh.

“If I can find proof, I'll let you know...I have to go now...”

“Wait -”

“I have to go, he's calling on the other phone, he's checking up on me. I'll be in touch again if I can give the proof you need. Goodbye, Detective.”

The call ended.

Josh stood there for a moment, thinking on all she had said:

_Westley could be the man behind the birthing implant scam two decades ago? If he could find proof, he could bring a real monster to justice, and crack one of the biggest unsolved cases in Gotham's criminal history..._

Just then, he got text message. It was Barbara :

_Don't forget Hades surprise, Mommy Josh!_

Now he remembered that last thing on the list. He checked his watch. They were on their way back...

“Oh shit!” he muttered, then he dashed to the kitchen and laid out paper and brushes and squeezed paint from bottles into small trays, Hades would have fun painting when he came in...

He had just finished laying it all out when the door opened.

“Where's Mommy Josh?” she called out, and he smiled on hearing her call him that.

“I'm in the kitchen!”

Hades came dashing in first. He stopped and looked in surprise at the stuff laid out on the table.

“Oh! Paints for Hades!” he said joyfully, and as Barbara hurried into the room to tell him to be careful, he was already at the table, standing there and reaching up, pressing his hands into bright blue paint.

“Sit down before you do that!” Barbara said, as her son looked back at her and laughed.

“At least be careful with the paint,” Barbara added as her expression softened and she smiled back at her son.

“Okay Mommy, I'll be careful,” he said, then he looked at Josh, who was standing beside him.

“You did this for Hades?”

“Yes,” Josh replied, “Is it a good surprise?”

Hades looked up to him and nodded.

“It's the best surprise!” he said, and raised his hands from the paint as he turned towards him.

“ _No!”_ Josh said, but it was too late.

Hades hugged him tightly, smearing wet paint on his jeans and then he grabbed at the sleeve of his shirt, using it to wipe the rest of the paint from his little hands.

“Oh no!” said Josh, looking down at his paint covered clothing.

Hades climbed on to the chair, oblivious to the mess he had just made, and grabbed a brush and stuck it in some yellow paint, then started to paint a big, bright sun on the paper in front of him. Barbara giggled as she looked at Josh, covered in paint with her son's little hand prints all over his shirt sleeve.

“I got a call about a case,” he said, “A big one. I was told a man named Vincent Westley could be behind the black market birthing implants that hit the streets twenty years ago.”

Barbara stopped laughing, her eyes growing wide as she remembered how Oswald had almost died because of a black market implant when Hope was born...

“I'm listening,” she said as her voiced edged sharp steel and her eyes reflected cold as the day she had shot the gunman in the club.

Josh told her everything. She listened, then promised to ask around and see if anyone from the old days knew anything about Westley.

“So far, there's no evidence,” Josh added.

“If there's any proof out there, you can be sure I'll do all I can to find it.” Barbara promised.

 

_The weeks passed by._

Barbara's contacts asked around. They came back to her with nothing on Westley. Flora didn't call back and Josh could do nothing but wait while he worked on other cases, working alongside Ash Riley, whose presence was a constant source of frustration as Josh watched him working the cases that would reap financial gain as he cast aside the rest. It was only the thought of warm nights with Barbara that kept his head together as he wondered if Westley was guilty, and where he could find the proof he needed. So far, he had nothing to go on...Right now, life was very frustrating when justice for the victims of the black market scam seemed out of reach.

 

Just outside of the city, in the mansion surrounded by landscaped gardens, there was no frustration, only harmony and contentment. Oswald had spent the past few weeks doing nothing but rest and have sex with Jim, which made for a very enjoyable life as Ed often joined in, but always left the intercourse to Jim, because he wanted no doubt this baby would be his, and free of his cursed genetics. Ed had taken his pills on time every day, keeping Riddler firmly silenced as he quietly worried for Eddie, who had gone more than three weeks without an incident of his other persona taking over. He wasn't sure whether to be glad or nervous about that, because he knew from his own experience that the dark half _always_ emerged eventually...

But on this day, while Little Oz and Eddie were over at Tabby's with Hope because Nessa was back from college for the weekend, and the twins were playing in the garden under Gertrud's watchful eye, Oswald limped into the front room and over to the couch where Jim and Ed sat waiting, looking worried, because Oswald had said he needed to speak with them alone, and it was important. He had spoken quietly, leaving them both to exchange a glance as they wondered what this was about. If Oswald had changed his mind about another baby, both men knew they would feel a wave of relief, but also disappointment. They both wanted another baby, but Oswald was taking a risk because he wasn't well suited to the new generation implant... Ed looked tense. Jim felt tense and hoped it didn't show as Oswald reached the sofa and stood there leaning on his cane.

“I need to talk to you both before I tell the rest of the family,” he said, looking from Ed to Jim, “We need to do this alone first...”

He paused, standing there looking elegant in his dark suit as he turned his head, looking to the window.

“Is this about the implant?” asked Ed , “Because if it is, we understand. You might struggle with another pregnancy at your age.”

“I understand too,” Jim added, “We love you just as much for changing your mind.”

Oswald turned back to them. There was a sparkle in his eyes and a radiant smile on his face.

“ _Changing my mind? There's no turning back now,”_ he said excitedly, _“I'm pregnant!”_

Ed's jaw dropped. Jim stared at him for a moment, then he blinked away tears of joy as he got up and Ed got up too.

“You've taken a test?” asked Ed.

“There's no need,” Oswald replied, “This new implant gives off hormones. I've been feeling unwell every morning, and yesterday I threw up quietly so I didn't wake you both. I've got a rash coming up on my arm too. We all know what that means, it's the implant giving off the conception reaction!”

“You're sure?” Jim asked as he stepped closer.

Oswald nodded, joy shining in his eyes.

“We can have it officially confirmed next week when I go for the scan. We're having a baby, Jim!”

Jim wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he blinked back tears and whispered _I love you_. Then Ed reached for both of them, pulling them close and hugging them tightly as he kissed Oswald's cheek. It was really happening, Oswald was right, there was no going back now - a baby was on the way...

 

That evening, Josh turned up at Barbara's place later than usual, because she had asked him to come over after Hades was in bed. She had sounded tense, and that worried him because they were getting along fine, and until now, she had never given him reason to think there could be a problem. Then he had wondered if she had turned up something on Westley.

_But it was nothing to do with his suspect..._

Barbara greeted him with a tight hug and a tender kiss. She usually took him by the hand, leading him off to the bedroom, but not this evening. Instead she told him to follow her, and she led him through to the front room, sat down on the couch and told him to sit beside her as she reached for her phone.

“I have something to show you,” she said, as he looked at her and saw something in her eyes that was between worry and desperation.

“What's this about?” Josh asked.

She paused to access her pictures and then she handed him the phone.

“This,” she said, “Take a look, Mommy Josh.”

He did look, what he saw was a transparent capsule suspended in a tube of clear liquid, and in its centre was a tiny object, so small he couldn't make it out even when he went in close up on the screen. He looked back at her in confusion.

“What am I looking at?”

What she said next came as a shock.

She paused to take a deep breath, looked down at the screen and then met his gaze as she closed her hand over his.

“ _Its our baby.”_

Josh stared at her. _This had to be a joke. What baby?_

“Baby? I don't understand.”

She struggled to hold back a wave of emotion as she blinked away tears.

“You said you would do this, now you can. It's a new generation implant – perfect for a female to carry until conception, very safe to remove and store until implantation into the birth daddy, who carries the baby to full term...” she gripped his hand tighter, “I had it implanted a few weeks ago. They have a high success rate for rapid conception - and there's our baby, Josh! As you know I can't carry a child, so it's been removed and tomorrow, you'll get a call about your appointment – probably for the day after – to have the implant fitted.”

_Barbara had conceived and now there was a baby in a birthing unit waiting to be inserted into his body? She expected him to carry that child and give birth to it?_

“You could have told me!” Josh said in a hushed voice.

“But you said, if it happened, you'd carry our baby....” she looked at him pleadingly, “It's our baby!”

He looked into her eyes and felt so much love as his heart ached for the decision he needed to make. _There had been no warning. Yes, she had talked about this, she had begged him to promise he would do this... but he had thought, until now, it was just a promise her heart needed, one of those what if situations... But no, she had meant it. And the baby was alive, inside that implant so tiny and helpless - and she couldn't carry it._

_That tiny life inside that implant was also his baby..._

As that thought ran through his mind, he knew what his answer would be. Barbara was gripping his hand, looking at him pleadingly as she waited for his reply.

“Please say something!”

For once, his dominant and assertive lover was vulnerable, and he wanted that to stop. She desperately wanted another child, and he was worried about work and changes to plans and he didn't even want to think about pregnancy and childbirth yet, having the implant inserted would be scary enough... He knew little about male birth. He knew the basics, but he had never got so much into the subject that he understood everything, because it was something he had never needed to think about - until now... And that tiny baby, that spark of life inside that implant was his child...His heart answered the question for him as he nodded slowly.

“Of course I'll carry your child. I wish you'd told me first before you did this, but it's too late now and I'm the only one who can do it, so yes, Barbara, I'll carry our baby.”

She hugged him tightly, then she kissed him and he held her still feeling numb from the shock of it all. Barbara's face was radiant as she drew back, looking into his eyes as her gaze filled with tears of joy.

“You're having our baby, Mommy Josh!”

“Yes, we are.” He agreed, as his heart began to feel a flicker of warmth for that tiny life that needed him so desperately. Yes, they were having a baby – he was having a baby. He hadn't planned for it, but it had happened and the more he thought about it, the more he warmed to the idea. _He was going to have a baby. The day after tomorrow, he would be carrying that implant, he would be pregnant..._

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

It was a memory Ed wanted to cherish forever, as on that warm morning, Oswald got up early and went downstairs to rest on his favourite couch wrapped in a purple silk robe as he relaxed with morning coffee. Then Jim went into the garden and told the twins to come in. Gertrud came too, she had heard the happy news the day before, and had agreed with her son that it would be a nice idea to tell the children together. Ed had just asked Eddie and Ozara to join them too, as Ed and Jim stood looking on with Gertrud, watching as the children gathered around Oswald. This was a magical moment and they felt that magic in the air as Oswald looked from the twins to the older kids and then asked them a question.

“I have some special news,” he said excitedly, “Can anyone guess what it is?”

Twins James and Lee exchanged a glance, then Lee spoke up.

“Is Hades going to live with us?”

“No, son, he lives with his Mommy.”

“Good,” added James, “He's a greedy boy. He always takes my sandwiches.”

Yes, he did seem to have a certain air of self importance about him, Oswald silently thought, perhaps something to do with the way Barbara was raising him to believe he was special – while he didn't object to his son being so cherished, he didn't want him to turn out a spoiled brat, he had noticed little things whenever Hades came over to play and maybe it was time to say something to Barbara about that...

“Is Hope moving back with us?” asked Ozara.

“No, sweetheart, sadly she is not,” Oswald replied.

Eddie started to smile.

“Chris and Reggie are moving back with Lauren!”

“No, they are not moving back either,” Oswald replied, then he cast a glance around the children gathered by the couch as a sparkle came to his eyes and he started to smile.

“ _Daddy's having another baby!”_

The twins looked surprised, Eddie smiled and Ozara gave a gasp of amazement as the news sunk in.

“You're having another baby soon?” she asked.

“I'm pregnant, but the baby is very small right now,” Oswald told her, “I have to wait nine months – I don't look pregnant yet, but I'll soon start to get bigger!”

He looked over to the doorway, giving Jim and Ed a radiant smile as they smiled back at him - it was great for both of them to see Oswald this happy, and he was never happier than when he had a baby on the way again. Then Eddie put a hand to Oswald's silk robe, pressing against his belly.

“I can already feel the baby, you have a big belly, Daddy!”

Oswald smiled fondly at his son.

“No, Eddie, that's just my belly, I am a little chubby these days!”

“I'm glad you're having a baby,” Eddie told him, and then he gave him a hug.

The younger children had started trying to touch the baby too, and Oswald patiently told them to do it one at a time as he took each little hand and placed it below his ribcage.

“Say hi to your new brother or sister,” he told them.

As Ed looked on, he felt relieved. There had been so much worry over Eddie lately and still he was showing no signs of his split personalty emerging, it had been weeks and for now he was just a normal kid, and they all desperately wanted him to stay that way. They had talked about Eddie and Jim had said he hoped he would grow out of his problems. Ed had told him there was nothing wrong with optimism - as long as he stayed realistic and understood he couldn't grow out of it. Oswald remained also remained optimistic, cherishing his little boy and saying it didn't matter that he had Ed's problems, because they were a family and they would overcome this. But at least for now, Eddie seemed fine...

After the kids had been told about the baby, Oswald sent text messages to Hope and Chris and then waited for their response. Hope had called and said it was wonderful news. Chris had congratulated him too.

It was a happy morning.

Then while Gertrud took the twins outside, Jim took the older kids to school, leaving Oswald to relax with Ed, who sat next to him on the couch as Oswald laid back with his head in Ed's lap as he looked down at him and smiled.

“I'm so proud of you, Oswald,” Ed told him as he stroked his hair.

“I can't wait for the scan!” he said excitedly, “I had the appointment moved forward – it's in the morning! Let's keep it a secret and surprise Jim tomorrow!”

Ed laughed softly.  
“That's a great idea, Oswald. I can't wait to see the look on his face!”

Joy shone in Oswald's eyes as he lay there looking up at his husband.

“I don't think I've ever been so happy,” Oswald said softly, “It's the thought that this is my final baby, but I thought Little Oz would be my last one and here I am, pregnant again! I love our family so much.”

“I love our family too, and I love you so very much,” Ed replied, and he leaned over him as the two men shared a tender kiss.

 

Across town, Christian Cobblepot had just taken Lauren to school, then he had called his wife to tell her to have a good day at work. Reggie had reminded him there was a stack of laundry that needed to be done at home, and then she said if any more cases piled up this week, she would need him to come into work and help her out. He had smiled and said he was always glad to help, then he told her he loved her and ended the call. Then as he sat there in his car, still parked near Lauren's school, he looked at his phone as he paused for thought _: His Dad was pregnant again, and he was older now and using a new generation implant..._ Chris tried not to think too often about childbirth, because of his own terrible experience he had never forgotten. But maybe his Dad would need some support this time, and he didn't have any fears about going along to keep him company when he had his scans... When he went into labour, his Dad would understand why he wouldn't stop by the hospital until it was all over, but maybe he could be helpful now, while his Dad was pregnant... Yes, he decided, he was okay with doing that.... He called his father's number and waited for an answer.

“Hello Chris!” Oswald said warmly, “Are you coming over to the house?”

“Not today,” he replied, “But I thought I might come with you when you have your first scan. I can handle that, I want to support you, I want to be there.”

“This is a surprise,” Oswald replied, “But a most welcome one! I'm having the scan tomorrow, Jim doesn't know yet, I'm going to surprise him!”

“What time are you leaving?”

“Nine am, I'm having the scan at nine thirty.”

“Okay, I'll see you there!” said Chris.

“I am surprised you feel able to do this,” Oswald said to his son.

Chris laughed softly.

“I want to be there, and I will be... I won't be coming in, I'll wait in the corridor, but I'll be there for you!”

Oswald chuckled.

“And that means a lot to me, son. I know how difficult this is for you.”

“I think you're so brave, Dad.”

“I'm only having a baby!” Oswald replied fondly, “I'd have more if I could – but this has to be my last one.”

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Chris replied, “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, son,” said Oswald.

Chris hung up the call, then started the car and drove away in the direction of home.

 

At the GCPD, it was a quiet day. Josh had been thinking all morning about the implant procedure – it didn't seem too scary, and it was over with quickly, but it was happening tomorrow and one minute his thoughts turned to that tiny, helpless life inside that implant that needed a place to grow, and next, he thought about the case he could solve, if only evidence was present. Westley's wife having a theory meant nothing in the eyes of the law without solid proof – and she had not called back. He thought again about the implant, pushing paperwork aside as he reached for his coffee, his thoughts back with the fact that he would soon be pregnant. Then he wondered how it would affect his work. _He would have to stop at six months. He would have a maximum of six months paid leave after the birth too, and then what?_ He didn't want to give up his job entirely. Maybe he could work part time. Barbara already took care of Hades when he wasn't at nursery, and she timed those hours around her working time and put him with a baby sitter when she needed to be at the club some evenings. He hoped they could share the child care, that way they would both be able to keep working...

Then he cast a glance across the room at his partner Ash Riley as he wondered how Ash would react to the news that he was pregnant. From tomorrow that would be a fact that he couldn't hide forever...He had only been here a short while and soon, he would be on leave to have a baby. Josh wondered what that would do to his working relationship, and he was thinking on it so strongly as he considered the fact that Ash was corrupt and not the easiest person to get along with, too, as he asked a question.

“What do you think about birthing implants?”

Ash looked up from his desk.

“What about them?”

Josh hesitated. He had already heard a tone in his voice that suggested Ash wasn't too keen on the subject.

“I was just wondering what you think, about the use of implants to have babies.”

“I think it's a good idea,” he replied, then he tapped his fingers on the desk, _“But...”_

Josh felt his heart sink. _Oh no, he was going to lack understanding at the very least..._

“It's like this,” Ash said, “These units are a good idea so men can conceive – and women with fertility issues too – but, I think in many cases it's not practical. Look at the new generation implant, now older people can carry babies! We could have population crisis if this carries on!”

Josh laughed as he shook his head.

“That's the craziest thing I've ever heard -”

“Are you laughing at me?”

Wow, he had sounded _so_ hostile...

“No, not at you,” Josh looked him in the eye, “Your theory just sounds a bit unrealistic. New style birthing units won't make the population vastly expand, only people who want kids will use them to start families and despite what you may think, most couples who have families are still having around two kids per family. Not many want large families, that statistic hasn't changed for many years. I don't know much about male birth, but I did read an article on modern families a few months ago.”

“I think there should be tighter controls on these units too,” Ash added, “Certainly, there should be laws regarding the workplace. It's so easy to have a baby using one of those implants, anyone can do it. Think what that does for industry every year. Men and women taking time out to pop out kids...”

Josh wanted to laugh out loud and in his face at his crazy take on the whole situation, but instead he just looked at him, shaking his head.

“I believe people have always taken time off work to pop out kids, Ash. How would you feel if you had a colleague who was pregnant via implant?”

“I'd say, why the fuck did you choose a career that needs dedication if you're going to go off and have a baby instead?” he replied, “These days that's especially true for men who carry children. Some of them work in high risk jobs too, why do that with a baby in your belly?”

“And some women also work in high risk jobs whilst pregnant - oh, never mind,” Josh said quickly, shaking his head and looking down at his paperwork, “I need to get on with police work. I don't have time for a debate.”

Ash said no more as Josh sat there looking through a case file as he silently concluded, he was _not_ going to be in for an easy time of it when Ash found out about the baby. He had made his views perfectly clear on the subject...

 

It was a sunny afternoon and peaceful at the park as Victor walked along the path, on his way to meet with Hope as birds sung in the trees. As he neared a bench where she sat by a pond, he noticed she still looked sad. She had called him in tears earlier, and he had set aside all that needed to be done at the Lounge to come over here and meet her, because he knew what she was crying over.

“You called, I came,” he said, and sat down beside her, handing her a bouquet of light pink roses.

She accepted the flowers and paused to look down at them. She and Victor had shared a lot of conversations lately, and one had been about the meaning of roses and their colours.

“Thank you,” she said, and as she turned her head and met his gaze, she managed a small smile.

“Now please tell me what you think of my idea.”

Victor took a breath and let it out slowly, looking to the rolling fields across the park as he shook his head, then he looked back to Hope.

“I think you're happy for your Dad having the baby. But then it suddenly hit you that he's older now and could have problems with it - and you panicked. That's why you called me an hour ago, crying.”

“That's not what I mean. I'm talking about my other idea.”

His eyes widened.

“Hope, this is your Dad's baby! He's doing this because he wants to – I know what the boss is like as well as you do, he likes being pregnant, he doesn't even mind going through childbirth. He loves being a birth daddy, and he wants another baby. So no, I _don't_ think you should offer to carry it for him.”

Hope paused for thought. The idea had come to her right after she had spoken to her Dad, that something could go wrong for him - and maybe, she could carry the baby for him, to be sure he didn't have any scary complications...

“I just want to know he's going to be okay.”

“He will be, he's Oswald, and Oswald has babies. He's been pregnant three times before, it's not like it's his first kid.”

Worry reflected in Hope's eyes.

“ _I was his first kid.”_

“And you were born by a black market birthing unit,” Victor reminded her, “Don't think about that, Hope. Don't ever think because of that, your Dad could have problems again. He's going to be fine. Also, you wasn't exactly his first kid, Hope. You were his first born to him, but Chris is his first kid, he fathered her with Bridgit.”

Hope smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as the scent of roses filled the air.

“Back in those days - the old days, when you worked for my Dad as a hit man!”

“And now I run the club for him, how times change!” Victor laughed softly.

He and Hope looked at each other, then Victor tenderly placed a hand on her cheek.

“He's happy, Hope. Don't start crying and worrying and definitely, do _not_ offer to carry this baby for him! Now is not the time to talk about the past and all the bad stuff. Trust me, it's his decision, let him get on with it, okay?”

She nodded.

“I guess you're right.”

“I usually am.”

Victor paused to briefly kiss her cheek, then he got up from the bench.

“I have to get back to work. Are we still on for tonight?”

The mention of tonight made her smile.

“Definitely!”

He smiled too.

“Great, I'll be over to your place around eight.”

A playful sparkle was back in her eyes now.

“I'll be waiting!” she said.

“I'm looking forward to it!” Victor replied, then he walked away as Hope sat there alone, still smiling as she looked down at the bouquet with its soft pink petals and delicate scent.

 

Next morning, Josh felt sick and nervous and shaky as Barbara kept a big smile on her face as she talked excitedly about the baby as they drove to the hospital. She had asked him three times if he was okay, and he had thought about that tiny baby inside that implant and nodded, feeling a protective urge for that tiny spark of life. _Their child. His child.._. _Of course he was going through with this._ The more he had thought about it, the more he wanted it to happen. But he was sure next time Barbara wanted a baby – if there would be a next time – they would be sitting down to have a serious discussion first. They reached the hospital and Barbara parked the car, then they got out together and she took hold of his hand as joy shone in her gaze.

“Let's go and get our baby, Mommy Josh!” she said excitedly as she gave his hand a squeeze and he felt briefly dizzy as nerves took over, then they walked towards the entrance.

 

As Josh and Barbara entered the hospital, Oswald's car had just parked up beside a gleaming Porsche. Chris had waited by his car, looking up at the building, feeling a flicker of apprehension as old pains replayed in his mind and in his body in places he didn't want to think about as memories of Lauren's traumatic birth came back to him. Then he saw Jim and Ed, and as his Dad got out of the car, Chris went over to him and hugged him.

“You made it!” Oswald said, not being able to hold back the hint of surprise in his tone as he looked at Chris, who usually avoided everything connected to male birth.

“I'm proud of you, I want to support you.”

“I appreciate it,” Oswald told him warmly.

“Let's go and see your baby for the first time!” Ed said excitedly as he took hold of Oswald's hand.

“There won't be much to see yet,” Oswald reminded him, “Today is about confirming the pregnancy officially.”

Jim glanced at him as pride shone in his eyes. Oswald had woke him with a kiss that morning as he had said, _Surprise, Jim - I moved the appointment forward, it's today!_

“I'll never forget this day,” Jim told him, and then they headed for the entrance as Chris followed.

 

While Oswald and the others went to the scan appointment, Josh was trying to hide the fact that he was shaking as he lay face down on a table in a treatment room, the doctor had applied some gel to his ass and now it was numb and as Barbara sat beside him, he reached for her hand. She noticed it shook in her grip and she gave it a squeeze and spoke softly to him. For once there was no playful dominance in her voice as he stroked his hair and leaned closer.

“It's okay, they just open you up a little bit and slide a device inside that inserts the implant deep in your body. It's over in seconds!”

“I know that,” he whispered, then as the doctor came back into the room he closed his eyes tightly, refusing to let go of Barbara's hand as he shifted his legs apart and then heard the doctor tell him to keep still.

There was no feeling of penetration, it was more like deep pressure. He was warned there might be sharp pain. He heard a click and then the pressure was gone as the device was drawn out of his body. The doctor wiped away traces of lubricant and he didn't feel a thing, then he was asked to turn over and the scanner was switched on. He looked up at the screen to see something below his rib cage that looked like a grey mass with a small dark speck inside it.

“That's your baby,” said the doctor, “Congratulations, you're pregnant!”

Josh felt a wave of relief wash over him as he started to smile. _There was his baby, safe inside him. It felt like a miracle_. Barbara was crying. He looked up at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

“That was easier than I thought,” he told her and then she kissed him, drew back and paused to wipe her eyes.

“I love you,” she said softly.

He wanted to reply, but then he was told he would be moved to an other room, where he could rest for an hour before going home. There was a flickering pain beneath his rib cage that came and went, and as it throbbed, he felt mildly sick. The doctor told him that was normal with these new generation implants. While they could be used for older fathers, in this case it had been used because Barbara had used it to conceive before the transfer, as newer units transferred easier than old style implants. The doctor explained how it would attach securely and that he would need a day or two to rest at home before returning to work. Barbara asked if he ought to be working at all because he was pregnant, and the doctor told her the risk regarding stress levels only applied to older fathers. Josh had heard all this information, but just lay there with his eyes closed and a hand below his ribcage as he smiled, thinking about that baby inside him:

_They had done it! He was pregnant - and he had not realised that he would feel so elated about it until now..._

 

On the floor above, Oswald sat with Ed and Jim in the waiting area as Chris stood by the window, looking down at his car in the parking lot as sunlight bounced off its gleaming body work. He was here for his Dad, as he said he would be, but the waiting area was as far as he felt able to go, and everyone understood why. But Oswald was feeling impatient as he checked the time, then turned to Jim.

“I just want to see our baby! Why is there such a delay? My appointment was fifteen minutes ago!”

“They said they're busy today and they're short staffed,” Ed reminded him, “We just have to wait a little longer,” he gave his husband's hand a squeeze, “It will be worth the wait.”

“And you must know how busy some days can get, “Jim reminded Oswald, “You used to work as a birthing assistant, you know how waiting times can go.”

Oswald frowned, looking at the clock. Now twenty minutes had passed by...

“It's not usually like this,” he said.

Just then, his name was called and he got up and with Ed and Jim as Chris turned from the window, gave them a wave and reached for his phone to chat to his wife to pass the time and help distract from his anxiety.

 

Oswald, together with Ed and Jim, had walked off in the direction of Lee Thompkins office, just as she joined them from a dash up the corridor.

“Oswald, I'm so sorry you had to wait,” she said, “Let's get this scan done – it sounds like you'll have good news...” she opened the door and led them inside, “As you know, pregnancy rests are not always accurate with the new style implant, the best way to confirm is through a scan. Are you both going to be with him?”

That question had been directed to Jim and Ed.

“Yes we are,” Jim replied with a smile as Ed nodded, a sparkle in his eyes at the thought of seeing a glimpse of the new baby for the first time.

Oswald wasted no time, hurrying through to the next room as he prepared to lie back and have his scan. Ed and Jim followed him in, and as she switched on the scanner and he sat on the edge of the table, Oswald cast her a curious glance.

“What's with all the delays today?”

She met his gaze, hesitantly. Something was up, he could see it in her eyes...

“What's happened?” he asked as worry crept into his voice, “I used to work here, Lee. You can let me in on this, I can tell something is wrong.”

She gave a heavy sigh.

“This isn't really anything you need to know while you're pregnant, Oswald.”

He looked intently at her.

“What's happened?” he demanded.

She paused to adjust some settings on the scanner.

“Sadly a guy came in today, he was eleven weeks pregnant and he miscarried. We had another death in childbirth, too. We've yet to find out if the implant was at fault or if the father had a pre-existing condition we didn't know about. There was another death at another hospital on the other side of the city too. It could be a coincidence, sometimes things do go wrong – it's rare, but it can happen. We don't know yet if the implants were from the same batches. But you can be assured the implant you have was from a batch that was safety checked thoroughly, please don't let these sad events ruin such a special day. You're about to see your baby for the first time.”

A flicker of worry reflected in Oswald's gaze. He thought about the other recent deaths, and so did Jim as he shared a glance with Oswald. Ed noticed the suspicion in their eyes and frowned.

“It was probably a sad coincidence, these things can happen,” Lee repeated, “Now, let's get on with this scan. I'd like to give someone some good news today!”

Jim helped Oswald lie back on the bed, pausing to adjust his weak leg, then Oswald opened up his shirt, exposing the area below his ribcage. Ed looked at him lying there as Lee prepared to scan him as he noticed the old scars exposed on his body, scars from the surgery to save his life after Hope's birth twenty years before. He thought about the recent tragedies, and then remembered Oswald's implant was safe - but he still worried. Jim and Ed stood either side of the table as Lee started the scan. As the grey mass appeared on the screen with a tiny dark spot in its centre, she smiled.

“As you used to be a birthing assistant, would you like to tell your partners what we see on that screen, Oswald?”

His eyes glazed with tears of joy as he gave her a radiant smile, then gripped Jim and Ed's hands tightly.

“That grey mass is what a new generation implant looks like on a scanner – the old ones were silver, the new units are almost transparent. And that tiny little spot you see in the middle of it...” his voice choked up with emotion, _“That's our baby!”_

“Oh wow...” Ed said as he looked at the screen and started to smile.

Jim felt his heart skip a beat as he blinked away tears, overwhelmed by love for his amazing Oswald, who had created and carried life for the fourth time.

“There's our little baby, Ozzie!” he said, smiling as he leaned over Oswald and gave him a tender kiss, “I'm so proud of you!”

“So am I,” added Ed, who leaned in as Jim drew back, and kissed his husband fondly.

Lee assured them all seemed normal, reminded him to rest when he got home, and turned off the scanner. By the time Oswald was off the bed and had tidied his clothing, Jim and Ed were ready to leave, but as she asked if they had any questions, Oswald spoke up.

“Yes,” he said, with a flicker of apprehension in his eyes, “This is my last baby and I've never breast fed. I'd like to be able to feed this one myself. I want that experience.”

Lee paused, thinking on how well she knew Oswald. He fully understood what was involved to make that possible, and while he had no difficulty treating his own patients during his time as a birthing assistant, she felt sure there was one cautious note she ought to raise on the subject.

“I know you're fine with needles when it came to treating your patients, Oswald, but you don't like injections personally – and as you know, this involves several injections in the chest area to make milk production possible after birth. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I'm sure,” he replied, “I want to have the injections, Lee.”

She turned back to his notes on her desk and wrote down an appointment reminder.

“Okay,” she said, “You can have the injections at three months. And your next scan is in two weeks time, and will be every two weeks until the birth – unless there's a reason to see you more frequently. Remember this implant gives off a lot of hormones, you might feel tearful at times, you might also get odd cravings and I'm afraid the morning sickness can carry on through the whole of the pregnancy – but only if you're really unlucky!”

Oswald smiled.

“I'm more than ready for this,” he told her, “Thank you for seeing me today, Lee.”

He paused to give her a brief hug.

“See you in two weeks,” she said.

Oswald left with Ed and Jim, and then Lee sat down at her desk and gave a heavy sigh. She hoped the bad news about the recent tragedies hadn't over shadowed Oswald's day too much – but hers was certainly full of worries. A lot of the maternity services would be running on a limited schedule for the next week, while implant batches were checked for safety. It seemed like these deaths were happening too often now, and she was starting to worry. It was bringing back memories of the dark days of the faulty black market implants that had claimed so many lives. The authorities had said it could never happen again, but now, she was starting to doubt that...

 

Later that evening, Josh was resting on the bed in Barbara's room. Hades came running in and stopped as he reached the bed, then looked with interest at Josh.

“Mommy says you're having a baby!”

Josh smiled.

“Yes, I am,” he replied, turning on his side as he placed a hand cautiously against his ribcage, feeling an ache flicker. He had taken today off work blaming flu, and that would cover the next few days, while he rested here, getting over the implant process. He would tell work about the pregnancy when he had to, and not before, because he knew what his partner would be like on a daily basis, and he didn't want that kind of stress while he was carrying a baby.

Hades set his pale gaze on the hand that rested below his ribs as Josh pressed it against the fabric of his shirt.

“Baby is in there?”

“Yes.”

“In Josh?”

He laughed as he looked fondly at Hades.

“Yes, in me!”

“Oh! You're _Mommy Josh_ now!” he exclaimed, and as Barbara came into the room she giggled as she saw Josh trying not to laugh too hard because of the ache below his ribs.

“Yes, I _am_ Mommy Josh,” he replied, “Birth Daddy Josh, but at home, Mommy says I'm a mommy, it's just a thing we like to say.”

“Because I love Josh and our baby!” Barbara added, leaning over Josh and fondly kissing his cheek, before they shared a hug and then she let go again.

Hades eyes narrowed as he felt a sting of jealousy to see Josh hugging his Mommy so tightly.

“Dinner in five minutes, little king,” Barbara reminded Hades, then she left the room. Hades was still standing there, thoughtfully regarding Josh.

“You can have my Mommy sometimes,” he announced, “But not _all_ the time. Mommy is Hade's Mommy.”

Understanding reflected in his eyes as Josh smiled back at Hades.

“I know that, Hades. And I'm giving you a brother or sister,” he reminded him.

“I would like a sister please,” Hades stated as if ordering off a menu, “Um...not a brother as Hades is the _only_ king. Sister can be princess.”

Josh had got curious with all this regal mention of Hades, Barbara always called him a king...

“What do you think you'll be the king of?” Josh asked.

His icy eyes shone with glee.

“King of Gotham like my father!” Hades announced, “And I want a gun too _and_ a crown!”

“Oh... I see... well, maybe this baby is a girl, if not, it's okay, you're still a king,” Josh replied.

“I _am_ a king,” Hades told him with a smile, then he left the room.

Now he was alone, Josh silently thought on all Hades had just said.. _Did Barbara have aspirations for her son to be king of the underworld one day?_ _If it was true that Oswald had turned away from crime twenty years back, he felt sure he wouldn't be too happy to know about that... but maybe he should... possibly. Josh knew he would have to talk to Barbara about this, and soon..._ Then he pushed aside his concerns as he felt another flickering ache as the implant settled, and he got comfortable, reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. His comfort didn't last long. There was a news report on, about a miscarriage and two more birth father deaths...

Josh stared hard at the screen, thinking again about that case that seemed impossible to prove. _Was Westley guilty? And were these deaths linked, was there more going on than simple, coincidental tragedies blamed on manufacturing faults?_ He placed his hand below his rib cage, thinking of his unborn child. He would have to solve this case, if pregnant men were being deliberately targeted this had changed perspective for Josh:

_Now it wasn't just a case that desperately needed solving, as a pregnant man looking out for others carrying children, this had become personal..._

 

At the Van Dahl mansion, as evening turned to night fall, the house was quiet.

Oswald had decided to have an early night and was soon joined by Jim, as Ed helped Gertrud get the two older kids ready for bed. Jim climbed on to the bed and put his arm around the amazing man who was carrying his child, as he felt like his heart was about to overflow with love as he looked into Oswald's eyes.

“Today was incredible. Our little baby's in there...”

As he lay beside him, he rested a hand below his ribcage, but when he met Oswald's gaze he saw sadness reflected there.

“Ozzie?”

“I keep thinking about what Lee told me today, about that poor guy who miscarried. And the birth fathers who passed away. What if it wasn't an accident, Jim? What if someone is sabotaging the implant industry? After all the work I did to put a stop to the black market twenty years ago... I can't believe it could be happening again!”

Jim held him closer, comforting him with a gentle kiss.

“Ozzie,” he said softly, “There's no reason yet to think there's more to this! It's your hormones, it's making you emotional, sweetheart! Stop worrying. We know your implant has been safety checked, more than once. And the baby is fine, you're okay and we have so much to look forward to!”

Jim's words had lifted his mood as he started to smile.

“And nothing will go wrong.”

“Of course not, Oswald – it's going to be perfect!”

Oswald cuddled up close to Jim, resting his head against his shoulder as he drifted off to sleep with a smile about his lips:

_Yes, it was going to be perfect this time, he felt sure of it, what could possibly go wrong..._

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

_Four and a half months passed by._

Now it was mid October and the weather was starting to grow chilly and damp and the rain and the cloudy skies were rarely broken by sunlight, but at the mansion, the house was warm and cosy even as the strengthening wind blew and shook the turning leaves as they shed from the trees. The skies were dark, the children were all in bed sleeping and while Gertrud stayed up downstairs by the warmth of the fire and knitted a blanket for her next grandchild, Jim and Ed had gone upstairs to join Oswald, who had decided to have an early night because he was feeling tired.

Oswald's pregnancy had no complications so far, he had rested and had regular scans, and the news was always good. But he felt the aches and pains deeply this time, the weight in his hips as the baby grew, and the extra strain on his damaged leg was making his limp more pronounced already. But Oswald was happy as he lay back comfortably in bed, the sheets up to his waist as he ran a hand lovingly over the small lump that had started to show below his ribcage and was now filling his belly. A month before, he had managed to overcome his fear and dread of needles and had the chest injections that would make breast feeding possible after the baby was born. He thought about how excited he would be to feed his baby – this would be his first time breastfeeding. He had reminded Ed several times that the injections created milk production, not female breasts, as Ed had worried that his chest might swell. Oswald had reminded him yet again that was myth, he wouldn't have any outward signs of milk except for red and slightly prominent nipples, and sometimes, his chest would feel heavy and ache. But that wouldn't happen until the baby was born.

Right now he was four and a half months pregnant and the birth was a long way off. He was happy just to lie back in bed, stroking his round little belly as he smiled contentedly and thought about his child – the baby was a boy, the twenty week scan had confirmed it. They were yet to think of names for Baby Gordon, but they had plenty of time... As he lay there in bed watching as Ed undressed and then Jim did the same he looked from his husband to his lover and smiled.

“I'm so glad you both decided to join me early. I'm not sleepy yet!”

Ed smiled too as he got in bed and joined him.

“We knew that, Ozzie...”

He reached for the covers and gently slid them from his pregnant husband's body, looking lovingly at the sight of him naked and now semi erect as Oswald reached down, unable to resist giving his cock a gentle stroke at the thought of what was to come. He knew that look in Ed's eyes, and that glance he had exchanged with Jim. It was going to be a wonderful night...

Ed's gaze was still on Oswald's curvy, chubby, pregnant body as he admired every part of him, then looked into his eyes as Oswald lay there on his back, naked and smiling up at him.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” Ed told him softly.

“Thank you, Ed,” Oswald replied as his eyes shone with love.

“You certainly do look beautiful,” Jim agreed as he got in bed too, sandwiching Oswald in the middle as he turned on his side, paused to kiss his cheek and then looked over Ozzie to Ed as his eyes sparkled playfully.

“I keep thinking, Ed...After this next baby, Oswald's ass will be even _more_ accommodating!”

Ed chuckled.

“It certainly will, Jim – what used to be a spare parking space will be a _double_ parking space!”

“For two trucks!” Jim said, laughing as Oswald's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

“It's not _that_ big!” Oswald insisted, as he lay there and Jim and Ed lay either side of him, taking about how much he could _accommodate_ after the next baby.

“Two trucks - sideways!” Ed said to Jim as he laughed.

Jim laughed too, looking playfully at Oswald.

“We don't mean it, Ozzie – we all know the best thing to do after the next baby is hire out your ass as an aircraft hangar...”

Ed laughed hard as his shoulders hook and he leaned against his pillow.

“He'd fit a couple of light aircraft up there!”

“No, screw that!” Jim exclaimed, “Lets go for the big money and hire his ass to a commercial aircraft company... Let's go for a big passenger plane...”

“A 747!” Ed chucked.

“Sideways!” added Jim

“That's enough!” Oswald said, trying not to smile as he looked sharply from his husband to his lover, “Stop it - I won't stretch _that_ much!”

“Oh, I wish you would!” Jim said with a twinkle in his eye as he laughed again, then his hand slid down Oswald's body as he looked into his eyes.

“I can't help the things I say. I _love_ your accommodating ass!”

Jim's fingers slipped into warm wetness as Oswald closed his eyes, giving a moan of pleasure as his entrance opened up easily, taking in three fingers, then a fourth as he spread his legs wider.

“Oh yes, do it slowly...” Ed murmured, growing hard as he swept a hand over Oswald's hair and then kissed him tenderly, before drawing back just enough to watch the expression on his face as Jim carried on fucking him with his fingers. He looked down between his parted legs to see Jim's fingers bury deep and then withdraw, covered in lubricant, Oswald was never hotter than when he was carrying an implant, always wet, always ready and always needing more...

“Um.. Jim...”

Jim had just drawn his hand away from Oswald's body, his gaze set between his open legs as he watched his wet entrance slowly close after stretching so easily.

“Excuse me,” Ed said to him as he looked up, “I'd just like to take the opportunity to remind you I'm not fucking in your come,” he smiled politely, “I need to go first, remember?”

Jim paused to adjust Oswald's damaged leg, spreading him wider as he lay beside him.

“No problem,” he said as the thought made him unbearably hard, “Go ahead, fuck him first, I can fuck him afterwards. Y _ou love cock, don't you, Oswald, lots of cock.._.”

As he met Jim's gaze, Oswald was aware he was aching to jerk himself hard, but he resisted, making this last as he looked up into Jim's eyes.

“We both know that's not true - but yes, for you Jim, I will say it!”

“I want to hear it,” Jim's voice had grown heavy and breathless as he stroked his cock slowly, waiting for the words that fuelled his fantasy.

Oswald shifted position as Ed got on top, then he paused, making Jim wait before turning his head and looking into his eyes.

“Yes Jim, I _love_ cock. I want _every_ cock in Gotham, I want them queueing through the city to fuck me!”

“ _Oh Ozzie!”_ Jim whispered as he jerked a little harder, _“My slutty Oswald, I love you so much!”_

Oswald gave a muffled cry as Ed penetrated him with a firm thrust, Jim had covered Oswald's mouth with a kiss to stifle that gasp he made on taking Ed's length all the way, then as Ed began to thrust in a rhythm that started slowly and began to increase as Oswald was gently jolted as Ed's body slapped against his, Jim ran his fingers through Oswald's hair, then kissed him again, feeling unbearably aroused to see him taken like this.

“ _Is that nice, Oswald?”_

“ _Yes Jim...”_ he gave a gasp, _“It's so good!”_

“I'm next,” he reminded him, and Oswald gave a groan and trembled as Ed buried deep inside him, coming sharply as he struggled to hold back.

Ed was a weak and shaking mess still coming down from his orgasm as he separated from Oswald and lay beside him, taking hold of him and turning his face towards him as he kissed him.

“ _I love you, Oswald!”_

“ _I love you too!”_ he gasped, then gave a weak cry as Jim penetrated him, fucking hard and fast in the warm, wet place that ran with lubricant and Ed's orgasm as he headed quickly closer to his own climax.

Ed's hand had closed over Oswald's cock, jerking him in a fast rhythm as Jim buried deep in his body and looked down to see Oswald cry out softly as come shot quickly from his cock, running over Ed's hand, spattering his own body with gleaming white. The sight of it and the feel of his ass squeezing as every throb made him gasp was enough to send Jim over the edge. He came hard, sweat running down his chest as he breathed hard, thrusting deep into Oswald one last time. He was still breathless as he withdrew, then as he lay on his back and caught his breath Ed took his place, grabbing wet wipes and then carefully and lovingly cleaning up Oswald, who was panting as his damp hair clung in dark tendrils to his brow.

Now their pleasure was spent, Ed and Jim lay either side of Oswald, the sheet pulled up to cover them as they each kissed him in turn.

“We love you so much,” Ed whispered.

“I love you both too,” Oswald replied, sounding as exhausted as he felt.

Jim slid an arm around Oswald, Ed did the same, and as their hands brushed, Jim gave Ed's hand a squeeze, smiling as he looked into his eyes, as Ed smiled back at him. Then Jim kissed Oswald again, resting his hand on his round belly as Ed turned out the light, and then they lay in the dark, warm as the wind howled outside, and drifted off to sleep together.

 

When morning came, the skies had lightened up a little as the strengthening wind pushed way the worst of the rain, and Josh turned over in bed, a hand on his baby bump as he felt a tiny movement within. He smiled as he thought how easy the past months had been – with his slim athletic build, his only problem had been some aches and pains as the lump below his ribcage began to grow and spread to his belly, stretching his usually toned physique. He still had a small bump, he was a lean guy and it was still possible to hide his pregnancy at work. But he knew he couldn't hide it for much longer – soon, he would have to inform the Captain that he was pregnant - and then, he would have to face Ash and his reaction. That time was coming soon, he couldn't put it off much longer...

At three months, he had decided to have chest injections that would enable him to breastfeed after the birth. Barbara had been thrilled that _Mommy Josh_ was going to feed their baby daughter – they had found out he was having a girl at the twenty week scan. They had decided on a name, too. Her name would be Amelia. Josh often talked to that child growing in his belly, he would place a hand on his bump and smile down as he spoke softly, telling her about his day, or talking about the future. Barbara had often kissed his growing bump then pressed a cheek against it as she whispered softly that she loved their baby girl so very much. Josh had never known until now, how wonderful it could be, to have a baby growing inside him. When Barbara had first told him about the conception, he had been shocked and stunned, but now? Now, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, to be carrying their baby and feeling her move inside him, as he got slowly bigger and heavier.

His only concern had been how little he knew about male pregnancy and birth. He had asked questions and listened to what the doctor said every time he went for a scan, but he was yet to read the details about giving birth because that was still a subject that made him very nervous, if he was totally honest about it, he was scared of childbirth because for him, it was mostly unknown. He had read a few accounts of births and they all seemed full of scary stories about tearing badly and needing stitches, or suffering blood loss and needing emergency surgery. His common sense had kicked in, reminding him most stories about birth that were on the web or in magazines were usually there because it was a story that stood out against the others – apparently, male birth was statistically very safe. But he still felt apprehensive, he had another four and a half months to go and he kept telling himself there was plenty of time to get ready for labour and childbirth. For now, he just wanted to enjoy being comfortably pregnant, and not worry too much about the unknown...

The bedroom door opened and Barbara came back into the room, closed the door and quietly locked it. She hurried back over to bed and smiled as she glanced at Josh, then she turned away for a moment as she opened up a cabinet next to the bed and started to reach inside and take out the things she need to _help_ him, as she often liked to explain.

“We have to be quick, Hades is still sleeping so we have at least twenty minutes...” she said, as Josh felt a shiver of excitement mixed with a little nervousness.

He turned on his side, shifting position carefully, so he was ready for her. _So his ass was ready for her_...This was something she had started up a couple of months back, telling him she wanted to make sure he was ready for when the time came to give birth. She liked to penetrate him. At first, she had used her fingers but now, it was sex toys... She was gentle but firm as she insisted it was good for him and that he needed to take it. She did it every morning. He looked forward to it, despite the fact that he was pregnant he still woke early, often before her, it seemed his body had learned to wake on time without an alarm, demanding he was ready for her attention.

“I hope you're ready for this, Mommy Josh.”

“Yes I am,” Josh closed his eyes, taking a slow breath as she stroked his entrance, then pushed a finger inside, followed by another, making sure the generous amount of lube had gone deep.

“Hold still,” Barbara said softly, “Remember, you'll need to be a lot wider than this when you give birth....”

He breathed out slowly as she began to push the butt plug into his body. It was bigger than the one she had been using before, this was the next size up and tapered, starting off narrow and getting wider as it reached the base. He felt his body opening up and the stretching was exquisitely thrilling as she paused, waiting for his ass to dilate then drew it back and pushed again, repeating the movement in a gentle fucking motion as he lay there on his side, listening to the toy sliding against the lube as he panted softly and his cock got harder. _He wanted release. But not until it was allowed. If he touched himself now, she would smack him down there and while this monster was inside him he didn't want to lose any of his building arousal..._ She moved it in and out of him as he gave a low moan, then her other hand slipped between his legs as she touched him teasingly, stroking the soft, bare skin above his cock as he breathed heavily with his eyes closed as he tried not to think about coming - because she had not yet given permission.

“You're _so_ good this morning, Mommy Josh. I wonder how big we can stretch you open today...”

“ _Please may I come?”_ he whispered.

Barbara pushed the butt plug deeper and his eyes snapped open as he gave a gasp, feeling more of it slide in, as she stopped just short of the base, stretching him unexpectedly wider as her hand closed around his cock.

“ _Thank you, thank you Barbara...”_ he panted then he gave a soft gasp as he came hard, covering her hand and spattering his own skin with the white, wet heat of his orgasm.

She kept the plug at its widest part, trapping his ass and keeping it spread as he pressed his face against the pillow to stifle another moan as every throb of his fading orgasm was intensified by the forced stretching of his entrance as his ass contracted, trying to grip at the object buried inside it. Being stretched as wide as this felt like heaven, he was still coming down from the climax as she gently removed the toy.

“You did well today,” Barbara whispered in his ear, leaning over him and kissing his cheek.

Josh heard her go into the bathroom to clean up and then she returned and put the toy away, then he heard her turn a key, locking away their secret. She cleaned him up quickly and while she was doing this, he was still on his side, recovering from a hard climax. He took a deep breath, turning on his back and off the damp side of the pillow where he had sweat heavily, then she went back into the bathroom and turned on the shower before returning to his side.

“Get up, sweetie,” she said, placing a hand gently on his bump as she kissed his cheek again, “I need to start my day. Hades will be up soon.”

Then she left the room and Josh lay there for a few more moments, just taking time to recover from the orgasm that had almost made him pass out. The water was running in the bathroom as steam escaped out and now he felt fully recovered and needed that shower, so he got up slowly, wishing he could stay in bed a while longer. But while Barbara was busy getting Hades up and ready for nursery, as Josh stood under the water and let its heat revive him, he turned his thoughts to work. He had to tell them sooner rather than later. Today would be the day, they needed to know he was pregnant...

 

A short while later, Ed was doing the school run while Oswald was still upstairs, showered and resting on the bed wrapped in a silk robe with one hand resting on his baby bump as he drank his morning coffee. Gertrud had looked in and made a fuss of her pregnant son, asking him if he could face breakfast that morning, and he told her the morning sickness wasn't troubling him, and then said he would have breakfast later, around mid day. That morning the twins were playing separately, James was with his Grandma while Lee was upstairs, sitting on the bed with Oswald as he drew on paper with a crayon. As the pattern merged, Oswald laughed.

“Eddie used to do that! It's a swirly swirly! But only draw them on paper, son. He used to draw them everywhere!”

Lee stopped spiralling the crayon and then as he sat there beside his father, a sad expression came to his eyes.

“Father, will you still love me when the new baby comes? Will Daddy still love me too?”

Oswald reached for his son and pulled him on to his lap, giving him a big hug.

“Of course I'll still love you, and so will daddy! We love all our children, Lee! We love you all the same, like we will love this baby, we don't have favourites.”

Lee turned around and put his hand on Oswald's bump, smiling as he patted it gently.

“I will love the baby too,” Lee said, looking at him with eyes so like Ed's. Just then he thought of something, and asked a question.

“Father, when the baby comes, will Daddy put his hand in your belly and pull it out?”

Oswald looked kindly at his young son, silently recalling how Lee had been born moments after James, almost smothered by the stretched birthing unit, he still didn't like to recall how he had shoved his hand into Ed's body, as Ed screamed and his hand soaked with blood as he reached for the baby trapped inside the artificial birth canal and freed the child from the implant skin. Lee had come out with a gush of blood and fluid, poor Ed had needed a lot of stitches internally after that emergency procedure, but while Lee knew his birth had been complicated, at his age, he only needed to know his father had pulled him out – of his belly, he assumed. He also didn't know how he had fought frantically to revive him and how he and Ed had both cried tears of relief to see him take his first breath.

“No, this baby will be born safely,” Oswald told him, “You don't have to worry about that.”

“Okay,” his son replied, then he carried on making his picture, as Oswald thought about what he had just said and hoped he was right about having no complications – he was feeling tired already, this pregnancy had hit him much harder, and he knew it was because he was older now. But at least he had no stress to complicate matters, so he felt pretty sure everything would turn out okay...

 

A short while later Ed came back, and after finding James alone in the garden with Gertrud, he went upstairs, opening the door quietly, hoping to surprise his son.

“Daddy's back!” he said with a big smile.

“Yay, Daddy!” Lee said joyfully, and left the paper and crayons beside Oswald and jumped of the bed, running to Ed at speed as Ed caught him in his arms and lifted him up.

“Have you been looking after your Father while I was out?” he asked.

Lee nodded.

“That's good, we have to look after him, he's precious,” Ed added with a smile as Oswald smiled back at him, then carried on with the task of tidying the papers and putting Lee's crayons back in the box.

“I'm taking Lee down stairs, and then once he's settled outside I'll come up and join you.”

Oswald set the paper and crayons aside and settled back comfortably against soft pillows.

“That sounds good to me! Where's Jim?”

“He went out to get some extra food for tomorrow... I think it's tomorrow, or is it the next day we're getting the kids together?”

Ed looked at him blankly. These moments were rare, but now and then, Ed would have a memory lapse, a legacy of the car accident back in the days before Little Oz had come along. Oswald remembered right away. They tried to do this as often as they could, getting the children all together to spend a day as a family. Hades would be coming over, too. Oswald planned to have a quiet word with him when he saw him, to remind him to play nicely with his siblings – during the past few visits, he had squabbled with the other kids, and Barbara hadn't stayed long enough to discuss the matter...

“It's tomorrow, Ed,” Oswald reminded him, “Chris and Reggie are bringing Lauren and Hope is coming over too.”

Now Ed remembered.

“Great!” he said, smiling at his son as he held him, “Are you looking forward to seeing everyone tomorrow?”

Lee nodded.

“Let's go downstairs and put your coat and boots on, and you can play in the garden with your brother,” Ed told him, then he glanced back fondly at Oswald and left the room.

Oswald settled back against his pillows once more and reached for the remote and turned on the TV. As a news report came in of another death in childbirth linked to a faulty birthing unit, his eyes filled with tears. He placed a hand on his belly, thankful his child was safe while his heart ached for the latest victim. _There had been several cases lately._ He didn't want to think someone was doing this deliberately, and maybe Jim was right, perhaps there was some kind of glitch in the manufacturing process that sometimes affected the new generation implants... but this implant was an older kind. The tried and tested implant that had a high safety record. And now pregnant fathers were losing their babies or dying in childbirth with a standard implant in place. _None of this should be happening,_ he thought silently as he wiped his eyes. Then he felt the baby move and took a deep breath, reminding himself Jim was probably right, and these deaths were just a string of tragic coincidences... To think it could be deliberate was too much to think about, and he was pregnant and had to watch his stress levels. He tried not to think about it at all, but that worry stayed there at the back of his mind as he wondered on the truth of the matter.

 

At the GCPD, Josh had enjoyed a great morning after speaking with the Captain, who had congratulated him on the baby. Then other colleagues came up to him and he got handshakes and hugs and by eleven am, there were flowers on his desk because some of the cops had got together to buy him a bouquet. And Ash Riley sat there silently getting on with paperwork, saying nothing. The atmosphere in the office was uneasy as Josh waited for a response. Finally, as Josh looked over at him, Ash pushed his paperwork aside and met his gaze.

“I heard the news,” he said, “You're pregnant. You kept that quiet for a long time, didn't you... And you're hoping to work past six months? I'm surprised, I thought you'd take leave as early as you could.”

“I'll only be here in the office after six months,” Josh replied, “Barbara doesn't want me to take any risks with the baby, she worries about both of us. I'm hoping to work until I'm seven and half months.”

“Of course you are. As long as you work here more than six months before you take your leave, you get full pay, don't you? Full pay to sit at home and look after a baby...”

Josh stared at him. He felt anger rising, but resisted the urge to get into a quarrel, because he was pregnant and Ashley Riley was a jerk and simply not worth the energy, not when he had to take care of himself and didn't need the stress...

“I want to work a little longer because I love my job,” Josh added, “And I'm still hoping we might get a lead on the factory murder. You might give up on cases that don't line your pockets, but I happen to care about every case that comes our way. The wage I get from the GCPD is enough for me, too. I don't need bribes to bump my wage, Ash. I'm not that kind of cop.”

Ash smirked.

“No, you're the kind of cop who will pop out a kid and come back to work for a while, pop out another one and then leave. I knew you wouldn't last here, one way or another Oh well, maybe the next partner I get will be more tuned into the concept of real life and why it pays to be selective with cases. And by the way, you're _not_ doing something special by having a kid for your girlfriend, Josh. You're just adding to the slowly ticking time bomb that will be the population explosion that will one day cause global catastrophe!”

Josh looked at him. _You're pathetic_ , he thought silently as he shook his head.

“Well, I'm sure you'll have time enough to get used to the idea of my contribution to expanding the population beyond its limits, Ash. I won't be here tomorrow, it's my day off. I'm spending the day with Barbara and we're meeting family.”

As he said that, Josh felt a little apprehensive. He had heard enough about Hades father and his dark past. It seemed Oswald Nygma, the man who bravely campaigned to destroy the black market trade in birthing units two decades before had once been a very, _very_ dangerous criminal known as Penguin. He had looked up old records and done his research and he was feeling less than easy about meeting a man who, back in the old days, had been so dangerous. Especially as he was now carrying Barbara's child, and he didn't know how Oswald would react to that because Barbara had casually mentioned that she had not told him yet...

“By _family_ I take it you mean the Nygmas?”

“That's right,” Josh replied, looking down at his paperwork as he tried not to let his colleague get to him too much. He wasn't going to get up and punch him in the face, as much as he felt like it. Ash simply wasn't worth it...

“The former Penguin and Riddler and their many kids,” Ash remarked, “I'll never understand why a cop like Jim Gordon gave it all up to become a part of that family. A cop and two former criminals? You should be careful tomorrow, Josh – Oswald might not like the idea that Barbara's with you and you're having a kid for her. Remember, he used to be The Penguin. You're keeping dangerous company.”

“I'll bear that in mind,” Josh replied, then he rose from his seat and left the office, needing a break from Ash and his remarks. He had a few short hours to go and then he was out of here and tomorrow, he would find out _exactly_ what Oswald was like, because he would be meeting him at last...

 

Next day the morning was bright with a chilly breeze that sent dry leaves tumbling from the trees. Little Oz and Lauren were playing in the garden together while the twins, wrapped up against the cold, took turns on the swing and the slide as Jim and Ed watched over the kids and Eddie had fun raking leaves from the lawn as Reggie helped him. Gertrud was busy in the kitchen, making warm drinks for the children.

Oswald took his time joining the rest of the family, he had not got up until ten thirty and today he felt tired. His leg was more painful than usual too, it seemed this latest pregnancy was bearing a lot of weight on old breaks, he felt it often lately, even though he was not yet five months pregnant. But the family were all together today, and he had a smile on his face as he spiked his hair and then threw a long purple coat with a black feather collar on over his suit, grabbed his cane and headed for the door.

 

Outside the house, Chris was standing beside his Porsche, talking to Hope as Barbara's car pulled up in the driveway.

“Hades!” said Hope, smiling and waving as Hades waved back.

Then Barbara got out, paused to help Hades from the back, and as the other passenger got out, Hope and Chris exchanged a glance. They were both thinking the same thing: Barbara was with a guy, a young guy with light brown hair, his athletic build revealed a surprise as he turned around with his jacket open as beneath his t shirt they noticed he had a baby bump. He was a little shorter than Chris, and looked to be in his twenties... Clearly Barbara had a certain type when it came to men, and here she was again, with a younger guy, and this one had been persuaded to have her baby?

“Wow,” Hope stated, “Looks like she got what she wanted, then.”

Chris felt a little shocked as he looked over at Barbara's new guy. He was definitely her guy because she had just put her arm around him and kissed him, before speaking to him next to the car as Hades jumped up and down and she told him they would go inside in a minute...

“She got what she wanted when Dad got her pregnant with Hades,” Chris replied, “But I know she always wanted a guy to carry a baby for her, she begged me to do it...”

“Don't think about that now,” Hope told him, recalling how Chris had refused and then Barbara had lost the baby. The quarrel that had followed after Barbara had showed up at the house had led to Christian taking an overdose. That was a day none of the family could forget. It seemed today was going to turn out potentially stormy to say the least...

“No one knows about this?” Hope asked in surprise.

“I'll go and talk to them,” Chris replied, “You'd better go inside and let my Dad know about this. He needs an advance warning. He's never forgotten what happened with me. I don't want him thinking about that, he's pregnant, he doesn't need the upset.”

Hope walked off towards the house as Hades yelled _Chris!_ And ran towards him. By the time Chris had hugged his baby brother, Barbara and her companion had joined them.

“Barbara,” said Chris, forcing a polite smile, “Good to see you. And you are...” he looked to the young man who stood beside her.

“I'm Josh Maxwell,” he said, “I'm a police detective.”

“Is it your first?” Chris asked, glancing to his belly.

“Yes,” Josh replied with a smile, “We're having a daughter. She's due in four and a half months.”

“Congratulations, Josh! My Dad's almost five months pregnant too,” Chris replied, “And I've had a baby too – I've got a daughter – Lauren. She's seven years old,” he laughed as he saw a brief look of surprise on his face as Josh took in his youthful appearance.

“She's seven? You don't look old enough!”

“I was pregnant in my teens,” Chris told him, “I carried our baby when my girlfriend passed away.”

Just then Hades ran towards the house, and as the door opened up and he dashed inside Barbara hurried after him, leaving Josh to talk about babies with Chris. Josh felt a flicker of apprehension. Chris seemed like a nice, friendly guy and he hoped maybe he could give him some positive advice on a subject that still made him nervous.

“Can I ask you something about childbirth?”

“I may not be the best person to ask,” Chris said, shaking his head, “But it depends what you want to know.”

“How bad is it?” Josh asked, “By that, I mean, the pain? Would you do it again?”

“No, I would _never_ do it again!” Chris exclaimed, “I'm not a birth daddy, I'm a father. I carried Lauren because her mother was dying. I can't even talk about the birth, I still get flashbacks!”

“Flashbacks?” Josh said nervously.

“I've got Ptsd,” Chris replied, “I had terrible complications, I almost died. Then they gave me meds to stop the internal bleeding and if not for experimental surgery a few years back, I'd still be in a wheelchair. But my implant was put in by an unqualified med student, a friend of ours, so don't let my experience scare you. Maybe you should talk to my Dad about it? He can give you better advice than me.”

Josh swallowed hard as he nodded.

“Your Dad? Okay I'll do that, thanks...”

Just then, the woman who had opened up the door came back out, and she stood there as the breeze blew back her auburn hair as she called to Chris, who had not heard her because in that moment, he was thinking back to Lauren's birth, or as he called it, _the day he almost died..._

“I hope I haven't scared you by what I said,” he added.

“No, I'm fine,” Josh assured him, then he glanced over his shoulder, “I think your Mom is calling you.”

Chris glanced back and gave her a wave, then he looked back at Josh with a big smile on his face.

“Oh no, that's not my mom,” he said proudly, “That's my wife!”

As Reggie headed over to join Chris to tell him she needed to leave now because she had to go to work, Josh went inside, in search of Barbara.

 

As he walked up the hallway, impressed by the grandeur of the mansion, he heard the sound of children's laughter coming from outside. Just then a tall man wearing a dark green suit and glasses approached him with a big smile on his face. He recognised him at once from old police records: _Riddler. No, not any more. This was Edward Nygma, Oswald's husband._

“Nice to meet you Josh !And congratulations on the baby!” he said warmly, “I'm Edward Nygma, call me Ed. Come with me, the kids are in the garden.”

“Where's Barbara?” he asked.

As he led him towards the garden, Ed briefly paused, recalling how Hope's news that Barbara had persuaded some young guy to carry a baby for her had not gone down well at all...Obviously after what had happened with Chris, Oswald was furious...

“She's just having a quick chat with Ozzie,” he said, “They'll be out to join us soon, come and meet the family...” then he led him outside quickly, relieved he had not heard raised voices coming from the study, where Oswald had just furiously taken Barbara, limping sharply as he reached the door, then closing it firmly behind the two of them...

 

Behind the door of the study, Oswald leaned hard on his cane as he glared angrily at Barbara.

“I gave you a son!” he said sharply, “And you _still_ had to go out and find some trusting young man to carry another kid for you? I hope you didn't pressure him into it because I remember what happened with Chris, I will NEVER forget my husband forcing him to vomit after the overdose!” Oswald's eyes filled with tears as he limped heavily towards her, glaring at her as rage burned in his eyes like arctic fire, “ _My son almost died because of you!_ Don't tell me it was his decision, you tried to force him to carry your baby, after all he went through with Lauren! You must have known what that would have done to him! Then you blamed him for the miscarriage and pushed him over the edge!”

Barbara's eyes reflected real hurt as she looked back at him.

“Oswald, that's all in the past, we moved on from that! And I'm only doing the same thing as you – I'm having another child! I love Josh, and we are having a sister for Hades! That's all there is to it, _why_ do you have drag up the past?”

“ _Because I can never forget my son attempting suicide!”_

A sharp pain flickered below his ribcage and Oswald sucked in a quick breath, placing his hand against the side of his baby bump.

“Oswald?” now worry reflected in Barbara's eyes, “Are you alright?”

His hand was still pressed to his side as he limped over to a seat by the window and sat down, breathing slowly as he rubbed at the ache. He felt mildly dizzy. He guessed this was a stress reaction – and that needed to stop, clearly....

“Josh is welcome here,” he said, “I just hope you didn't force him into this.”

“Are you okay?” Barbara asked again.

Oswald met her gaze, forcing a brief smile as his eyes stayed cold.

“I'm fine!” he insisted, “You should go outside and see the family now, keep an eye on Hades, make sure he plays nicely. I'll be out in a minute.”

Barbara went to the door but turned back, still worried about Oswald, who looked pale as he sat here with his hand to the side of his belly.

“Just go, Barbara, I'll be out in a minute!” he snapped.

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Oswald leaned back in his seat, taking a slow breath as he tried to let go of his tension. That had been worrying, one angry quarrel and those pains had been intense. Now he understood why stress was so dangerous with these new birthing units... He took another deep breath, trying to banish his tension. He had to stay calm, and definitely have no more stress in his life, because he had never felt so suddenly and sharply unwell whilst carrying a child before, and he never wanted to feel like that again...

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

As Oswald limped heavily outside to join the rest of the family, his leg was giving him pain all over again, his hip was aching too – this was something that had happened before, his limp got worse as the baby got bigger and he limped harder and more strain was put on his hip. It wouldn't resolve until the baby was born, but he was halfway through the pregnancy now, and as he sat down at a table on the patio, he felt much better for taking the weight off his leg. The flickering pains in his side had stopped and thanks to his knowledge of former patients who had used the new implant, he was sure it had been a stress reaction, a very mild one that was no cause for concern. He glanced over at Barbara, she turned her head and shot him a hurt look and then turned back to Josh, who was talking with Jim and Gertrud. Just then Ed sat down beside him and leaned in, kissing his cheek.

“I realise that must have been a shock, about Barbara and her new guy and the baby – I think it's a shock for all of us,” he said, “But we have our plans, Ozzie. Don't worry too much about Barbara's life, she seems to have it all worked out.”

“I just want some good news,” Oswald replied, giving a sigh as Ed handed him a glass of mineral water as he silently wished it was a shot of whiskey, “Today has brought back some very dark memories.”

“So let's not think about the past,” Ed replied, “All our family is here today – apart from Nessa, because she's at college. Chris and Hope are watching the younger kids and here we are sitting together, and you with the new baby growing in your belly. All the bad times are in the past, Oswald. Look around you, everything is fine.”

A flicker of anger still burned in his gaze.

“But seeing Barbara with Josh, seeing him pregnant – it reminds me of what happened with Chris. My son almost died, Ed!”

“And we really need to let go of that,” Ed replied, “For this little guy.”

As he spoke, he pointed to the space beside Oswald's seat. Oswald looked down and Hades smiled up at him.

“Hello Daddy!” he said brightly, and held his arms out, ready to be lifted up.

Oswald smiled, his day instantly brightened by little Hades, standing there with his hair spiked just like his own. If he ever needed a reminder that the past needed to be forgiven, his boy was that reminder. Chris was okay now, Barbara had moved on with her life too and now she was with Josh, and if Josh wanted a baby, that was their business. He was just glad to be lifting Hades on to his lap and giving his son a hug.

“Hello Hades,” he said fondly, “Do you miss me when you're at home with Mommy? I miss you a lot, I wish you could come over more often.”

Hades smiled as he sat there, and he placed his hand on Oswald's baby bump, then looked into is eyes.

“ _When the baby comes, he can have a gun like me.”_

Oswald stared at his son.

“What did you say?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“A gun and a crown for Hades,” stated his son, “Mommy says I'll be king of Gotham one day like my Daddy!”

Oswald's face paled as he looked to Barbara, who was still talking with Jim and his mother. Ed was staring too.

“Oh dear... I think I know what she's planning... Oh no!” gasped Ed, “No, no... How could she do this?”

The two men exchanged a glance.

“She's not putting ideas like that in his head!” Oswald said firmly, then he put his arm around his son and spoke quietly to him, trying to give him the same talk the older kids had been given, but he was yet to talk to the twins about it, because they were too young to understand. He wasn't even sure how much Hades would understand, but it had to be said...

“ _Hades,”_ said Oswald, _“I wasn't a king.”_

His son looked at him in confusion.  
“No? But Mommy said -”

“Mommy got it wrong,” Oswald replied, holding back his anger for the sake of his son, “When I was younger, I did a lot of bad things. I went to jail for it. I even got put in Arkham! Don't you ever, ever do what I did. I don't won't any child of mine locked up in a scary cell with crazy, scary people! You won't be king of Gotham. You will do something good with your life and make me proud, yes?”

Hades still looked confused as he nodded.

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Promise me you'll be a good boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he said as he nodded his head, and Oswald gave him a tight hug.

“That's what I want to hear,” he said as he smiled kindly, then he set Hades down on the ground as he told him to go and play, and as Hades ran off to find the other kids, Oswald snatched up his cane, got up sharply and glared in Barbara's direction.

“Oswald,” Ed began, “Not now, not in front of the kids - come back - _oh, shit!_ ”

Ed got up and hurried after his husband as Oswald leaned heavily on his cane keeping his other hand to the side of his baby bump, hoping those flickering pains wouldn't return as he pushed past Jim as Gertrud stared at her angry son, looking on as he glared in fury at Barbara.

“ _You want Hades to be king of Gotham some day?”_

Barbara's eyes grew wide. She knew she looked guilty, and Oswald spotted it right away as he blinked back tears of rage.

“ _Explain yourself!”_

“Oswald -”

“Get off me, Ed!” he fumed, brushing aside the hand that touched his shoulder.

“Ozzie calm down,” Jim reminded him.

Oswald shot him a furious glance.

“Calm down? Wait until you hear _this_ , Jim! _Barbara's been telling MY son he's going to be king of Gotham one day, and he's going to carry a gun!”_

Oswald looked sharply to Josh, who looked into the eyes of the man formerly known as Penguin and in that moment, saw deep rage and the kind of fire in his eyes that said yes, he certainly had been a dangerous criminal, and could be again, if he needed to be...

“How long has she been saying this kind of filth to my son?” Oswald demanded.

Josh slowly shook his head, feeling stuck for words. This was awkward. He had been meaning to bring up the subject with Barbara privately, but then the pregnancy had happened and the new baby had taken over his thoughts and everything else had been shelved for now... But he didn't have to answer, because Barbara spoke up sharply.

“Oswald, you _still_ have connections! Don't you think some day Hades could benefit from that?”

“No!” he said in an icy tone, “Absolutely not, Barbara!” he limped closer, leaning in as she looked back at him, and in that moment the short, pregnant guy with spiked hair who leaned on a cane was far more intimidating than Josh had expected as he raised his voice and his eyes blazed as an old fury came out in him that Barbara had not seen since the days long gone when they had been underworld rivals.

“ _If you continue to raise my son as a future criminal I will show you how much of Penguin still exists in this city! I will take our son away from you, I will gain custody of him and there won't be a damned thing you can do about it! He's MY son too! No child of mine will take my path as long as there is a breath left in my body!”_

Barbara turned away sharply, calling to Hades. Josh though he heard her voice tremble, but if she was upset she wasn't about to show it here, in front of her son's father.

“We're leaving!” she called back to Josh as she took Hades by the hand, leading him quickly back towards the path that led around the side of the house.

Josh looked from Ed to Jim, then to Oswald.

“I...I'm sorry, I should have said something... This is awkward...”

Oswald's anger faded as his gaze shifted briefly to the young detective's baby bump.

“I understand you're a cop.”

“Yes I am, Mr Nygma,” Josh replied.

“Please,” he forced a brief, tight smile, “Call me Oswald. I don't doubt that as a cop, you know all about my past.”

“That's not relevant -”

“Let me finish!” he said sharply, “I have done a great deal more with my life since I turned my back on crime, Josh. I destroyed the trade in black market implants. I almost lost my life having my first child and that was when I decided my life had to change, right at the point where I was close to death – _because I wanted to live for my child!_ ” he blinked away tears, “No kid of mine will _ever_ make my mistakes. Don't let Barbara tell you I'm the bad guy in this, because I'm not, I'm trying to protect my son!”

“I'm not judging you,” Josh assured him, “And I was going to bring up the subject of Hades with Barbara -”

“That's irrelevant now,” Oswald cut in, “Just understand that I will _not_ tolerate my son being influenced to live a life of crime when he's older! I will take him from her if I have to!” he paused, taking another glance at his baby bump, “Using my years of experience as a birthing assistant I'd say you're around four and half months pregnant – same as me. You don't need this stress any more than I do. Female to male conception transfers are usually done these days with the new generation implant, it's highly reactive to emotional stress, Josh. Go home, rest, look after your unborn child and please, try to be a decent influence on my son. His mother seems to be failing badly!”

“ _Josh!”_ Barbara yelled as she lingered on the path, _“I said, we're leaving!”_

He gave Oswald a nod, saying no more as he turned away and walked off to join Barbara.

“Ozzie, are you okay?”

Oswald heard Jim's voice but at that moment, as he leaned on his cane and his ankle hurt as much as his knee and his hip, he felt dizzy and breathed hard, breaking into a light sweat.

“I need to go and lie down,” he said, swaying as he turned towards the house.

There was a flash of concern in Ed's eyes as he reached for Oswald, but Jim got there first, putting an arm around him.

“It's okay, Ed. I'll take care of him. Watch the kids, they're having a good time, they don't need their day ruined too.”

“I'll be okay,” Oswald assured him, then he leaned against Jim, thankful of his support as he led him into the house.

Ed felt a flicker of deep anxiety, then anger as he thought of Barbara and the trouble that had been stirred.

“I should go with him -”

“No,” Gertrud said, placing her hand on Ed's arm as she looked at him with concern, “I think perhaps you are feeling the strain of worry as much as my Oswald. Go, watch the children. I will make my son some tea, and then I shall bring you tea also, Edward.”

 

Ed took a deep breath to stave off his panic and went off to watch the kids. He stood there on the lawn, Eddie was throwing about the leaves he had just raked up, the twins were laughing as they tried to join in. Little Oz was pushing Lauren on the swing.

_And Riddler was whispering in his ear._

Ed took in a sharp breath.

“You shouldn't be here!” he whispered, as Riddler replied in a low voice:

_I think you need me, Ed. Let's face it, you were useless back there! Just stay there, watch your crazy son. Watch him turn out just like us. Admit it – you can't handle this. He's my son too...Looks like Oswald won't be the only one claiming custody of a kid!_

Ed wanted to turn around, to yell in his face – but he resisted the urge.

 _No._ he told himself, _Must not act crazy, not in front of the kids..._

Just then Hope and Chris came over, and as he turned to face them, Riddler's presence faded out.

“We'll watch the kids,” Chris said, “We saw what happened.”

“Go to my Dad,” Hope added, “I know you're worried, Uncle Ed.”

“Thanks,” he replied, “I know Oswald wants me to think he's okay, but I've never seen him struggle so much before,” a flash of panic came to his eyes, “I think he's going to have problems, with the pregnancy, with the baby -”

“No,” Hope assured him, “He's okay, he's just feeling stressed out. And we know you are too.”

“I'm always here - you can talk to me about it,” Chris reminded him.

Ed smiled fondly at Oswald's oldest son as he thought back to the terrible experience Chris had gone through bringing Lauren into the world.

“I don't think you need to hear my fears for Oswald. I can cope, I'm fine.”

Ed walked away towards the house. Hope watched him leave, then her phone rang.

“I'll see you in a minute,” she said, and walked off towards the house to take the call in privacy.

 

Gertrud had gone upstairs to take tea to her son, and while she talked to him, insisting he needed to rest and stay calm, Jim had gone back downstairs. He paused as he neared the doorway, where beyond the next room, the garden looked warm and bright. Hope was crossing the room, talking into her phone.

“Oh god Victor, it's a total disaster over here – Barbara's with a new guy, a young guy, he's pregnant with her kid...” there was a pause, “Yes, really!” she exclaimed, “She didn't even let us know until today, she just turned up with him and Dad started thinking about what happened with Chris – and that's not the end of it. Hades started saying he's going to be king of Gotham one day. That really upset him, Dad yelled at Barbara.....No, no, the kids were playing on the lawn, they didn't hear any of it... I'm worried about him, he didn't look too good when Father took him upstairs....”

Jim lingered in the hallway, still listening.

“Yes, of course I'm still on for tonight!” Hope added, “I wanted to tell him about us today, but after what's happened, we should wait. I don't want him to get worked up - or Father, or Uncle Ed - and I think they will if they know about me and Victor Zsasz, former hit man...” she paused again, then her voice softened as she smiled, “I need a hug... See you tonight, Victor. I can't wait!”

The call ended. Jim stood there in a mild state of shock as his jaw tightened and anger flashed in his eyes:

_Victor Zsasz was seeing Hope? She was young enough to be his daughter. She had grown up calling him Uncle Victor! This couldn't be happening - Zsasz, the former assassin who had probably killed as many people as Oswald in the old days, was seeing his daughter? His little girl was was with a man who had openly admitted many times back in the day that he loved his job..._

He was still reeling from that shock revelation when Hope walked out of the room and saw him standing there.

“How's my Dad?” she asked.

“He's okay, he's resting. Hope, do you have a boyfriend?”

She blinked, fixing him with the kind of look Oswald used to give him in the old days when he was hiding something.

“Why?” she asked, “You don't need to know everything, Father. If I'm in a serious relationship everyone will know about it, until then, assume I'm not.”

Jim looked away from his daughter, deciding he would have to speak to Oswald about this. While Christian was married to a woman old enough to be his mother, it was a different situation. Reggie didn't have blood on her hands. _Victor did._ He needed Oswald's opinion, because he had a right to know who their daughter was dating...

“Are you okay?” Hope asked.

“I'm fine,” Jim said, forcing a smile.

“I'm going back out to watch the kids, I'll be up to see Dad soon,” Hope told him, and then she walked off, leaving Jim alone with his worries for his daughter's secret relationship.

 

“ _What did he say to you?”_

There was desperation in Barbara's voice and anger and hurt in her eyes as well as the start of tears she was trying to hold back as she gripped his arm, glaring at Josh as she demanded an answer. Josh looked down at her hand clamped to his arm and she let go, then she stroked the place where she had gripped a little too roughly.

“What did he say, Josh?”

Her voice was tearful. She had just put Hades in his car seat and now they were sat in the front together, Josh watched as Barbara searched for her keys, thumped the wheel in frustration and then found them and shoved them into the ignition. She looked back at him, and in that moment she looked close to breaking. _Nothing ever broke Barbara. But this, was different. Oswald had threatened to take their son from her..._

“He just said, please be a good influence on Hades because _you_ seem to be failing at that. He was mad at you for what you've been saying, I'm not taking sides, but I don't blame him!”

“ _What?”_

Barbara's anger had just shot up a notch. He saw a flicker of fury in her eyes. Hades was asking if he could go back and play as he wondered what was wrong.

“Not today,” Josh said, glancing in the back of the car, “We have to go home now, we'll come back another day.”

“You could at least take my side!” Barbara said angrily, “I thought I knew where I stood with you -”

Josh turned his head, meeting her gaze as a flicker of resilience reflected in his eyes. _He loved her. He would do anything for her. She could fuck him and dominate him and do whatever she wished, but there was a line in the sand – being a submissive lover didn't mean he lacked a mind or opinion of his own, and she needed to understand that._

“No,” he said, keeping his voice low because of Hades, “Don't push me, Barbara. You can do what you like in the bedroom, I love that stuff – but you're _not_ going to push me around outside of it.”

They looked at each other for a minute, and his gaze was unwavering, defiant in the face of her anger.

“What are you saying? That I made the wrong choice here?”

“No, I'm saying maybe you've met your match, Barbara. I love you and I'll do anything for you – but you can't bring that boy up to have criminal aspirations.”

“What's wrong with him taking up the other side of Oswald's legacy?”

“Because that's _not_ his father's legacy any more!” Josh said firmly, “He stopped being a criminal when Hope was born. Look at what he's done to make male birth safe, he closed down the black market, he saved lives – that's his legacy!”

Barbara glared at him as she silently resented this stronger side to Josh, but he was right and she knew it, and maybe she had met her match – he had the ability to get through to her. Everything he had just said was true... She paused to take a breath and gather her thoughts.

“I want you to come back here this evening, speak to Oswald, give him a message from me. Can you do that?”

“Only if you promise to stop talking to Hades about becoming king of Gotham one day.”

Barbara slowly nodded.

“Deal,” was all she said, then she turned the key in the ignition and they drove away from the mansion in silence.

 

Gertrud had returned to the garden to watch the children now she was sure Oswald would keep his promise to rest. Chris went upstairs to hug his Dad and say goodbye, then he went back downstairs, called to Lauren and soon after,they got into the car and he drove away, heading for home. By now Jim had returned to the bedroom to check on Oswald. Ed had been fussing over him, making him comfortable as he rested on top of the covers, even though Oswald insisted he felt fine now. He had changed out of his suit and had thrown on a silk robe and now looked a lot better for relaxing after that blazing quarrel with Barbara. Ed said he would leave him to rest and mentioned something about checking on the kids, as he left the room in a hurry, having other things on his mind as Riddler whispered into his ear and he headed for the bathroom to up his meds and hope he still had everything under control.

Jim stood next to the bed, looking down at Oswald with concern in his gaze. Oswald looked up at him, saw _that look_ and understood at once, as if reading his mind.

“I'm okay, Jim! Please don't make a fuss, these implants are sensitive to stress levels, I had some minor pain, that's all.”

As he said that, he slid his hand to the side of his baby bump, pressing gently to ease another flicker of discomfort. He knew from experience this was not a warning sign of labour, it was just a chemical reaction to hormones clashing as emotions ran high. He wasn't under enough stress to be concerned about the symptoms, but all the same, Jim didn't need the worry, because he still looked troubled.

“What's wrong, Jim?” Oswald asked, “I just told you I'm fine, don't you believe me?”

Jim gave a heavy sigh. He couldn't keep this from Ozzie, he needed to know...

“It's just I was thinking we ought to talk about something...”

Oswald suddenly leaned forward, taking in a sharp breath as he pressed his hand sharply against his bump as pain registered on his face.

“Oswald?” Jim said in alarm.

He leaned back against his pillow, breaking into a light sweat as he panted, fighting off another wave of deeper, sharper pain.

“Don't leave me...” he gasped, reaching for Jim's hand as Jim's heart raced in fear for Oswald and the baby. Thoughts of Hope and the black market unit and how it had ruptured came flooding back, memories he never wanted to revisit again.

“I'll call an ambulance” Jim said.

Oswald's grip on his hand loosened as he breathed again, this time relaxing as the pain faded out.

“No, I'll be fine,” he replied, briefly closing his eyes as he kept a hand on his round belly, then felt the baby move as he breathed a relieved sigh and looked up at Jim, “It was just a chemical reaction. These damned units give off hormones that cause cramps. That was a particularly nasty one but it's gone now. I really am okay.”

Then he said no more for a moment, as he realised Jim had tears in his eyes.

“Oh Jim, stop that!” Oswald's voice softened as he tugged on his hand.

Jim sat down on the edge of the bed and fought back his tears as he looked at Oswald, still remembering too much of the past.

“Sorry,” he said, forcing a smile as he blinked to clear his vision, “But seeing you in pain like that, it brought it all back to me. I'll never forget it was my fault you almost died when Hope was born.”

“The black market implant almost killed me, not our baby.” Oswald reminded him.

Just then the door opened and Hope came in. She looked at her Dad, who was on the bed resting and seemed paler than usual and had broken into a light sweat.

“Are you okay?”

“He's fine,” Jim assured her.

Her Father had tears in his eyes.

“What's going on?” she demanded as she joined them, standing at Oswald's bedside.

“I got some silly little pains, it's nothing to worry about!” Oswald told her, smiling as he played the whole thing down, “Don't worry about me, Hope.”

“But I do!” she leaned over him, giving him a big hug, “I always worry, Daddy!”

As they looked at each other, Jim stood there looking on. As their eyes met, Jim smiled, seeing the pallor leave Oswald's face. All it had taken was a hug form his first born baby to banish the last of the pain. Then Oswald looked up at Jim.

“What did you want to talk to me about, you said there was something -”

“It was nothing,” Jim replied, deciding now was not the time not tell Ozzie about Hope and Victor – perhaps he ought to keep quiet about it, at least until after the baby was born, but it didn't mean he wouldn't be speaking to Victor privately about his concerns...

“What did you want to talk about?”Oswald asked again.

“I was just wondering if we should start thinking about names,” Jim lied.

Oswald smiled, cradling his baby bump as he looked down lovingly at it.

“There's plenty of time for that” he replied, and Jim said no more, as he forced a smile, deciding yes, he would _definitely_ be paying a visit to Victor alone, to ask why the hell he thought it was okay to be fooling around with Hope...

 

Later as evening fell, after leaving Barbara to get Hades ready for bed, and after she had hugged him tightly and thanked him for his help, Josh had reminded her to stick to the deal, and then he had left the apartment and driven across town to the Van Dahl mansion. As he parked outside, he felt a little uneasy, recalling the cold and ruthless look in Oswald's eyes as he had threatened to take Hades from Barbara – but maybe he was just trying to be a good father, Josh concluded. As he got out of the car he paused to look up at the house. This wasn't police business, and he wasn't armed. He hoped Oswald wouldn't be hostile, but as much as learning of his reputation had made him uneasy, he was still a pregnant father. Their babies were due around the same time. This was a man who didn't rule the underworld any more, he was a birth father now, he had devoted his life to his kids and to the safety of others who chose to start families using implants. Even if a trace of Penguin still remained, he was a parent now... Josh held on to that fact as he knocked on the door and waited for a response, still feeling uneasy.

The door was opened by Ed Nygma.

“Hi,” Josh said, looking up at the taller man, “I'm here to see Oswald, I have a message from Barbara.”

Josh held up an envelope. He expected Ed to take it from him and close the door after the hostility earlier that day. Instead, he invited him in.

“Oswald's resting upstairs,” he said as he shut the door quietly behind them, “But I'm sure he won't mind seeing you,” Ed's glance shifted to his baby bump, then back to meet his gaze as he gave him a friendly smile.

“Come with me, you need to sit down and rest. I know how tiring it can be, I carried the twins almost four years ago. Pregnancy is exhausting!”

He led Josh through to the front room, invited him to sit, then he left the room as Josh sat on a couch, then felt the baby move. He smiled as he placed a hand on his bump.

“I don't think there's going to be any more quarrels today, Amelia,” he said fondly, then he rested comfortably as he waited for Oswald to join him.

 

Ed opened the bedroom door to find Oswald lying on his side, Jim was on the bed facing him as they exchanged a smile as Jim's hand rested on Oswald's round belly and he felt the baby move.

“He's lively tonight, our little guy!” Jim said softly.

“Sorry,” Ed said, hating to break the moment, “But Josh is here – he has a message from Barbara.”

“I can deal with this,” Jim offered, but Oswald got up and reached for his cane.

“I'll speak to him, there's no need for concern. I'm sure Barbara's come to her sense.”

“She'd better have,” Jim remarked as he felt a fierce protective urge rising as his pregnant Ozzy s,oothed down his silk robe and headed for the door.

Ed shot him a look of alarm.

“Oswald, put something on, we have a guest!”

Jim chuckled.

“Nah, let him go down there showing off his curves, he looks great!”

Ed tutted as Oswald paused to tie up his robe again, as the two sides barely met around his belly, he caught a flash of his cock.

“Be careful how you sit down!” he reminded him.

“You worry too much, Ed,” said Oswald with a smile as he looked up at him, “But I love you!”

Then he limped out of the bedroom, heading for the stairs.

 

Josh wasn't sure what he expected, meeting again with the former underworld kingpin. But Oswald Nygma limped into the room, his hair still spiked, wrapped in a purple silk robe that he carefully held together as he sat down, and then he settled comfortably on an armchair, pausing to put a pillow behind his back as he rested his cane against the chair. His eyes sparkled with warmth as he smiled, and as he began to speak softly, Josh realised he was seeing a very different side of the man the city used to fear as The Penguin. 

“Sorry she sent you over here,” Oswald said to him, “She should have come over herself. You're pregnant, you should be resting!”

Josh slid the envelope across the coffee table.

“I don't know what she put in it,” he told him, “She didn't tell me.”

Oswald opened up the note and started to read. He shook his head, then gave a sigh.

“ _Dear Oswald, I thought you would approve of my plans for Hades. Please forgive me, I had no idea you would be so against it. But I respect your wishes, as I always love and respect you. I never want us to fight like that again...”_

Then as Ed joined him, he handed him the note, then looked to Josh.

“It seems Barbara has realised her mistake. But I want you to keep a close eye on the situation, Josh. I think we both agree no child should be raised to desire a criminal career.”

Josh nodded in agreement. Jim's voice was heard in the hallway as he thanked Gertrud for the tea, then he brought it in, set it on the table and took a seat next to Ed, as Ed passed him Barbara's note and he read it too.

“Seems like she's come to her senses.”

“Only time will tell,” Ed replied, “But I'd say there's a good chance she has realised her mistake.”

Oswald changed the subject as he smiled warmly at Josh.

“So, do you know what you're having?” he asked.

Josh placed a hand on his baby bump and smiled back at him.

“It's a girl. We're calling her Amelia.”

“That's a lovely name,” Oswald replied, “Are you looking forward to the birth?”

Josh hesitated. As Oswald saw the flicker of apprehension in his eyes, his years as a birthing assistant kicked in as he knew his instinct was right – Josh wasn't prepared for this at all. He probably knew little about the process and was too nervous to look into it too soon.

“Could you leave us for a while?” he said to Ed and Jim, who exchanged a glance, then Ed nodded.

“Sure,” Jim added, then they left the room, giving Oswald time alone to talk to the young man who knew little about childbirth.

 

Now they were alone, Josh felt surprisingly relaxed in Oswald's company. He freely admitted he didn't know much about the birthing process, and that he was scared.

“I think all first time birth fathers are,” Oswald replied as he sipped his tea, “The main thing to remember is, you have a new generation birthing unit – and at your age, you won't be open to half the complications I'm at risk of getting. Your stress tolerance levels will be higher, meaning less risk of reaction, and your fitness level is obviously greater than mine,” he paused, laughing softly as he looked down at his round belly and his chubby body, then as he met his gaze once more, he carried on explaining the process:

“As with the traditional implant, once it detaches, the chemicals inside it start to release, but the transfer down the artificial birth canal to the implantation scar is much smoother. You'll have a labour of between one and six hours and there's no pushing until the baby passes through the scar.”

Josh shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“It's the next part I'm nervous about.”

“Don't be,” Oswald told him, “The implant releases chemicals that help you to stretch open and numb the pain, it's still painful but it's not unbearable. Most birth fathers don't need pain relief, although as the baby is delivered the pain is intense - but its a few minutes, not a few hours. And you're in good shape, you can easily get through that.”

Josh listened as Oswald told him about his three very different birthing experiences, then he told him about patients who had given birth using the new implant during his time as a birthing assistant. They talked for almost two hours and by the end of it Josh felt not only more confident about giving birth, but also confident that he had made a friend in Oswald Nygma. Before he left, Oswald got up stiffly, leaning on his cane as he mentioned his leg was really feeling the strain of this pregnancy, then he had given him a brief hug. Just as Jim returned it the room, Oswald said Josh was leaving now, and Jim offered to walk him to the door.

 

As they reached the front door and Jim opened it, Josh stepped outside and Jim asked him a question.

“Who's your partner at the GCPD?”

“Ashley Riley,” Josh replied, and Jim gave him a knowing look.

“That guy... hardly a bundle of laughs, is he...”

“I'm not too comfortable working with him,” Josh admitted, “He's not easy to get along with.”

“I know,” Jim told him, “I remember him from the old days. Not exactly the most honest of cops, either.”

“He's also against birth implants,” Josh replied, “His views are just...” he paused , shaking his head, “He's hard to get along with,” he concluded, “And not the kind of guy I can have on my side right now.”

Jim looked at him with interest. He sensed something was up, his years as a detective had just told him right away, Josh knew something he couldn't share with Ash...

“Is this about a case?”

Josh hesitated. This was James Gordon, surely he could trust him...If he was still working as a cop, maybe this case would be solved by now...

“There was a murder a few months back,” Josh told him, “A PI was investigating a businessman named Vincent Westley, he runs a factory that makes birthing implants. He was hired by Westley's wife. She has a theory that he is behind the recent deaths in childbirth. She also believes he could be the person behind the black market trade twenty years ago – but she has no proof. I don't know what the investigator found, but he was murdered for it. Ash was the cop who searched his office, he said he found nothing. I'm pretty sure he was paid to come to that conclusion.”

Jim stared at him as his mind raced... He had hoped for years to get his hands on the bastard responsible for the implant deaths, most of all, to take revenge for what that black market unit had done to his Ozzie twenty years ago... He felt tension and anger rising sharply as he drew in a slow breath, silently reminding himself that if he did catch the guy he would not be killing him, because he still believed in justice and the person who had done that to Oswald deserved to stand trial and pay for his crimes as the law decided. This was also something he couldn't tell Ed, who would want to hunt the guy down and put a bullet in his skull. He wasn't even sure if he ought to tell Oswald, not after the way he had reacted to all the stress today. The last thing he needed was the past being dragged up at a time like this...But he wanted to help.

“I'll call you tomorrow,” Jim told him, “We can talk then. I promise you, I'll do all I can to help.”

Josh thanked him, they shook hands on it, and then Josh went back to his car. As he drove away from the mansion, he thought on Jim's promise:

Maybe now he stood a chance of solving this case. He didn't doubt Barbara would worry herself sick if she knew what he was getting mixed up in, she hated him taking risks and there could be real danger involved in bringing Westley to justice. Perhaps it would be better if he kept quiet about it for now, he decided, feeling more confident that he would be able to solve the case, because things had just taken a turn for the better. He had an ally in Jim, and if anyone could help him solve this, James Gordon was definitely the right person for the job...

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

The facts of the case weighed heavy on Jim's mind when he spoke at length to Josh. The burning need for revenge was fierce in his heart at the thought of laying his hands on the man responsible for the counterfeit birthing unit that had almost killed Oswald. Mixed in with that was the rage he felt at the lives lost twenty years before, and the lives lost since - and that count was rising. The safety of implants was being questioned. It wouldn't be long before many brands were taken off the market, pushing up the prices of those remaining: In all that time, Westley's manufacturing business had managed to keep a clear record of safety. The only death linked to his factory was in the beginning, and with frequent reports that his factory was now the safest brand to trust, prices would soon go up. It seemed his game had changed since the black market scam. Now he didn't want to sell cheap imitations to make his money, he wanted to kill off the competition and have monopoly on the industry.

_But proving that was the tough part._

Jim had called in favours from old colleagues, turned up everything on Westley, even old facts that had been lost to modern police records, hearing stories about his distant past... but any crimes he had committed were limited to fights in bars and domestic violence. There was nothing to link him to the birthing unit scam twenty years before, and nothing to link him to the current deaths, either. Josh couldn't get a search warrant without evidence. Jim couldn't break into the house or the factory because if he was caught and evidence did exist, Westley would simply hide it deeper while Jim was arrested for trespass.

Josh had staked out the house. Jim had tried contacting Flora Westley – but she wouldn't take his calls any more than she would return calls when Josh phoned her. Jim had even called in an old friend to place Westley's calls under surveillance – again, nothing. In the absence of evidence, all they had was a theory, and it was worthless without proof.

_By now, winter had arrived, the time had rolled by and now it was almost Spring. Four months had passed by, and still no progress on the case..._

 

Josh was feeling frustrated that morning when he woke on his side with Barbara gently running her hand over his heavy baby bump as he lay naked beside her. Thoughts of the case were burning brightly in his mind, as he felt the baby move. He thought of the other birth fathers who had longed to hold their babies for the first time and never got the chance because of the counterfeit implants. Then he thought of Oswald and the hell he had been through after Hope was born. In the time that had passed, he had visited the house regularly, he and Oswald had bonded closely, sharing their experiences of pregnancy. Their due dates were a week apart. Oswald was struggling now, his damaged leg was painful and he sometimes needed help to move about because of it, but he had laughed it off and said it was to be expected. Josh had felt slightly guilty as he had sat there easily, only needing to place a hand under his bump as he got up to leave. There were definite advantages to having a child younger rather than older – Oswald was struggling greatly.

Josh had listened in detail to his account of what had happened after the black market unit had ruptured. By now he had read Oswald's book, but he found the actual account from Ozzie was more accurate than what was laid out in his life story. He had heard all about how he had struggled to recover from his terrible injuries, and then he had told him, the day he held his baby for the first time, he found the strength to survive. But nothing in his story gave up any more clues that he could work with to lead to the identity of the man behind the black market scandal. Oswald had told him, if he had even heard a whisper of who was behind it, he would have had him killed, that was a certainty. Oswald still didn't know Jim was trying prove Westley's guilt. For the past few months, Jim had kept silent about all he knew, for fear of the stress affecting Oswald. Even Ed didn't know...

“ _Mommy Josh...”_

He smiled as he opened his eyes, still laying on his side because he was too round and heavy now even think about lying on his back, as Barbara's lips brushed his ear and her breasts brushed against his shoulder, she stopped cradling his bump and slid her hand over his hip as he gave a murmur of contentment as her fingertips stroked at his entrance.

“So wet this morning...” she said with a smile, “But are you wet enough to take this... Oh well, I guess we'll soon find out....”

She slid two fingers in, and he gave a sigh as she started to move them in and out as the movement sounded wet, the implant was lubricating him more than ever now he was two weeks off his due date.

“What do you say?” she asked.

“ _More, please!”_

“Good girl!” she teased, scissoring her fingers inside him, stretching him as she watched the tightness expand.

“Mommy Josh needs more than this...”

“Much more!” he said, closing his eyes as he readied himself for what would happen next.

She paused, opening up the locked drawer and selecting the right toy. The right toy turned out to be a long, thick dildo that entered him slowly as she pushed it in, watching as his ass expanded, and listening as he gave a low whine, begging for more.

“Your ass is getting greedy...” she told him, and gave a playful, stinging slap to the curve of his backside, giving him a jolt.

“I have to go gently,” she reminded him, “As much as you need to be fucked hard, we have to think about that implantation scar softening up.. but if you go over your due date, I think this monster will easily trigger labour...”

 _Oh god, yes it would._ That dildo was right inside him now, she had it angled just right to reach his prostate as she drew it out a fraction, then pushed it in again, starting up a carefully rhythm of fucking that sent him close to the edge rapidly.

“ _Do you like being fucked?”_

“ _Yes!”_ he gasped.

“ _Mommy Josh likes my cock in his ass...”_ she said urgently.

Josh felt an unbearable urge to come as she fucked him as her other hand slid between her legs as she knelt there on the bed, rubbing at her swollen core as her face flushed.

“ _Yes Barbara, fuck me hard, fuck my ass!”_ he said breathlessly.

She threw her head back, coming hard as she gave a quiet gasp, pushing the toy deeper and more sharply. _That hit the spot._ Josh moaned into the pillow as he clutched at the sheets, coming hard without touching himself as the toy hit his prostate one final time, sending him uncontrollably over the edge. Come spurted on to his thigh, on to the sheets and ran from his cock in a final pulse of white heat as he panted hard and then fell still, briefly unable to move from the intensity of it. Barbara's face was flushed as she reached for him, denying him the breath he needed as she stole it away with a deep and passionate kiss. As she came up for air, she looked down at him and he looked up at her, in that moment nothing else mattered but her.

“ _I love you,”_ Josh said breathlessly, still recovering as he shifted position, feeling heavy and tired, but more satisfied than he had ever known possible until Barbara had come along.

“I love you too, Mommy Josh,” she said softly, then she swept his sweat dampened hair from his face and kissed him again.

“Time to get up – for me, not you!” she reached for wet wipes and handed them to him, “Get cleaned up, then sit up and I'll make coffee.”

She put on a short, peach-shaded robe and left the bedroom as Josh finished cleaning up, then he sat up in bed, looking down at his heavy, round belly as he ran his hand over it, smiling at the thought that it wouldn't be long until Amelia was born. He felt slightly apprehensive about labour, but he had spoken enough times with Oswald to set his mind at ease. Oswald's quarrel with Barbara had been short lived too, a week after she had asked him to take the message over to the mansion, they had returned at Oswald's invitation, and as Hades ran up to greet his father, Barbara had stood there saying nothing, until Oswald had limped over to her and said her name softly and reached for her, giving her a hug that confirmed all was forgiven.

As the baby kicked, Josh placed his hand his belly, thinking about the future. He couldn't wait to hold Amelia in his arms and look into her eyes and see her smile for the first time. Barbara had been busy preparing the nursery, she talked constantly about the baby to Hades, who was excited about the arrival of his baby sister...

But Josh had one concern that was starting to weigh heavy on his mind: _How would Barbara feel when she found out he had been working on a potentially dangerous case?_ She had worried and reminded him to stay safe repeatedly over the past few months, and in theory he was still working on the case even though he had been on leave for over a month now. If they cracked the case - and he had not given up on that happening - everyone would know...He just hoped if he and Jim did manage to bring Westley to justice, she could forgive him for keeping such a big secret...

His phone rang and he reached for it, checking the number. It was Jim. He hadn't been expecting a call today, and felt his hopes rise as he wondered if he had turned up any evidence.

“Jim,” he said, keeping his voice low, “Please tell me you've turned something up?”

“No,” Jim replied, sounding tense, “I haven't – yet. But there was some serious trouble in the Iceberg Lounge last night – a couple of guys who fell out with Oswald in the old days decided to start a fight. Hope was almost cut with flying glass. Thankfully Victor stepped in. They get trouble sometimes, I've said it's about time I checked over their security, I think it needs tightening up and this can't wait, I'm thinking about my daughter's safety – so I need you to go to the hospital.”

“What for?” Josh asked.

“Because something else happened last night, I just got the call from a friend at the GCPD – Flora Westley was found at her home after an apparent fall down a flight of stairs. She said she doesn't recall what happened, but the cops took Westley in for questioning. He claims he was working late but there are no witnesses to back up his story. They can't hold him for much longer. She doesn't know me, she won't talk to me. I think she will talk to you.”

Josh put his hand on his heavy belly. It was only a visit to Flora, no danger there, Westley was still in custody...

“Okay, I'll do it,” Josh replied.

He was still talking on the phone when Barbara came in and placed coffee at his bedside. Josh ended the call.

“I'm going out, I'm helping a friend with some police work... nothing major.”

Barbara's expression hardened.

“No you're not, Josh! You're heavily pregnant!”

He looked up at her, meeting her gaze with the look that reminded her he had a job to do.

“I'm sorry, this can't wait.”

His hand slid to his belly as he gently stroked it, feeling Amelia move inside him. His heart ached in that moment for every man who had ever lost their life to the faulty implants, and as he looked back at Barbara, he knew he had to tell her the truth.

“Sit down, I need to talk to you.”

“What's this about?” Barbara looked worried as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking with concern to her lover as she feared for the risk to him and their unborn child.

“I need you to keep calm about this,” he told her, “But it looks like Westley has tried to kill his wife. Maybe she found some evidence...You didn't know, and I'm sorry but...I've been working with Jim on this for months. We haven't found anything yet, but he's worried about his daughter, there was trouble at the club, so he's asked me to speak to Flora.”

There was a flash of alarm in her eyes as Barbara thought about Westley's reputation.

“He's a violent man – and bigger and taller than you and you're pregnant -”

“He's in police custody. They can't prove it was him, they won't hold him forever. I need to speak to Flora. I'll be fine.... and I really am sorry I kept this from you.”

There was a brief trouble look in Barbara's eyes as she gave a small shake of her head and then sighed deeply. _This town! There was always something bad happening, and it seemed no matter what she did, she couldn't keep Josh safe for long because trouble always found a way..._

“I'll come with you.”

“No,” he said, placing a hand low on his heavy bump as he got out of bed, “I'm capable of doing this alone, there's no threat to me.”

“Mommy!” Hades called as he reached for the door handle and began to rattle it.

“Look after Hades, I won't be long, I'll call you,” he told her, then he paused to kiss her cheek and headed off to the shower.

Hades called her again. Barbara got up and went over to the door, opened it and saw Hades standing there.

“I want breakfast!” he said brightly.

“Okay, let's have breakfast,” Barbara said quietly, her thoughts still on Josh and the situation he had been drawn into.

 

While Hades sat at the kitchen table and she cooked scrambled eggs, her mind was on Westley once more. She didn't have proof that bastard had been responsible for the birthing unit scam years before, or that he was responsible for the current deaths, but she was starting to think maybe, for the sake of he lover, it would be better if she arranged an accident to happen. Maybe a street mugging gone wrong, or a car accident... Then as she gave Hades his breakfast he looked up at her and smiled, saying _Thank you, I love you, Mommy_ , and she sharply pulled back from the idea. _Yes, the guy may be responsible for Oswald's injuries years before, but if she killed him and got caught and went to jail, she would lose her son..._ Barbara turned away to make coffee, blinking away tears as she fought back anger and pain and the need for revenge as she recalled events twenty years before that she could never forget. She loved Oswald, she always would. To know the man responsible for what happened to him was still out there and getting away with it, cut deeply in her heart. Then she heard Josh call out he was leaving, but as she hurried from the kitchen, she saw the front door close at the end of the hall.

“ _Be careful,”_ she whispered, knowing she would worry herself sick for him and the baby until he came home again.

 

Jim had met Hope and Victor at the club by nine am. Victor's hand was bandaged and he dismissed it, saying it was a minor cut. Hope was still shaken up, as they stood there in the empty club her face was pale as she looked sharply at Victor.

“It's not minor! You needed three stitches!”

“I'll live, Hope,” he said dismissively, and then he turned to Jim and the two men looked at each other.

Jim said nothing for a moment, recalling how a few months back, he had stopped by Victor's apartment. He had found him alone, but as he opened the door fresh from the shower, he couldn't help but notice a small bruise on his neck that was visible above the fabric of his bathrobe. _A love bite?_ That was when his anger had started to boil up and he had told Victor he didn't approve of his relationship with Hope. Victor had looked at him calmly, then he gave a shrug.

“I love and respect Hope,” he replied, “And I'm sure when I explain that to Oswald he won't have a problem with this.”

Jim's jaw had tightened as he looked hard at him.

“ _I_ have a problem with it,” he replied, “And if you hurt her, if you break her heart -”

“That's not going to happen, I promise you!” Victor had cut in, “Hope's safe with me.”

“ _It doesn't mean I have to like it,”_ Jim had replied coldly...

Now they stood together in the empty club.

“I'll take a look around,” Jim said, “I've got a feeling you need more CCTV as well as extra security here.”

“Thanks, Father,” Hope replied.

He glanced at his daughter. Victor had said something about needing to run through the accounts as Hope stood there, gazing at him with a besotted smile on her face. Jim turned away, trying not to think about how much blood had been on Victor's hands in the old days, or the tally marks on his body, or how much he used to love his job – killing people...As he went off to check the positioning of the cameras, he tried not to think about Zsasz with his hands all over his daughter. Hope looked at him like he was a knight in shining armour. Jim guessed he would never her perspective, not when he had seen him kill people in front of his eyes many times over...

 

Josh had gone over to the hospital, then paused to take a call from Barbara. For a tough woman, she worried deeply for him right now as she feared for his safety and the baby, and all he wanted to do was go home and hear her whisper _I love you Mommy Josh_ as she wrapped her arms around him, shielding him from the world as his hips ached and his back hurt and he felt heavy and tired. But he needed to see this through, because every instinct he had as a detective was telling him to keep going, they were close to an answer now, and maybe, an arrest...

When Jim had said Flora claimed she didn't remember what happened, he had assumed she had a few cuts and bruises. He wasn't prepared for what he saw when he walked into the room where she lay battered black and blue, her eye was swollen, her lip was split, she had stitches to her face. Her arms were visible on top of the sheets and they were peppered with deep purple bruises. As he stood at her bedside, he looked at the state of her and silently thought of her husband: _You fucking animal,_ ran through his mind. Fora was being treated for severe concussion and internal bleeding. She was a small and harmless person who wouldn't have stood a chance against her brute of a husband... Her least bruised eye slowly opened. She saw Josh standing at her bedside. The young detective looked heavily pregnant, far too pregnant to be on duty now.

“You're getting big...” she whispered.

He placed a hand on his baby bump as he took a seat at her bedside.

“I'm having a little girl, her name is Amelia – and I'm not on duty now,” he replied, “I'm not meant to be working at all, but I have a friend who used to work for the GCPD and he's been helping me investigate your husband...What can you tell me, about what happened to you?”

She paused, fighting through foggy thoughts as words came and went, hard to catch. Then she focused on the eyes of Detective Maxwell - kind, gentle eyes. She could talk to him, she had nothing to lose now and Vincent had to be stopped, if only she could pull the words together.

“ _I found it,”_ she said weakly, then closed her eyes again.

“What did you find, Flora?” he asked softly, “Tell me what you know, so I can put him away for the rest of his life. He will never hurt you again. Just tell me what you found.”

She breathed in slowly, then her eye opened again as the other stayed swollen shut.

“ _I found the list...blackmailers... he pays them to shut up...about the past!”_

“About what he did twenty years ago?” Josh asked.

“Yes,” she replied, then she breathed harder, fighting off pain not entirely dulled by drugs as thoughts swam about her confused mind, “It was at the factory, I stole it...”

“And he caught you with it?”

“No...” her stitched lip was too tight to smile, but she tried as she reached out a bruised hand, placing it fondly on his baby bump.

“He won't hurt any more babies...”

“Where's the list now?” Josh asked her, “Do you still have it?”

“He tried to make me tell him,” she said, breathing out as the words escaped her lips, “But I didn't tell him...”

“You hid it?”

In her mind, she saw it, but the words escaped her.

“ _In front of his eyes,”_ she murmured, _“The one place he will never look it meant nothing to him... worst day of my life...”_

“Is it still at the house?” Josh said urgently as she began to slip away into sleep.

“ _Yes...”_ she murmured.

Josh wanted to whip out his phone and call Jim, but that list was hidden and Flora seemed sure it was safe. They would have to break in when Westley was out to find it, there was no other way... He lifted her hand from his belly and held it for a moment, looking at the damage done to Flora, who had pursued the truth and paid a heavy price for it. If the evidence was found and it was enough to prove his guilt, she would have helped to not only bring Westley to justice, but it would mean closure for the families of the victims two decades before, and the victims who had recently died. It would also mean Oswald saw some justice for all he had suffered years ago, too.

“When this is over,” he said, “I'll make sure you get some kind of reward for this, you don't realise how brave you are.”

Josh laid her hand at her side as she slept deeply, then he leaned hard on the arm of the chair as he got up, as his ankles ached and his hips hurt and he felt a dull throb in his lower back. Once he was on his feet he left the room and called Jim, who answered right away and said he was at the club.

“I'll meet you there,” Josh replied, and with a hand on his belly, made his way out of the hospital as quickly as he could and headed towards his car.

 

For Oswald, who knew nothing of Jim's suspicions about Westley for fear of causing him more stress, the day had started well. He wasn't too concerned about the issues at the club – Hope was safe, she had Victor to protect her and he didn't doubt the loyalty of his former hit man who worked so well with Hope as they ran the club together.

It was a chilly morning, Ed had been back from the school run for almost an hour. Oswald had felt heavy and his leg had pained him, but today was a good day considering others had recently seen him stuck in bed or on the couch all day as his old injuries felt worse for the weight of the child he carried. He had got dressed, putting on a dark blue three piece suit, then he had spiked his hair and put on a touch of eyeliner and mascara. He didn't doubt Jim would look at him like he was magic when he returned from the club, and Ed would also say what beautiful eyes he had. Also, it had been a few days since he had felt well enough to make an effort, and Oswald wanted to make the most of it while he felt well again. He put the mascara down and looked into the mirror, liking what he saw as he smiled, _Not bad for a guy about to give birth any day now_ , he thought.

The door opened and Ed walked in.

“Oswald...”

He had caught sight of him in the mirror, and now as he turned around,he looked into his pale eyes so perfectly framed by long lashes coated with mascara.

“You look beautiful!” he said warmly, then he closed the door behind him and went over to Ozzie, who was still at the dressing table, and placed his hands on his shoulders, pausing to kiss the side of his neck.

“Wow, you're _so_ pretty today!”

Oswald laughed softly as he looked up at Ed and love shone in his eyes.

“I suppose I'll do – for a guy who is about to give birth any day!”

“Gorgeous, handsome Birth Daddy!” Ed said with enthusiasm, leaning over him as he kissed his cheek, then the tip of his nose, then tenderly kissed his soft lips, at first gently, then harder as his hand slid to the back of his head and he ran his fingers through his silky hair

“Wow, you're stunning today!” Ed sounded a little breathless as he pulled back.

Oswald smiled up at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

“So I'm not always stunning?”

“Well, yes, just even more today!”

Ed laughed softly as Oswald laughed too, then Ed's eyes darkened with desire.

“Oh, I need you, Ozzie!”

As he stood beside him, Oswald turned around, shifting on the chair, looking up at Ed and then placing his hands on his hips. One glance was all he needed to know Ed was aroused. He couldn't make love with his husband, it was too difficult now, at the size he was. Oswald reached for Ed's zip.

“ _Oh Oswald, yes please!”_ Ed said in a hushed voice, then his own hands flew to his open zip, helping him out as he hastily freed his erection to save him the trouble.

Oswald took his cock in his hand then looked up at him with an expression of deepest love.

“Slow down Ed, I'm in control now.”

Ed closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as Oswald took him in his mouth. His soft lips slid up and down his shaft carefully and lovingly as he started to suck. Ed reached down, placing a hand on Oswald's shoulder as the other slid through his soft black hair as Ed gripped it gently.

“ _Oh Ozzie...Oh yes...”_

Ed looked down at him, watching as his beautiful Oswald sucked on his cock so gently, then firmer, but took his time. Ed's breathing sped up as Oswald sucked harder. Ed gripped his hair a little tighter, taking care not to pull his hair too sharply as his legs started to shake.

“ _Oswald!”_ he gasped, throbbing deep into his mouth as his husband sucked and swallowed and sucked again as Ed gave a gasp and felt the last throb of his climax sucked out of him.

Ed put a hand on the dressing table as his other hand shifted downward, as he weakly tided his clothing. His legs were still trembling as he stood upright and tugged up his zip. His face was flushed as he looked down at Oswald, who looked up at him with love reflecting in his eyes.

“Did I just blow your mind, Ed?”

Ed reached of him, cupping his face in his hands as their gaze met.

“You always will,” he said softly, “I love you, Ozzy!”

They shared a kiss, then Ed wrapped his arms around his heavily pregnant husband as Oswald rested his head against him, giving a sigh of contentment.

Then the phone rang.

_That call would be the start of a downward spiral. Disaster was about to strike..._

Oswald answered his phone, still sitting at the dressing table, unaware of the seriousness of the situation.

“Hello, Oswald Nygma speaking.”

The caller spoke in reply, Oswald paused to listen.

“I'm sorry, I don't understand - Eddie's done _what_ , exactly?” he demanded.

Ed looked at him in alarm. _Oh no. Not Eddie. He had been okay for months, he had even started to wonder if his split persona was some kind of echo of his own problems, maybe some minor glitch that had sorted itself out, perhaps he had simply out grown the condition, after all, Eddie's other self was nothing like Riddler..._

Oswald rolled his eyes, then as his face took on an expression of annoyance, he spoke again.

“Yes, I am well aware my son has a condition. As a school, _you_ should make allowances for that! You can't call one isolated incident assault! He's just a child! I'm on my way and my husband is coming with me.”

He ended the call, reached for his cane quickly and placed a hand on the table to steady himself as he got up, feeling his leg and hips ache painfully as he bore the weight of the baby he carried.

“What happened?” Ed demanded.

“Nothing, probably!” Oswald snapped as pain throbbed in his hips and leg and he limped heavily over to the door and opened it, “Eddie's had one of his ... _moments_. Apparently another boy was slightly hurt.”

“Is he okay?” Ed asked in alarm.

“Well he must be, they only want us to go to the school to discuss it, I'm sure Eddie's fine!”

“I meant the _other_ child!” Ed said in alarm.

“I'm sure they're both fine,” Oswald replied, then he limped heavily towards the stairs. Ed felt a flicker of panic as Riddler whispered at the back of his mind that he had been held back for far too long. _Eddie needs me, not you!_ He heard him say, but it was too late to up his meds, because Oswald was about to hurry down those stairs, pregnant and compromised with his heaviness and his painful leg.

“ _Wait!”_ Ed called and hurried after him.

He joined Oswald at the top of the stairs, then he put his arm around him and ignored his protests, helping him carefully down the stairs. All the while Ed's heart was racing as he wondered what the hell had happened at school with their son...

 

Over at the club, Victor was sat at a table checking the accounts. Hope had just put on some music and Jim had just returned from looking around the place, and had made a list of extra spots where he felt CCTV would be useful. Hope walked across the empty room in high heeled boots, carrying a coffee in her hand for Victor. Again, Jim tried not to think about the two of them together, and he was sure Oswald would be furious after the baby was born, when he finally told him... Ed didn't know either. He hated keeping secrets from the two people he loved most in this world. He had to think of Oswald and his stress levels - but seeing his daughter all over Victor Zsasz did nothing to ease his own stress levels...

Hope set the coffee down then stepped back, her body swaying to the music. It was old music. Sixties music. Hope had always loved that stuff, and now, she was singing to Victor, whose head was down as he checked the accounts.

“ _I close my eyes for a second and pretend it's me you want, Meanwhile I try to act so nonchalant, I see a summer's night with a magic moon, Every time that you walk in the room...”_

She had leaned over the table in her close fitting jeans and top, her black clothing hugging her body as she tried to seductively lure him away from the books.

“What?” Victor said, looking up at her, then he gave a sigh, “Don't be annoying, Hope – I'm trying to check this over... You know I like to run through all the paperwork myself these days!”

“Sorry,” she said, then she turned away and headed over to join her father, who now had company.

 

“ _Jim...”_

He turned around to see Josh had joined him, the young detective was as heavily pregnant as Ozzie, but clearly, his age and good health was on his side. His advancing pregnancy did little to slow him down. He shifted uncomfortably, placing his hand on his back as he stretched out an ache, but he was doing just fine and Jim wished he could say the same for Ozzie, whose leg hurt every day, along with worsening stiffness in his hips and back.

“What did she say?” Jim asked.

Josh began to repeat all that Flora Westley had said.

While he was doing that, someone else joined them.

“Hey guys, need any help regarding the ass holes who caused trouble in here last night?” asked Chris.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Jim turned around, looking at Hope, who was almost right beside him. She shot him a nervous glance as her face paled.

“You think you've found the guy? The one responsible for the birthing implant deaths? Do you mean the recent ones, or the deaths years back, did he make the unit that almost killed my Daddy?”

“We think so,” Jim replied in a low voice, “But not a word to Oswald! He mustn't have any stress, the baby could come at any time now.”

“Well, you have to do something!” Hope said as her voice trembled and she blinked away tears, “Father, if he's the one who almost killed my Dad you have to put him in jail, right now!”

“It's not that simple, Hope – we're working on locating some evidence,” Jim told her, “Don't get upset, sweetheart – as soon as we have the evidence, I can take it to the cops -”

“They're not involved?” she exclaimed.

“Not officially, not yet. There was no evidence.”

“But that changes now.” Josh added.

Chris had been listening to the conversation, and as he stepped closer, he looked at Hope and saw the tears in her eyes.

“Don't worry, sis. You can handle this, right, Uncle Jim?”

Jim nodded.

“I'm confident we can catch the guy. He's getting released from custody soon, he's suspected of trying to kill his wife but she's denying it.”

“Only officially,” Josh reminded him.

Jim looked to Hope and Chris, reminding them again.

“Not a word to Oswald about any of this! He doesn't need the stress. And don't breathe a word to Ed, he _will_ tell Oswald!”

“Of course not,” Chris agreed as Hope nodded, still looking worried and upset.

“It's okay, it's all under control,” Jim reminded his daughter as he gave a her a brief hug, then Chris spoke up.

“I came over to help. Is there anything I can do here?”

“I don't think so,” Jim replied, “But there is a locked door I need open, to the storage room out the back?” he looked at Hope.

“It's just an old room with some furniture in it,” she replied.

“And I need to see inside it,” he told her, “It's a perfect hiding place if someone needed it and I think you should put a camera in there too.”

“I'll fetch the key,” she said, and walked off.

“I heard everything while I was checking the books,” Victor said as he joined them, “I'm asking this off the record, Jim – you know what I did in the old days, and we know what that implant did to the boss years ago. Want me to pay a visit to Westley and skip the inconvenience of a lot of costly police work and an even more expensive court case?”

Josh and Jim exchanged a glance.

“ _I think you should kill the bastard,”_ said Chris.

Jim looked at him sharply.

“And your Dad wouldn't approve of you talking that way, Christian!” he reminded him, “You know what he's like with you kids – no guns, no knives, no trouble.”

“Sorry, Uncle Jim – but I was just saying what we're all thinking, Westley deserves to die.”

“No,” Jim replied, now looking to Victor, “If we can find the evidence, then it's a case of seeing how solid it is – if it's enough to go on, we can have him arrested.”

“If not,” Victor vowed, “I'm putting a bullet in his skull.”

Just then a piercing scream came from the storage room. Jim and Victor exchanged a look of alarm as they dashed off and Chris and Josh followed as Josh hurried as best he could, cradling his heavy belly.

 

Jim reached the open door first. There was Hope, taking careful, backward steps as she wobbled in her high heeled boots, and the large hairy spider scuttled along the floor and then stopped as she took another step back, breaking into a sweat.

“Get rid of it!” she said as her voice rose in panic.

Laughter came from outside as Chris looked in and saw the spider.

“It's not funny!” Hope called back to him.

“It's not going to jump on you, just walk out the door, Sis!” he said, and laughed again.

Jim smirked as he saw an ideal opportunity to give Zsasz an unpleasant job. _He wanted to look after his daughter? Well, he could go and pick up that ugly eight legged creature that may or may not bite..._

“Victor can handle this.”

He shot him a stunned look.

“Are spiders too much for the ex GCPD?”

“Yeah, it's got kneecaps... I can see 'em, all eight of 'em!”

Victor looked down at the spider.

“I can see them too!”

He took out his phone.

“What are you doing?” said Jim.

“I'm going to google the species before I touch it!”

Jim laughed as he shook his head. Hope bumped into him as he went into the room, then as she stood back, he grabbed a cloth lying on the floor, picked up the spider, went over to the window, opened it and dropped it out.

“Situation contained,” he said, then he looked to his daughter, “You need to get that window replaced – it's old, anyone could break in through it. And definitely get a camera in here... you might not catch anyone lurking but at least you'll see the spiders coming!”

As they left the room and closed the door, Chris pushed his cupped hands towards her.

“I found another one, Hope...”

“Get away from me – _NO!_ ”

She squealed as he opened his hands, pretending to throw a spider at her. Hope brushed down her clothing in panic, then glared at him as he started to laugh.

“That's not funny, you ass hole!”

“I'm your big brother, I've got prank you sometimes, it's my job!”

“You know I hate spiders... _And_ I'm upset...”

Chris stopped laughing.

“Don't worry about Westley,” he said, giving her a hug, “Your father has the situation under control and if that doesn't work out, we have Victor.”

Victor smiled as she let go of her brother and he held an arm out to her. Jim looked on as Hope stood there looking up at Victor as if his arm around her was safe as a ring of steel. _She was right, Victor would protect her... That was a bonus to this situation between the two of them. But Jim didn't want to think about it any more, next thing, he would be accepting their relationship - and he wasn't ready to do that..._

“Don't worry,” he said, looking to Hope then Chris, “Josh and I can handle the situation.”

Then he turned to Josh.

“Let's go,” he said, and Josh followed him out of the club, where they sat in Jim's car for twenty minutes, discussing their plans. Jim had a theory about the location of the evidence. Josh agreed he could be right. Jim made a call. Westley was about to be released, so Jim used his influence to have cops posted at the hospital to guard Flora, and then he said he would call him later. Now, they had to wait. They couldn't break into the house until they were very sure it was empty, and today, Westley would soon be on his way back.

Josh went back to his car, but decided against going straight home. He needed to go back to the GCPD because if Jim was going to break into that house, there was a risk and he didn't want him to do it alone, not when he was perfectly capable of going with him. And just be sure he was safe, he needed to pick up his gun... Josh checked his phone, saw Barbara had called him twice. He decided to call her back before he left, but he wouldn't be mentioning the gun, because he knew how she would react...

 

Ed was breathless from his run to catch up with Oswald as he had got out of the car, limping heavily as he leaned on his cane with one hand, keeping the other low on his belly as he hurried into the school with a look of worry on his face. He was wrapped in a long coat with feathers around the collar and despite the warmth of it, his face was pale as he started to feel real concern for his son. There was no sign of him, even when they were led to the head teacher's office, still there was no sign of Eddie...

Oswald took a seat beside Ed as the head teacher sat down. She was tall and thin and wore her hair in a ponytail, and she rarely smiled, so her stony expression now was no cause for alarm as annoyance flickered in Oswald's gaze.

“I'm heavily pregnant, I _don't_ appreciate being dragged up here over a minor quarrel – you're aware our son has an issue, was no one watching him?”

“If he's broken school property, we'll replace it,” added, Ed, “If he's been scaring other kids, we're sorry. If he's hit someone or pushed someone over, we'll talk to him, we'll go back and talk to his doctor and see if there's anything new they can try.”

She looked across her desk, from Ed to Oswald.

“Your son had a quarrel with a boy in his class,” she replied, “And Eddie started behaving strangely. Speaking in a low voice, staring at him. Then he stabbed in the back of the hand with a pair of scissors. The boy has gone to the hospital to be sure the wound wasn't serious, it didn't look as bad as it first seemed – but Eddie briefly stabbed his hand, then raised the scissors to stab him again and security had to be called - the class teacher intervened just before they got there. This could have been a lot worse. Your child is dangerous, too dangerous for this school!”  
Oswald stared at her. Ed swallowed hard, feeling his heart race as Riddler whispered it was time to let him take over.

“The other child has a minor injury?” said Oswald.

“We don't think it requires stitches, but he was very scared and he was bleeding,” she replied.

Oswald felt a flicker of pain and pressed a hand to the side of his belly, remembering to try not to get worked up.

“We are deeply sorry Eddie has done this, and we will get him effective help. If the parents of the other child would like to contact us, we are more than happy to compensate them in any way we can to make up for what's happened.”

Oswald leaned on his cane, supporting his baby bump as he got up, then as Ed got up too Oswald staggered, hit by a brief wave of dizziness as Ed put his arm around him.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Oswald nodded, then looked back at the head teacher.

“I understand if Eddie's now suspended from school. We'll take him home right away.”

The teacher got up too, leaning on her desk as she looked hard at him.

“I'm sorry Mr Nygma, but that won't be possible. Eddie was violent. He stabbed another student. He was hard to contain and the local hospital wasn't the best choice for someone in his disturbed state of mind. _Your son is currently being admitted to Arkham._ ”

Ed looked at her in horror. Oswald's jaw dropped as his eyes went wide and a pain shot through his side as he stood there leaning against Ed, holding on to his cane and pressing a hand against the side of his belly as he tried not to think about how bad the pain was getting. His mind was in a complete panic.

“He's _not_ staying in that place!” Ed said sharply to the teacher as anger blazed in his eyes, “How _dare_ you do that to our child!”

Oswald drew in a sharp breath as tears filled his eyes.

“ _MY SON WILL NOT BE LOCKED UP IN AN ASYLUM!”_ he yelled angrily, then he swayed again as more dizziness hit, and Ed steadied him as he turned towards him, looking up at him with wide, desperate eyes.

“ _We have to get him out of there, Ed,”_ he said in panic as tears broke up his voice, _“We have to get my baby out of Arkham!”_

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Jim got the call shortly after he reached his car. Ed was trying to speak, Oswald was ranting in the background, in between sobs. He heard Ed say _Shut up, Oswald, I'm trying to talk! And_ Jim gripped the phone harder.

“Have you had a fight with him - while he's _pregnant?_ What the hell are you doing, Ed?”

He sounded breathless as he gave his reply.

“No Jim, Listen.. just... just _listen_ to me...Eddie had a fight, attacked another kid, minor stab wound...”

“ _What?”_ Jim said in alarm, as the thought of Eddie doing something so vicious made his head spin... Then he remembered _exactly_ how Eddie could be when he changed... he was nothing like Ed. Little Eddie had a dark half all of his own, and it had been sleeping silently for months.

“Okay, calm down, we can handle this. Eddie's a child, they can't keep him locked up in Arkham for long!”

“ _My son is in Arkham!”_ he heard Oswald wail, then the phone was briefly muffled by Ed's coat pocket as Jim listened, heart racing as he heard Ed trying to stay calm and keep Oswald under control:

“ _Just sit there, stay in the car - Ozzie, LOOK at me! He's going to be fine, Arkham's nothing like it used to be, he's safe.”_

“ _But it's Arkham!”_ Oswald yelled tearfully, then he gave a sharply cry of pain.

“ _Sit there, take deep breaths. Stop getting so worked up or you'll go into rapid labour! You know stress is dangerous for you and the baby, stop it, Oswald!”_

Then Ed retrieved the phone, his voice shaking as he spoke again.

“I've already called Carol. She did so much to improve the lives of birth fathers and the lives of their babies in Arkham... She's more than qualified for this, Jeremiah has her number, I'll call him.”

“Where are you now?” Jim asked.

“We're still parked outside the school, Oswald's in a terrible state. We'll meet you over at Arkham, in the parking area around the back.”

“I'm on my way,” Jim replied, then he ended the call and opened up the car door.

“ _Jim, wait!”_

Chris had just left the club and seen his worried expression, heard the part about Eddie and Arkham, and now had a very worried look on his face as he hurried over to join him.

“What's happened?” he demanded.

“Eddie had one of his incidents... attacked another child. The school had him sent to Arkham. Your Dad's sobbing and worked up and Ed's just about holding it together. They're trying to contact Carol Taylor the male birthing rights lawyer, she handles cases for birth fathers in jail, and for their kids, too - she can help Eddie. I said I'd meet them at the asylum.”

“I'm coming with you!” Chris said, and as Jim got in the car he ran back to his Porsche, then they drove away at speed from the Iceberg Lounge.

 

Josh had been greeted with looks of surprise from colleagues as he walked in, they hadn't expected him to be back until after the baby was born, but here he was, back at the GCPD and due to give birth very soon... When he entered the office, Ash got up from his seat, staring at him in disbelief.

“What do _you_ want?”

“I came back for my gun. I can keep it at home if I want to, I'm a cop.”

Ash stood there looking at him in confusion as he slowly shook his head.

“You're a birth daddy now. What do you need a gun for?”

Josh felt a flicker of anger as he stood there, meeting his gaze and glaring at him as he placed a hand low on the bump that felt very heavy.

“You think because I'm having a baby I can't do my job? Does something change when I've given birth, are you saying I'll forget how to be a cop because I've become a parent?”

Ash shrugged.

“Probably,” he replied, “ _If_ you get that far!”

His tone had hardened. Josh felt a raging fire of protectiveness surging up inside him, a primal urge to protect his baby from all the evils and the ignorance in this dark world. He stepped closer to Ash, looking up at him as Ash looked down.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Ash drew in a slow breath as he looked hard at Josh.

“ _You men who have kids are just selfish.”_

“In what way?” Josh demanded, feeling an internal struggle between the urge to yell in his stupid face or try and make him see sense. He was often at a loss for words when confronted with his attitude, but not today, not now he was heavily pregnant and had just realised Amelia had to grow up in a world where people like Ash and their dumb ass thinking still existed...

“You're selfish!” Ash stated again, shaking his head as he looked down at Josh, making the most of their difference in height as he regarded him with anger. Josh didn't care how uncomfortable Ash was trying to make him feel, because anger had got in the way now.

“I'm trying to understand your perspective,” Josh said as tension rose in his voice, “But it's hard, because I don't know if you're just ignorant and lack education, or if you're stupid. I'm pretty sure stupid can't be fixed - so maybe I'm wasting my time.”

Ash saw anger in his eyes, but his tone stayed calm but cold as he began to speak.

“You're having a kid because you can, because these implants exist... You're also with a partner who already has a child, Barbara has a little boy, Hades. He knows you're with her, he probably look on you as a father figure... So tell me this Josh, what happens if something goes wrong? What if the implant malfunctions or the birth has complications? What then? Tell me what you think that would do to Barbara, and to Hades!”

Josh stared at him. _What the hell was he talking like that for?_

“If you knew anything about birthing implants, you'd know most births are very safe these days.”

“And what if it's not?” Ash demanded, “How do you think Barbara will feel if you die in her arms, covered in blood? And what about the baby, if the baby doesn't make it?”

Josh felt a flicker of alarm as he kept his hand against his bump and felt Amelia kick. He still couldn't figure out if Ash was crazy or ignorant or just scared of the notion of men having babies, but everything he had just said had made him very uneasy.

“Birth is very safe these days, I don't know who you've been talking to but I think you have your facts wrong, Detective Riley.”

Anger burned in Ash Riley's gaze.

“You're too _stupid_ to see the danger! You won't see it until it's too late, and you and that baby are buried together - that's what they do, when a birth father and the baby dies, they bury them together in the same coffin. Hades will have to go into the chapel of rest and see you in that coffin with a baby in your arms, a tiny, perfect baby that will never draw breath! _These things happen, Josh!_ ”

Josh looked at him intently as his anger slid away.

“It won't happen to me. But I think it happened to someone. Who are you Talking about, Ash? Did you lose somebody?”

Ash took in a slow breath and turned away, then leaned hard on his desk, avoiding his gaze.

“Just take your gun and go, get out of here before you drop that kid in the office... You're too pregnant to be in here - I don't want blood and birthing fluid all over my floor!”

Then Ash turned around, for a brief moment Josh thought he saw a flicker of apology in his eyes, then it was gone. He raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair and Josh saw his knuckles were cut and bruised.

“Been in a fight?” he asked, somehow that didn't surprise him at all as he wondered who Ash had offended.

“Not exactly,” Ash replied, “Vincent Westley was brought in...apparently he beat his wife, tried to kill her - allegedly. I got nowhere questioning him, then he said something...”

Josh stared at him. _What was going on with Ash? Westley had paid him keep his mouth shut about the murder at the factory, and he had battered him? Why?_

“What did he say?”

Ash shook his head.

“It's nothing to do with him asking me to cover up the murder, we both know I took a bribe for that...why not? He's just a businessman protecting his reputation and didn't want the scandal of a corpse dumped on his premises... as far as I was concerned... _But._...”

Ash stopped there, as rage filled his eyes, “The bastard said, he hoped the deaths in childbirth continued, so he could have monopoly on the implant manufacturing business. So on the way out, he _slipped and fell_. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!”

Josh was still looking at Ash, lost for words. He didn't approve of implants, didn't think male birth was safe, yet he had just beat Westley for saying that? _What am I missing here,_ he thought silently.

“Take your gun and go,” Ash said, “I'm busy, and the size of you makes me nervous. Go home before you go into labour!”

He went over to the door, opening it up as Josh holstered his gun, then as Josh walked out of the building, Ash followed.

“I just want to make sure you're okay to drive,” he said, then he laughed nervously, “If your waters break now I'm calling an ambulance, then I'm off!”

“I'm capable of driving, I'm not due just yet - a few more days,” Josh replied. They reached his car, and Ash was still standing there.

“Why do you need your gun?” Ash asked.

“None of your business,” said Josh, and he opened up the car door.

Ash closed his hand about the door, forcing it open as he looked at him, demanding the truth.

“Let go of the door, Ash!”

Josh got into the car, sitting heavily as he cradled his baby bump, then he grabbed at the handle to pull it shut.

Ash still had a hold on it.

“ _Let go!”_ Josh said angrily.

“Not until you tell me why you've got a gun, Josh! And why are you so interested in Westley? Do you know something I don't, because his remark about birthing units was very suspicious?”

“ _I said, let go of the door!”_

Ash tugged, Josh tugged harder, Ash stumbled, loosing his grip just as Josh swung the door out accidentally, slamming Ash straight in the balls. He yelped and fell to his knees.

“I'm sorry, it was an accident!” Josh said, closing the door quickly.

Ash staggered to his feet, slapping his hand against the closed window.

“ _If this is about the implants, I need to know!”_

“ _Why do you care?”_ Josh yelled through the glass.

“ _Because... I just do! Tell me what's going on!”_

Josh shot him a glare, then fired up the engine and drove off as Ash stepped back, then paused to bend low as his groin throbbed. The car was gone now, mingling in with the busy traffic. He swore under his breath, then straightened up and turned back to re enter the building, still wondering if Josh knew something vital...

 

By the time Josh returned home, he felt flickers of pain low in his belly. The thought that this could be the start of labour was a shock, he had thought soon enough the baby could come, but right now? _Was it happening now?_ Then he wondered about feeding. _What if she cried a lot and he was too tired to feed her, would Barbara think he was a lousy parent? How was he supposed to feed a baby after going through birth, how long would it take to get over that exhaustion?_ He sat in his car, hand on his bump as he breathed slowly, waiting for the pains to flicker and vanish and repeat. _Was this labour, or had he just got too worked up quarrelling with Ash, and the hormones were causing minor discomfort?_ If it was a chemical reaction, it was the first time – but, he was heavily pregnant now... He tried to call Oswald for advice, but there was no answer. Josh waited, breathing slowly. The pain stopped.

“Okay, so it's not labour yet...” he murmured, then he cautiously got out of the car and headed into the apartment building.

By the time he reached the apartment and opened up the door and went inside, worries were crowing his mind once more. That false alarm had brought home to him how soon he would be taking care of a new born baby. The past few months had flown by and suddenly, she was almost here... Josh hurried into the bedroom, placing the gun on top of the wardrobe, right at the back. The safety was on, too – and Hades would not be able to see or touch it. Most importantly, Barbara would not know he had brought his weapon him, either. That would really worry her, to know Mommy Josh had fetched his gun from work because he and Jim had plans to go after Westley...

He left the bedroom, crossing the hallway, then heard Barbara call his name just as he entered the nursery.

“I'm in here,” he called back, and as he stood there in that room with its soft walls shaded amethyst grey, he took a look around:

There was a solid wooden cot in the corner painted yellow and grey, the lamp that stood on a small table close by was the same shade of sunshine yellow and wall art of a tree filled with owls graced the wall close to the cot. Pictures on the wall bore the words Dream big, Little one. There was a large, comfortable chair in bright yellow that would be ideal to sit on and feed Amelia. _This was her room. She would be here soon._ Suddenly Josh felt a surge of panic as he thought about that small, demanding baby, that precious, fragile life in his care...

“You missed a call from me, I was worried!”

Barbara had just joined him as Josh placed his hand on the rail of the cot, looking into it, picturing his child sleeping there.

“ _What if I mess this up?”_

He turned, meeting her surprised gaze.

“What if I can't cope, or I do it wrong? What if I let Amelia down?”

Her gaze changed at once to deep understanding as she reached for his hand, covering it as he rested it on the rail of the cot.

“I thought the same thing before Hades was born,” she told him, “Oh Josh, you're going to be a great parent, we all worry before they arrive but then we just know what to do. I was scared before I gave birth to Hades. But the birth had no complications. As soon as he was in my arms, I was overjoyed. You will know that feeling too!”

“What if she cries in the night and I'm tired and I don't hear her?”

“You will,” she promised him, “You'll wake when she cries and if you're tired, I'll help you. I know how tough it can be, I was shattered for the first few weeks, feeding Hades. He was always hungry - and that hasn't changed!” she laughed softly, “It gets easier.”

Barbara reached out, stroking his cheek, then her hand slid to the back of his head and she gently stroked his hair as their eyes met.

“Don't worry, you'll be amazing. I know it, I'm very sure. When you hold her for the first time, you'll feel nothing but love. And your instinct will kick in, you'll know when she's hungry or needs changing, you understand your own baby very quickly. And as I said, I'm always here to help. You're not alone with this, never think I won't support you.”

“I didn't think that, I was just worried about letting her down. I only get one chance it be the best parent I can be and if I fail in any way, she won't forget that.”

Barbara smiled on hearing him say that.

“Well, I guess you'll do a better job than me. I never should have told Hades about his father being king of Gotham. Oswald was right. But that's done with now, I guess no one is immune to making a mistake.”

“I'm going to try not to make any,” Josh told her, “I just hope I'm good enough at this, good enough for her.”

Just then Hades ran in with a sandwich in his hand.

“Hello Mommy Josh!” he said, and stood there eating, taking big bites out of the peanut butter sandwich.

“I told you to keep the food at the table!” Barbara reminded him, and then as he finished the sandwich, she paused for thought, then asked her son a question.

“Do you think Josh will be a good parent and look after Amelia?”

He finished his last mouthful of food and nodded, then he joined them at the empty cot and looked up at Josh.

“You're a good Mommy, I love you Mommy Josh!” he said, reaching up for a hug.

“I love you too!” Josh said as he leaned closer and gave Hades a hug.

It seemed like only yesterday Hades was making up a bed for him on the floor in the front room, glaring at him as he said he couldn't share his Mommy. So much had changed. He hadn't seen it happen, but day by day they had all become closer to become what they were now – a family. As he let go of Hades the little boy was still smiling up at him as Josh turned to Barbara, feeling much better as his fears slipped away.

“I guess Hades can't be wrong.”

“What about me, I said so too!”

Barbara laughed as Josh smiled back at her.

“You will be a great parent,” Barbara added as her voice softened, then she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug as Hades stepped closer, reaching for both of them, hugging his family as tightly as his little arms could manage as they stood together by the cot that was, for now, empty and waiting for the arrival of Amelia.

 

As a third car rolled up in the parking area at the back of Arkham, parking next to a Porsche, the owner of the Porsche was already out of his car, standing next to Ed as the passenger door of their car was open and in the back, a very pregnant and distraught Oswald was sitting there, tearfully looking towards the building that held so many dark memories as he sobbed for his son.

“ _I want my baby out of there!”_ he wept, then he pressed a hand to his side and gave a whimper of pain as he felt another throb, the pain had been steady since the shock at the school and Oswald's eyes were red from crying as he sat there and Jim and Ed stood by the open car door, trying to calm him down.

“Carol will be here soon,” Jim reminded him, “She can get him out.”

“Please stop this Oswald, “ Ed sounded as worried as he felt as Oswald leaned back against the seat, pain registering on his face.

“ _Jim Gordon?”_

Jim turned to see Carol standing beside him, he breathed a relieved sigh and nodded.

“You know Ed and Oswald -”

“Briefly, we met when I was working with Jeremiah to help improve conditions here for birth parents...”

Ed turned around, away from Oswald's sobbing.

“Oh thank god! Get our son out of this place, no price is too high, my chequebook is ready and waiting!”

Carol nodded, then she placed her briefcase on the ground.

“Yes, I can certainly do that and I won't even need a court order – but first let me speak to Oswald, he shouldn't be worked up like this, not in his condition.”

Ed stepped aside and Carol leaned into the car. Oswald blinked away tears and gave another sob.

“ _They've got my son!”_ he said tearfully, then he felt another flicker of pain and clutched at his side.

“Oswald, sit back against the seat and take a deep breath,” she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and easing him back against the support of the seat, “Stay calm, they don't have any legal justification to keep him here. I can get him out today. But I do need to fill out a form, and I've already got a copy of his medical history, I had it sent over before I left. They can't keep him here, it was a fight with a minor injury, a squabble between two boys that got out of hand. He has a health condition and he wasn't adequately supervised. The head teacher should never have allowed this to happen. I will be having words with her later... That's right Oswald, breathe slowly.”

Oswald had gripped her hand, he was trembling as tears dried on his face and he took slow breaths.

“Is the pain stopping?” she asked.

Oswald nodded.

Carol glanced back at Ed and Jim.

“Can one of you sit with him and keep him breathing slowly? I don't think he's in labour, I know everything about male birth and this seems more like a very volatile stress reaction. He has to calm down or he could go into rapid labour - and that could be dangerous.”

“I'll sit with him,” said Jim, and as Oswald let go of Carol's hand, he grabbed Jim's hand instead, giving a small sob as Jim reminded him to breathe and stay calm.

“It's okay Ozzie, Eddie's coming home with us, we're not leaving him here,” he said gently.

Carol turned away from the open car door and picked up her briefcase.

“I'll need both your signatures for Arkham's paperwork to release him, but I'll bring the papers out to Oswald,” she said ,”He's far too distraught to get out of the car and there could be a risk to the baby. Arkham can't hold a minor. They could argue he needs assessment, but we can threaten to block that and they won't want a legal challenge over a child. Eddie will be out in forty minutes.”

Just then, there was a loud thud as something connected hard with a metal door. Carol and Ed turned around to see Chris kick the door again as a security guard stood nearby looking on.

“ _Let my brother out, you fuckers!”_ he yelled, and his face was mask of rage that reminded Ed of Oswald in the old days when he was about to start a fight. The chilly breeze had whipped up the ends of his long turquoise coat as his spiked fair hair stayed rigid much like Oswald's as he kicked the door a third time. The guard stepped closer, warning him to stop.

“Or what?” he demanded, “Are you going to throw me in Arkham too? What is it with this institution, you want to target every Cobblepot you can get your hands on?”

The guard stepped back and reached for his radio.

“Oh no!” said Ed, “Christian's being an ass hole! Not now, Chris, _please_ leave your temper out of this!”

“Sorry about that,” Carol said to the guard, and as she joined Chris, she gave him a brief slap to the back of his head.

“ _Ouch!”_ he exclaimed, running a hand over his fair hair as his head briefly hurt, “What was that for?”

Carol looked calmly at him.

“There's no reason for Arkham to keep your little brother, is there, Chris? You're not a _violent or aggressive_ family, are you?”

“No, we're not... sorry,” he quickly simmered down, taking a deep breath and glancing to Ed with a look of apology.

“You can stay out here, help Jim with your father,” Carol said, “I need to go in with Ed.”

Chris nodded, then hurried back towards the car, where Jim was keeping Oswald calm.

 

For Oswald, time didn't move at all. He didn't notice the minutes ticking by as Jim held his hand, telling him to stay calm. He was shaking, rambling now about being tortured in Arkham years before as he was hit with a flashback. Jim's eyes had filled with tears as he had said, _That was years ago Ozzie_ , then he had put his arm around him, pulling him in for a hug as he kissed away a fresh tear.

“ _I want my little boy back!”_ Oswald said as he looked at him pleadingly, _“I want Eddie in my arms.... my sweet little boy!”_

He gave another sob and Jim squeezed his hand.

“They won't be much longer. Have the pains stopped?”

Oswald nodded, then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes.

“ _I just want my son home.”_

“We all want him home. He's okay, Carol's getting him out and Ed is in there with her, as soon as Eddie sees his father he will know it's all okay.”

Chris had been standing by the open car door, looking from the asylum and back to the car.

“What about the family of the kid Eddie stabbed? Maybe we should contact them.”

“I'll do that,” Jim replied, “Let's get Eddie home first and then we can handle the rest. And you don't have to worry about anything,” he added, turning to Oswald, “You have to rest, the baby's due any day.”

“I know that...I just want my son out of that place!”

Chris stepped away as his phone rang and he started to tell Reggie what had happened. Jim glanced at his watch. Then the door opened and Carol returned, and she was alone.

“Where's Eddie?” Jim said as Oswald looked on anxiously.

“He's with his father,” she replied, then she looked at Oswald, easing his fears at once, “They put him in a single cell room – it was securely locked, there was a camera on him at all times. It was one of the rooms in their new wing, he was in no danger and the conditions are very safe and clean. They want to give him a tranquilliser before he leaves so they can say he's not a threat on leaving.”

“I don't want _them_ giving him anything!” Oswald said sharply.

“No needles, only pills,” Carol replied.

“I don't want him having drugs from Arkham!”

“I realise that, but it could make things difficult if we don't. It's only a mild sedative. And it's probably better for Eddie, once it kicks in he will sleep on the way home, he needs to rest after what's happened. He doesn't remember attacking the other child. He was very scared at first, but he's fine now, he's sitting in that cell with his father. As soon as you sign this, he can come home.”

Oswald looked at the paper she handed him, then he signed in two places, and handed it back.

“Please go back in there and fetch my son.”

Carol smiled.

“I'll be back in a minute,” she told him, then as she walked back towards the door, Jim took Oswald's handkerchief from his pocket and carefully dabbed away the last trace of his tears.

“That's better,” he said, looking into Oswald's eyes, “You don't want Eddie to walk out and see you in tears. It's okay, Ozzie – he's getting out of there!”

Oswald started to smile as hope shone in his eyes. As Jim held his hand it was still shaking, but Jim felt nothing but relief to know Oswald was finally over this terrible shock. Earlier, he had been in so much pain he was afraid the implant might discharge too early, breaking away and causing danger to Oswald and the child – but now Ozzie was calm, the pain had stopped. All Jim wanted to do was put Eddie in the car and drive away, it had been a terrible day and they just needed to go home and be a family again.

Then the door opened. Oswald breathed a relieved sigh as tears filled his eyes again.

“Eddie...” he said as Jim stayed beside him, gripping his hand, making sure Oswald stayed in the car.

“See? He's okay,” Jim assured him.

Suddenly Eddie's eyes blazed with rage as he let go of Ed's hand, giving a roar as he caught sight of the armed guard, who – alarmingly - reached for his holstered weapon.

“ _No!”_ Chris yelled, and dashed over, grabbing Eddie and pinning him against the wall as his little brother snarled and his eyes blazed.

Carol looked to the guard.

“He's medicated, we're waiting for it to kick in,” she reminded him, “ _And_ I saw you go to pull a gun on a child! If you want to keep your job, you _never_ saw this, understand?”

The guard nodded, stepping back, then he began to walk the other way.

“Jim, do something!” Oswald said in despair as he sat there in the car, weak and heavily pregnant as he watched in alarm as Chris pinned Eddie to the wall and Eddie snarled and lashed out. This was nothing like Ed's dark half, this was something entirely new...

“It's okay,” Jim said, “Chris has got him, the sedative will kick in and then we can take him home.”

A sudden thought hit Oswald and his eyes grew wide as his jaw briefly dropped.

“What are we going to do if he gets like this at home, Jim?”

“I don't know,” Jim replied, shaking his head, “We'll cope, Oswald, we have to, we're a family.”

 

Chris still had his younger brother pinned to the wall as Eddie kicked out, catching his shin, then he tried to bite him.

“Fuck this, I've had enough!” Chris muttered under his breath, then he held him hard against the wall and glared at him.

“ _STOP IT, EDDIE!”_

“ _Eddie's not here!”_ the child snarled in a low voice.

“ _LET HIM GO!”_ Chris yelled in his face, _“LET EDDIE GO!”_

 _S_ uddenly Eddie's grip on his brother's arm slipped away as his body went limp and all aggression faded from his face. He blinked, looked at Chris in confusion and started to cry.

“It's okay,” Chris said, hugging his little brother tightly, “You're safe now.”

Carol stared at Chris, then looked over at Jim and Oswald, who were also looking on in astonishment.

“Did Chris just bring Eddie back?” said Jim in surprise.

“I think so...” Oswald was still stunned by what he had just seen.

Chris led Eddie over to the car, he got in the back and, now reunited, Oswald tearfully said his name and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you so much, Carol,” said Jim as he shook her hand, “We're so grateful for your help today. How much do we owe you?”

“For getting a small child out of Arkham?” she asked, “Nothing, Jim. And the pleasure was all mine – even more so when I call that head teacher and tell her what I think of her. I'm reporting her for failing in her care of duty towards your son. And if you want to sue her for having Eddie placed in Arkham, please let me know. I'll be in touch soon, we can sort out the matter of the injured child. Generous compensation ought to keep them from suing you.”

“Are you sure you don't want any money for this?” Jim said in surprise.

Carol looked in the back of the car and smiled, Eddie was snuggled up on the back seat, his head on the shoulder of his pregnant Dad, who was embracing him protectively.

“Very sure,” she replied, “I wouldn't ask for money for the privilege of helping Oswald Nygma's family. Your Oswald is a hero, he shut down the black market trade in birth implants twenty years ago. He's saved lives - of course I don't want payment! I'll be in touch.”

She headed off towards her car. Chris and Ed had just caught up, and Chris was still refusing to believe he had done something special.

“All I did was yell at him.”

“And it pulled him back,” Jim replied, “You did a great job, Chris. Maybe we've found a solution.”

Ed put a hand on his shoulder.

“Well done, Chris.”

“It was nothing,” Chris insisted, then he checked his watch.

“I should be going now, Reggie wants me to stop by the office before I do the school run.”

“Thanks for your help today,” Jim said.

“No problem, I'm happy to help any time,” Chris replied, then he hugged Jim, leaned in the car, kissed his father's cheek and then turned back to Ed, giving him a hug too.

“Are you okay?” Chris said, looking to his Uncle Ed and wondering why he seemed so calm all of a sudden.

“I'm just relieved it's over,” Ed replied, then as Chris walked away towards his car, Ed smiled brightly as he looked into the vehicle, seeing Oswald embracing their now sleeping son.

Jim said they were leaving and Ed got into the front as Jim took the wheel and while Jim talked, Ed wasn't listening, because Ed wasn't there any more. He had stepped back, overwhelmed by stress, allowing Riddler to slide into his place, and Riddler was thinking on his own plans:

_Make a bomb, blow up Arkham, just to be sure neither he nor his boy ever got locked up again. And he needed to make those plans, because he could see Eddie had a dark side – not like his own, but he certainly had a split personality – and that meant only one thing. Eddie had to disappear with Riddler, who would raise him to be a master criminal..._

 

The rest of the day was quiet.

After they arrived home, Eddie slept deeply for hours and when he briefly woke, he was his usual self, but still sleepy. Oswald eventually left him to go back to sleep, finally listening to Jim, who urged him to rest. As soon as Oswald rested on top of the covers, all of the stress of the day left him as evening shadows crept in, and he fell asleep.

Downstairs, Ed laughed with Gertrud and then told the twins it was time for bed and Little Oz asked if she could stay up a while longer as he nodded, smiling kindly as Riddler hid behind his eyes, biding his time... _The end of the week, and he was out of here and Eddie was coming with him...He was yet to choose when to build that bomb, before he left, or after? The bomb would be the fun part, he decided, the priority was getting Eddie away, so he could raise him as the criminal he was born to be..._

Jim left Oswald to sleep, kissed his cheek gently so he didn't wake him, and then he slipped out of the house. It had been a long while since he had taken a risk in life, but he needed to know if Westley was at home or if the house was empty, because he had evidence to find, and he didn't want to wait any longer...

 

Light rain had started to fall as the skies over Gotham darkened. Hades was fast asleep in his room, Josh was resting on the couch after a hot shower to ease the ache in his back. As his phone rang, he saw it was Jim's number and answered right away.

“Jim, what's happening?”

Barbara entered the room with a drink in her hand and a look on her face that said, _What now?_ As she worried for Josh, fearing more potential risk to him and Amelia.

“Josh, I need you to run it past me again, what Flora said to you,” Jim replied in a low voice. Josh replied as Barbara listened.

“She said it meant nothing to him, she put it somewhere he would never look, in plain sight... and she said, worst day of her life...Why?”

“I think I know where she put it...I'm going to look for the evidence and get out, Westley's at the factory, I went past on the way up here, his car was still outside.”

“On the way up to where?” Josh asked as he started to worry.

“On the way to Westley's place. I'm here now, I broke in...I think I've found what I'm looking for. I'll call you back.”

The call ended.

Josh looked at Barbara in alarm.

“He's at Westley's place!”

“If he doesn't call back in ten minutes, I'm going over there,” Barbara said.

“No, I can do that -”

“No Josh!” Barbara told him firmly, “You can't take a risk, you're nine months pregnant. I'll go alone.”

For the first time since they had met, Josh felt afraid for Barbara. He didn't want her going out into the night and potentially running in to Westley, but Jim could be in danger, and someone had to be there to back him up.

“I can do this!” he insisted, then he sat up, a hand on his heavy belly as his back and hips ached. He took a deep breath, feeling exhausted all over again. This was the hardest part of the pregnancy, and it was starting to show, and Barbara knew it.

“No, you won't do this,” she said as determination burned in her gaze, “If Jim's in trouble, I'll be there for him.” Then she checked her watch, waiting for Jim's call as Josh sat there in silence, worried for the outcome...

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Jim swung the flash light around the darkened room, recalling the theory he had worked on. _Flora had said, the worst day of her life, something that meant nothing to her husband... then he saw it on a table near the window, framed in sliver... a picture of their wedding day._ It seemed to make sense, and he hoped he was right as he went over to the window, placing the flash light low, then he lifted the frame from the table and turned it over. Running a hand down the back of it, he felt something lodged beneath. All the time, it was in front of his eyes and it was the last place Westley would have looked for the missing item...

Jim dislodged it easily: A small memory stick...

He slipped the evidence into his pocket, replaced the frame and quickly and quietly made his way out of the house, climbing through a window and pulling it closed as he ducked low, then hurried from the house, staying close to the shadows, waiting for a car to pass by before running across the street and taking a short walk back to his car. He looked back. The street was silent, no one about... and he had the evidence now.

He got into the car and took out his phone, calling Josh.

“I found it,” he said, “I'm on my way back. Tomorrow it's going to the cops.”

“What did you find, Jim?”

He paused, surprised to hear Barbara's voice on the end of the phone.

“Where's Josh?”

“Right next to me. I _don't_ appreciate you dragging him into danger when he's giving birth any day now! What did you find? Is it enough, have you got Westley?”

“I don't know, it's a memory stick...there must be something significant on it. I have to go home, Oswald doesn't know where I am. I've told him nothing, we have to be so careful with his stress levels.”

The phone was passed to Josh.

“Are you out of there, Jim?”

“I'm in the car now. I found a memory stick, it was hidden at the back of Westley's wedding photo – Fora was right, it meant nothing to him, and it was in the last place he would bother to look. I'm taking it over to the GCPD in the morning, then we'll know if we have enough evidence for an arrest.”

“Be careful who you give it to,” Josh told him, “I don't trust Ash Riley. I've figured out he took the bribe because Westley was worried about the corpse at the factory being bad for business. But I'm not sure where he stands on the subject of fertility units – I thought he was against them, but he beat Westley in custody for saying he wanted monopoly on the implant trade...I just can't figure the guy out.”

“ _Ash Riley had a tragedy, I guess it changed him,”_ Jim replied, _“Twenty years ago his pregnant brother died from a ruptured back market implant. He died in Ashley's arms.”_

There was silence on the end of the phone.

“Are you there?”

“Yes... I'm still here, Jim.”

“I'm leaving now, I'll be in touch tomorrow, after I give the memory stick to the cops.”

Jim ended the call, then started up the car. Just then he saw headlights approaching and recognised Westley at the wheel. He ducked low, waited for the car to pass by, then drove away, heading for home.

 

Next morning Oswald woke early, feeling mild cramps that soon passed as he sat up heavily. Jim was sleeping soundly on one side of the bed, on the other, Ed had just woken too and he sat up and moved over, then as Oswald sat on the edge of the bed, Ed got up and helped him up as Oswald reached for his cane.

“Need any help this morning?” Ed asked in a sleepy voice.

“No, I'm fine, I'll just use the bathroom, take a shower then go and sit in Eddie's room. I want to be there when he wakes,” Oswald replied, then he limped off to the bathroom, one hand low on his heavy belly.

Ed watched him struggle, feeling an ache in his heart. Riddler was firmly in control now, and the decision had been made. He was leaving soon and taking Eddie with him... _Shut up, Ed,_ he said silently, wanting that ache in his heart that was entirely Ed Nygma's to fade away.

Jim heard the water running in the bathroom and blinked away sleep, then recalled the events of the night before. He got out of bed, reaching for his dressing gown. He heard Little Oz running down the hall as Gertrud told her to slow down, then Eddie spoke up and said he was hungry. He sounded like normal Eddie again, that was a huge relief.

“ _Daddy!”_ The twins called from the nursery.

Ed gave a sigh, feeling that ache in his heart again. They didn't know he was Riddler now, and planning to leave. He could feel Edward's pain as he silently screamed at him not to be crazy, not to leave the boys... _Shut up, Ed,_ he said silently once more, then he threw on his underwear and a t shirt and pushed his messed up hair from his face.

“I'll get the twins up and dressed and grab a shower when Oswald's out,” he said, and he left the room.

Jim had already decided to skip the shower as he went over to the wardrobe, opened it up and quickly started to get dressed. He wanted that evidence safely in the hands of the cops, this couldn't wait...

 

“ _Where are you going, Jim?”_

He was just about to open the door as Oswald asked that question. He looked back at him as his damp hair hung in his eyes.

“Eddie's fine, he just went downstairs for breakfast.”

Jim opened the door and stepped into the hallway as Oswald limped after him stiffly, wrapped in a silk robe that barely closed because of his huge belly.

“ _You didn't answer my question.”_

Hearing suspicion in his tone hurt. He loved Ozzie, he never wanted to lie to him... He knew he had to tell the truth. It was over now, he had the evidence and soon Westley would be locked up in jail - assuming there was enough evidence on that memory stick. But he had been desperate to protect it, he had almost killed his wife over it, so surely, what ever it contained was enough to condemn him...

“What's going on, Jim?” Oswald demanded.

He looked into the eyes of his pregnant lover, knowing they could have no secrets now.

“I have to get over to the GCPD, I've got some evidence linked to a very big case. I'll tell you downstairs, together. Ed needs to know too.”

Then Jim walked off before Oswald could say another word.

“ _Wait!”_

He hurried after him, limping hard. Ed had just got the twins up and he told them to wait while he went back to the bedroom.

“Ozzie!” he said in surprise, “What are you doing? You need help with the stairs!”

“Jim needs to talk to both of us about a case.”

“He's not a cop any more.”

“I know that!”

“Watch the boys, I'll grab a quick shower, then we can speak to him together,” Ed replied.

He went back into the bedroom, leaving Oswald in the hallway as James and Lee were asking for breakfast, then reaching up to press little hands against his bump as through his silk robe, the baby visibly moved.

“He's kicking!” said Lee excitedly.

Oswald smiled down at his sons.

“Yes, he is,” he replied, then he looked to the stairway, silently worrying. _Jim had not been a cop for several years. What could have possibly dragged him back into police business now?_

 

The kids were having breakfast at the kitchen table _._ Ed left the twins with Gertrud, paused to make Oswald a morning coffee, and then he took it through to the front room, where Oswald was sitting on the sofa, his hair hanging in his eyes as he looked impatiently at Jim, who stood by the table, asking him to wait.

“ _But I want to know what's going on!”_ Oswald demanded, _“We have a baby due any day, James!”_

Ed went over to the sofa, standing beside it as he placed a hand on Oswald's shoulder, then he looked to Jim, wondering what the hell was going on. They didn't even know Riddler was back, and he'd done nothing yet, so at least he knew it wasn't about him... Ed smiled as he shook his head.

“What?” said Jim, noticing the change in his mood.

“Nothing,” he said quickly, “So, what's this about, Jim?”

He was about to speak, but then the front door opened and closed again as voices drifted up the hallway.

“I'll be along in a minute,” Hope said, “Just find out if Eddie's doing okay... I'll catch up.”

“Who are you on the phone to?” Chris asked as his voice carried from the hallway.

Hope ignored him, speaking into the phone.

“Yes I know I said this morning, I'm sorry I cancelled... You do know Eddie's been in trouble? Well I said, I might show up at the house today and check on him! I just ran into Chris, he had the same idea... No, I'm sorry, No, I don't change plans at the last minute... _YES I KNOW THAT! I know I said I'd be over this morning, but I'm still worried about my brother!_ ”

There was a pause.

“He hung up on me!” Hope exclaimed.

Chris chuckled.

“ _Hope's got a boyfriend that she'll never see again!”_ he playfully chanted, and as they entered the room, she slapped his arm.

“Ass hole! You sound like Bart Simpson, stop it! And _don't_ listen to my calls!”

Chris was still laughing, but as he looked to his father, then Jim and Ed, his expression changed.

“Is everything okay?”

“Eddie's fine,” said Jim, “But I've made a decision... we can't keep this quiet any longer... I can't keep quiet about it, Oswald needs to know, and so do you, Ed.”

They both stared at him. Then Oswald looked to Hope and Chris.

“Something is going on, two of my kids know and I don't? What the hell is this about?”

Jim gave a heavy sigh.

“I didn't want to worry you because of how stress affects the pregnancy... but it looks like we've found the person responsible for the recent deaths in childbirth, the faulty birthing units... and we know for a fact he's the man responsible for the black market trade twenty years before. Last night I broke into the house, his wife hid some evidence, he tried to kill her for it but she didn't tell him where it was - but she told us...”

He drew a memory stick from his pocket.

“What ever is on this, should be enough to put him away for the rest of his life.”

Jim looked with apology at Oswald, failing to notice Ed's eyes reflecting murderous rage.

“You know the identity of the man behind the implant scam, the bastard who almost killed Oswald with a ruptured unit twenty years ago?” he said darkly.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Ozzie, I was thinking of you and the baby, I didn't want you to get worked up-”

“ _Worked up?”_ Oswald glared at him as he sat there with a hand his belly, _“How am I supposed to feel about this? And you two should have said something!”_ that remark had been directed at Hope and Chris, then cold anger burned in his eyes.

“ _You could at least give me a name!”_

Jim paused, putting the chip back in his pocket. _What the hell did it matter now? He was just about to hand the evidence over to the cops..._

“Vincent Westley, he owns a large implant manufacturing business, he's been trying to have monopoly on the industry for twenty years. I'm sorry, Ozzie. I didn't want you to worry. You've been through enough with this pregnancy, I didn't want to cause more stress at this time.”

There was a cold shine to Oswald's gaze as he forced a tight smile as his thoughts silently turned to a gun he kept upstairs, that gun would be loaded very soon, and then he would be paying a visit to Westley... How ironic, the bastard who almost killed him with that counterfeit implant two decades before would be a dead man soon, killed by a pregnant man, one of his own surviving victims...

“I understand,” Oswald said, “Of course you wanted to protect me, Jim. But you said, _we_. Who else is involved in this?”

“I asked Josh Maxwell to help me out.”

Oswald briefly closed his eyes as he exhaled hard, giving a shake of his head, then he looked sharply at Jim.

“Do _not_ involve that young man in this situation! He's as pregnant as I am, it's his first child, he doesn't need the stress either!”

“He's younger than you, he's not struggling and he wanted to help!”

Oswald saw such deep apology in Jim's eyes, it was enough to make him instantly forgive his secrecy.

“You'd better take that evidence to the GCPD,” Oswald replied, “And stay there while it's examined – don't let it out of your sight, I want Westley in jail for what he did to me!”

Jim nodded, then he went over to Oswald, paused to kiss his cheek, and apology still lingered in his gaze.

“I'll do that right now,” he vowed, and then he left the room and headed for the front door.

Hope looked anxiously at her Dad.

“I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, Father didn't want you to worry, Dad.”

Oswald's gaze softened as he looked back at Hope.

“It's fine, I understand.”

“I'm sorry too,” Chris added, “And I'll go and say Hi to Eddie now, I'm glad he's feeling better.”

Chris hurried out of the room as Hope gave a heavy sigh, then she went over to the couch and sat down, taking hold of Oswald's hand.

“I'm so sorry we didn't tell you.”

He smiled as he reassured his daughter, as at the back of his mind, thoughts of murder lurked. _He had the name of the bastard responsible for the ruptured unit that had almost killed him long ago._ _Now, he was ready to hand out his own form of justice..._

“Don't worry, Hope,” he said kindly, “I understand, I'm absolutely fine about it...”

 

While Jim was over at the GCPD, watching as Ash Riley accessed the contents of the memory stick, he thought about calling home. He wanted to share what they had found, but first, he needed to call someone else – his partner on this case, he couldn't have got this result without Josh. The phone rang a few times, then as he answered, Josh sounded tired. He didn't doubt he was at home and resting, just like Ozzie. Their babies were due so close together...

“Got any news?” Josh asked.

“Plenty,” Jim replied, “This is a list of old associates – detailing regular payments. Some of the names were known black market traders back in the old days. They knew the name of the man at the top and he was paying them to stay silent...There's also new names too, linking to current manufacturing plants blamed for the recent deaths. It's going to take a couple of days to trace all bank records and pull these people in, but once they start talking in exchange for testifying against Westley, we've got him. It's over, Josh. We did it. Forty-eight hours from now, Westley's behind bars where he belongs.”

“I'm so glad it's over.”

“So am I,” Jim replied, “I know Oswald will be glad to have closure. He almost died because of the scam two decades back. I think the whole family wants to see closure on that,” he paused, smiling as he thought of how Josh, like Oswald, was also waiting for the birth of his child, “You rest and take it easy, Josh – not long to go now. I bet you and Barbara are excited.”

“Yes, we are,” Josh replied, “But I wish I didn't feel so tired, it's constant now!”

“Oswald's the same, he can barely get off the couch,” Jim said, feeling a warm glow in his heart as he thought of Ozzie, at home and resting, “I have to go now, I'll call you another time. Take care.”

As he ended the call, he turned to Ash, who had just barked an order at a colleague to hurry up and get the details processed, because they needed a result on this case.

“We've got the bastard,” Ash said, as anger burned in his eyes at the thought that for now, Westley was still a free man, “But we're moving fast on it... if you stay around a while longer, you'll see the first names on the list brought in for questioning.”

Jim checked his watch. The family were okay, he wasn't needed at home, and this was something he didn't want to miss. Finally the wheels were in motion, Westley would be brought to justice...

 

“How's Eddie? Is he okay?”

Those were the first words Victor said as he stepped through the open doorway and into the mansion, then as Hope nodded, his expression softened.

“And I didn't hang up on you, I said I was on my way over but you didn't hear me!”

“You never said that!” she exclaimed

“Yes I did, Hope – but you were too busy yelling down the phone! I swear you've got a temper just like your Dad!”

As they walked up the hallway she smiled, turning back in a fluid motion as she stood there in her high heeled boots.

“I didn't mean to upset you.”

He shrugged .

“I'm not upset, you worry too much.”

“Come here.”

“Hope -”

She ignored his protest, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly as he wished she wouldn't squeeze him so damned hard, and in the hallway of the bosses home, too...

“ _What the hell is going on?”_

Hope let go of Victor and turned towards her Uncle Ed, who stood there in a green suit, looking hard at the pair of them... _Hope and Victor? No, he wouldn't... Not with Oswald's daughter - would he?_

“That looked worryingly intimate. Is there something going on we should know about?”

Hope shook her head.

“No,” Victor replied, looking Ed straight in the eye.

As he looked back at them, he took care to hide, not allowing a glimpse of Riddler to escape, because they would both spot it right away and for now, he had to keep _that_ a secret...

“I sincerely hope you're being honest with me,” Ed stated, “You're old enough to be her father, Victor!”

On hearing that Victor shook his head, looking away from Ed's accusing glare.

“And what would be so terrible about it if we were in love?” Hope exclaimed as Victor shot her a look of alarm, “Chris has an age fetish and gets to marry a woman old enough to be his mother and you're looking at us in disgust? Is it because you're my uncle and you can't handle the thought that maybe Victor looked at me one day and saw the woman I've become? What would be so bad about us falling in love? I know what he used to do in the old days – no different to you or Daddy or my Father, you all had blood on your hands one way or another!” she blinked back tears, “Sorry, I'm just saying.. _if_ we were together, it wouldn't be such a bad thing!”

“But we're not, Ed,” added Victor, “So can you stop giving me that look of disgust? I only came over to see how Eddie was doing.”

Ed drew in a slow breath.

“Eddie's fine today,” he replied, “And last night Jim found evidence against Westley – hopefully enough to put him behind bars for life, for the black market scam -”

“I know about that,” Victor replied, “I guess you just found out.”

“Jim told me today. Even Oswald didn't know until today!” anger reflected in Ed's gaze, “Two days from now, Westley's locked up. It's too good for that bastard, I can't forget what he did to Oswald, I'll never forget it!”

As he said that, he felt his two selves almost merging as they agreed on that painful memory, their worst nightmare – Oswald clinging to life and terribly injured after the birthing unit ruptured. He looked at Hope, remembering the small baby placed in his arms, a tiny baby with a bruise on her cheek, where she had been thrown against Oswald's ribs when the implant had ruptured. She didn't remember, she had heard the stories but she had seen her father go on to have more kids, and to Hope, it was all part of a time she didn't recall. But for Ed, memories of that dark time was burned into his memory forever. _He wanted Westley dead. Riddler wanted Westley dead, too..._

Just then, Chris went into the front room, and then came out again, looked up the hallway and saw Victor standing there with Hope, and Ed looked seriously angry about something, too.

“Where's my Dad?” he said.

“Probably in the garden with the kids?” suggested Ed.

“No,” he replied, “I just came from the garden. Eddie's doing just fine, he's playing nicely, too. I'm so glad he's okay.”

“For now,” Ed muttered, then he turned to the stairway.

“Oswald?” he called out, and got no reply.

“Daddy?” Hope called, a flicker of panic registered in her eyes as she looked back at Ed.

“We need to find him, what if he's gone into labour?”

“You check upstairs,” said Ed, “I'll check the rest of the house, Hope.”

As Hope hurried off, Victor spoke up.

“What about me?” he asked.

Ed looked at him with a disapproving glance as he thought of that embrace he had just witnessed.

“I think you've done enough!” he snapped, and then he went up the stairs, calling Oswald's name.

 

_Oswald wasn't at home._

He had waited until he was alone, then he had limped as quickly as he could up the stairs, got dressed, took a gun from a locked drawer in the bedroom, loaded it and left the house, driving away quickly while the rest of the family were busy with the kids. Now he was sitting in his parked car, eyes cold with the need for revenge as he set his sights on the factory. There was a sign on the open gates, it was closed for the day to allow yet another safety inspection...

He had watched as the safety inspectors had shook hands with Westley, who had gone back inside alone. He saw no security around, at least, not at the back of the building... Oswald got out of the car, leaning heavily on his cane as his other hand pressed to the lower part of his baby bump. His leg hurt, his hips hurt, he limped through the gate and up to the open door. He saw Westley going up a flight of stairs. His eyes narrowed as he glared at him, then thought about the long, demanding climb to the top that would exhaust his heavily pregnant body. But it would be worth it, he decided, focusing on the moment he confronted the man responsible for his ruptured implant, he would look him in the eye as he held that gun and took aim, he would tell him who he was and exactly why he was going to shoot him dead...

 

The slow climb up the stairway was punishing. Oswald had left his cane outside, grasping both stair rails to hold on and stagger up as the weight of his belly ached and his crippled leg throbbed in protest. Anger and determination drove him on... He paused by the open door for a moment, not knowing how he could get back down again after the deed was done, but he had enough energy left to finish this. To finish something he should have finished twenty years before. The man responsible for the countless deaths, and for his own ruptured unit so long ago, had his back to him as Oswald limped heavily into the office, slamming a hand firmly on the desk to get his attention. As Westley turned around, alarm registered in his gaze, as he recognised Oswald Cobblepot – no, he was Oswald Nygma now, this was the man who had shut down his black market trade years before. And he was heavily pregnant, and aiming a gun at him as fury blazed in his icy gaze...

“ _You didn't sell me the implant that almost killed me,”_ Oswald said icily, _“But you manufactured it! I was once on a list with other victims of implant rupture – most of them died and so did their kids!”_

His hips ached and his leg pained him as he staggered closer, the gun held in a hand that shook with anger.

“ _You know who I am. You know what I used to be in this city. I can still commit murder and go home and sleep well, and I'll sleep very well tonight, knowing I've made you pay!”_

His finger slid the trigger. Westley lunged across the table, the gun was knocked upwards as the shot blew a hole in the ceiling as plaster showered down. Oswald hit the floor hard, slamming against the ground as he dropped the gun, his hand gripping his belly as his head swam and he blinked away stars that pricked at his vision. He had hit his head as Wesley had landed, knocking him to the ground with force. A pain flickered in his belly and his first fear was for the baby, then as he looked up and saw Westley standing over him, Oswald's hand stretched in vain for the gun just out of his reach.

“You won't kill me!” Westley snarled, “You and your unborn kid never should have come here... It's over for both of you!”

He raised his fist as Oswald cried out and blood from a cut to his head blinded his vision turning the world around him scarlet. He raised an arm to block the blow. And suddenly Wesley stepped back as the door opened. Oswald's head was throbbing as he wiped away blood and blinked to try and clear his vision. He felt like he was going to pass out, he was dizzy, his hearing was muffled, he was weak... he raised his head.

_Someone was there, in the doorway._

Westley laughed and said something in low voice, then laughed again.

“I don't know who you are, but you should turn around and walk away, this doesn't concern you.” Westley said.

Oswald's head throbbed as Westley said something else, then laughed as he regarded the visitor. They responded by giving a sharp kick that slammed the door closed, then there was the unmistakeable sound of a bolt sliding across the inside of the door...

_Westley had stopped laughing._

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

Oswald blinked, clutched at his bump and shifted back against the wall, just as the assailant moved as blur, slamming into Westley with a headbutt that threw him backwards as blood gushed from his broken nose. He was kicked in the jaw, then in the shoulder, then as he staggered back, the attacker grabbed him, slamming him with force into a glass table that shattered. The attacker punched him repeatedly in the face until the sound was like a weight slapping hard on wet meat. He was kicked, bones snapped, then as he was flung against the closed window, Oswald saw Westley's face bloody and battered to pulp. He could barely stand, as he tried to speak blood ran from his mouth.

He heard low spoken words, then shouting in the face of Westley, before the attacker aimed a sharp kick to the centre of this chest, sending him crashing through the third floor window and down to the metal fencing below, where his body lay impaled on railings as he bled out. Sirens wailed in the distance.

“Leave me!” Oswald said, as the assailant's shadow loomed over him, a hand briefly reached for him, but he pushed it away.

“I can't walk... the baby... I fell hard...”

He looked into the eyes of Westley's killer, who looked back at him, as if waiting for Oswald to move, to get up, to make a run for it... As the sirens got louder, a security guard was down in the grounds, shouting into a radio.

Oswald blinked away the blur to his vision and looked up at Westley's killer, who had done the job for him.

“Take the back way out!” he said, “Go, get out of here!”

As the assailant ran, Oswald's body throbbed all over as he sat there, bleeding and in pain as he clutched at his bump. He felt the baby move and wept with relief. Then he heard the cop cars arrive, and he knew how this would look...

“ _I'm sorry,”_ he said tearfully as he looked down at his heavy belly, _“I'm so sorry, little one!”_

 

Jim had already left the GCPD. The evidence was being studied, suspects were being brought in. He felt sure this would be good news for Oswald. But when he arrived home, all he found was Gertrud and the kids, because, Mrs Kapelput has explained, her son had gone out, he was missing, no one knew where he was.

“I am so worried for Oswald!” she said as she blinked away tears, “The baby is due any day and he is so weak and tired!”

“Do you have any idea where he might have gone?” Jim asked.

She shook her head.

“Ed said the box was empty, but some bullets remained. It was in the bedroom, he has taken his gun, Jim!”

“ _Oh god no...”_ Jim drew in a breath that seemed short of oxygen as the thought hit him, maybe Oswald had gone after Westley... It made sense, while his idea of justice was to put him behind bars, Oswald's definition of justice was very different... Yes, he had probably gone after Westley with a loaded gun...

“Wait here with the kids,” Jim said to her, “If he comes back, tell him to call me!”

He ran to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Gertrud called back.

“To find Oswald before its too late!” Jim replied, then he hurried out and dashed over to his car.

 

The next hour was a whirlwind of confusion. Jim called Hope, who was with Victor, they had gone over to Westley's house, and said it was empty and locked up with no sign of disturbance. Ed had gone over to the Lounge, where Chris was sitting alone in the closed bar, helping himself to a free drink as he tried to call his Dad's phone over and over again. Then Ed had taken a drive over to the factory. The area was sectioned off. Westley's battered body was impaled on railings. The window on the upper floor was shattered and as he approached the scene, he was stopped by a cop, who recognised him at one.

“Mr Nygma,” he said, “You'd better call the GCPD. I don't want to think he's guilty, but he was up there when it happened. _Your husband Oswald had been arrested on suspicion of murder_.”

Riddler felt crippled by Ed's shared panic as they drew in a shocked breath. He wanted to lash out and rant and vent his fury, but Oswald was in trouble and even though he planned to leave with Eddie, he couldn't leave yet, not knowing Ozzie was under arrest... Ed ran back to his car, got in and started up the engine, driving off at speed as tires screeched on road surface.

 

_It was a heavy shock for the whole family._

Ed got the call just after he arrived at the GCPD, he had parked his car when the news came through:

_Oswald had been found at the scene of the murder of Vincent Westley. He had been injured in a fight, and had been taken straight to Blackgate to be treated for minor concussion, a small cut to his head, and he needed a scan, because he had fallen on his side. The baby was not thought to be in danger, but due to his advanced pregnancy and the injuries, it was thought he was better off held at Blackgate while he was questioned about the murder. The family couldn't see him today. He had already demanded to call a lawyer. He had called Carol..._

Riddler was in the mood to walk in that place and snatch a gun from an unsuspecting cop and start randomly shooting at everyone who moved. His Oswald, in jail... Then Jim's car pulled up. Jim's face was pale and his eyes were tearful as he got out of his vehicle and met Ed as he crossed over to the other side of the street.

“They've arrested Oswald!”

“I know,” Jim said, “I got the call from Ash Riley. He's the one who took him in, he had no choice – right now, he's their only suspect, he was at the scene. But Carol called and she said after a medical report it should be very clear Oswald wasn't capable of causing the kind of damage that was done to Westley. They put him in Blackgate to be held for questioning, because he's injured and pregnant and they need to hold him in custody - but they also have to be careful with him. Ash did him a favour, he needs to be in a hospital environment, he could go into rapid labour over this, I know Blackgate don't have the best maternity standards but right now, anything is better than nothing. Carol's working on getting him out.”

“I could kill Ash for this!” Ed fumed as he looked towards the building.

“Ash is on his way to the prison infirmary to speak to Oswald,” Jim replied, “And we can't see him yet, we can't do anything but wait!”

Then he suddenly remembered something else, as despair reflected in his eyes.

“I need to call Hope and Chris... they don't know yet.”

In his mind, Riddler's thoughts had turned away from Ed's inner sobs as he wept inside his head for Oswald.  _Now he was thinking of Eddie. The sooner he got his kid away from this mess, the better..._

“We should go home and call the kids,” Jim reminded him, noticing Ed had stared off towards the GCPD building, “Ed? The kids? We need to call Hope and Chris, then we should let Barbara know, too.”

“Yes... of course, you're right,” Ed said quietly, then he turned around and headed back towards his car. 

Jim turned to his own vehicle, blinking away tears of anger and frustration. He knew how it worked, Oswald was a suspect, and with a history like his, of course they would hold him in custody. He didn't even know the facts yet. But he did know the killer had immense physical strength to have sent a big man like Westley crashing through a window to impale on spiked railings far below. Oswald wasn't physically capable of doing that, he was too weak with the pregnancy... Jim got back into the car. Ed had already driven off, and as Jim started the engine and then drove off in the direction of home his heart felt heavy. The younger kids didn't need to know anything yet, but Hope and Chris? They would be heartbroken...

 

Oswald was sitting on a bed, still fully clothed, his shirt was hanging loose because he had just been scanned, and despite the nagging pain in his side, had been told the baby was fine. He had a small cut to his brow that had been stitched, and there was a bruise coming up around it. His eyes were red from crying and as the door unlocked and Ash came into the room, he glared at him.

“ _You have no right to hold me in here!”_

Ash stood over him, looking down. Oswald was heavily pregnant and cuffed by one wrist to the rail that was up on one side of the bed.  _No way to treat a pregnant man,_ he thought silently.

“Once your lawyer gets here and your medical report has been submitted, it will be clear you didn't do it,” Ash told him, as Oswald looked up at him in surprise.

“But you arrested me!”

“You were there at the scene, you had a motive!”

“And a gun,” Oswald said quietly, then with his free hand, he placed it protectively over his baby bump. 

“ _There was no gun at the scene,”_ Ash stated.

Oswald stared at him.

“What?”

“No gun,” Ash repeated, lowering his voice, “ _Maybe_ someone made it vanish.”

He gave him a wink, and Oswald's face registered surprise.

“You're helping me -”

“Shh...” Ash said quietly, “I know it wasn't you. Just tell me who did it. Maybe you went over there – we'll assume unarmed – to confront him angrily about the past. That's understandable. Then the killer burst in, wrong time and place, circumstances, Oswald. You can be out of here today if you can tell me who killed Westley.”

Oswald kept a hand on his belly as pain flickered again and felt worryingly like early labour as he began to break into a sweat. Fear shone in his gaze.

“ _I am not having my baby in Blackgate!”_ he said tearfully.

“Are you in labour?”Ash said in a low voice.

A trace of minor discomfort briefly showed on Oswald's face as he gave a small nod. He drew in a deep breath as Ash placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer.

“Okay... listen to me – if they find out, you'll have your baby here. If you can give me a statement right now, I can send a copy to your lawyer, I know she's been told and she's working on your release. You can be out of here today. But I need that statement to clear you, Oswald. Who killed Westley?”

He shook his head.

“I don't know!” he said as a tear ran down his face, “I was on the floor, I was stunned, I looked up and blood ran in my eyes, I saw the door open... he was a big guy, I know that much. Very powerfully built. Tall, muscular... I can't tell you more, I didn't see his face. I could barely hear their voices, I was trying not to pass out.”

Ash finished making notes. 

“I'm going to get this statement laid out formally and as soon as you're out of here, you can sign it. I'm hoping that's the end of your involvement in this matter, Oswald. And I hope you get out of here before the baby comes.”

Oswald shivered as he perspired, fighting a mild wave of pain.

“I won't let them know,” he vowed, “My baby is _not_ being born in Blackgate!”

Ash left the room and the door locked heavily behind him. Oswald clutched at his baby bump as he breathed slowly, trying to contain the pain. He didn't want his child born in a prison, no matter how bad the pain got before his lawyer arrived, he was going to hide it, because he had no choice...

 

Ash wasted no time, returning to the GCPD with Oswald's statement, then he sent a copy of it to his lawyer, along with a separate message:  _Oswald in labour. Needs to get out of there asap..._ Then he got a call from the morgue, and he welcomed the chance to see a mangled corpse and think about a murder case, because anything was better than thinking about Oswald held in Blackgate, a place that had a terrible safety record when it came to the care of pregnant birth fathers... His brother had been on his mind. He had looked at Oswald and desperately hoped he wouldn't go into rapid labour and have complications Blackgate didn't know how to handle. He could bear no more news of deaths in childbirth. Each time he heard of another one, it killed him inside a little more. Sometimes he hated the whole world as he recalled his brother dying in his arms... Ash pushed aside the past, left the GCPD and on the way out, called Josh, because he needed to know about Westley...

 

Josh had listened in a state of shock as Ash explained everything.  _Oswald had been taken to Blackgate?_ He wasn't charged with a crime yet, and Ash seemed confident his lawyer could get him out. And then he said,  _I want you to come to the morgue and see the body. I need your opinion on this..._

Josh had slowly got dressed as Barbara paced the room with a look of frustration in her eyes.

“Our baby is due any day now, I don't want you doing any more police work, the risk -”

“Barbara,” Josh cut in as he threw on his jacket and paused to stretch out an ache in his back, “It's a corpse in a morgue! It's not going to jump off the table and fight me - Westley's dead!”

She gave a heavy sigh.

“Call me on the way back, you know I worry, Mommy Josh.”

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly, then a smile crept to her lips as she rested her hand on his baby bump and felt Amelia kick strongly.

“You'd better hurry back,” she reminded him, “You're not in labour yet, there's still time for a spanking.”

He wanted to hold her closer as his arms slid around her waist, but his belly was in the way.

“Anything you say,” he replied with a smile, “You're the Daddy.”

Then he let go of her and turned for the door.

“Call me,” Barbara reminded him again.

“I will,” he promised, then he left the apartment, taking a deep breath of city air as he headed for his car, knowing once he was in that morgue and face to face with a corpse his stomach would probably churn. But Ash wanted his opinion, so he was going to give it and then go home, because he had odd, vague flickering aches low in his body that were making him feel nervous...

 

He met Ash at the morgue and they went inside together. As they walked up the corridor, Ash looked worried.

“I didn't want to arrest Oswald. It was just the circumstances. He's given a statement.”

“What about his medical condition?” Josh asked, “I'm pretty sure once they see how debilitated he is with his existing disability and the struggle he's had with the pregnancy, they'll see there's no way he could have found the strength to commit murder and throw a guy out of a window – a guy twice his size!”

“His lawyer is on to that right now,” Ash replied, “I also mentioned to her that you know Oswald quite well and if she needs any evidence that he's been debilitated long term, maybe you could give a statement to say he can barely walk, that he can't stand for long without support.”

“I'd be happy to do that, I've seen him struggle many times,” Josh replied.

Then they entered the morgue. The autopsy was yet to be done, but that didn't stop Josh feeling as if his guts had just turned over as the sheet was folded down to the waist of the corpse on the slab.

“This is Vincent Maxwell – what's left of him,” said the medical examiner.

Ash stood there, taking in the sight of the corpse, saying nothing as Josh briefly covered his mouth, fighting the urge to gag. The face was smashed to pulp, the neck was broken, the body was peppered with livid bruises.

“Impalement on the railing finished him off,” said the medical examiner, “But everything done to this guy was done step by step – a very savage but calculated beating to break almost every bone in his body...he was hit so hard in the face his skull cracked. Then a blow to the jaw and repeated blows to the ribs and spine, then more damage to tear internal organs, to maximise internal bleeding. He was put through a glass a table, battered to a pulp and sent through a window straight on to the railing to finish him off. Who ever did this, knew what they were doing.”

“What was the murder weapon?” Josh asked.

“There isn't one,” Ash replied.

Josh shot him a surprised glance.

“Someone did this with their bare hands?”

“Yes,” the medical examiner replied, “I'd say the assailant would be very strong, either as tall and powerfully built as Westley, or bigger. And pumped up on something, maybe PCP.”

“Motive?” said Ash, glancing to Josh, who looked thoughtfully at the corpse.

“What's that?” he asked, indicating to a small narrow wound just above the gaping hole where the railing had speared the body.

“We don't know, must have happened in the fight, maybe he was cut when the table went through... I need your help, Josh, what's the motive here?”

Josh shook his head.

“You think this is random, someone broke in to rob the place?”

“Either that or someone else found out Westley was behind the birthing unit scam and while Oswald confronted him, they burst in and took revenge. Oswald wouldn't have been able to step in either way, t stop them or to join in, that's very clear. I think this is a case of a man who had many enemies, and someone caught up with him. They may have paid someone to do it, this looks like a professional job.”

“It's rather messy for an assassin,” Josh remarked as the body was covered up once more.

Ash turned for the door and Josh walked out beside him as they discussed their theories. Once they were clear of the building, Ash turned to Josh and made a confession.

“I don't really care who killed that bastard, I'm just glad he's dead,” he replied, “He's responsible for so many deaths, the killer could be anyone in Gotham City.”

“Even you?” Josh asked.

Ash shook his head.

“I can handle myself in a fight, but who ever did this had specialist knowledge. We're looking for someone who has highly tuned skills in unarmed combat. And a hell of a lot of strength, too.”

“And if we find him?” asked Josh.

Ash smiled as he patted his shoulder.

“I'll buy him a drink and say thanks!” he exclaimed, “I'm getting back to work now. You go home and rest, you look exhausted.”

“I am,” Josh replied, and then Ash got in his car and drove away.

Josh got back into his car feeling tired as those aches flickered low, then his phone rang, it was Jim.

“I'm on my way over to Blackgate – Carol's trying to rush the paperwork through to get Oswald out. He's not been charged, Ash Riley just said he's no longer a suspect. If you could find the time to give a statement to back up how debilitated Ozzie is with the pregnancy, it would shut the door on the accusations a little more firmly, I know you're pregnant too and you don't have to do it right now, but soon, would you do that for Ozzie? He's so upset, Ash told me he was very distraught... I just want him home. If you can do that for me, we know there's a witness outside of the family who can confirm if needed that he's too weak to have fought with Westley.”

“I'm happy to help him,” he replied, “And hopefully, Oswald will be out today – they only sent him there because he was in custody and needed to be in a medical facility. They wont keep him locked up much longer.”

Jim breathed a relieved sigh.

“Carol's on her way over there now, I'm just waiting for the call, I'm at home with Ed. The older kids know but the little ones don't have a clue their daddy's in jail. I'll be so relieved when he's home.”

“Then you'll have no more worries,” Josh replied.

“I wish that was true – Hope's been seeing Victor for months, I found out but didn't tell Oswald, but he has to know sooner or later. I don't know how he'll react. And Ed's been acting weird lately – I'm worried he's heading for a breakdown, he's not been right since Eddie got in trouble. I'm trying to protect Ozzie from stress all the time, Josh. I'm terrified of what being locked in a cell has done to him.”

“He'll be out of there soon,” Josh assured him, “Try not to worry, Jim.”

He ended the call and started the engine. A sharp pain snatched away his breath as he felt pressure low in his body. Josh clutched at the wheel, breathing slowly as the pain flickered out, then returned. Deep breathing was holding off the worst of it as he broke into a sweat. _He was in labour..._ He could feel pressure as the implant began to detach slowly, the weight of the baby was shifting to his side... he closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. Oswald had told him enough about childbirth.. when it started like this, the baby wasn't even down the artificial birth canal yet, he had hours to go...

“I can make it home!” he said, “This is early stage labour...” And he took a deep breath, pulled away from the parking space and kept breathing slowly, driving carefully away from the morgue.

 

In his cell in Arkham, Oswald tugged angrily at the cuff fastened to his wrist. Another pain cut through his body and he leaned back against his pillow, keeping a hand on his belly as he sucked in a breath and his damp hair clung to his brow. Then a deep, tearing pain cut through his lower body. Oswald panted hard, digging his fingertips into the mattress as he sat on the bed, determined not to scream. _If they knew he was in labour, they would keep him here. And that unit was detaching too fast, he knew it – but Blackgate didn't have the facility to handle a crisis with a new generation implant..._

The cell door opened and Carol came in. She took one look at Oswald and pushed the door shut behind her, then hurried to his side, clutching his hand as she stroked his damp hair from his face. Oswald was deathly pale and sweating heavily and clearly, in a lot of pain.

“Oswald, are you in labour?”

He sucked in a tight breath, whimpering as he resisted the urge to yell, then he gave a gasp as the pain briefly faded out.

“ _I can't have my baby here... they're not equipped for this, they know nothing about these new implants!”_

“I know that too,” Carol told him, “Just breathe slowly Oswald, you're no longer a suspect and all you have to do is sign these forms and we can leave – but you'll have to be very brave about this. You have to walk to the car. I know you're in pain, but if they realise you're in labour, they will keep you here for the birth - and you and the baby could be in danger. They have an appalling safety record for births with regular implants, they wouldn't know how to treat you in an emergency with a new design unit.”

Oswald looked at her as his eyes grew wide and filled with tears as he clutched at her hand, struggling to speak through another wave of pain.

“ _It is an emergency... I just felt the implant tear away...Get me out of jail or I won't survive!”_

 

The pains still flickered, slowly growing in strength as Josh parked the car. He sat there for a moment, trying to breathe away the pain, staying calm seemed to help as he listened to the radio. He was determined to make it up to the apartment, Barbara had helped him plan for a home birth, and all she had to do was call his birthing assistant to say labour had started... He could make it to the door and up the apartment, it was just an elevator ride and a few steps to home... He took another breath, closing his eyes as he breathed slowly, focussing on the radio.

_And there it was again._

That song that had been playing in the club:

 

 _Maybe it's a dream come true_  
Walking right alongside of you  
Wish I could tell you how much I care  
But I only have the nerve to stare...

 

He listened to the words. And in the words of that song, he found his answer...It was just a random moment, lyrics to an old song about unrequited love. And somewhere in those words, Josh Maxwell drew a conclusion:

He was thinking of Barbara and how she would always love Oswald. It was a perfect example... It didn't get in the way of their relationship, but she would always have some love in her heart for him because he was Hades father, he saw it in her eyes every time she looked at him, and maybe, it reflected sometimes in his gaze, too. _There was something about that look. It was a look that was impossible to miss, a longing for something that could never be...Time didn't wipe out every trace of it, not when it was real love...That yearning was unmistakeable, no matter whose eyes that look reflected in._ And Oswald had been fighting with Westley when the killer had walked in. The killer had not needed to be high on drugs, not when they came face to face with the person who almost killed Oswald years before:

That was why Westley's corpse was so savagely battered. _Rage. Absolute burning rage, surging adrenaline and some very deadly skills in unarmed combat...._

He sat up sharply, snapping his eyes open as he turned off the radio.

“ _I know who did it!”_ he gasped, and then he shut off the engine and leant back sharply against the seat, feeling an odd pressure deep in his body. And suddenly his ass was wet, his pants were wet, the fluid was running over the seat and on to the floor...

Josh reached for his phone to call Barbara.

_It was too late to worry about the case now, it would have to wait - because his waters had just broken..._

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Outside the prison, Ed had been thrown into panic after a call from Gertrud, who said Eddie was acting a little crazy, perhaps, she had added, _a little more crazy than I first thought,_ this was followed by the sound of breaking china and Eddie yelling in the next room.

“Oh no... not again!” Ed said as his voice filled with heavy dread.

“You go,” Jim told him, “I'll wait for Oswald.”

“I'll go with Ed,” said Chris, “I think Eddie might need my help again.”

“Thanks,” Ed replied flatly, sounding anything but grateful, but Chris was too worried about his little brother to notice as he ran off towards his car. He had been determined to help in any way he could since learning of his father's arrest, and at that moment Ed wished he had not been so willing to join them here at the prison, because he would be in the way of his plans now.

Ed got into his car and drove off at speed, his mind no longer in turmoil: _Riddler had well and truly had enough. Chris might be a problem...But nothing would stop him. It was time to take Eddie and leave..._

 

Oswald tugged at the cuff impatiently as the guard unlocked it.

“Careful, Oswald,” Carol said gently, but Oswald jerked his hand sharply away from its bond as the cuff was released as he shot the prison guard a murderous look. Pain was throbbing low in his body, he had already diagnosed the cause using his five years as a birthing assistant to understand what had happened:

_Rapid detachment, the unit had torn away, which was very bad news with a new generation implant, because they partly grew into the body instead of using artificial means to stay in place..._

He was burning up a fever and soon it would show, for now he was mildly perspiring and holding back the urge to yell as the pain throbbed, because he was free to go now and he didn't want his baby born in jail, especially in _this_ jail, where proper care for birth fathers was severely lacking... He stood up slowly, leaning on Carol for support as she handed him his cane. Oswald breathed slowly again as she placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding him to stay calm. He nodded, sucking in a breath.

Walking was agony. Carol helped him out of the cell, he leaned against her, clutching a hand to his belly as he walked stiffly, eyes set on the final door at the end of many, each time they reached one it had to be unlocked, and he was fighting the urge not yell as more pain cut through him. _The unit had torn away violently, most likely causing internal bleeding and tearing away the lining of the implant, causing chemicals to leak out into his bloodstream. The neck of the artificial birth canal would be torn. He couldn't deliver this baby..._ He didn't want to think about the risk to his little one, or the risk to himself as he waited impatiently for the final door to be opened, and even when he stepped outside and Jim ran up to him, he stayed strong, breathing harder as Jim put an arm around his shoulder and helped him towards the car.

“Where's Ed?”

“He had to go home, there was an issue with Eddie, don't worry, everything is fine.”

Oswald clutched at his belly harder as he gave a quiet whimper of pain. Jim saw the look in his eyes and felt a flicker of panic.

“We need to get him to the hospital,” Carol said, “He's gone into labour.”

Jim looked back towards the door of the prison, it had just closed and as Carol opened up the car door, Oswald grabbed at Jim's arm, gripping tightly as his face paled.

“I know they have an infirmary but don't even think about it! Their death rate for birth fathers and their babies is appalling! Take me to Gotham General!”

Jim looked in alarm to Carol, who glanced back at him as they helped Oswald into the back of the car.

“He's right, Jim,” she confirmed, “I'm working on trying to get better facilities for birth fathers in Blackgate. He can't have the baby here.”

Oswald was breathing hard as his grip stayed tight on Jim's arm.

“Carol can drive. Get in the back with me.”

Jim got in the back and closed the door as Carol opened up the drivers side. Jim had seen it now, something was wrong...Oswald's face was pale and he was sweating heavily, and as he clutched at his belly he leaned hard against Jim's shoulder, then cried out sharply.

“Ozzie, it's okay, just breathe!”

Fear reflected in his eyes as Oswald gave a weak sob.

“Jim, you don't understand, this isn't a normal labour, I felt the unit tear away while I was locked up...” He kept his grip tight on his arm as he closed his eyes, panting hard as he pulled his thoughts together as more pain cut through his body, pain without a contraction.

“ _That means damage to me and the implant... the chemicals will hit my bloodstream... I'll need a surgical birth...”_ he opened his eyes just as he slumped weak from pain and Jim cradled him.

“It's okay,” he said softly as the car started moving, “We're on our way now, hold on, Ozzie....”

A tear ran from Oswald's eye as he looked up at Jim.

“ _I could die, we could lose the baby too!”_

Jim grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as Oswald gave a low moan of pain and his body tensed.

“I've got you, Oswald,” he said, fighting to stay calm for the sake of Ozzie and their unborn child, holding him close as he placed a kiss in his damp hair, “Nothing will happen to you or the baby, don't be scared...”

 

Across town, Barbara had got the call from Josh and dashed down to the car, bringing Hades with her.

“Did you pee yourself?” asked Hades as he looked at Josh, sat there in the car in wet clothing on a wet seat.

Josh felt a mild contraction and breathed through it as Barbara put her arm around him, speaking to him softly as she helped him from the car.

“It's okay, Mommy Josh,” she said, kissing his cheek as she supported him and he breathed deeply, getting the pain under control.

Hades looked up at him.

“Did you fall asleep in the car and pee the seat? I fell asleep in Auntie Tabby's car and peed the seat once,” he explained.

Josh laughed as he shook his head, as he looked at Barbara, she laughed too.

“Why am I laughing at a time like this? I'm scared!” Josh exclaimed, then he laughed again, keeping a cautious hand on his belly as he took a deep breath, and slowly made his way into the building as Hades hurried along beside them, telling him again about how he peed in his sleep in Tabby's car.

“It's okay, nothing to be scared of... we're having a baby!” Barbara said.

 

Joy shone in Barbara's eyes as they took the elevator to the apartment, the walk from there to home was short and when they went inside, Barbara took control as Josh gratefully allowed her to take care of everything. She called Tabby to come and fetch Hades, then she called the hospital to let the birthing department know he was in labour, and while he stripped off his wet clothing she ran a warm bath to ease his labour pains.

As soon as the bath was full Josh climbed in, sinking into the cushion of water that made the flickering pains more bearable.

“ _I want to stay! I want to see the baby come out!”_

He turned his head, smiling at Hades, who stood there in the doorway.

“No, Hades, you have to stay with Auntie Tabby tonight....” he took in another breath, exhaling slowly.

Hades looked at him in confusion.

“Where does the baby come out?” he asked.

“Out of Mommy Josh!” Barbara replied, “Like you came out of my tummy.”

Josh leaned back, thankful for the water easing the strength of the pain.

“Good luck, Josh!”

He had just breathed over and through a painful contraction as the chemicals in the birthing unit slowly began to push the baby into the artificial birth canal. He was ready to breathe again and ride the next wave, and suddenly he couldn't, because a third person was standing in the door way.

Tabitha smiled warmly as she reached for Hades hand.

“Isn't this exciting!” she said.

Josh laughed as he closed a hand on the edge of the bath, sucking in a slow breath.

“If you say so, Tabby!”

She noticed he looked a little distracted, and compassion shone in her eyes.

“I'll be thinking of you and your precious new life,” she said, “Call me,” that was directed to Barbara, “I can't wait to see the first pictures!”

Barbara was walking Tabby and Hades to the front door now. Josh breathed slowly again, as another pain hit and this time the water did little to ease it.

He felt a flicker of panic that was soothed away as Barbara rejoined him, running a hand over his hair as she knelt beside the bath.

“It's okay,” she assured him, “The birthing assistant's on her way.”

“Her?” he said in confusion as pain cut deep again and he reached for her hand, “My birthing assistant is a guy named Max, he's really good, he's done all my scans, where is he?”

“He got called away to assist with a twins delivery, you're having someone else, her name is Maisy.”

Josh closed his eyes, keeping a grip on her hand as he thought back to the assistants he had met during the monitoring of his pregnancy: _Oh yes, Maisy. Short with dark brown hair, always wore burgundy lipstick..._

“I remember her, I know Maisy... _Oh, shit.._.”

He panted as he struggled to sit up, giving a gasp as a heavy pain throbbed.

Barbara noticed right away, the water wasn't helping any more.

“Let's get you out of here while you can still move,” she told him, and then she put her arms around him, helping him to step out of the bath.

Standing up without the cushion of the water around him made the contractions hit harder and for a moment he stood there on shaking legs as he held on to Barbara, breathing slowly as he felt another low, dragging pain that throbbed deeply.

“Okay now?” Barbara asked, pausing to gently rub his back as he nodded, and then she helped him from the bathroom to the bedroom, where the scent of lavender filled the air as the oil warmed through on a burner.

Barbara had laid out towels on the bed, and as she helped him to lie down on his side, she reminded him to breathe slowly, then she took hold of his hand as he closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as Barbara nervously looked at the clock, waiting for the birthing assistant to arrive. The pain was strengthening as Josh gave a low moan and then took in a breath, letting it out slowly.

“It's okay,” Barbara said as she smiled down at him, “It's just our baby coming, Josh. You can do this!”

He looked up at her, thankful for the support of such a strong and capable woman as he lay there naked and sweating on the bed. The pain was not as he had imagined, he had expected to be screaming in agony but as he felt his belly and realised the bump had dropped much lower, he breathed through more pain and managed a smile as their eyes met.

“I can do this!”

“Yes, you can,” she promised him softly.

 

Back at the mansion, Jim had called home to tell Gertrud that her son had been admitted to hospital and a scan had confirmed he had serious complications. He sounded shaken up as he told her the stress of the arrest had caused the implant to tear away, and there was a risk of the chemicals leaking into Ozzie's bloodstream, but they had been told the best course of action would be to deliver the baby right away via a surgical birth. He had assured her Oswald was being well cared for, and promised he would come and fetch her as soon as he could, and thanked her for looking after the kids, and then he had said he had to go, and had ended the call rather abruptly.

Gertrud had explained to Little Oz and the twins that Daddy's baby was coming, and he was in the hospital. Then a car had screeched to a halt outside, quickly followed by another.

“I can handle this, don't worry, Uncle Ed,” said Chris as Ed opened the door and they entered the house together.

“How is Oswald?” Gertrud looked frantic with worry as she hurried out to meet them.

As Ed hurried past them in search of his son, Chris glanced into the front room. The other kids were gathered there, looking rather worried, but thankfully, they were all okay.

“I don't know,” Chris replied as worry filled his gaze, “I left the prison before he was released, what's wrong, Grandma?”

She blinked away tears.

“Oswald has complications with the baby. He is in the hospital, he needs a surgical birth. I am so worried for him!”

Chris drew in a tight breath as fear clutched at his heart at the thought of his dad having complications, then he recalled his own nightmare of giving birth to Lauren seven years before.

“Oh shit, no! I'm trying to stay calm... I don't know what to do. Where's my sister, she'll know what to do!”

Gertrud shook her head. Then Little Oz called to Gertrud, and she hurried off to comfort the kids, who were still unsettled by Eddie's angry outburst. Just then he was joined in the hallway by Hope, who had a deeply worried look on her face.

“I just got a call from my father...do you know Dad's had complications with the baby?”

Chris nodded.

“I was just thinking, maybe we should take the kids up to see him.”

“We don't know how bad it is yet,” Hope pointed out, “And he will probably be okay, we shouldn't assume the worst, but one of us should wait here with Grandma.”

“I'll do it,” Chris replied, “But if this does get serious, I'm leaving and I can't take Grandma and four kids with me, you or Ed will have to come back for them,” then he heard Ed talking quietly as his voice carried from the upper hallway.

“What's he doing up there?” he said, “I only came over to help out with Eddie!”

“Eddie's having problems again?” a look of alarm flickered in Hope's gaze, “Maybe we should go up there, Uncle Ed might be struggling,” she said, and as Hope began to climb the stairs, Chris followed.

 

“...And that is why we're leaving,” Ed concluded with a smile “Go and grab a bag and pack it, we have to go now. You can't have a life here, Eddie. You belong with Riddler, the better part of me. I can raise you to make the most of your difference – the family think you are crazy, but I know better. You're a small Riddler who just needs to learn to appreciate the joy of riddles and committing crimes!”

As they stood there in the upper hallway, Ed had his back to the stairs, and didn't see Hope and Chris as they quietly made their way up.

“But I don't want to be a criminal,” Eddie said, his spilt persona had faded out rapidly this time and now he was looking at his father in confusion. There was something different about him, and he was asking him to leave home with him and never come back and he was worried...

“You'll like it,” Ed assured him as he flashed a smile, “And the best part will be no more school! I'm going to show you how to build a bomb, we can blow up Arkham together! What do you say to that?”

Eddie blinked away tears.

“Where's Daddy?” he asked quietly.

“Daddy's in the hospital having another baby,” Ed replied, “So he won't miss you because there's another one on the way!”

He smiled but Eddie did not.

“No, Daddy loves all of us,” he replied, looking up at his father as he wondered why he was behaving so strangely and saying scary things.

Hope and Chris lingered back. Hope watched Ed as he spoke again to Eddie then glanced at Chris.

“Shit, he's Riddler! At a time like this, too! We have to stop him.”

Chris nodded nervously.

“Yes, you do,” he agreed, “What's your plan?”

Hope's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

“MY plan? Don't you mean _our_ plan? You're older than me, Chris, why are you so useless in a crisis?”

Chris looked nervously up the stairs where Ed was still talking to his son, then back at Hope again.

“I have no plan! Help me out!” he whispered.

Hope thought quickly.

“Does Uncle Ed still keep his injectable meds in the bathroom, the ones he keeps for emergency in case shit like this happens and there's no time for pills?”

“I think so,” Chris replied, “Bathroom cabinet, top shelf, that's where it used to be.”

“I'll distract him,” Hope said, “You get the meds.”

His eyes widened.

“And then what?”

“Inject him!”

“And if he puts up a fight?”

“Surprise him, just sneak up behind him and dose him up!”

His face paled.

“If I have to get into a fight this could get messy – for me!”

“Just do it!” Hope said, and gave him a nudge forward, then she walked up the rest of stairs as he reluctantly followed.

 

As Hope and Chris joined them on the next floor, Hope spoke up.

“Uncle Ed,” she said to him urgently, “Are you and Eddie coming to the hospital to see Daddy? There's been a complication, Father said it has to be an emergency birth, the doctors are going very fast with this, they don't want him at risk of the implant leaking, they're taking him straight in for a surgical birth....Did you hear me? Daddy's had complications, Ed. He might need you to be there for him!”  
“Oswald has complications? Oh dear...” there was a flicker of worry in his eyes, then he shook his head, “I can't worry about Oswald, Hope. I have to leave with Eddie. He's just like me, he needs to be raised by me - alone.”

There was an icy shine to his eyes as he briefly smiled.

Hope stepped closer.

“I know Ed's still in there. You should let him go, this situation could be serious!”

His eyes darkened as he glared at Hope.

“Don't you _ever_ try and tell ME what to do!” he said as his tone became menacing, “You should be thanking me, I made your best friend Nessa! You wouldn't even have a best friend if I hadn't screwed Tabitha in a filthy back alley twenty years ago!”

Hope's eyes widened in alarm. Then she looked up at Ed, now matching his gaze with a look of defiance.

“No, Riddler, you conceived a baby with Tabby and then left Ed to take the responsibility!”

Ed looked quite deranged as he laughed as Riddler spoke for him.  
“Maybe it's time I had a reunion with Nessa! Maybe, she might want to come with me and Eddie. We can be the Riddle family! I see such great possibility for that! And I miss the old days, I miss people fearing me! That is going to change!”

“No it's not,” Hope said.

Chris had quietly made his way back down the hallway with the syringe in his hand. He had to stretch up to reach as he stood there behind Ed, and Ed carried on talking to Hope about how it was time the city remembered what the name Riddler stood for. Chris grabbed his shoulder and plunged the needle into his neck, staggering back as Ed struggled to push him away, but as he injected the contents and pulled the needle free, Ed's eyes glazed over as a trickle of blood ran from the pin prick in his neck. He swayed, then fell hard to the carpet.

“Is Father okay?” Eddie said tearfully.

Hope put her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

“Everything your Father just said isn't true,” she told him, “He has a condition similar to you. The bad side of him took over but when he wakes up, he will be Father once more, okay?”

“Chris made him better?”

“Yes,” she confirmed.

Chris looked down at the needle in his grasp.

“I should get rid of this,” he said.

“You do that,” Hope told him, “Then take Eddie downstairs, keep an eye on him. I'll stay with Uncle Ed until he wakes. He needs to be at the hospital and so do I.”

Then she pulled her phone from her pocket and made a call.

“Victor, my Dad's had complications with the baby. Get over to the hospital and wait there for me, I'll be along soon, I'm waiting for Uncle Ed to wake up.”

“What happened to Ed?” Victor asked.

She gave a weary sigh.

“Riddler!” she replied.

 

Over at the apartment, by now, the birthing assistant had arrived. Maisy had checked him over, and when her gloved fingers had slid with ease into his ass, he couldn't help but cast Barbara a look of amusement as she said he was already opening up well. _Of course I am_ , he had said, meeting Barbara's gaze as she smiled, recalling the months of stretching him down there and the pleasure he had gained from it. Then Maisy had left them to cope with the next stage of the labour together, exactly as laid out in the birth plan he had put together with Barbara. That birth plan was on a piece of folded paper next to the bed and as he lay there on his back, now with a sheet up to his waist as breathed through more pain and turned on his side, Barbara opened up the plan and showed it to him.

“Are you still happy with all of this? You can change it any time you like,” she reminded him, realising so far he had held off on pain relief and was showing no sign of needing it yet. Josh breathed slowly through another contraction, and she placed a hand between his shoulders and rubbed gently as he took another look at the list:

 

Birth Plan :1stStage

 

I would like to remain as active as possible, finding the best positions for myself and changing these as I wish. I would like to try and rest between contractions where possible. I would like monitoring of the baby to be kept to aminimum unless there is cause for concern.

 

Pain Relief : I would like to cope without pain relief for as long as possible, using water to cope with the early stage of labour, then aromatherapy in the bedroom (lavender oil for relaxation). I will consider other pain relief options such as gas and air or pethidine as contractions progress.

 

2nd Stage:

 

I would like to find my own comfortable position for pushing. This is likely to be an all fours / upright / semi reclining / position. I appreciate guidance at this time to guard against too quick a delivery giving the anal area time to expand, preventing a tear. I do not wish to have an episiotomy unless vital. I wish to hold my baby straight away.

 

“Still happy with this?” Barbara asked again.

Josh nodded, handing the paper back to her before the next dull pain felt heavy, low in his body. He had avoided reading the rest about the possibilities of complications, so far it was going well and he didn't want to get anxious now. The scent of lavender was soothing as another dull throb made pain register on his face.

“ _Barbara I think it's time... I need a pain shot...”_

“I'll fetch Maisy,” she said, and paused to brush his sweat soaked hair from his brow before briefly kissing his damp face, then she hurried from the room.

 

Jim was a shaking mess, at least on the inside as he held Oswald's hand tightly, leaning over him as he kissed his cheek.

“Don't worry,Ozzie, it will be okay,” he promised.

Oswald held on to his hand in a trembling grip as tears filled his eyes. His face was pale, he was sweating hard and Jim saw real fear reflected in his eyes. No one knew about compilations and risks more than Oswald, he knew exactly how bad this could get...

“If I don't make it, I'm sorry,” Oswald said weakly, “I knew I was taking a risk at my age -”

“It's not your fault, you didn't know what was going to happen and how it would affect you, none of us saw that coming,” Jim assured him. As he looked at him, a terrible fear gripped his heart that he may never see Oswald again. The doctor had warned him, this was a risky situation for birth father and child.

“It's not like before,” Jim reminded him, “This isn't a black market unit, you just had a complication...And you''ll be fine. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jim.”

Jim leaned over him, kissing his cheek, then kissing his hand as he clung on tightly.

Then he had to let go, because Oswald was taken into the operating room...

 

Jim turned away, walking back to the waiting area, where Carol was still sat awaiting his return. She saw tears in Jim's eyes and as he sat down beside her, she put a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly to him.

“He's much better off here than in Blackgate,” she reminded him, “They can cope much better here with his condition.”

Jim nodded, falling silent for a moment, then he turned his head and met her gaze.

“The surgeon said there's a very strong possibility the chemicals have leaked because the unit looks torn through two layers,” he said in a hushed voice, “If it's minimal, he'll be okay. But they have to remove the unit to get our son out, and that could cause a lot more leakage into his blood stream...They said he could die, they said he could end up in a coma, or have lasting damage to his nervous system. They won't know until our son is born, until Oswald wakes up and even then, they won't know how bad it is, if it is bad -”

“Jim,” she said, “Let's just try and hope for the best, don't think about what could go wrong. Oswald didn't think about the risks when he went ahead with a pregnancy at his age with a new generation implant, let's just try and stay positive like he did, perhaps all will be well, most likely, he will come through this. Oswald is tough.”

Jim managed a smile on hearing that reminder. _Yes, he was tough..._

“You're right, Oswald is a fighter,” he told her.

Carol checked her watch.

“I have to leave for a short while to tie up some loose ends on the paper work and to file a complaint about how he was handled in Blackgate. He was a suspect, he wasn't charged, he never should have been held in a cell, even though medical attention was at hand. I'll wait until the rest of the family arrives, then I have to go. But I will come back,” she told him.

“Thanks,” Jim replied, “It means a lot.”

 

Back at the mansion, while Chris took care of the kids with Gertrud and kept a watchful eye on Eddie, Hope stayed upstairs, watching over her unconscious Uncle Ed as he lay sprawled on the carpet. It had been twenty minutes. That stuff also had a sedative in it to knock him out in case of emergency, and it had certainly worked. She had already found his pills, and had read the instructions. If he had needed a liquid shot, he would need to take two pills in eight hours time. She would sit on him and hold his mouth open and force him to keep that dose stable if necessary, he had to stay in control, especially at a time like this...

Ed's eyes snapped open, he gave a gasp and sat up, his eyes wide with panic as he pushed his hair off his face and adjusted his glasses. Riddler had gone silent. His neck hurt, and everything had just come flooding back to him.

“ _Oswald!”_ he gasped, looking up at Hope as she stood over him.

“Are you okay now?”

He staggered to his feet, his hair flopped in his eyes again and he raked it back with his fingers as a look of deep anxiety came to his gaze. He took in a ragged breath, fighting the urge to panic.

“Oswald's had complications, Oh no, no not Ozzie...”

“Oh yeah, you're definitely Uncle Ed again,” Hope replied, then she took hold of his hands and looked up at him.

“Focus!”

“I'm trying!”

“Daddy got very worked up because he was taken to Blackgate. Carol got him out, he's not charged with anything, but the birthing unit detached too fast and it tore away. He's in the hospital now, he's having an emergency surgical birth. Father told me all about it on the phone. We need to get to the hospital, we need to be there for my Daddy – and I'll drive, you can't drive after one of those shots, Uncle Ed.”

He nodded in agreement, then as he recalled the rest, his eyes went wide.

“What's Eddie done?”

“He broke a glass, started yelling, but he came out of it on his own. You let Riddler take over and said he was leaving with you, and you also mentioned you wanted to blow up Arkham.”

Ed have a gasp.

“Oh shit! I said _that_ to my son?”

“ _You also told me I should be thanking you for making my best friend in a filthy alley with Tabitha Galavan,”_ she added.

Remorse filled his eyes.

“ _I'm so sorry!”_

“Don't apologise to me, Uncle Ed. Go downstairs, talk to Eddie, explain you didn't mean anything you said because when you're sick, you talk nonsense. Just let him understand that before we leave.”

“Did I scare him?”

Hope nodded.

“Yes, you did,” she replied.

“Oh no, I must put this right!”

Ed hurried off down the stairs as Hope followed, worrying herself sick at the thought of her Daddy, desperately ill with a torn birthing implant. She worried for him and her unborn brother and just wanted to be at the hospital, so she could be there when he woke up again. But Ed had to speak to Eddie first, because Riddler had scared his son...

 

The injection stung as it went deep as Josh lay on his side, but as he held Barbara's hand, he breathed a relieved sigh as he started to feel as if floating above the worst of the pain. He felt another throb low down along with a slowly building pressure. More fluid ran from his body, soaking a towel. He breathed hard, feeling worn out from the building pain as the unit progressed towards the implantation scar.

Maisy told him she was going to examine him again, and he laid on his back, the sheets were damp with sweat and had been pushed to the end of the bed. He was grateful for her assistance as Barbara helped him to spread his legs. A clean towel was placed beneath him and then Maisy examined him again, and he barely felt her push into his ass, the previous discharge of fluid had helped to numb the area. She inserted three fingers, keeping her hand narrow and tapered and suddenly Barbara's eyes went wide with surprise as she saw her hand slide in as Josh opened up easily, taking the birthing assistant's hand all the way.

“ _Oh Wow, Mommy Josh!”_ she said said in surprise _, “All the way to the wrist!”_

As he lay there, he breathed through a heavy pain, then managed to laugh.

“I can't believe you just said that!”

“Neither can I!” she remarked, then she sat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of his hand, pausing to bathe away his sweat with a cool sponge.

“It won't be long now,” Maisy told them, “The second discharge of fluid is helping to numb the area to prepare for stretching. Just before the baby comes, there will be another discharge, this will help you to close up tight again once the delivery is complete.”

Josh was aware of an ache across his chest, and as his hand brushed a nipple, milk leaked out.

“Look at that!” he said as he breathed hard, feeling another heavy, dull ache.

“That means it's almost time,” Barbara reminded him, and she kept a tight hold on his hand as he lay there, riding another wave of pain that was bearable thanks to the pethidine shot.

“Your baby is almost at the implantation scar, I could just about touch the top of her head,” Maisy informed him as she took off her gloves, “It could take a while, or it could happen quickly, when you start feeling the urge to push, I'll come back. Until then, do you want to stay with Barbara and just have your partner's support like you said in the birthing plan?”

Josh looked up at Barbara and nodded.

“Yes, we'll be fine,” he told her, and Maisy left the room again, as Barbara sat with Josh and patiently waited, stroking his hair as he breathed deeply between throbs of pain. As he looked up at her, he felt more than ready to do this when he felt the need to push.

“Amelia's here soon,” she reminded him, “Not long now, Mommy Josh.”

He gave her hand a squeeze, clinging on as he felt another throb, then he smiled up at her.

“I can't wait to meet her, I just want to hold her!”

“You will, very soon,” Barbara promised him, as Josh closed his eyes, squeezing her hand as another contraction cut through his body, and this time, it felt very, very heavy...

 

As Hope parked her car outside the hospital, she saw Victor get out of his car and she opened up the door, slammed it shut behind her and ran to him, hugging him tightly as she pressed her face against his jacket.

“ _I'm so worried about Daddy!_ ” she said tearfully.

“Try and stay calm,” he reminded her, “We don't know the outcome yet...”

While Victor and Hope were still talking outside, Ed took a deep breath and walked into the hospital alone. He easily found his way to the place where Jim was waiting, and as he walked up that corridor, memories of the past came flooding back, the black market unit, Hope's birth, painful memories flooded his mind... He recalled how afraid he had been when Oswald had said he wanted another baby - but Eddie's birth had not been complicated, and Oswald had been just fine. And Jim had supported him all the way through. And now he was facing his worst fear, Oswald having life threatening complications again, surprisingly, Ed had just realised something:

 _Yes, this was his worst nightmare, but he could cope. He could be strong._ He had to, because one look at Jim as he entered the waiting area told him all he needed to know: Jim was tearful as he met his gaze, he was absolutely broken at the thought that he could lose Ozzie...

As Jim stood up, Ed joined him and Jim began to speak.

“This could be very bad, Ed... these new implants, the chemicals can cause a lot of damage if they leak, Oswald could die, even if he gets through it, he might never recover... _Help me!_ ”

“I'm here for you, Jim,” Ed vowed, and as Jim crumbled, he wrapped his arms around him, holding back his own tears, silently thankful for the inner strength he had found at last, as Jim pressed his face against his shoulder and wept.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

As the time passed, while the surgeon fought to save Oswald and deliver the baby as Oswald's vital signs spiked to critical, Jim and Ed waited with Hope and Victor at the hospital, as they sat in silence in the waiting area and time stretched on painfully slowly, the longer it took, the more a sense of dread began to descend. Hope was tearful as she rested her head on Victor's shoulder. Victor stared off into space, saying nothing but thinking plenty as he recalled all the years he had known his boss. It seemed impossible Oswald could have a crisis like this, after the trauma of Hope's birth twenty years before, he had gone on to give birth to Eddie and Little Oz with no complications, and now, for him to be in such a deep crisis, it just felt unreal...

Jim's eyes were red from crying. His tears had dried now, but as he sat beside Ed, he kept a tight grip on his hand. The three of them had been so strong together, sharing a love for each other and their family that was unfailing. It would not waver now, even in the face of this, no matter what the outcome. Jim felt sure he had never seen Ed be so strong before, but he was thankful of it, because thinking of the likely outcome for Oswald, his heart was already broken. He thought about their unborn son, and desperately hoped he would survive. Then he wondered if they would both survive, and felt guilty for his fears for Oswald when that tiny baby boy was just as precious – their child. _He wanted his child to live. He wanted Oswald to live. He couldn't choose between the two of them..._ this situation was making him feel as if he was slowly sliding into madness. The thought of losing either of them was unbearable, and he just wanted to know Oswald was okay and their son had made it, too... Waiting had never felt like such torture, every second was tearing him apart.

 

Across town, in the bedroom of the apartment shared by Barbara and Josh, a very different kind of birth was taking place. The birthing assistant had returned to the room as Josh turned on his side, grabbing Barbara's hand as he gave a low moan of pain, the pressure was unbearable now.

“It's okay,” Barbara reminded him as she sat there on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair, “It's only painful when you deliver... it won't get much worse.”

Maisy told him she was going to check the implantation scar, and as he felt a vague pressure that slid deep in his ass, he caught the look on Barbara's face as her jaw dropped.

“Again!” she exclaimed, and despite the pain, Josh laughed.

“Don't say another word!”

“Up to the wrist!” she whispered playfully as she leaned over him, and he laughed again, then gave a groan of pain as another contraction pushed the heavy weight lower still.

“The head's lined up with the open implantation scar now,” Maisy said as she stepped back, “You'll feel the need to push very hard soon. You can change position if you want to, are you okay as you are?”

“No,” Josh said breathlessly, “I need to get up.”

“On your knees?” Barbara asked.

He nodded, breathing through another contraction as the weigh bearing down made lying on his side impossible to bear. Barbara and Maisy both helped him to kneel on the bed, facing Barbara, who climbed up to join him, then she told him to put his arms around her as she put her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing hard. His belly felt heavy, the weight deep inside him was too much to bear now.

“I think I need to push!”

He raised his head from her shoulder, looking into her eyes as she saw a flicker of apprehension. The baby was almost here, he knew this was the tough part and he needed her support more than ever. She held on to him with one arm as she lowered her other hand, carefully placing it against his groin as she firmly but gently pushed upward, to save him from more pain as the pressure of the baby pressed down as he delivered.

“It's okay, I'm with you,” she reminded him.

“Push when you need to, Josh,” said Maisy, “Take a deep breath and push really hard.”

Josh panted as he felt the urge to push building up, and he clung to Barbara as he pushed hard and pain cut sharply through his lower body. He gasped for air, sweat running from his face as he gave a moan against Barbara's shoulder and then a low whine of pain as his lower body felt on fire and his legs trembled.

“I need something for the pain!” he gasped.

“It's okay, you're almost there!” Barbara said, as a look of worry came to her eyes. Josh was in heavy pain now, she knew even the most problem free births were painful when delivery happened, but to see him hurting like this was too much.

“ _Give him something for the pain!”_ she demanded as she blinked back tears, _“Help him!”_

“Barbara, he's almost there, more pain relief won't take effect in time, he can do this,” Maisy said calmly, “Just support him,” she reached down with a gloved hand as fluid trickled down his thighs, “The head is almost there... push again, Josh.”

Barbara held on to his trembling body as he pushed again, then he breathed hard against her shoulder.

“Okay, one more time.”

What Maisy was asking felt impossible.

“You can do this,” Barbara said softly, holding on to him with one arm as she raised her hand, wiping sweat from his flushed face, “Push hard.”

Josh drew in a breath and pushed, yelling at the same time.

“Well done, baby's head's out,” said Maisy, “Push again, Josh.”

Josh clung tightly to Barbara, pushing hard as his legs shook and more fluid ran out and he cried out sharply. There was a rapid gush of more fluid and suddenly the pressure was gone and as a new born cry filled the air, the pain vanished, replaced by elation as he saw the look of joy in Barbara's eyes and listened to the sound that filled the room. _Amelia was crying. She was here, she was here in the world at last!_

“Your baby girl has arrived!” Maisy said, and as Barbara supported him, he turned over on his back, in a bed still wet with birthing fluid as his newborn daughter was placed in his arms and he looked down at her and she looked up at him, she was so tiny, and so perfect. Barbara was tearful as she laughed and said _I love you, Mommy Josh,_ and all Josh could do was lay there supported by pillows as he smiled down at his daughter and tears of joy ran down his face. She had his hair and Barbara's eyes, and she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She snuggled up to his chest, comforted by the sound of his heartbeat.

“She's so beautiful!” he whispered as he wept more tears of joy.

“Let me help you feed her,” said Barbara, and feeling weak from labour, Josh was thankful as she helped him to cradle Amelia closer to his chest. Her tiny face turned instinctively as she started to feed, and as he fed her, she looked up at him and he looked down at her, as he felt sure he could never love anyone as much as this wonderful baby. His child, his tiny miracle was here, this beautiful baby girl. Amelia was small and perfect and he had never felt such joy before, as he held her and she fed and Barbara kept her arm around him, kissing his cheek and then looking down in wonder at their brand new daughter.

“I've never been so happy,” Josh said, knowing this wonderful moment would stay with him forever, the most joyful moment of his entire life, the birth of his daughter Amelia.

 

At the hospital, the wait was over. It was Lee Thompkins who broke the news. She had heard about Oswald and as soon as the baby was delivered, she had carried that little boy down the corridor wrapped in a white shawl and placed him in the arms of his father. Jim looked down at his son as tears ran down his face and as he looked up at Lee, she looked down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she glanced to the rest of the waiting family, than back to Jim and explained the situation.

“Your son is heathy, he was born fifteen minutes ago, he inhaled a little birthing fluid but he's going to be fine. He might be sleepy for a while, but he's okay.”

Jim wanted to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat as he blinked away tears, he looked down at his son, with sleepy eyes the same shade as his own and Oswald's dark hair, and then Hope spoke up.

“Is my Daddy okay?”

She looked back at Jim as Ed put an arm around him as they sat there braced for the worst possible news.

“Is my husband going to make it?” Ed asked, looking up at Lee.

She looked from Jim to Ed, and then explained.

“Oswald has pulled through the surgery, but the implant was badly damaged by the detachment and chemicals leaked from the unit into his bloodstream. Exposure of up to sixty percent or over is fatal, Oswald had twenty-six percent, at that level it is treatable, but with any exposure over ten percent, there are no guarantees of a good outcome. I'm sorry, I can't assure you that he will survive and if he does, I can't promise he will make a full recovery. It depends how strong he is.”

Hope gave a sob as Victor put his arm around her. A tear ran down Ed's face as he clutched Jim's hand harder as he felt him start to shake. His voice trembled too as he finally managed to speak up in a voice choked with tears.

“Can we see him?”

“He's being moved to a private room, he will be on life support until he stabilises. He's deeply unconscious - in a coma - I can't say if or when he will wake, nothing is certain.”

Jim blinked away tears as he cradled his precious son, Oswald's child, the boy he had risked his life for, who was safe in his arms at last. They hadn't thought about names, Oswald had wanted to wait until his son arrived... The baby was warm in his arms looking up at him with sleepy eyes as he smiled.

“Hi,” Ed said softly, his voice tearful as Oswald's son grasped at his finger and looked up at him, “You look like Oswald and Jim, the two people I love most...”

“He's been fed formula milk,” Lee said to Jim, “But if Oswald recovers, he will be able to breast feed, I know he wanted to...” she blinked to clear her vision, It was hard to stay professional at a time like this when someone she had known for many years was so very ill, and to see his family so devastated was heartbreaking. Lee drew in a breath, composing herself as she spoke again.

“I'll come back soon and take you to him, he needs his family around him, just talk to him, it might help. I'm sorry I can't give you any positive news, but right now, all we can do is wait.”

Ed nodded slowly as he took in her words, then Lee walked away. Jim cradled his son close, making a silent vow that he would devote his life to this child, even if he lost Oswald, he would hold on for their son, and for the rest of the family, because this was the family Oswald had built and if he no longer had Oswald, he would live for them instead, it was all he could do to hold on if a hole that great was torn in his heart... He gave a quiet sob and Ed placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“We have to get through this,” he reminded him, “It's not over yet, he's still alive, we can't give up. If he can't fight, we have to fight for him, let him know we love him and that we're here for him, no matter what.”

Jim was tearful as he turned his head and looked into Ed's eyes.

“When did you become so strong?” he asked as tears choked his voice.

“Since I had to be, since there was no other choice.” Ed replied.

 

Over at the apartment the air was filled with an aura of absolute joy. Maisy had checked Josh for birth injuries and found none, the implantation scar was closed up and the birthing unit had come out intact as Amelia had been born, so Maisy's task was done. Amelia weighed 8 pounds 3 ounces and she was alert, healthy and contented and after that first, wonderful bonding with her birth father, she had fed while he was examined and then as she grew sleepy, Barbara had taken over, allowing Josh to rest in clean sheets against soft pillows as he recovered from the birth. Maisy had left painkillers to help with the bruising as his body tightened up after the birth, reminding him he would feel very tender for the first few days. Barbara mentioned she had some arnica cream to help ease the bruising, and Maisy said that would safe to use, and after congratulating Josh and an overjoyed Barbara, she had left, saying she would return tomorrow to check on Daddy and baby.

Now Amelia was settled in the nursery and sleeping soundly. Josh was resting in bed and had just dozed off back into much needed sleep. Then Barbara's phone rang. She quickly cut off the call. It was Tabby, but her best friend would have to wait, right now she just wanted to enjoy the air of peace and fulfilment that settled about the apartment. Amelia was here, Josh had safely given birth and all she wanted was to stay wrapped in that bubble of joy and love before the rest of the world found their way back in.

She sent Tabby a text message asking if Hades was okay.

 _Yes, he's fine, but call me?_ Tabby replied.

Barbara messaged back:  
 _Tell Hades his sister was born two hours ago._

She smiled as she sent the message.

A reply came back at once:

 _Pics?_ Tabby had said, adding a smiley face.

 _When Josh wakes, when Amelia's ready for another feed, they are both sleeping,_ Barbara replied.

 _But I need to talk to you, call me!_ Tabby added.

 _Later,_ Barbara replied, and turned off her phone.

She lingered for a while, watching Amelia sleep peacefully in her cot, then she left the nursery and went back into the bedroom, her heart filling with joy as she sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling in awe of the amazing man who had endured so much to bring their child into this world. Josh was sleeping deeply, recovering well from the birth as he lay on his back, cushioned by soft bedding and the lingering scent of lavender in the air as he rested and his body healed. Amelia's birth had been just as it should be, a labour of just a few hours and no heavy pain until the moment of delivery. He had no birth injuries and when the bruising was healed, he would feel fine. Barbara felt so relieved and thankful for this outcome, Amelia was here safely and Josh was just fine... She blinked away tears of joy as he stirred from sleep, then turned his head, slowly opening his eyes as he looked up at her.

“How do you feel?” she asked softly.

“Tired but happy,” he said, still sounding exhausted and slightly hoarse from all the yelling in labour.

Barbara leaned over him, kissing him tenderly.

“I'll fix you something to eat,” she said, and I'll bring you some water.”

“No, just let me sleep,” he murmured.

“You have to get your strength back,” Barbara reminded him, “You've got to eat well, Mommy Josh!”

He smiled on hearing her say that, she was right, and he was thankful she was taking charge as he rested. Josh slipped back into a restful sleep, happy to know Amelia was here, all was well and all he needed to do was rest, because Barbara had everything under control. A brief thought flickered through his mind: _Oh yes, the case... the murder of Vincent Westley. He knew who the killer was. But that could wait, everything could wait..._ All that mattered at this moment was rest, recovery, and the days that would follow, the joy of being a birth father and holding his beautiful daughter, Amelia was here and right now, all that mattered was her and Barbara and Hades...

 

At the hospital, Oswald's room was quiet, the only sounds that filled the air were sounds of machinery that monitored his vital signs as he lay in bed, deeply unconscious. Jim and Ed had sat with him for an hour, then Jim had stared to cry again when his gaze fell on the livid marks around Ozzie's wrist – the bastards had cuffed him in Blackgate, while he was heavily pregnant, a threat to no one... Ed had reminded him Carol was filing a complaint about that, and Jim had looked down at Oswald, hooked up to machines with tubes and lines in his body, and broken down again. Ed had led him from the room, telling him they needed to spend some time with his son. Ed's heart was breaking too, but he was holding on to that inner strength he had finally discovered, it was keeping him together as well as Jim, and this time around, it was Jim who needed support, and he was not going to let him down.

By now Chris had turned up and on his arrival, Victor had persuaded Hope to go home for a while and see the kids, because Gertrud needed to see her son. Hope didn't want to leave her father, but Victor reminded her Oswald needed his Mom, too, and they could take turns, they would all work together, switching places so everyone spent time with him, talking to him, reminding him that he was not alone. Hope left with Victor and Jim went back into Oswald's room, cradling their son in his arms as Ed went outside to grab some fresh air, because the smell of the hospital and the sight of Oswald on life support was starting to bring back dark memories of twenty years before and he needed to banish that, he was determined he would not break this time...

 

As Chris sat down at his father's beside, he blinked away tears. He paused before speaking, because a nurse came in to check on Oswald, she checked the lines that ran into his arm, then she checked the monitors and finally folded the sheet down to his hips and exposed old scars from Hope's birth as she took a look at the dressing on the new scar that curved around his ribcage, the fresh wound left over from the delivery of his baby son. Once she had finished and left his bedside once more, Chris took hold of his father's hand and spoke softly to him.

“People always assume I'm a birth daddy because I carried Lauren, I always said no, I'm her father... but I did carry her, I did give birth to her... I've never really thought too much about what you've been through to bring your kids into this world, I know it was bad when you had Hope, but you've had other kids since and I didn't think about it to much - until now.”

He paused, looking at his unconscious father as his hand stayed unresponsive in his grasp, then his voice trembled as he spoke again.

“I know you risked everything to bring my baby brother into the world – and he's fine, don't worry about him, he's absolutely fine, Dad – but I do understand the sacrifices you've made. I also know how life can change in a split second and never be the same again, and sometimes it gives us a new perspective on everything. I love you, Dad. And my baby brother needs you. And I will do everything I can to help you get better. I'm here for you.” Then Chris pulled his father's hand closer, kissing the back of it, but Oswald remained unresponsive.

 

An hour later, Ed was sitting outside in the waiting area, holding the baby while Jim had coffee, and a familiar voice spoke up.

“ _Jim, Ed, I just heard the news. I'm here to help.”_

They looked up to see Jeremiah Wayne standing there, his pale face and bright eyes set in an expression of deep concern.

“I can stay for a few hours, Bruce has the kids,” he added.

“Thanks Jeremiah, but there's nothing any of us can do,” Ed replied sadly, “All we can do is wait. Oswald's in a coma. We don't know when he's waking up or if he's going to pull through. The unit tore away too fast and chemicals leaked into his blood stream, it's twice as dangerous with the new generation implant. It's also rare... but Ozzie had been under a crazy amount of stress... How did you know, who told you?”

“Hope called Nessa because she was upset, then Nessa called Tabby - and Tabby remembered I volunteer as a breast feeding support advisor, I come here three times a week to help new fathers learn how to feed their babies. So she called me. And I thought maybe as I'm still feeding Alfie, and I still have milk, you might like me to help out feeding your new baby while Oswald's too sick to do it? Formula milk and male breast milk is easily interchangeable because it's very similar in how it's made up...” he looked from Ed to Jim and saw a flicker of pain in Jim's eyes as his own gaze became apologetic.

“I know this is the last thing you want, Oswald should be feeding his baby, he should be sitting up in bed and everyone should be joyful and it's not happened that way and I'm so sorry for him and for all of you – but the offer is there if you want my help.”

Jim drew in a shaken breath as he fought back tears, looking down at the baby in his arms, then as he looked up at Jeremiah, his voice was tearful as anger and pain reflected in his gaze.

“Ozzie should be feeding him! He really wanted to breastfeed, he didn't do it with the others this was his last chance, with his last baby!”

“And he can't do that right now,” Ed reminded him, “If Jeremiah feed him, he will get used to being breast fed and that will be better for Ozzie when he wakes.”

“If he wakes,” Jim said in a hushed voice, looking down again into the eyes of the child Oswald had almost died for – their child, to Jim this felt like an old pain resurrected all over again, Ozzie had been critical after Hope was born, and now, with his child yet again, Ozzie had been left fighting for life. The pain was too much to bear. He blinked away more tears.

“Would you like me to feed him?” Jeremiah asked softly.

“Jim?” said Ed.

Jim slowly nodded, passing the baby to Jeremiah, who sat down with the child in his arms, partly unbuttoned his shirt and began to feed him. Jim watched as his son was cradled, accepting the milk instantly as Jeremiah held him close, looking down at him as he spoke softly.

“I'm sorry I'm not your Daddy,” he said, “Your Daddy should be here to do this, but he's very sick right now and he can't do it, little one...That's right, you feed, it will help you sleep, sweetheart...”

Ed swallowed down a lump in his throat at the sight of Ozzie and Jim's son being breast fed for the first time, and not by Ozzie.

“Thank you, Jeremiah,” he said quietly.

Jeremiah looked over at him as he sat there feeding the baby.

“I'm happy to help,” he told him, “I can stop by tomorrow too if you need me. In the meantime he can have formula milk, I'm here three times a week anyway, so until Oswald improves, it's no trouble to step in and help...” he paused, glancing at Jim, “If you're okay with that.”

Jim drew in a slow breath and nodded.

“Thanks, Jeremiah, I appreciate it,” he replied, then his gaze turned towards the open door a short distance away, where Ozzie was on life support. His heart felt broken. All he wanted was for Oswald to be out of danger, even if the leaked implant had cased him lasting damage, he just wanted to know he was going to live, right now all he wanted, was to be told he wasn't going to lose him...

Just then Reggie, who had arrived after Chris, came out of Oswald's room with her husband, and they paused in the corridor to embrace. Chris was tearful as Reggie held him tightly.

“I love you so much, if I ever lost you -”

“You wont!” she reminded him, “And your Dad is strong, Chris, don't forget that!”

As she let go of him, she looked over to Jim and Ed as Jeremiah sat feeding the baby.

“We're going home for a while, but we'll be back tomorrow. We're going to stop off at the house and help out with the kids tonight, so Gertrud can come over and spend time with her son.”

Jim nodded.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, then turned his gaze back to his baby – Ozzie's child – being fed by Jeremiah, as he felt like weeping all over again.

“Thank you,” Ed told them, “We appreciate it.”

Then as Chris and Reggie left, Ed closed his hand over Jim's and gave it a squeeze.

“We have to stay strong for Oswald,” he reminded him, “He's going to need us when he wakes, try and keep it together.”

“I am trying,” Jim replied, as he sat there with eyes hurting from too much weeping, and thankful for the unexpected strength Ed had showed through what was possibly the worst that had ever happened to their family. He just wanted Oswald to live...

 

The days passed by.

For Oswald's family, time passed slowly and painfully as they waited, desperate to see a hint of improvement in his condition.

_A week after his son's birth, Oswald was out of danger and off life support._

_Two days later, he opened his eyes._

_But he was weak and coming back to awareness was slow..._

Jim was overjoyed he wouldn't lose Ozzie, but now it was Ed who was devastated, as he watched Oswald lay there, barely aware of what went on around him. Lee had said there was a good chance he would make a full recovery – it would take time, but knowing Oswald, if he was able, he would get there. Jim clung to those words, as Ed stayed strong on the outside, his heart still broken as he visited Ozzie every day and talked to him, but saw no great signs of improvement. Jim told him they had to keep trying. Ed knew he was right... They worked together, the family took turns to visit, talking to him, reminding him he was not alone.

By now Carol had finished off all the legal matters concerning Oswald's arrest and treatment at Blackgate, and on her advice Ed and Jim had turned down the prison's offer to settle out of court, because as Carol had said, the best way to force change for the better for pregnant birth fathers in Blackgate would be to openly expose them in court of their methods, such as cuffing a heavily pregnant, injured man inside a locked cell - a man who wasn't even charged with a crime. She then added the next step would be the press after the compensation was paid out. Ozzie wouldn't have to give evidence – he was the evidence, made desperately ill by his rising stress levels and going into rapid labour during his incarceration. Both Jim and Ed had instantly agreed that yes, Oswald would approve of this course of action. It would be enough to force Blackgate to improve their standards for other birth fathers in jail, and that would make Oswald happy, it was just what he would have wanted...

The children had been to see Oswald, the twins had simply understood that their father was very ill, and needed rest. Eddie had leaned over him and hugged him and Little Oz had cried, then gone out into the corridor still tearful – but not for long, because a chalk white hand had touched her shoulder and as she turned around, red lips curved into a smile as eyes as bright as Jeremiah's met her gaze.

“It's okay, your Daddy will get better, Little Oz.”

Her sad expression became one of joy.

“Buddy!” she said, and hugged Jeremiah's oldest son.

While the children were talking and a tired and drained Hope Nygma-Gordon sat in the corridor watching over them, in Oswald's room, Jeremiah was sat feeding the baby as Jim and Ed sat either side of Oswald's bed and exchanged a glance.

“We should think about a name for the baby soon,” said Jim, and he glanced down at Oswald.

“Ozzie?” he said carefully, “What do you want to call our son?”

Oswald was on his back, resting against pillows that supported him as his eyes slowly opened. His hand slowly moved down to the covers and he pushed them back a little, exposing scars old and new on his body, not battle scars from his days as underworld king, but scars from a different kind of battle – the fight to bring two of his children into the world twenty years apart... Oswald felt his sagging belly, then he became distressed as he gave a small sob, looking to Jim with a pleading expression as tears ran down his face.

“Ozzie, our baby is here, he's fine...”

Jeremiah got up still feeding Oswald's son and stood at his bedside.

“Look, he's here,” he said, “He's okay, Oswald.”

Oswald gave a quiet whimper, closing his eyes again as Ed wiped away his tears, and then he slipped back into a deep sleep.

“Maybe tomorrow we should try putting the baby on his chest,” Jeremiah said, “I was talking to the doctor earlier and he said it could help.”

Just then the door opened and Carol came in. Jim felt an instant sense of relief on seeing her there, she had handled everything from the legal perspective so well, taking that worry away at a time when her help was most needed, and now she had kept her promise and come back. It was good to see her.

“I just told Hope to go home,” she said, “She was falling asleep in the waiting area. Thankfully Victor said he would drive her. I said I'd come back, and here I am. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Jim got up and went over to her, taking an envelope from his pocket.

“This is from all of us – and Ozzie,” he told her.

Carol opened the grey envelope, inside was a white card with gold lettering on it that simply said, _Thank you_. She opened it up and silently read the message inside:

_'Dear Carol, thank you so much for helping out at the most difficult time of our lives, with all the legal matters that would have been unbearable to handle while Oswald is our main priority. It means a lot and we all appreciate it. Love Jim, Ed and Oswald.'_

“You didn't have to do this, but thank you,” she said kindly.

“Thank you for everything,” Jim replied, “We're all very grateful.”

Oswald had just opened his eyes again. He looked up at the baby in Jeremiah's arms and as he stopped feeding and gave a small, irritable cry, milk ran from Oswald's nipple as he silently pleaded, looking to the man who held his child.

“Maybe we should try today,” Jeremiah said, “It might help if he manages to feed him.”

Jim nodded in agreement. At first, he had just wanted Oswald to survive. Now he was out of danger he just wanted him to recover. He was taking this day by day, feeling thankful Ozzie was still alive. Even if he never made a full recovery, at least he was out of danger and slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings. As for the rest, they were a strong family. They would help him recover as well as he could. They would never stop loving him and never let him down. Just then Jeremiah received a message and handed the baby to Carol as he checked his phone.

“Oh that's my reminder - I have a few patients to see today, I've got three new fathers who need advice on feeding, sorry,I have to go.”

“It's okay,” Carol said, “We can cope, Jeremiah.”

“I'll stop by tomorrow,” he replied, and then he left the room.

Jim and Ed helped Oswald to sit up a little more as Jim raised him forward and Ed adjusted his pillows. The baby gave another small cry that was threatening to turn to a wail as he craved more milk, and as he cried, Oswald's nipple leaked as he placed at hand on old scars on a chubby belly that was a lot smaller now the baby was out. Tears filled his eyes again. Carol paused to take a tissue and wipe away the leaking milk, then she placed the baby on Oswald's chest as she helped him to cradle his son.

“Look, here's your baby, Oswald,” she said gently, “He's fine, he's right here... did you miss him?”

Oswald's foggy mind couldn't find the words to speak as he gave a small nod and tears of relief and gratitude filled his eyes. As the child latched on and started to feed, Oswald started to smile as joy shone in his gaze as he looked down at his baby, then to Carol as she placed a pillow beneath his arm to support him as he held his child and fed him for the first time. Oswald couldn't stop smiling now, it was if a light had suddenly come on in his mind again, he looked instantly more alert as he looked over to Jim and Ed, then gazed back down at the child he weakly held, a boy so much stronger than him, who was feeding well as he cradled him.

As Ed looked on he recalled the day he had walked into Oswald's room twenty years before and there he was, sitting up in bed, weak but determined as he fed Hope for the first time. He suddenly knew they had definitely turned a corner here, Oswald was determined to recover.

“He's feeding the baby,” he said quietly to Jim as the two men stood by the window, “That's got be good sign.”

Now at last, Jim felt a spark of hope ignite in his heart. He started to smile as tears of relief filled his eyes.

“I think he's going to recover,” he said.

”So do I!” Ed replied, smiling as relief shone in his gaze, then the two men embraced tightly, both holding to each other and to the hope that Oswald would make a full recovery.

 

For Josh and Barbara, the days had passed by blissfully. There had been pictures together and friends had visited and the house was full of flowers and cards of congratulation. Here and there throughout the apartment, helium balloons floated in the air with words in pink saying, _Its a girl!_ Sometimes the balloons went missing, and Barbara always found them gathered together in Hades room, because he said if he enough of them, he might be able to use them to float up in the air.

Josh had healed quickly, the chemicals in the birthing unit had all discharged as they should and now all he was left with was minor bruising, and that was almost gone now. But still Barbara insisted on applying arnica every day to help him recover.

“Are you comfortable?” she asked as he lay back and spread his legs.

“Yes I am,” he replied, and as their gaze met, love shone in Barbara's eyes.

“Hold still, Mommy Josh,” she said, and as she began to gently rub the cream on his ass, it felt soothing. The first few times she had done it, even the gentlest touch was painful - but now, the bruising was almost gone. He was feeling so well now that he even felt a flicker of pleasure as her fingertips moved gently around and then over his entrance.

“You nearly opened up for me!” She remarked as she finished applying the cream, “Maybe tomorrow we can try a huge dildo.”

Josh stared at her. She laughed.

“Oh Josh, as if I'd do that! It's far too soon!”

He laughed too as she set the cream aside, then she sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him.

“I would never hurt you,” she reminded him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said softly.

Then as she drew back, a troubled look came to her eyes. She had heard the news about Oswald two days after the birth of his son, when Tabitha had come over to the apartment and told her what had happened. Barbara had called the hospital several times, and Jim and Ed were keeping in touch to let her know how things were going. Thankfully Oswald was out of danger now, but was very slowly recovering, and whether he made a full recovery was, as yet, unknown.

“I should take Hades to see Oswald soon,” she told him.

“I'll take him,” Josh said, getting up carefully as his belly felt slight saggy and he felt a little frustrated that he would have to wait six full weeks and have a post birth check up before he could go to the gym and start toning up again, “We've been taking Amelia out every day for the past four days, I can walk, I can drive again. I'm recovering well. I feel fine, Barbara!”

“We'll all go to see Oswald tomorrow,” she decided.

Then Amelia's cry was heard on the baby monitor.

“She's hungry!” Barbara said with a smile, and she left the room.

Josh got up and put on a dressing gown, then followed her through to the nursery, where he sat in a comfortable chair, pulled his robe aside and cradled Amelia in his arms as she started to feed. There was no other feeling like it, such love and fulfilment, complete contentment to hold his baby and feed her. Barbara was getting Amelia's bath ready, then she would choose a change of clothing to put on her afterwards. Their life was so perfect now, so happy...

Josh spared a thought for Oswald and his family, as he felt a brief flicker of sadness in his heart to think Ozzy had suffered such complications. He hadn't deserved that, he ought to be sat feeding his baby, sharing the joy with the rest of the family as they welcomed the newborn... He needed to see Oswald. Even if he couldn't help he wanted to be there, as one birth father to another, showing strength at a time of need...

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Barbara's happy, composed mood that had lasted even after she had got the news about Oswald and paused to have a cry in the middle of those joyful first days with Amelia, had unravelled into heavy, anxious tension that etched on her face as she walked quickly down the hospital corridor, keeping a tight hold on Hades hand. Josh walked beside her, holding Amelia in his arms. She looked up at him and cooed, smiling as he looked down at her and he smiled at her, guessing she was lucky, she was too young to understand why everyone else was so worried right now.

“Don't run!” Barbara said as she let go of Hades hand.

He darted straight into the room where Oswald was resting.

“Daddy!” he yelled excitedly, and then as he saw him lying there in bed on his side, eyes slowly opening and barely holding focus, Hades smile faded as his expression changed and he reached for Oswald's hand.

“Daddy?” he said quietly, stepping closer to the bed.

Jim had been resting in a chair on the other side of the room, and he looked tired as he got up to join Hades.

“Ozzy,” he said softly, stroking Oswald's hair as he softly said his name a second time, “Hades is here to see you.”

Oswald's long eyelashes fluttered slowly awake as he looked up at Jim, then he looked to Hades and weakly reached for him, holding his small hand as he managed a smile as tears filled his eyes.

“Daddy, I love you,” Hades said, as Oswald's eyes closed again and his hand slipped from his grasp.

“He's like this a lot,” Jim explained as he saw Barbara and Josh walk in, “He drifts, sometimes he's alert, other times, he sleeps. He's very weak.”

“And you don't know if he will recover?” Barbara said as she blinked back tears, determined not to cry in front of Hades, who was confused enough to see his father in such a weakened state.

“Nothing is certain,” added Ed as he entered the room cradling Oswald and Jim's son, who looked up at him as he looked down at the baby in his arms, managing a smile as the child rested comfortably, just as Hope had done twenty years before.

“Would you like to leave your Daddy to sleep now and meet your new brother?” Josh said to Hades.

Hades looked up at him, fleeing sad about his Daddy being so sick, but Mommy Josh wanted him to meet the baby, and if he thought that was a good idea, he wanted to do it.

“Okay,” he said, and Ed led Hades over to the other side of the room, where they sat together and he spoke quietly to Hades as he looked at the small baby in his arms and smiled as he said Hi to his youngest brother for the first time.

“She's beautiful Josh, congratulations,” Jim said, managing a smile as he joined him and looked down at Amelia, who smiled brightly up at him and cooed contentedly, “And to you too, Barbara, you must be so happy.”

“We are,” she replied, but sadness shaded her gaze, “We would be happier if Oswald was improving. At least he's out of danger.”

“Now we just have to wait and hope for the best,” Jim added, “We're all here for him, we take turns to stay with him and talk to him. He can feed our son now, with a lot of help. It's a struggle, but he's slowly coming back to us.”

“I wish there was something I could do to help,” Josh said.

Barbara had just gone over to Oswald's beside, leaning over him and kissing his cheek. As she spoke softly to him,he turned on his back and his eyes slowly opened again, he blinked lazily, still foggy and confused. In that moment Josh wanted to wrap his arms around Barbara and hold her tightly, feeling her pain as she looked so deeply concerned of the father of her son, but Barbara wouldn't cry again, not until they got home and Amelia was in the nursery and Hades was watching TV, then she would go into the kitchen and cry and that was when Josh would be there for her. He knew her heart was breaking to see Oswald so very ill. It was frustrating to know there was nothing he could do to change this...

They stayed for a couple of hours. Josh sat with Hades and Amelia while Barbara sat at Oswald's bedside and talked to him softly, then she offered to hold his baby son while Jim went off to grab a coffee. Jim looked shattered. He was worn out from too much worry and lack of sleep and Ed told him, maybe he should go home and rest, because later on, Hope and Victor were on their way, they would be taking over for the afternoon. Jim had shook his head, saying he would rather stay until they turned up, then he left the room to go for a walk outside, grab some fresh air and wait for the caffeine to revive him.

Oswald turned on his side, blinking way the fog in his vision as he tried to focus, as he looked around the room, he saw Ed and Barbara and Josh - and Josh had a baby and Hades was sat beside them, Ed was sitting down at the bottom of the bed, watching over him as he asked if he was awake. Oswald felt an ache in his ankle and gave a whimper of pain as he weakly moved his leg, the movement was slow and the pain throbbed. It felt like he hadn't walked on it for days...

“Is your foot hurting, Oswald?” asked Ed, and he turned the cover back and started to gently rub his ankle.

“Is that better?” he asked as he carried on with the massage.

Oswald gave a sharp sigh. Jim came back into the room, saw Ed rubbing Ozzie's ankle and stood there at his bedside, looking down at him as Oswald looked up, as an expression of annoyance came to his face. It had just dawned on Jim that Oswald was more alert all of a sudden, but before he could say anything, Oswald looked down at Ed. He drew in a slow breath, dragging words from his foggy mind.

“Wrong...ankle...Ed!” he said sharply.

“Oh no, sorry Oswald.. _.Oswald?_ ”

Jim looked on feeling his hopes start to rise at last as he started to smile. Ozzy was waking up properly now, and he was annoyed and sounded just like the same Ozzy they knew and loved. He stiffly moved his damaged ankle closer to Ed.

“Oswald, you're finally speaking!” Ed laughed as tears of relief filled his eyes.

Jim leaned over him, kissing his cheek as Oswald looked, suddenly worried as his hand moved to the covers and he exposed the fresh but healing scar as he ran a hand over his belly.

“My baby...” he said weakly.

“He's here and he's absolutely fine,” Jim told him and Barbara got up, as Jim and Ed help him to sit up and rest against his pillows, then Jim placed their son in his arms, remembering to keep a pillow beneath his arm as he helped him bring the baby to his chest. Tears of joy filled Oswald's eyes as he started to feed his son.

“We should think about a name for this little guy,” Jim said softly, using one arm to support Oswald as the baby fed while the other tenderly stroked his hair, “What do you think we should call him, Ozzy?”

But Oswald blinked tired eyes, looking down at his son, managing a smile as he watched him feed and said no more as he fought tiredness, wanting to stay alert long enough to make this moment last. Ed was rubbing his ankle again, this time he had the right one, too and the deep ache was easing up. His eyes grew heavy and Jim spoke to him softly.

“Ozzy, you're getting drowsy again, you always fall asleep feeding the baby...”

Oswald looked up, turned his head as he rested against the pillow and met Jim's gaze.

“I...love you, Jim,” he said as warmth filled his eyes.

Jim leaned in, kissing his cheek as he blinked away tears.

“I love you you too, Oswald,” he said.

“And me?” asked Ed, still rubbing his ankle.

“Ed...” Oswald was too tired speak once more, but his eyes filled with love that spoke for him. Ed smiled back at him, then carried on with the massage that eased the pain in his stiff ankle.

When they were ready to leave, Oswald was still awake, but drowsy. He looked up at Barbara with an expression that said, _What the hell are you doing here?_ Ed and Jim exchanged a glance and a smile, Ozzy was slowly coming back to awareness now, and that look he had given her reminded them both of the old days, when he and Barbara had been underworld rivals... Hades gave him a hug and then Barbara went to the door, taking Amelia in her arms as Josh went over to speak to Oswald.

“It's so good to see you recovering at last,” Josh told him, “You just need a lot of rest, Oswald. You'll be home soon.”

Oswald looked up at him as his eyes flashed with panic and he grabbed hold of his arm, giving a sob as a look of fear and confusion came to his eyes. His other hand went back to his scars as he tearfully spoke again.

“ _My...baby!”_ he said, and gave a sob as desperation shone in his gaze.

“Your baby is just fine, “ Josh assured him as Ed said, _Not again_ , and took his son to his bedside.

“Ozzy look, he's here, he's okay, remember?” he said softly.

Oswald slumped back against his pillow, giving another sob.

“ _My baby!”_ he wept.

“It's okay, we can handle this,” Jim assured him as he saw concern in his eyes as Josh looked on.

While Jim and Ed took care of Oswald, Josh said goodbye, then left with Barbara. She carried Amelia as Hades went to run ahead, but Josh caught his hand, reminding him to slow down, and they walked down the corridor together as Josh turned over thoughts on a matter that needed to be resolved. But he didn't say a word because he wanted to take the kids home first, then speak to Barbara alone...

 

It didn't take long to settle the kids once they arrived back at the apartment, Hades sat down with cookies and milk and watched TV while Josh fed Amelia, then cradled her and spoke to her softly as he walked the floor of the nursery until she drifted off to sleep. Barbara smiled as she watched him settle her into her cot, but then as he turned away, he took hold of her hands, looking into her eyes as he began to speak.

“ _Barbara,”_ he said, _“I need to pay a visit to the person who killed Westley. I know who did it.”_

Her expression changed to one of alarm.

“You can't go back to work yet, call the GCPD, let Ash handle this -”

“ _No.”_

“Why not?” she said in confusion.

_Josh explained._

_Barbara listened._

Then as the news sunk in, who and why and how, he saw a look of shock register in her gaze, then as he said this wouldn't take long, and that he did not need his gun, she blinked away tears, nodding in agreement, then she hugged him tightly, fully understanding the situation now Josh had explained everything...

 

Twenty minutes later after a drive across town, Josh arrived at his destination and paused to gather his thoughts as he stood on the doorstep, then he rang the doorbell. He didn't have to wait long, the door opened and Hope looked at him in surprise.

“Josh!” she said, “What are you doing here? By the way, I heard you had the baby, I saw the pictures Barbara sent to my Father. She's beautiful!”

Josh smiled proudly.

“Thanks,” he replied, “But I'm not here to talk about Amelia.”

She looked at him and he looked back at her.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

She stepped back and invited him inside. He went in and she closed the door, then led him into the front room.

“What's this about?” she asked, and then she gestured to the couch, “Sit down, I'll make us some coffee.”

“I'd rather just talk to you about something, it can't wait, it's important,” he replied.

He sat down on the sofa and Hope quickly grabbed a cushion off another chair, placing a gentle hand on his back as she placed it behind him.

“Thanks,” he said, and she smiled.

“I know when Daddy's had babies his back often aches afterwards for a few months, I thought maybe yours hurts too?”

“No, my back is fine, but thank you, that was thoughtful,” Josh replied.

Hope took a seat next to him, rubbed her hands together nervously and then wound a strand of hair around her finger as she met his gaze.

“You wanted to talk to me about something?”

He cast a glance around the room, then back at Hope.

“Is Victor here?”

“No, he's at home, why?”

“ _It's about the murder of Vincent Westley.”_

Her eyes widened in alarm.

“Victor didn't do it, he didn't kill him!”

“ _I know that,”_ Josh replied, “ _I know who killed Westley. I'm looking at her right now.”_

Hope looked back at Josh, blinking away tears. Then she drew in a slow breath, trying to stay calm as she composed her thoughts.

“How did you know it was me?” she said quietly.

“The day I came to the club, I saw the way you looked at Victor, and how he looked at you. Jim seemed to think the two of you are in love and I don't doubt you love Victor – but he doesn't know that, does he, Hope?”

She briefly closed her eyes, giving a sigh as she figured she may as well not deny anything now.

“No, he doesn't know I love him,” she replied.

“And when I found out there's been trouble at the club over the past few months, I figured it made sense that you'd want to protect yourself. But your birth daddy is Oswald Nygma, formerly Oswald Cobblepot, he used to be The Penguin, and he's changed his ways. He's made his children promise to stay on the right side of the law – no guns, no knives. _But at no time did he ever say you couldn't ask Victor Zsasz to teach you self defence_.”

She nodded, pausing to gather her thoughts, as Josh continued:

“When I was at the club, I saw the way you looked at Victor - and he glanced at you not even noticing the look in your eyes. That song you sang to him, it's about being in love with someone who doesn't know how you feel. I think you asked him to teach you some moves, and you liked being close to him and you wanted more, and I think he taught you a lot more than basic self defence. You spent every hour you could with him, learning more and more and enjoying the close contact with him.”

Hope met his gaze as she recalled the months of Victor grabbing her, rolling with her, that time she pinned him down and they were so close she would have kissed him, if she had the courage...

“You're right,” she replied in a shaken voice, “He taught me how to fight.”

“And that was why you spent so much time with him, and your Father assumed you were seeing him.”

“I wish I was seeing Victor,” Hope replied honestly, “I'm in love with him.”

“And you didn't plan to kill Westley,” Josh added, “But when Oswald went missing that day, you helped search the house for him. You looked upstairs first, you saw the empty box and the bullets and you guessed where your Daddy had gone. You didn't tell anyone else, you just left the house and went over to the factory.”

She gave a sigh.

“Uncle Ed thinks he noticed the gun was missing. But I'd already been up there, I saw the box was empty, and then I left to try and stop him,” a look of fear came to her eyes, “He was heavily pregnant, he could barely walk, I wanted to keep him safe!”

“Of course you did,” Josh said softly, “But then you walked into that office and Oswald was on the floor and injured and there you were, face to face with Vincent Westley – the man responsible for the black market birth implant that almost killed your father twenty years before. _The implant that almost killed you_.”

Her tearful eyes blazed with a deep pain long carried as she spoke up again.

“I was born with a bruise on my cheek,” Hope said quietly, “That happened when the unit ruptured and I was thrown against my Daddy's ribs. I only survived because the sac that surrounded me was tough. But on the day I was born, my birthing implant ruptured and broke my Daddy's ribs and tore his liver and his stomach. He almost died more than once before he pulled through. In the first weeks of my life, he was fighting to stay alive. Uncle Ed had to feed me and care for me, because my birth father was too badly hurt to hold me. I was taking my first steps by the time he was out of his wheelchair.”

“And you know about the changes your Daddy made to the implant industry to kill the black market. And you're telling the truth when you say you don't remember those days, because you was just a baby at the time. _But you feel it, Hope. You've carried that rage your whole life_.”

Hope wiped her eyes and blinked away tears, paused to gather her thoughts and then met his gaze once more.

“When I was twelve years old, at school we had a lesson about male birthing. The teacher was talking about the history of implant technology and how the black market implants claimed so many lives, and she asked if anyone in the class had been born to a black market implant. I was the only who raised my hand...” her voice became choked with tears.

“Because all the other babies conceived with counterfeit implants didn't make it,”Josh added.

Hope nodded, then she sniffed and blinked away more tears. Josh spoke softly to her, spelling out the facts as he understood them.

“The one thing I didn't understand was how you could be capable of such force,” he said, “But then I remembered that sometimes, under extreme circumstances, ordinary people can get a huge surge of adrenaline and find incredible strength. For you, it was a combination of everything Victor had taught you, and walking into that room and seeing your Daddy being hurt again by the same man who was responsible for all the deaths by black market implant, the man responsible for almost killing your Daddy – and you. And a lifetime of silent rage came out.”

Hope looked so gentle and harmless as she nodded, briefly closing her eyes as he recalled what happened...

“I walked in and Daddy was on the floor. Westley didn't know who I was, he laughed at me and said _Get out of here, this doesn't concern you, little girl._ I kicked the door shut behind me and locked it. He saw something in my eyes...Then he stopped laughing.”

In her mind's eye, she recalled a volcano of rage rising in her body as she lunged, smashing into Westley as he staggered back. Every kick and punch ran through her mind, she had smashed him through a glass table and battered him to pulp then slung him against a wall. He was coughing on his own blood as he begged for his life. Her eyes had blazed as she glared at him with her fists clenched.

“ _My Daddy wasn't the only victim that day!”_ she had raged, _“I was a victim too!”_

She had aimed a kick that sent his body flying through shattered glass and down on to railings below...

Hope blinked and turned her head, looking at Josh.

“That's how it happened. And I'm not sorry for what I did.”

“Westley was responsible for many deaths,” Josh replied, “Birth fathers and their babies. There isn't one person in this city who would want to see his killer punished.”

“If you have to arrest me, just remember my Daddy didn't see the killer. And Victor knew nothing too.”

The look in his eyes softened .

“Victor said you were with him the whole time. I know he gave you an alibi. He was probably the only person who knew what you did – apart from Oswald. He saw you do it, he told you to get out before the cops arrived, and he made you leave him because he couldn't get up. I've been to see him, he's just started to regain proper consciousness.”

Hope's eyes widened.

“Is he okay?”

“I hope so,” Josh replied, “He seems a lot stronger. But when he saw me, he grabbed my arm and looked up at me, he couldn't say much because he's weak, but he was begging me when he said, _My baby_. Everyone thinks he's confused, he's not. He's been deeply unconscious, he doesn't know you've been to see him. He was also holding his scars – not the scar from his son's birth, his old scars, from the surgery he had after your birth, Hope. You wasn't there, he's scared you're in jail for Westley's murder.”

“Just let me see him before you arrest me.”

Josh looked at Hope, then placed a hand on her shoulder.

“ _Westley had a lot of enemies. His killer could be anyone in this city. I don't think this case will ever be solved.”_

Hope started to cry, and Josh gave her a gentle hug as she sobbed against his shoulder. As she pulled back and thanked him, Josh looked at her kindly.

“You need to get to the hospital and see your Daddy, he needs you, Hope.”

She nodded, pausing to wipe her eyes.

“I'm leaving pretty soon, Father's tired, I'm taking over from him, he needs to go home and rest.”

“And I'd like you to do something else too,” he added, “Talk to Victor. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, at least you'll know.”

As Josh got up so did Hope.

“Thank you,” she said again as gratitude shone in her gaze.

“Just put this behind you and get on with your life,” Josh said to her, “You fought hard enough to get here after that birthing unit ruptured, as hard as your birth daddy fought to stay alive to raise you. And now he needs you to help him fight again, so he can get through this and have his life back with his children. You both deserve a good life, no one deserves that more than you and Oswald.”

Hope managed a smile as she hugged him again, then she walked him to the door. He reminded her to talk to Victor, and then he left the apartment and headed back home, feeling sure this would be the only time in his career as a cop that he would ever hug a killer and let them walk free.

 

Half an hour after Josh left the apartment, Hope arrived at the hospital. She went up to her Daddy's room to find Jim cradling her baby brother, and he looked tearful.

“Your Dad's very upset, Ed's trying to calm him down, he keeps crying,” Jim said.

Hope nodded and said nothing, walking into the room as she saw Ed leaning over Oswald's bed, stroking his hair as he spoke softly to him.

“It's okay, your baby's fine, he's with Jim, you need to rest, Ozzie...”

“ _My baby...”_ Oswald sobbed as his hand clutched at old scars.

As Hope joined him, Ed turned around with a look of despair in his eyes.

“He keeps crying,” he told her, “I can't help him, I don't know what else I can do.”

“Let me try,” said Hope.

Ed stepped aside.

Oswald's face was streaked with tears as he gave another weak sob.

“ _My baby...I want my baby...”_ he wept.

Hope sat down next to the bed.

“ _Daddy,”_ she said softly, _“Your baby's fine – I'm right here.”_

Oswald looked up at her, his eyes growing wide as relief flooded through him to see her there, she wasn't in jail, she was safe, his baby was safe...

“ _Hope!”_ he said as more tears flowed, this time tears of joy and relief.

She shifted closer to him, putting her head on his chest as he reached up, stroked her hair and then put his arm around her.

“Hope, you're safe!” he said, as he started to smile.

She raised her head, meeting his gaze as she smiled too.

“Yes, I'm okay, Daddy,” she assured him, “Your baby's safe.”

Oswald wasn't crying any more. Joy shone in his eyes as she sat up and took hold of his hand, he couldn't stop smiling as she smiled back at him.

“You're going to get better, Daddy,” she told him, “You have to live, because your little boy needs you and so do the other kids - including me. _I'm still your baby, too, I always will be._ ”

Oswald gripped her hand, drawing in a breath as the fog in his mind cleared a little more.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he said as strength crept into his voice, “I'm not leaving any of my babies, Hope!” he vowed.

Ed stood there looking on, blinking back tears of relief as he recalled twenty years ago, when she had been a tiny baby born with a bruise on her cheek. That baby was now a grown woman, and had all the inner strength of her birth father as she sat there, her gaze meeting his as he held on to her hand, smiling as he looked into her eyes. _There they were, two survivors together._ That was the moment Ed realised, Ozzie was going to recover. It would take time, but he was going to make it, everything was going to be alright...

 

Two weeks later, Oswald was back home. He still slept a lot and tired easily and it would take a while to recover, but he would get there. Oswald had asked to go home as soon as he became alert and strong enough to make demands. The hospital had said with their large family and a new baby, they ought to hire a nurse, and Oswald had refused, having enough of strangers tending to him in the hospital. But that problem was easily solved, and now he was home, in bed and resting, but able to feed his son without help. He and Jim had discussed names. Their baby boy was named Oswald Edward, something Ed had not been expecting, but as Jim had said, they were both grateful for his strength during such hard times and they wanted their son to carry his name.

 

On the day Oswald came home, Jim and Ed helped him up the stairs, putting him to bed quickly while the kids were playing outside. As soon as they learned he was back, little Oz came running into the house along with Hades, because Josh and Barbara had stopped by with Amelia, and as Hades laid eyes on the strange object in the middle of the hallway, he stopped, eyes wide as he stepped closer and peered inside. Little Oz stopped too, as she looked at the object in surprise. It was a pet carrier, and its medium sized blue and grey plastic shell housed something inside that mewed softly.

“It's a cat!” said Little Oz, and the next thing she said was “Hades, don't! No, Hades...”

But Hades leaned down, opened up the mesh door and reached inside, lifting a dark tortoiseshell cat into his arms. He cuddled up to the cat and looked at Little Oz, then turned away, hurrying with small, quick steps towards the front door.

“ _Hades, where are you going?”_

Hades stopped, freezing with the cat in his arms as he heard the voice of Auntie Carol, who had helped his Dad when he was in trouble. She had come over to the house to stay for a while, to help out again while his Dad got better, his Mommy had told him. He slowly turned around, still cuddling the cat as he looked up at Carol with wide eyes as he smiled hopefully.

“You got a kitty for Hades? I will put him in the car, and we will take him home and I will love him.”

Carol smiled kindly at Hades.

“No, you can't have Cindy, she's my cat. She's come to stay while I'm here to help your Daddy with his new baby, because Jim and Ed have other children too and Daddy needs lots of help. You can share my cat, you can all cuddle her and make friends with her.”

Hades looked disappointed as he set the cat on the floor and Cindy walked around Carol's ankles and purred.

“What are you up to?” asked Josh as he joined them, looking down at Hades, who looked up at him with a sad expression.

“He wanted to keep my cat,” Carol said as she laughed, “I had to explain she lives with me!”

“I wanted the kitty, I thought she was for Hades!”

“You can't have the cat,” Josh told him, “Now go and play outside with the other kids...” he looked over at Little Oz, “Take Hades outside, and make sure he doesn't kidnap the cat again.”

Little Oz smiled as she nodded, then she grabbed Hades by the hand, leading him back outside, as he looked back at Cindy.

“I'll go upstairs and check on Oswald,” Carol said, then she headed for the stairs.

 

Josh watched as Cindy followed Carol, he was about to go and join Barbara and Gertrud in the garden, it was a bright spring morning and the kids were having fun together, but then the front door opened and Christian came in with Eddie.

“Hi Josh!” Eddie said brightly, and he turned for the stairs, having been told by Chris that his Daddy was home at last.

“No,” Christian said, “Daddy's resting, see him later.”

Eddie turned away with reluctance.

“But I want to see him now!”

“Later,” Chris told him, “Go outside and find the rest of the family.”

As Eddie hurried off, Chris looked about the empty hallway.

“Where's Ed?”

“I don't know, I just got here ten minutes ago.”

“We just got back from seeing Eddie's consultant,” Chris explained, “I have some good news, apparently there's a variation on the sedative they gave Eddie in Arkham that can help him keep his condition under control. He might be a bit drowsy sometimes, but he will soon get used to it. He can stay on it until he's old enough to take the same medication as Ed, it should be the end of his problems.”

“That's good news,” Josh agreed.

Then they went outside to join the rest of the family, but Ed was not in the garden and neither was Jim...

 

Carol opened the door to the master bedroom quietly, Cindy ran in and padded across the floor and jumped on to the bed, exploring the cosy new space and instantly feeling at home as she curled up at the bottom of the bed, as Oswald lay beneath the covers sleeping soundly, with his baby son in a cot close by. And beneath those covers, one side of Oswald, Ed lay with his arm draped around him. On the other side of the bed, Jim was on top of the covers fully clothed, turned on his side facing Ozzie as he held his hand as he slept deeply. They were all sleeping deeply, and now, so was Cindy, comfortable on the bottom of the bed as Oswald's husband and lover rested with him. Carol smiled at the sight of such togetherness, then she quietly stepped out of the room, leaving the three men to rest.

 

Out in the garden it had got quite busy as Eddie joined the other kids and Chris twice told his daughter Lauren not to encourage anyone to climb trees. It seemed while he had been at the hospital with Eddie, Lauren had been teaching Hades and Little Oz about exploring... As Hope joined the family outside, she paused to check her phone but saw no message from Victor. Then she saw Josh talking to Barbara, and as she went off to tell Hades to let the twins go first on the swing, he walked over to join Hope. She looked so much better now, happier and relieved, knowing her Daddy was recovering at last.

“Hi Josh,” she said with a smile.

“You look so much better,” he told her.

“I'm just glad Daddy's getting well again,” she said.

Josh glanced about the busy garden, then lowered his voice.

“Have you told anyone else about Westley's death, has Oswald said anything to Jim or Ed?”

She shook her head.

“I think he wants to keep it between us.”

“Then maybe that's what you should do,” he replied, “What's done is done, now it's time to get on with your lives.”

“I still haven't spoken to him about what happened that day,” Hope said, “I don't know how he feels about what I did.”

“Maybe you should leave that to him, let him talk you about it when he's ready,” Josh replied, “Have you spoken to Victor yet, have you told him how you feel?”

She shook her head.

“Not yet,” she replied, and she checked her phone again.

“You should talk to him,” Josh reminded her, “You'll never know if you don't tell him how you feel.”

As she met his gaze, her expression of worry reminded him of her father Jim, as sadness in eyes like Oswald reflected in her gaze.

“I will tell him,” she replied, “I just need to find the right moment. I just don't know how he will react. I'm scared it could end badly...”

Josh stepped closer, placing his hand on her arm as he lowered his voice.

“You can do this. You've got more than enough courage, you're the child of one of the finest cops this city has ever known – and you're also Oswald's daughter.”

She nodded.

“You're right!”

“You can do this,” he said again.

“I can!” she agreed.

“Now go and talk to him, he just came in, he's over there.”

She looked across the lawn, where Victor had just entered the garden by the side gate.

“Oh shit!” she said.

“Talk to him,” Josh urged her.

She was a bundle of nerves as she glanced at him.

“Okay, I can do this...”

She took a deep breath and walked away to join Victor as Josh looked on, waiting for the outcome, this could only go one of two ways...

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Hope caught up with Victor just as he crossed the lawn, heading towards Gertrud and Chris, who were standing there watching the kids play.

“How's the boss?” he asked.

Gertrud smiled warmly.

“My Oswald is tired but he will get well soon,” she told him, “He is stronger now and able to feed the baby very well.”

“That's a relief,” Victor replied, “I was rather worried about him coming home so soon, I know he's struggling and I realise this could be difficult, with a large family to look after. Would you like my help, is there anything I can do?”

As Gertrud thanked him for his kind offer, then reminded him Carol had come to stay to help out until Oswald was recovered, Hope stood there nervously as the conversation unfolded. Then Chris said _Grandma_ twice and she glanced at him and said _In a minute_ , _Christian_ , and Hope felt her nerves start to unravel as she stood there and the breeze blew, and she caught the scent of Victor's cologne. Now her heart felt stuck in her throat.

“ _Victor.”_  
Chris had just walked off with Gertrud, and they were in deep conversation. Victor turned around, meeting her gaze.

“What, Hope?”

She drew in a tight breath, then glanced about and lowered her voice.

“You know how we said if the cops questioned us over Westley's death we should pretend we're seeing each other to cover up all those months you spent teaching me how to fight?”

Victor looked as puzzled as he felt.

“Yes, but I don't see why you're bringing that up now?”

“ _It was a good idea.”_

Victor smiled.

“Thanks, I _do_ have good ideas sometimes! It would have been a great alibi.”

“No, I mean it was a great idea. _You and me_.”

She swallowed hard, looking at him as he stared back at Hope, the daughter of Oswald Nygma and James Gordon, Ed's stepdaughter, too. He wondered how they would react if he dated Hope. While it was true he had not been to the house much, and conducted business with Oswald over at the lounge as the years had gone by, he had not seen much of Hope when she was growing up. Only when she had started to work with him, had he got to know the beautiful and smart young woman who was Hope Nygma-Gordon. She was beautiful. And they got along so well. He had noticed her, and promptly tried to forget about those thoughts... And this was still a shock. But the more he thought how enthusiastic she had been for learning fight moves, the more it made sense... _She was crazy about him?_

“Say something!” Hope urged as she looked at him intently.

The kids were running towards them.

“ _Uncle Victor!”_ yelled Eddie.

“ _Hades is being naughty!”_ Little Oz cried as she hurried after her brother.

“Say something, anything!” Hope said again as Victor was turned towards the kids. He looked back at Hope.

”Duck?” he suggested.

“ _Duck?”_ said Hope in confusion.

Something sailed through the air, hitting her in the face with a splat. Laughter echoed about the garden as she wiped the mud from her face and looked angrily at her young brother.

“ _Hades!”_ she said sharply.

Josh had been watching poor Hope as she struggled to tell Victor what was on her mind, and now, as he saw what Hades had done, he ran over to join them just as Barbara dashed to the scene with Amelia in her arms, looking in dismay at the twins, whose coats were spattered with mud. They were laughing, but Little Oz was glaring at her brother, while Eddie turned to Josh and said, “For once, it wasn't me! I did _nothing_ wrong!”

Victor looked at Hope. She looked back at him still with that expression of need in her eyes as she silently begged for his response. And she was covered in mud... He laughed.

“Hades is a good shot!”

“ _A good shot?”_ she exclaimed.

Victor stepped closer, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe the mud from her face.

“I can do it myself!” she said, and took the handkerchief and started to clean up.

Barbara glanced at Josh.

“You should have been watching him!”

“I didn't know he was going to do that! _How_ did he do that?”

As Josh asked that question, the twins were laughing as they brushed mud from their coats and wiped it on each other. Little Oz looked on in disgust as Eddie brushed a clump of mud from his jeans. Lauren was picking mud from her hair. Then Little Oz spoke up, answering the question.

“Eddie had some paper and pencils and a ruler, he was drawing. Hades took the ruler and started flicking us with mud!”

Hades stood there with small muddy hands as his eyes danced with glee.

“I was playing!” he protested.

“I'll clean him up,” Josh said, “Come on, Hades, let's get cleaned up!”, and he led him back inside.

Just then, Ed stepped outside, blinking away the last of the tiredness he still felt after that reassuring sleep beside his recovering husband. His clothing was crumpled where he had thrown it back on, his hair hung in his face and he swept it back quickly, eyes growing wide behind his glasses at the sight of the kids covered in mud.

“Oh no... what happened?”

“Hades happened,” Barbara told him, “I'm sorry, Ed.”

But Ed's expression softened as he started to smile.

“It's only mud, Barbara,” he said, “Hades was just having fun. There are worse things in life to get worked up over - and I think this family has seen enough catastrophe to know that by now.”  
“You're right,” she agreed, as her anger slipped away and she started to see the funny side. Hades could be so naughty sometimes, _just like his Daddy back in the day,_ she thought to herself.

 

While the rest of the family were busy taking the muddy kids back into the house, Hope spat on the handkerchief and wiped her face again as she stood there on the edge of the lawn. Victor had a smirk on his face.

“It's not funny!” she said.

“I'm not laughing at you,” he said, making a bad job of hiding his amusement, “I would never want to upset you, Hope - you might kill me!”

She glared at him.

“That's not funny!”

“ _But I would laugh if one of our kids hit you in the face with mud,”_ he added, sliding his arms around her waist.

Hope gave a gasp, her eyes going wide as just for a second, her expression reminded him first of a startled Oswald, then as she started to smile, a pleasantly surprised Jim Gordon.

“You're holding me.”  
“Yes, I am,” Victor confirmed as he smiled with the confidence of a man who had just thought hard on a difficult decision, and then realised there was no decision to make. He had been crazy about Hope for a long time and had tried not be, but he knew how he felt and it wasn't going to change.

“Kiss me,” she said softly.

“No!” he exclaimed, “You're covered in mud, I have standards!”

Disappointment flickered in her gaze, but only for a brief moment. Then Victor pulled her closer and kissed her as she reached for him, embracing him tightly as their kiss deepened. As he pulled back, she started to smile.

“You changed your mind, you kissed me!”

As she laughed, so did Victor as he pulled her closer again.

“What was their first thing I taught you?” he asked.

She remembered it all, every moment of the months he had spent teaching her to fight.

“The element of surprise,” she replied.

“Right,” he said, and then he did it again, surprising her with another kiss as they embraced together at the edge of the lawn.

 

Upstairs, Jim had woken to the sound of the kids running up the stairs and then heard Ed say _No running, Daddy's asleep!_ He sat up, turned his head and smiled at the sight of his Ozzie, on his side and sleeping peacefully. Their son was also fast asleep in the cot close by, and as the thought hit him that his family was finally together again, that Ozzie was safe and getting stronger every day, in that moment he felt so grateful to god or fate or whatever controlled this crazy world for letting his Oswald come through this.

Then there was a light tap on the door.

“Come in,” Jim said softly, and he climbed off the bed and brushed creases from his clothing as Carol came in.

“Someone wanted to say goodbye before he left,” she said, as Hades followed her into the room.

“Be very quiet, Daddy's sleeping,” Jim told him.

Hades stood there for a moment looking up at him, and then he spoke.

“Why can't I play with the mud?”

“ Because you got everyone covered in it!” Carol reminded him, and Jim laughed.

“What have you done _now_ , Hades?” he said fondly.

But Hades had more on his mind.

“I want to keep the cat, I want Cindy!” he said, looking up at Jim, then taking small, quick steps over to the bed and climbing on to the end of it as he began to stroke Cindy's fur as she lay curled on top of the covers next to Oswald. Cindy started to purr and Hades eyes went wide.

“ _Oh! She rumbles!”_ he said, and Carol smiled as she watched Hades stroking Cindy, who looked up at Hades as she purred, enjoying the attention.

Just then Josh and Barbara walked in, and they stood there in the doorway as Josh held Amelia in his arms.

“We're leaving soon,”Barbara reminded her son, “Say goodbye to Daddy.”

“ _No!”_

Hades scrambled up the bed, laying down heavily on the covers as he snuggled up to Oswald, who woke with a jolt, blinked and then his eyes filled with joy to see Hades was beside him.

“Hello Daddy,” he said, and reached for him, giving him a hug, “I love you _so_ much!”

“I love you too, son,” Oswald told him, taking a few moments to hug his son close, then as he heard a soft cry come from the cot, Jim was quick to lift out baby Oswald - Ozzy, as they now called him - and then he took him over to the bed. Oswald struggled to get up, and Carol leaned in, helping him to sit back comfortably against pillows as he unbuttoned his pyjama top.

“He's hungry again,” Jim said fondly as he placed their son in his arms and Oswald held him close, smiling down at him as he fed.

“I can feed him by myself now, Jim,” Oswald said as pride shone in his gaze.

Jim felt a sting of tears as he blinked quickly, remembering the day he had walked into the hospital twenty years before and seen Oswald feeding Hope for the first time.

“You're getting stronger, Oswald,” he said, and as his lover met his gaze, his ice blue eyes shone with joy. Jim wanted to kiss him, but Oswald's attention was taken up by his baby as he cradled him in his arms, content to feed his son.

“Hades,” Barbara said, “We have to go now.”

He gave a sigh, then paused to hug his Dad, and to kiss the top of his baby brother's head, then he climbed off the bed and looked up at Jim.

“If you have a baby one day,” he said, “You'll be Mommy Jim.”

Jim looked at him in confusion.

Oswald looked up from feeding his baby, keen to correct his son's mistake.

“No Hades, women who have babies are called Mommies. Men who have babies are called Birth Daddies.”

“ _But Mommy says Josh is Mommy Josh!”_

Barbara blushed. Jim looked at Barbara as Ed stared at her.

“No,” she replied, “I don't say that, Hades.”

“Yes you do!” he insisted.

“Only at home, Hades!” Barbara said quietly.

Ed smiled and looked away. Jim smiled too as Barbara's blush deepened, and Josh looked away, saying nothing as Oswald explained again to Hades that men who gave birth are _Daddies_. Then Barbara exchanged a glance with Josh, as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Home time, Hades,” she said, changing the subject.

Hades looked back sadly at Cindy. The cat jumped off the bed and padded out of the room and he hurried out too, keen to follow her.

“Slow down!” Barbara called to her son. Then she glanced back at Oswald, who looked tired again.

“I'll bring Hades back to see you soon,” she promised.

“I'm looking forward to seeing all of you again,” Oswald replied, “ You too, Josh, and Amelia, we're family, we should stay close.”

 

As Barbara and Josh left with Amelia, Barbara called to Hades to leave the cat alone, saying _no, you can't keep him, he's not ours,_ then Jim went downstairs to make Oswald some tea. Ed watched as Oswald's eyes grew heavy and he thanked Carol as she took the baby from his arms and laid him in his cot.

“Do you need any help, Ozzie?” she asked, and Oswald laid back, closing his eyes as he gave a tired sigh.

“No, I just want to rest, but thank you,” he replied, and he sounded weak, he still tired easily and wasn't quite over the complications yet, he still broke into a sweat sometimes, and as he started to perspire, Carol laid a gentle hand on his brow.

“You're burning up again.”

“I'll be fine,” he assured her, and she fondly stroked his hair, pushing it off his face and out of his eyes as he gave a deep sigh and settled comfortably.

“I'll be downstairs if you need me,” she added, glancing to Ed, then she left the room.

Ed looked to the window, down below he saw Hope in Victor's arms as the two of them stood embracing. They were talking, then Hope leaned in for a kiss. There was no excuse to delay this, Oswald had to know the truth...

“Ozzie, are you awake?” he said softly.

Oswald snapped his eyes open, then his look of annoyance softened as he met Ed's gaze.

“Obviously I am now,” he replied, “I'm so tired, Ed. I need rest.”

“I just wanted to explain that something happened...before you had the baby. We didn't tell you – Jim and I, we thought the stress might be bad for you.”

Ed was looking nervous. Oswald pushed himself up on his elbows, then sat up without help as he blinked away tiredness, now fully awake again.

“What's going on?” he demanded.

Ed took a deep breath.

“ _Hope is seeing Victor. They're together.”_

Oswald looked back at him, there was a brief flicker of surprise on his face, and then he started to smile.

“Victor is a fine choice,” he replied, “A loyal friend and a true gentleman. I have no objection to their relationship.”

Then with a smile still on his face Oswald settled back and closed his eyes, ready to slip into a much needed sleep as Ed looked at him in surprise.

“Okay,” he said, “If you're happy, that's just fine, then!” And the more he thought about it, he reasoned Oswald was right – yes, Victor had been a good loyal friend over the years. He was someone who would always cherish Hope, he would never let her down. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all...

 

Downstairs, as Hope and Victor had gone back into the house, they were greeted by Chris, who stood there in the kitchen staring at them.

“Problem?” said Hope as she let go of Victor's hand.

“I'm just wondering how long you've been dating and not said a word about it?” he demanded.

Hope stared back at him.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You're my little sister!”

Anger sparked in Hope's eyes.

“Why do you want to know everything that goes on around here? You're never here lately unless there's a problem or a party, Chris!”

Hurt registered in his eyes. He glanced to Gertrud, who looked away, as Hope noticed the look they exchanged.

“What's going on?” she asked.

Chris knew that look. There was little he could keep from Hope, she missed nothing....

“Christian,” said Gertrud, “Leave it.”

“I can't, she knows something's up,” he replied, then he turned back to Hope and explained.

“A few months back Reggie found a lump in her breast. It turned out to be benign, but it was a very scary time. Then Dad had complications with the baby and I did try to be here as much as I could, but Reggie was working all hours to make up for the time she took off work. It's not been easy.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Hope demanded.

“You might have told Uncle Jim or Uncle Ed, it could have got back to my Dad, and at the time he had a lot of stress worrying about Eddie. We didn't want to make it worse. But Grandma's been here for me, she's helped a lot.”

Hope stopped forward, giving her brother a hug that said she understood. As she let go of him she looked into his eyes, reflecting a gaze full of apology. “You could have told me.”

“I didn't want to worry any of you,” Chris replied, then he glanced from his sister to Victor, “If you guys are happy, great. It was just a bit unexpected, that's all.”

Then Lauren ran in from the garden covered in mud again, this time because she had slipped, and Chris checked his watch, said they had to be leaving soon and took her off to get cleaned up.

“We should be leaving soon too,” Hope added as she glanced at Victor, “But first I want to talk to Daddy.”

Victor nodded, knowing at once Hope wouldn't be truly happy until she had spoken to Oswald about the role she had played in Westley's death. She left the room, heading for the stairs.

 

As she walked down the hallway, she heard the twins laughing in the kitchen as Grandma handed out some cakes she had baked earlier. Eddie was saying he wanted more than three. Little Oz was in the front room on a sofa, with Cindy beside her. The cat sat there raising her paw for attention as Little Oz stroked her soft fur. Carol was also in the front room, she was at the table, running through some documents, when she wasn't helping out with Oswald, she was doing her paperwork to keep up to speed with her legal work.

Hope went up the stairs quietly, passing Ed on the way down as he took a tray with the remains of Oswald's tea back to the kitchen. Her father had just left the bedroom, and he told her Oswald was wide awake and she could go in if she wanted to, then he headed for the stairs too and Hope entered her Daddy's room quietly.

Oswald was sitting up in bed, now he was reading a newspaper. He was definitely getting better, she could tell at a glance. After he had returned home, strength had seemed to flow back to him. It would take a while, but he was going to be okay. He smiled as he saw her, then put down his newspaper and got comfortable as she joined him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“We need to talk about something.”

Oswald looked into his daughters eyes. He knew that look, she was thinking about the day she killed Westley.

“What's done is done,” he told her, reaching for her hand and grasping it lightly, “Josh was right when he told you to move on with your life.”

“But you made me promise to keep out of trouble. I feel like I let you down.”

Love reflected in his gaze as he looked at his oldest daughter.

“Hope, you didn't let me down. You saved my life, and the baby too. He would have killed us both. And I'm glad Victor showed you how to defend yourself, because on that day, you needed to fight your way out. I can't be sorry Westley's dead, I'm glad. I'm also eternally thankful Josh decided to handle this his way. You haven't let me down, Hope.”

She smiled as she blinked back tears of relief, then Oswald put him arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“I'm proud of you,” Oswald said softly as he held her, “I always will be.”

 

Two weeks passed by.

In that time, wonderful things happened. Oswald started to get over the last of his lingering symptoms as day by day, he quickly recovered. For Jim and Ed, it felt like a miracle even though they had been told this would happen, to see it happening was wonderful. Now Oswald could get up each morning and feed and change baby Ozzy, he had even started having a morning shower then getting dressed and going downstairs to join rest of the family for breakfast. These little things were so ordinary, yet for those who loved him, it was truly miraculous to see Oswald come back from this, making a full recovery.

 

While life was getting better for Oswald and his family, life was also wonderful for Josh and Barbara. Now he was fully recovered from Amelia's birth, the passion that had brought them together almost a year before burned as brightly as ever. Josh had felt recovered from the birth for a while, but Barbara had wanted to be sure. She was so gentle the first time she penetrated him, using only her fingers as she pushed them in cautiously, after firmly reminding him that if he felt pain, he must say so. But his cock had soon grown solid as she worked her fingers in and out, and by the time he was fighting back from the edge of climax, he was begging her for more.

She made him turn over, and he lay there breathing slow against the pillow, giving a murmur longing as he felt her fingers wet and slick with lube as she slid them in and out of him, and suddenly they were replaced by something much bigger as she slowly filled him up and he begged for more and then she slowed down, making him wait for final release.

“Oh no, Mommy Josh, not yet...”

“ _Please_ let me come!” he begged, and as she drew it out of him, he felt the loss of that stretching sensation and the bliss of deep penetration as he turned on his side, drawing his leg upwards, pushing his ass towards her as she laughed softly and the torment made his erection ache.

“How much longer can you wait?”

She dealt his ass a sharp slap and the jolt of it sent a bolt of excitement shooting down his cock all the way from root to tip as his balls ached.

“Please!” he begged softly, resisting the urge to yell because it was early morning and although the door was firmly closed and locked, he was aware the apartment was not empty.

“Do you want it bad, Mommy Josh?”

“ _Yes!”_

She thrust it back in, filling him up, then began to make slow, firm fucking movements as the dildo grazed his prostate and Josh trembled, grabbing at the pillow as her hand slid between his legs, grasping his cock and giving a firm jerk, and just in time as he spilled his orgasm over the sheets.

He was still breathless as Barbara drew him into her arms, laughing as he turned over, lying in his own wet come as a spark of mischief lit her eyes.

“You always make me do that!”

“I'll run you a bath in a minute,” she paused to kiss him, “And then,” she reminded him with a smile as their eyes met, “You have to go out.”

Josh was still recovering from having his mind blown. Then he remembered, and he smiled too.

“Oh yes, I'd better get up!”

Barbara got up first, heading off to the bathroom to run the water, giving Josh the luxury of another ten minutes in bed. He smiled as he thought of what was going to happen today – Hades was in for a wonderful surprise later that morning...

 

Over at the mansion, the early morning sun was rising warm on a spring morning, as Oswald woke to gentle kisses on his shoulder he felt another gentle kiss on his cheek, he slowly opened his eyes, then smiled up at Jim as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Good morning, Oswald,” he said softly as love shone in his gaze.

“Morning, Jim,” Oswald said lazily, keeping his voice low as their baby son slept on in the nursery close by, yet to wake and cry for a feed.

Ed kissed down his body, those kisses covering old scars as Oswald reached down, tangling fingers in his soft hair.

“ _Ed...”_ he whispered, then settled back in Jim's embrace and gave a soft moan of pleasure as Ed took him in his mouth and started to slowly and lovingly suck. It was the first time since his recovery, the first time the three of them had been together like this, and as Jim claimed his mouth with a tender kiss, Oswald wrapped his arms around him, moaning softly into his mouth as Ed sucked him harder.

“I love you,” Jim said tenderly as he broke off from their kiss.

The sight of Oswald, with his face flushed and his lips parted as he met his gaze with eyes glazing over helplessly with desire as he neared his peak, was almost too much to take as Jim reached down, jerking hard at his own cock. As Oswald's breathing grew faster and he threw his head back, coming hard in Ed's mouth, Jim spilled his own orgasm quickly, still looking down at Oswald. Ed shifted up the bed as Jim moved back, still feeling the last throb of his climax as Ed pushed his cock into his husband's mouth.

“Oh yes, you take it, Oswald,” he said breathlessly, watching as Oswald, weak from orgasm, sucked on Ed's cock as Ed gave a sharp gasp and fucked his mouth harder.

He came with a final thrust as he caught his breath and Oswald sucked and swallowed, then Ed collapsed exhausted on the bed as Oswald wrapped his arms around him and they shared a deep and lingering kiss as Oswald reached for Jim and he joined them, and the three men embraced on the bed.

Oswald had a big smile on his face as joy shone in his eyes.

“I've missed this, I've missed us!”

“We've both missed us, too,” Ed told him, kissing him again as Jim reached over, pulling Ed closer as Oswald lay warm between them.

It was a moment that wasn't just bathed in an afterglow that bound them together in deepest love, this was a turning point, Oswald was well and truly recovered, life was back to normal and now they could look forward once more, sure the troubled times were over.

 

By nine thirty that morning, Hades was up and dressed and had breakfast, and then he watched TV for a while as Barbara walked the floor with Amelia until she fell asleep, then she took her to the nursery and came back again, and as she entered the front room, Hades looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Is something wrong?” Barbara asked as she sat down on the sofa next to her son.

“Why did you feed Amelia with the bottle?” he asked, “Mommy Josh feeds him with Josh milk.”

Barbara smiled, thinking about the secret he was soon to discover. She couldn't wait to see the look on his little face when Josh returned...

“Josh had to go out this morning,” she told him, “He will be back soon. And we have a surprise for you.”

Hades eyes went wide.

“What is it?” he said, looking like a small, excited Oswald as he sat there demanding to know more.

“You'll have to wait and see!” Barbara told him.

Just then, she heard the door close.

“Wait here,” she said, and hurried from the room.

“But I want to see what it is!” Hades protested as he got up from the chair.

Barbara came back into the room and smiled as she exchanged a glance with Josh, who stood in the doorway hiding something he held in his hands very carefully.

“Close your eyes, Hades,” said Barbara.

Hades closed his eyes tightly. Josh told him to hold his hands out. As he placed the warm, fluffy bundle in his arms, Hades opened his eyes. The little black kitten mewed as it looked up at him, and Hades blinked away tears.

“Is he _really_ for Hades? Can I keep him and love him forever?”

“Yes, of course you can, he's for you!” Josh told him.

“Oh thank you!” he said as he blinked away years of joy, “I love him _so_ much!”

He hurried back to the sofa and sat down, as the kitten curled on his lap and he started to stroke his soft fur.

“Can you rumble?” he asked as he waited for the kitten to purr.

Josh put his arm around Barbara as they exchanged a glance and smiled. Hades was truly happy, he was overjoyed to have his own cat and to see him this happy was great, he had been so worried about his Dad lately, and now he had a dream come true – a kitten to call his own. As he stroked his soft fur again, his precious, very own cat started to purr. Hades looked up at Barbara and Josh.

“He can rumble!” he said joyfully.

 

Cindy was in her pet carrier. Carol had just taken her suitcase to the car. The kids had already said goodbye to Auntie Carol and had a last cuddle with Cindy, and now as Oswald stood there in the hallway as Jim took the cat out to the car, Ed put his arm around his husband as they looked fondly at her.

“Thank you so much for being here,” Ed told her.

“And for helping me, and helping with the kids,” Oswald added.

Carol looked back at Oswald, standing there leaning on his cane wearing an immaculate suit, with his hair spiked. He was fully recovered now, and he reached for her and gave her a hug, then as he drew back, there was a sparkle in his eyes.

“You'll always be a part of our family.” he told her.

 

After another hug, this time from Ed, Carol left the house and went over to her car. Jim smiled warmly as he stepped closer and also gave her a tight hug.

“Thanks,” he said, “You've been so helpful. And I know Ozzie's not the easiest person to look after when he's sick, but you've made everything so much easier for all of us.”

“I was happy to help,” she replied with a smile, “And now I need to get back to my office, I've got working piling up!”

“Stay in touch,” Jim added.

“Yes I will,” she promised.

Jim walked back towards the house and went inside.

Carol got into her car, and then her phone rang. She looked down at the number, and did not recognise it. The phone was still ringing. As she answered it and the caller spoke, she realised she was talking to Chris Cobblepot.

“Have you left yet, Carol? I wanted to speak to you.”

“I'm just about leave now, Chris. What's the matter?” she asked.

“Well I was hoping I could ask you a favour – not right now, but it would mean a lot to me and Reggie. Oh, and my sis wants you to give her a call. I'm not sure why but she just said, _tell Carol to call me, I need her help with something_.”

“I'm about to leave for home, I have to drop Cindy off, then I'm going to my office,” Carol replied, “I'll call you back this afternoon.”

As she ended the call and started up the engine, she didn't have a clue what either of the oldest of Oswald's children wanted her to do, but as she drove away, she started to smile, realising what it meant to be part of this family : There was always something going on with the big Nygma-Gordon family. She didn't know why Chris had called, or why Hope needed her help, but she was sure she would soon find out...

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> Here is the final chapter of the four part Unconditional Love serial, and this is the final chapter.  
> Thank you so much for staying with this long fic series and enjoying a journey of, in total, 326,000 words. 
> 
> I will be back very soon with a brand new fic!
> 
> Love Davina :-)

Chapter 17

 

The last time he had been here, standing at the door to Hope's apartment, Josh had been ready to confront her over Westley's murder. This time, again his visit was unexpected, but there was one final loose end he wanted to tie up to make sure the case was never solved...

Hope answered the door and looked at him in surprise.

“Josh, what brings you back here?” she asked.

“Can I come in?” he said.

She stepped back and he followed her inside and then she closed the door.

“What's this about?” Hope asked as worry reflected in her eyes, she had heard Josh was back at work part time now and as he saw her anxious expression, he quickly laid her fears to rest.

“It's about your boots... the black leather ones with the high heels?”

Hope looked at him in confusion.

“What about them?”

“I need you to give them to me.”

“They're way too small for you!”

“What?” he said in confusion.

“You want to borrow my boots?”

Josh briefly smiled as he shook his head.

“No, Hope - Westley's body had a puncture wound on the chest, where you kicked him through the window. I need to make those boots disappear. His murder is listed as unsolved and with so many possible suspects, it will never be solved – but I want to be sure about that.”

Hope briefly left the hallway and returned with the boots.

“Thanks, Josh, it means a lot.”

“I'm happy to help,” he assured her.

 

An hour later, after driving to a quiet riverside spot, Josh weighed the boots down with rocks and dropped them into the waters of the Gotham river and watched them sink. Just as they disappeared into the murky depths below the calm surface, a car pulled up. Josh turned to see a vehicle he recognised, and he checked his watch.

“You're on time,” he remarked as Ash got out of the car and came over to join him.

“Why did you want to meet me here?” he asked.

As the two men stood together at the water's edge, Josh looked at Ash, who looked back at him with a questioning gaze.

“As we're going to be working together again,” said Josh, “I thought we should talk first. I'm sorry about your brother. I understand why you were so hostile about birth fathers. You just don't want a tragedy to happen to anyone else, but those days are long gone.”

Pain reflected in his eyes as Ash paused for thought.

“I'm glad you got through it okay,” he replied, “And she's a lovely little girl, I saw the picture on your desk. I know it's different these days, it's safer... but everything changed for me when my brother died, when the baby died too.”

“And now Westley's dead,” Josh reminded him, “You can't live in the past forever, Ash. If you never move on, you'll always be one of Westley's victims, just in a different way.”

Ash stood there, taking in a deep breath as the breeze blew across the Gotham river, and he watched as sun escaped through cloud and reflected on its surface, then kept his gaze on the water as he gave his reply.

“I've been Ash Riley, bitter, angry, shallow bastard for years. I wouldn't know where to begin to change things now.”

“I can help.”

He turned his head, looking down at Josh, who looked up at him with a smile.

“How?” Ash asked.

“We start with old case files,” Josh replied, “All the stuff you've laid aside, we go back over it, and you stop taking bribes and start working on every case that comes in, we work on it all, together.”

“You want me to try being an honest cop who actually cares?”

“You never know, you might get to like it,” Josh told him.

Ash paused, thinking again on how Westley was dead and now he had a chance to start again, leaving the anger of the past behind. Josh held out his hand. Ash met his gaze, then he smiled, and the two men shook hands as the sun shone down on the river.

“So it's a new start for me,” Ash remarked, “I'm not sure how this will work out, what's your plan, Josh? Detectives Riley and Maxwell, making this city a better place, solving one case at a time?”

“Something like that,” Josh replied, and they exchanged a smile as they walked away from the river front together.

 

Later that weekend the weather was warm and while the twins played in the garden with Eddie and Little Oz, Jim watched from the kitchen window as Gertrud and Ed stood watching the kids, as Jim cradled baby Ozzy in his arms and smiled down at him. Oswald had just fed him, and now he was growing sleepy. As Jim softly told his baby son it was time for a nap in the nursery, Oswald was in the front room, feeling rather anxious as Chris and Reggie arrived, Reggie turned down the offer of a drink, paused to hug Chris and then say, _Talk to your father_ , then she went outside to join the rest of the family. Oswald saw a tearful look in his son's eyes as Chris stood there looking at him silently, and he recalled Reggie's health scare and feared the worst as Chris walked over to join him by the fireplace.

“Whatever this is about, Christian, I'm here for you both,” Oswald said, determined to stay strong for his eldest son, who looked on the brink of tears.

“I don't know what to say,” Chris said quietly.

Oswald leaned on his cane and stepped closer, placing a hand on his son's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Just talk to me, son.”

_And he did. And what he said next was a complete surprise._

“It's not Reggie, she's fine,” Chris said, “And I'm fine too. I just want to talk to you about something that needs to be said.”

Oswald looked at him intently.

“Then talk to me, Chris.”

Chris took a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts, then he met his Father's gaze once more.

“I know what you've been through, Dad. Twenty years ago, you almost died to bring my sister into the world. It didn't stop you having Eddie twelve years later, and I know you had a rough time giving birth to Little Oz because of the damaged birthing unit. But even after Ed had the twins, you still wanted to be a birth father again, so you took a huge risk and I can't forget what you went through after my baby brother was born...” he paused, then drew in another breath to steady his emotions as he looked into his father's eyes, “I used to think I've been through the worst that life can throw at me. I used to think Lauren's birth was the worst I could ever go through, when I was pregnant with a wrongly positioned implant, when I was a teenager who knew nothing about the birthing process. I'll never forget the pain I went through, or that I could have died, and I remember how scary it was when I had the spinal damage. I really thought that was the worst thing that could ever happen.”

He fell silent as Oswald looked back at him, wondering where this was leading as the only sound in the room to break the hush was the ticking of the clock, and then Chris spoke again.

“ _But I was wrong, Dad._ The worst I've ever faced is my wife finding a lump in her breast and us wondering if she was going to live or die. Then you had complications with the baby and I didn't know if I was going to lose my Dad. It's put a lot in perspective for me, it's made me see things differently. And I love you so much, I'm so proud to be your son, you're my inspiration!”

Oswald blinked back tears as he smiled and reached for Chris, giving him a tight hug.

“I love you too, son.”

As Chris let go, he looked at him proudly.

“ _You inspire me so much, I'm going to be just like you. I'm going to have another baby, Dad.”_

Oswald's jaw dropped as he stared at him... _Chris, who had been so traumatised by Lauren's birth, wanted to have another baby?_

“But you're too traumatised!”

“No, I'll deal with that,” Chris replied, “We talked it over and Reggie will go with to me to counselling to help with the flashbacks. This isn't like before, this time I'll be ready for everything... Reggie's DNA in the implant, fertilised with my sperm, then implanted into me – properly and safely implanted. And if I need extra support, Carol said she would be there to listen to my concerns if I get too anxious.”

Surprise still registered in Oswald's gaze as he looked at his son.

“You're serious about this? You really want to carry another child?”

Joy shone in his gaze.

“I'm already pregnant, Dad,” he said, “I had the pre fertilised implant three weeks ago.”

The news was still sinking in as he gave his son another hug. _Chris was really going to carry another child, after all he had been through with Lauren?_

“Are you sure about this, are you sure you can handle it?” Oswald asked as he drew back and looked intently at his son.

Chris smiled, and what he said next made Oswald's eyes shine with joy:

“Of course I can handle it, Dad - I'm a Cobblepot, I'm your son, I can handle anything!”

 

_Time passed._

 

Oswald was enjoying his full recovery, spending happy days with his family and warm nights with the two men he loved. Hope and Victor had become engaged, and even Jim was happy about that, because he had got used to the idea that his daughter was with Victor Zsasz – after all, Jim had reasoned, after being in a three way, long term relationship with two of Gotham's most notorious former villains, and fathering three children with the man the city once feared as crime kingpin Penguin, what right did he have to complain that their daughter was engaged to a former assassin? The day he saw the diamond on Hope's finger and congratulated her and shook Victor's hand all his doubts faded away, they were happy. Besides, as Ed had recently reminded him, _Victor looks at Hope the same way Oswald looks at you, the way I look at both of you,_ he had said, and then he had given Jim that awkward smile that still bordered on shyness after all these years, and Jim had hugged him tightly.

 

Chris began well with his pregnancy, staying optimistic and dealing with his anxieties, Reggie was always there for him unless she was working, and when she wasn't there, Carol was at the end of the phone, ready to listen. Unfortunately for Carol, Reggie's workload increased suddenly when several cases came in at once, and more of her time was taken up away from the house as Chris was left to do the school run and look after Lauren, and soon enough, he started to worry. By now he was six months pregnant, six months had passed since he had asked Carol to help him out now and then - and it was also six months since Hope had called her, asking for help with something else entirely...

Now, as Carol stood in the middle of the store, and Hope's voice drifted out from the changing room, she smiled as she realised it had been whole two days since Chris had last called her in despair. Maybe he was coping better now, she hoped silently, as she recalled his recent phone call: 

“ _I can't drive the Porsche! I am separated from my car! I can't drive my baby, the other baby gets in the way!” he had said in panic._

“ _Have you tried adjusting the seat, Chris?” Carol had suggested._

“ _Yes, but my hips hurt when I sat down and tried drive, I had to go home because I got spinal pain. Then I thought my back was damaged again -”_

“ _No it's not, you're just pregnant, Chris!” Carol had reminded him, giving a weary sigh as she recalled the late night phone call that had woken her a few days before, as Chris had told her he was lying on the floor because he had back pain and was scared his spinal damage had returned._

“ _That can't happen!” Carol had reminded him, then as she heard a rattle in the background, she had asked about the strange sound._

“ _It's Reggie, she's having a drink,” Chris had replied._

_I bet she needs one right now, Carol had silently thought..._

But right now, the phone was not ringing. As Hope's voice drifted out, Carol listened as she carried on talking:

“I'm so glad you were able to take time off work to come with me today, I really need some help with this, I mean, the other one is nice but this one is lovely too and this is only going to happen once for me... Okay, I'm ready, tell me what you think....”

Hope stepped out on to the carpet below a spotlight, surrounded by mirrors as she stood there in a long white dress. It was floor length, the silk upper half was sleeveless and covered with lace and wrapped close, the lower half of the gown slowly tapered out to a fishtail. She turned around, the back of the dress had a ribbon detail that gave the illusion of lacing the dress together, and as she turned back to Carol, the light caught on tiny sequins that shimmered in the lace.

“I like the other one, but I think I like this one more, what do you think?” she asked.

Hope looked stunning as she stood there in silk and lace with her hair falling to her shoulders and her eyes wide as she waited for her response. Carol smiled.

“I think it's perfect. You're going to be a beautiful bride, Hope!”

As the store owner hovered nearby anticipating a sale, Hope smiled radiantly as she glanced in the mirror at her wedding dress.

“I'm so excited!” she said.

Just then Carol's phone rang. She retrieved it from her pocket and glanced at the number.

“Oh no, another SOS from Chris!” she predicted, and answered the call, putting it on speaker phone as she hoped hearing from his sister would help calm his worries if she needed to change the subject.

“Hello Chris, are you okay?” Carol asked.

“No, I'm _not_ okay!” Chris said anxiously as his voice filled the exclusive store and across the other side of the room, heads turned as another bride and her companions stopped to listen.

“We've just chosen your sister's wedding dress, would you like to speak to her?” Carol said hopefully.

“ _No, I need to talk to you, I tried calling Reggie but she's on a job, she's in her car doing her PI thing, staking out a wife cheating on her husband and taking pictures!”_ he complained, then his voice filled with worry again, _“I'm really getting nervous about the birth, Carol...I ripped apart when I had Lauren! What if all those scars open up again when the next one comes out? What if I just rip open and all the old tears in my ass unfold like a piece of origami?”_

Hope's eyes went wide like a startled Jim Gordon.

“ _A piece of origami?_ _Eww, Chris, no need for that mental picture!”_ she exclaimed in disgust, as her expression swiftly changed to resemble a very disgusted Oswald.

The store assistant looked away. People on the other side of the room turned back to wedding gown conversation, but now in whispers.

“Chris,” Carol said, “We are about to buy a wedding dress. And you're on loud speaker.”

“ _And I'm still worried! I remember what Lauren's birth was like - before I lost consciousness!”_

“Let me try,” Hope whispered, and Carol handed her the phone.

“Chris,” she said, “Have you thought any more about names yet?”

He paused.

“I like Annabelle.”

“Like the creepy doll?” exclaimed Hope.

“That's what Reggie said! I think it's a nice name...”

As Chris began to calm down, Carol breathed a sigh of relief. Only three months to go, and it would be over...

 

_Those three months went fast._

By now, Jim and Oswald's baby son was ten months old. Hope's wedding was another four months away, and family life had settled into a normal, relaxed routine once more. Sometimes Jim would turn over in the night and look at Oswald as he slept deeply and his eyes would fill with tears as memories of the past flooded his mind, as he thought about all the years of hard struggle they had gone through to reach this point:

_It had all begun with one drunken night with Oswald Cobblepot twenty-one years before, and had led to this, they were a family now – a big family, and held together with love that was unbreakable. It hadn't been an easy journey for any of them – certainly not for Oswald, who had almost died when the implant had ruptured. Jim never forgot that on that day, he could have lost his child and his love, but life had other plans and here they were years later. Oswald wasn't the slim, youthful guy he used to be, he was chubby and his body had more scars from bringing his children into the world than he carried from his violent days as king of Gotham. As for Ed, he had been through plenty too, and Jim knew he would cherish him forever, and never stop feeling thankful that Ed had loved him enough to allow him to be here, sharing their lives. The three of them made such a good team, and all these years later, they still had a young family to raise..._

Jim often lay there watching both of them sleep, and when he had one of those moments where he thought too long about the past, he would reach over and embrace them both, feeling thankful life had turned out the way it did. Two decades back, he had been Jim Gordon, Detective, and Penguin and Riddler had been criminals. But now? He wouldn't change his life for anything, he loved them both and he was thankful life had turned out the way it did, because he had never been happier...

Josh and Barbara had also been feeling equally contented, these days when Josh wasn't at home with Hades and Amelia, he was out working with Ash, doing all he could to make the city a safer place, and encouraging Ash to keep up the good work, too. Josh had been so much happier to return to the GCPD since he had reached a new understanding with his colleague, and for Ash Riley, this was a new start. He was learning to be a decent cop again.

Life had settled down well for Hope too, she was excited for her wedding, to finally become Mrs Zsasz. Victor was also looking forward to it, purely because he wanted the fuss of a big wedding out of the way. He didn't care where they did it or what it was going to be like, he just wanted to make Hope his wife.

 

Then one morning, Oswald was woken early because his phone was ringing. He gave a groan and turned over, closer to Jim as Ed gave a sigh.

“Oswald, phone...”

“Leave it, Ed.”

“No, it might be important!”

Ed was half asleep as he reached for the phone, and as he answered it, he heard Jim murmur something as he ran a hand over his curvy Oswald, who gave a sigh and whispered his name as Jim's touch roamed again over his chubby lover's generous curves. Oswald put his head on Jim's shoulder, wanting no more than to go back to sleep and wake later to attention from both the men who shared his bed. Then Ed sat up and said his name sharply.

“What?” Oswald complained, his voice muffled as he pressed his face closer to the warmth of Jim's shoulder.

Ed was breathless as he spoke urgently.

“ _Reggie's on the phone. Chris is in labour.”_

Jim opened his eyes as Oswald sat up sharply.

“I need to be with my son!” he said, shaking off all trace of sleep. Chris had said all the way through his pregnancy, _I can't do this without you, Dad..._

 

Oswald was in for a long day.

He arrived at the hospital alone as Ed and Jim stayed home to look after the kids, as he limped up the corridor he made a call home to remind Jim there was milk in the fridge for Ozzy, and as he ended the call, he was thinking about Lauren's birth and the trauma his eldest son had been through eight years before. Chris had been so brave to go through another birth, he had found the last months of pregnancy tough as he remembered the past and got worked up so easily about every little ache and pain, and now he expected him to be screaming in agony and regretting his decision as he struggled to cope.

_But it wasn't like that._

Reggie came out of a nearby room and walked up to Oswald and hugged him.

“I'm so glad you're here!” she said, “Chris needs you, I kept telling him you were on your way but he said, _I can't do this without Dad_.”

“Despite his absence from the job, his training as a birthing assistant came back instantly as he looked at his daughter in law.

“How far along is he?”

“He started labour at three am -”

“Why didn't you call me then?” Oswald demanded.

“He was told not to come in until the labour advanced, he coped at home with me taking care of him until his waters broke, he's had a second discharge of birthing fluid just before you showed up.”

“He's almost there!” Oswald said in surprise.

Reggie smiled.

“I know!” she said as excitement filled her eyes, “There was a time when I thought I didn't want to have any more kids, but life can change so fast.”

In that moment Oswald thought back to the many ups and downs of his own life that had led ultimately to happiness, it had been one hell of a journey.

“I know,” he agreed.

Then they went into the room where Chris was resting on his side, breathing slowly through a wave of pain. Oswald sat on the edge of the bed as Reggie stood the other side of it and rubbed his back as the birthing assistant examined him and told Chris the baby would be coming very soon.

“You can do this, son,” Oswald said, putting an arm around Chris as he leaned against him, stroking his damp hair as his son gave a moan of pain, then panted hard.

“Don't let go of me, Dad!”

“I won't,” Oswald said calmly, “You're almost there now, keep breathing slowly.”

Twenty minutes later, after three hard pushes and one loud yell that was muffled as Chris pressed his face against his Dad's shoulder as he clung to him, and Reggie kept one hand on his back to reassure him and the other pressed firmly between his legs to support him through the worst of the pressure, Annabelle Cobblepot was born with a gush of birthing fluid, a loud healthy cry and following that, the intact birthing unit discharged. Despite his horrific experience with Lauren's birth eight years before, this time it had been easy. It was one of the easiest births Oswald had ever witnessed, and ten minutes later, Chris was on his back, resting against pillows and feeding his daughter a bottle of formula milk as Reggie wiped more tears of joy and sheer relief from her eyes. Oswald felt so proud and so very happy as he watched his son sitting there in bed, his eyes shining with joy as he smiled and looked up from feeding his newborn daughter.

“How does it feel, this time around?” Oswald asked.

Chris was glowing with happiness as he gave the only answer that summed it up:

“It feels amazing!” he said.

 

Later that day, while Hope and Victor watched the kids, Jim, Ed and Gertrud joined Oswald at the hospital to visit Chris and his newborn daughter. Chris had slept for a few hours as he recovered from the birth, but this time around he had needed no stitches, had no complications, and had been told after twenty-four hours rest, he could take the baby home. As Gertrud cradled her great grand daughter, she smiled down at her and said, _Another little Cobblepot!_ And Ed had nudged Jim with a smirk on his face as amusement danced in his eyes, as he said, “More like another little demon! Haven't you noticed how much she looks like Oswald? _All_ the kids in this family who have the _Penguin_ looks, cause trouble!”

Jim laughed softly, then harder as Oswald turned sharply away from the bed.

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?”

Ed laughed too.

“Nothing, Oswald! It's just that Hades looks like you, and to say he's a little scamp is putting it mildly! And Little Oz looks like you, too!”

Oswald blinked, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Ozara's a good girl!”

“But she's a snitch, she's _always_ telling on Hades!”

“What does her being a snitch have to do with me?” Oswald asked.

“Remind me why your leg got smashed up years ago?” Ed said with a chuckle, and Jim laughed again.

Now Oswald smiled, but looked away.

“Shut up, Ed!” he said playfully, then he leaned on his cane and limped back over to the bed, where he sat down beside his son as Reggie stood back and took a picture of Chris and his Dad, as Chris cradled their newborn daughter.

 

Four months Later:

 

By now, a whole year had passed since baby Ozzy's birth, and that made Hope's wedding an even more wonderful occasion - it was also her baby brother's birthday. Oswald had felt so proud of his daughter as Jim walked her down the aisle. She was looking radiant in a beautiful dress as Victor stood there waiting for her.

“Victor actually looks nervous for once!” Ed remarked as they looked on, and Oswald turned his head, glancing at him as he gave his hand a squeeze.

“So he should be, he's marrying my daughter!” Oswald joked, and then he blinked away tears of joy, “She's never looked more beautiful,” he said.

Gertrud, who was sitting beside Josh and Barbara and Hades, gave Hades a tap on the shoulder. The little boy looked around.

“Stop picking your nose!” she told him.

Little Oz made such a pretty bridesmaid, and so did Lauren as they stood together in matching dresses. The boys all wore suits, Ed's boys in dark green, and Oswald's sons - including Chris, who was best man, wore dark purple.

As Victor and Hope exchanged vows, Josh had Amelia sat on his lap, and as he handed her something, his baby daughter looked at it and held it in her hands, and Josh had a smile on his face. He had been planning this for a while and it was long overdue, and just as the ceremony finished and Victor and Hope kissed, Josh handed Amelia to Barbara.

“Just hold her for a minute.”

Barbara sat Amelia on her lap as she looked at him in confusion. Josh looked on as Barbara saw what her daughter was holding on to. It was a red velvet box.

“What's this?” she asked, as Josh felt his heart skip a beat. Barbara was always in control, and he liked that – but this was something he wanted to do for her, and where better than at a wedding? She certainly wasn't expecting it.

“Open it and find out.”

She held Amelia securely on her lap and reached for the box, opening it up and looking in surprise at the diamond ring that sparkled as it caught the light.

She looked back at Josh as her eyes blurred with tears and she started to smile.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Do you really need to ask a detective that question?” he said, “Of course it is, Barbara. Will you marry me?”

The look on her face was one of pure joy. She nodded, then leaned closer and they shared a kiss. She wouldn't be yelling excitedly about this, not today, not while all the attention was on Hope and Victor, but as Josh slipped the ring on her finger, her face was glowing with happiness.

“Oh, you took me by surprise, Mommy Josh!” she whispered as she laughed softly, “I was _not_ expecting this!”

“So that's a yes?” he asked.

She laughed again as she nodded her head.

“Of course it is!”

 

After the ceremony at the Van Dahl estate, the wedding reception was held in the grounds of the mansion. The kids went off to play but Hades lingered behind. He spotted Auntie Carol and went over to her, pausing to reach for a tray of sandwiches, a whole tray.

“Hello!” he said.

“What are you doing?” Carol asked him.

“Peanut butter sandwiches, for Hades,” he explained.

She gently took the tray back from him, placing it on the table.

“Not _all_ of them, Hades!”

He paused, looking up at her.

“How is Cindy? I miss her!”

Carol thought about her cat, at home and curled up in a favourite place.

“Cindy is probably on my sofa,” she said, “Or asleep on my bed, waiting for me to come home. I'll have to ask your mother and Josh if you can come over one afternoon and see her.”

“Yes!” he said excitedly.

“And how is your little cat?” she asked him.

The thought of his precious cat at home all alone made his heart ache as he suddenly looked worried.

“Oh no, Midnight is at home... on his own!”

“I'm sure he will be just fine,” Carol told him, “Cats like to curl up at home somewhere soft.”

“Midnight sleeps on my bed,” said Hades, now he was smiling again as he reached for the tray, grabbing two sandwiches in both hands and stuffing them into his pockets, “I'm going to find my sister now.”

Then he grabbed another sandwich and hurried off towards the lawn area, where Buddy was playing with Little Oz. The twins were playing with Lauren as they took turns on the swing, and Eddie went over to join Hades. Gertrud was keeping a watchful eye on the children while the family and their guests mingled closer to the house.

 

While Bridgit was busy taking pictures with Chris and Reggie and her grand daughter Annabelle, Bruce and Jeremiah sat together while Bruce held their youngest son and Jeremiah talked with Oswald as Jim and Ed joined them, and Ed took baby Ozzy in his arms to give Oswald a break for a while. Suddenly Hades darted past, heading back towards the food.

“Don't run, Hades!” Oswald called out, then he sat back comfortably and sipped a scotch.

“Is that your parenting done for the day?” Ed asked teasingly.

Oswald's gaze danced with amusement.

“No it is not, Ed! I have to feed baby Ozzy soon. This is my only alcoholic drink today, I'll have the other kids to look after later on and I expressed milk earlier for his afternoon feed....” then his expression changed as he felt a slight ache in his heart, “I guess he won't be needing milk for much longer now he's eating so well... I'll miss it. I love feeding my baby.”

Jim and Ed exchanged a glance. It was a glance that said, _here we go again,_ as they both silently hoped Oswald wouldn't start thinking about one more baby.

“But we have a big enough family to raise,” Jim reminded him.

Oswald gave a sigh as he looked from Ed to Jim and the blueness of the sky reflected in his gaze.

“It's a shame I'll stop feeding him soon, these days birth fathers can produce milk for up to eighteen months... And implants are getting safer all the time. I would have been fine this time around if not for everything that happened, I would have had a very easy birth.”

Baby Ozzy made a small cry, wriggling in his father's arms as he reached for Oswald.

“He's hungry now! Come here, little one,” Oswald said, as Jim handed him their son and then went off to get the milk from the fridge.

Ed looked at him cautiously.

“You're not thinking about...”

“About what, Ed?”

He paused, going silent as he wondered if saying it would make Oswald think it, and then he would want it, he would want another one...

Jim returned with the milk and Oswald smiled down at his son as he began to feed him, Ozzy was instantly settled in his father's arms, and as much as Ed didn't want to think too much about it, Oswald never looked happier than when he was like this, sitting there with a baby in his arms, looking elegant in his suit – a suit that had been altered yet again because those curves of his had got even bigger since the last birth – he was feeding his baby, happy to be a nursing father... _again_.

“Ed?” said Oswald as he looked across the table at him, “You asked me about something?”

“I forgot what I was going to say.”

A spark of mischief came to Oswald's eyes.

“You know what I was going to say, and I may as well say it now, while you're both here – there's no reason why we can't have a couple more kids.”

Ed gave a gasp.

“Oh no!” he said.

Jim stared at Oswald.

“No, no, Oswald, I'm not doing this again! If you start wanting any more babies, me and Ed are both having a vasectomy.”

Ed shot him a look of alarm.

“You might! But leave my balls out of this, Jim - we did not agree to say that!”

Oswald started to laugh.

“I was joking!” he exclaimed, “We have enough children, and I have no plans to carry any more. You can both relax!”

Ed breathed a sigh of relief as Jim looked at Oswald and started to smile.

“You scared me for a moment,” Jim admitted, and Oswald laughed.

 

Much later, after the guests had gone home and the children were all sleeping, Jim and Ed, who had returned to the party until the end, went up the stairs together, both merry from more than enough booze. Oswald had gone to bed early, tired out from limping up and down to the nursery because the noise from the reception had first woken the baby twice, then later, woke the twins. Now as Ed opened the bedroom door and went inside, Jim followed, and as Ed closed the door they both looked to the bed, where Oswald was on his back and sleeping soundly beneath the covers.

“There he is,” Jim said fondly, then he stifled a giggle, “There was curvy hot Oswald who lived in a shoe, he had so many children...” he paused, glancing to Ed, “Why does he have so many kids?”

“Because we keep fucking him!” Ed said, and laughed loudly as he bumped into furniture on his way over to the bed.

They undressed together, Ed swayed and collided with Jim as he put out a hand to steady him, and as their gaze locked, Jim pulled him in for a kiss, then embraced him tightly.

“I love you both,” he said softly.

“And we love you, Jim!” Ed replied.

They both got into bed heavily, either side of Oswald as he woke up and gave a sigh, then lazily opened his eyes, smiling up at a very tipsy Jim Gordon and an equally drunk Ed Nygma.

“I love you, Ozzie!” Jim said.

“I love you too,” Ed told him.

“If you mean it, prove it and let me sleep!” Oswald said.

Then he reached for both of them, embracing them and pulling them close as he rested between them. Within minutes both men were asleep, and Ed was snoring on Oswald's shoulder as Jim snuggled closer, murmuring _Oswald_ in his sleep. Oswald closed his eyes, warm and contented beside the two people he loved the most, and despite Jim murmuring and Ed snoring, he managed to go back to sleep, and with a smile on his face as he held them both. Today had been a big day, with his second eldest child getting married, but they still had a young family to raise, they had years ahead full of family life to look forward to, at last, everything was just about perfect.

 

Next morning, it was a cloudless day as the sun rose brightly in a blue sky. While Oswald was sleeping wrapped in the arms of the two men he loved, all the house was silent. Gertrud was yet to wake, the kids were yet to wake, and all that could be heard as she stood on the balcony of the bedroom and looked out across the gardens was the early morning chorus of birdsong as Hope stood there, smiling as she recalled growing up here. She was dressed and ready to leave, she and Victor would be having breakfast with the family soon, but she wanted to stand there and look out, recalling the many summers she had spent playing in the rambling gardens. Joy shone in her gaze as she thought about her life and what lie ahead. She and Victor didn't plan to have a family yet, she wanted to carry on running the Lounge with him and they would take their time with their plans, right now, they just wanted to enjoy being together.

As Hope thought back on her life, she also reflected on something else that she was sure would take her far, then as Victor joined her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, he spoke up.

“What are you thinking about, Hope?” he asked.

Hope's thoughts were running through her mind silently, as she held Victor tighter and reflected on everything:

_ 'My name is now Mrs Hope Zsasz. I was born Hope Nygma Gordon, twenty-one years ago, when Oswald Cobblepot collapsed with a ruptured black market birthing unit. For most people in that situation, that would be where the story ends. But not for Oswald, and not for his baby girl. My Daddy now lives with my Uncle Ed and my Father, and between them, they have eight children - and my Dad has carried four of them. And all of those kids, like me, will be unstoppable. We're a whole new breed, we're strong and brave. I'm a first generation child born to a birth father, and I see the world differently. People like me will save this world of ours, I know it, we'll turn it around and make everything better, because we were the kids who defied nature's plan and came into the world carried by implant. It's kind of fitting that my name is Hope. All of us kids born by implant – especially us children of birth fathers – see life from a brand new perspective, we see so much possibility. And we're the future mothers and fathers and teachers and scientists, astronauts and maybe some day, world leaders, too. We all know we came into the world in a very unique way, we appreciate life and we want to make the very best of everything. As for me, Josh was right when he said I fought to be here as hard as my Daddy fought to live to raise me – we both deserve a happy life and he's got that, he's got the love around him that he deserves. And I fully intend to make the most of my life, I'm going to make the most of every single day, and now I'll be doing it with Victor at my side, because I chose him and I love him and I made up my mind that he would be with me, and now he is. Us children of birth fathers, we always go for what we want, and we have the power to succeed, too – that's why I'm so happy today, because I'm an implant baby, and I know exactly what I want from life...' _

As Victor held her, she turned to him and looked into his eyes.

“You want to know what I'm thinking?”

Love reflected in his gaze as he looked back at her.

“I never know what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours!”

“Let's just say, wonderful things,” she replied with a smile. 

As the sun rose higher in the morning sky Hope kissed him again, her thoughts still on the future:  _ It was going to be a good one, for her and all those who were like her. The future was going to be brilliant.  _

 

End

 


End file.
